Not My World Anymore
by kribby
Summary: Summary: Season 4 Willow is sucked into a portal and into the Pegasus Galaxy! This is an Aiden Ford & Willow pairing... This is a challenge response! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Not My World Anymore

Crossover of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Stargate Atlantis  
Main Character: Willow Rosenberg  
Pairing Up For Grab: One of these pairings - Willow R./Rodney McKay - Willow R./John Sheppard - Willow R./Ronan Dax.

Plot: Willow is thrown into a vortex and is either sent to a planet in the Stargate Atlantis area and is found by the SGA 1 Team or she is sent right to the Atlantis Home Base. If its the planet they find her on, Wraith must be chasing her. If it is the the Base itself she comes to, she is not awake and must be rushed to the infirmary.  
Willow must end up with one of the pairings above and stay at Atlantis for good.  
Other then what has been said, its up to the writer what they want in their story.

Must Have: Willow saying: I do doodle, you do doodle to.  
Wow that's big.

Must Have: Atlantis character saying : She babbles as much as Rodney  
My Eyes, My Eyes... Must not look.

------  
Disclaimer & etc:

Of course I do not own SGA or BTVS. I actually do own a tv—and I watch reruns of BTVS… I do own the SGA, Season 1 DVD's, and I do watch those, as well.  
Time: Season 1, SGA—I would actually love for this to be season 2 and with a Ronon/Willow pairing except—he is just an attractive lug—I can't see Willow with him… I can see ME with him though… hmm… that's a thought.

Season 4 BTVS… that is the first year of college season; right… anyway… this will be set right after Oz left. Willow has become friends with Tara—not lovers. So she hadn't realized she was lesbian (bi) whatever yet… I personally think sexuality is fluid… if I thought of Teyla as being bi… it would be really interesting to write a pairing of Willow/Teyla? Alas, my mind does not work that way. I got nothing.

Pairings: Willow/Mckay (maybe), hints of Sheppard/Teyla, most likely Aiden Ford/Willow—he is closer to her age and he is all cute (to me) …

--------------------------

One after another, her footsteps fell. She was running and running, trying to escape something so obviously inevitable. She had never been one to give up or give in. Willow was alive, living in Sunnydale, in her first year of college, life was good and she wanted it to stay that way. The unnatural wind from the vortex slapped her red hair against each side of her face. If she could see beyond the blinding spiraling light, she would see her features illuminated like a Madonna in an old painting. Even though the hair on her nape was damp with her sweat, she could still feel tendrils fighting to stand up.

Perhaps they were meant to be some prehistoric warning of danger. Willow would have paused to chuckle if she had the time. She didn't need the warning—there was danger right behind her, in the form of a whirlpool seeking to pull her in. She was slipping. Her feet, encased in her too old black Chucks, that were perfect for quietly sneaking around and hunting stray fledglings, did not give her any real grip, instead Willow tried to twist her ankles and dig her heels trying anything to remain. Willow could no longer run. She slid further and further backwards towards the portal. She was so tired.

"Gaia, plant me, make me immobile. Leave me be." Nothing. She was still being pulled towards the vortex.

Willow cried out to all the gods of the earth, repeating her spell. Nothing. In her last desperate act she dropped to the ground gouging her fingers into the nearest headstone. Her back faced the portal. The inane thought popped into her head, "What you can't see, can't hurt you!" She wanted to close her eyes but knew oblivion wouldn't be found behind her eyelids.

She was trying anything to hold on. It was no use. She was still being pulled. The abnormal wind began to spin faster and faster. For a moment she was no longer moving. Her prayers had been answered. The graveyard was quiet except for the wind and the vortex, which had became so noisy. Willow was afraid to let go of the headstone. She was no longer moving.

Who knew if the gods she had called on could fail? Was it Enki, or Ninsaur? No matter, she was planted, immobile, motionless, stock still. She could stay.

Again, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. Surely she was just jumpy? She wasn't moving. Her prayers… had been… the noise from the vortex became deafening. She looked behind her to see the vortex moving at a rapid pace spiraling straight towards her. Even though she knew it would not work... she ran.

Surely she couldn't outrun this? She was no slayer—in a precious second she was up and trying to run. She slipped hard over a mostly grass covered flat headstone. She fell.

Her last action before succumbing to the unavoidable concussion was to put her hands around the strap of her messenger bag.

Her last thought before drifting into the awaiting darkness…

"Rats".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N

Okay—so after some quickie viewings of SGA, I have decided to place this after or around the episode "Suspicion". In this episode, Teyla is accused of being a spy. The episode opens with Sheppard's team running away from Wraith fire. We begin there.

This hasn't been excessively edited… probably are some mistakes. I will check it tomorrow. Sorry.

Silence and warmth. Willow awoke with the clarity borne of having experienced a catastrophic event before. Quite a few, she amended in her head. Her first thought was to open her eyes slowly. She surreptitiously peeked out from beneath her eyelids, not wanting to tip off any possible kidnapper-demon-witch-portal-maker-people. Whatever. From what she could observe, from her not so enviable vantage point on the ground in the tall grasses, she didn't see a person. It didn't appear that she was being held hostage. She tried to work it out in her brain… "So, the portal just picked me up… because?"

"Okay."

Willow wasn't by nature a big risk taker but she had the feeling, all bets were off…. She had been sucked through a shiny vortex and deposited in some nice tall green grass—somewhere. She might as well get up and own up to her surroundings. Get her bearings and figure out how to get back to bright old Sunnydale.

"Get up. Get rise up. Stand up. Yep. Gotta move."

She curved her upper body towards her feet, trying to get her torso to cooperate with her mental and vocal decision. Her head hurt! She had this dull pain in the front of her skull, as if she had done too many spells in a quick succession. So where the heck was she? She finally got her body in some sort of standing position. Her legs were especially shaky and it was obvious her brain wasn't at full capacity. She had attempted to use a bunch of the tall grasses as a leaning post! It just didn't work and she had found herself almost on the ground again. Who cared if the second time was a charm, anyway? Her goal was to, "Get up and move!" She finally got body moving. She could really only shuffle a little forward. She saw her messenger bag lying on the ground.

She had to mentally pause to thank the heavens for keeping her connected to her bag. She knew, in the bag, she had a few snacks and a thermos of coffee. She also had some casting herbs, her laptop and a book Giles had gotten sent over from some witchy friends in England. She was in business. "Darn. Well fine." She could be in business if she were lucky enough to have been transported to… a prairie in Wyoming or a prairie in…

"My head" she mumbled. "What if I am in the no shrimp world… or some weird evil grass world?" What if I never see Xander, or Giles, or Buffy, or Tara, or Oz, or my parents, or Faith, or Cordelia, or Wesley, or oh goodness. I am talking to myself. I am talking to myself. What would Giles do in a situation like this? What would Buffy do?"

Willow just didn't know what to do. She was probably, possibly, maybe stranded—or NOT. Her mood lifted again. She'd had her moment of panic. Check. Willow knew she had the heart of a scientist. So, she knew that the first thing she needed to do was get her bearings. After she had identified her location, she could make plans to get back to Sunnydale. Heck! She might even be IN Sunnydale! She could be in some weird Botanical Garden place… that she had never heard of… and she was a lifelong resident of Sunnydale… Or! She thought and her mood brightened again, in L.A. or Washington D.C. or Paris, France or Paris, Texas! Anything was possible!

Willow slung the bag across her back and started walking, just in case she was actually in some evil dimension courtesy of unknown and unseen kidnapper-demon-witch-portal-maker-people. She wanted to find some tree or building where she could pause and have a few chips. After the moment of panic, she realized she was quite hungry.

As she walked, she considered her plight. She had started off yesterday evening, on the way to Giles' place. She was supposed to meet Buffy & Xander for a quick dinner of pizza and then head out patrolling, en masse. Buffy had some late afternoon coffee date with that safe and blah T.A. If only she hadn't decided to swing by the cemetery on her own!

She had been working on this rapid fire fireball spell. The spell was a little different from her usual ones because it didn't take so much energy from the caster—the witch could tap into the natural to fuel the spell. Her idea behind it was as she cast she would visualize the power of the natural world. If she ever got the spell perfect she would be able to channel the energy from her surroundings into the spell. She could tap into the eternal or almost eternal life force of the earth.

Her hesitation was that she wasn't so sure if the Earth minded. So she was working on figuring out how to ask. After all wasn't she protecting the Earth? The other issue was that she might be tapping into the Hellmouth, right? What would happen if she tapped the Hellmouth? Could she tap into a random tree or shrubbery—and if she did that would the stuff die? Could she tap into a person? How would it affect them?

Buffy and co. didn't really like her practicing spells because of the kablooey factor. Now that Willow really thought about it… had she made her own big kablooey? "Fiddle? Faddle? Freak! F--- Five Fast Fireballs and Freak!"

Willow stopped right where she was. Here she was probably in another reality! It hadn't been worth it. She'd gotten a half stuck in the coffin fledgling with his pre-death broken arm still tied back in a sling. She could have staked him in the back while he was struggling. She closed her eyes against the pain of the memory of her own foolish action. She decided to count to 10. She really didn't think when she opened her eyes, she'd be in another place, "it couldn't hurt to try", she murmured. In truth she just wanted to give herself 10 seconds to live in the past or rather mentally whine. She knew if she wanted to get out of wherever 'there' or 'here' was she would have to "bring her A game", "come out shooting", or whatever Xander euphemism would best fit the situation.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" she spoke each number aloud.

"Deep breath. Okay."

Willow opened her eyes to find in her misery, she had wandered up to a well worn path. The road looked definitely manmade and definitely per-industrial age.

So either she was in some other country with tall grasses or she was in another reality or dimension. "Hmmm…" She could see up the path for a good quarter of a mile. At the end was a large stone ring and platform. "Hmmm..." She decided walking the path was as good of a choice as any other choice. It was obvious that folks liked this path. She could walk up to the platform… have some food… try out her laptop and maybe just maybe some people might just walk up. Maybe there would be some map or arrow pointing in the direction of town, at the platform. Yep.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Chapter 3**

Chapter 3—  
A/N  
So I was thinking about that woman Caron/Charin… who died in Season 2… that old lady with all the herbs and bowls… I am gonna make her a powerful witch lady. She shall be Willow's mentor!

I have this weird desire to write and finish up this story. We shall see how long this mood lasts…  
Again, this has not been excessively edited... if you notice any mistakes please let me know.

thanks,

----

Willow had gotten herself as set up as she could possibly manage. When she arrived at the area with the platform she had surveyed her surroundings. The area had a large stone circle just standing on its side. There were a few large rocks haphazardly arranged. The locale seemed well maintained. The thought that the grass had been cut recently just popped into her head. The whole area, where she stood, was well kept. This was definitely the place to be to happen upon some friendly people. Did evil people even cut the grass? 'I should think not' she said aloud… trying for a chipper version of Giles.

A couple of yards from the circular ring and on three quarters of the stood another section of tall grasses. She didn't know how far the grasses extended. She was definitely NOT in Sunnydale, and NOT in a botanical garden. She was mentally holding out for an exotic locale in the southern hemisphere But the weather just didn't fit that profile. It was a little chilly and she was glad she had on slightly newer jeans and a flannel hoodie.

The large circle stood on a flat concrete like pedestal, at the end of the dirt packed road. Willow noticed the circle was grey and made of a stone she had never seen before. Then she realized—she had observed few stones. To the left of the circle lay a strange circular and squarish console with a large red stone like center. A bizarre keyboard encircled the red stone, each square with a different marking or design. Willow assumed you would type something and something would happen. But what?

"No reason to dwell on that mystery yet", she whispered.

Being Willow, she had paused and wondered exactly how the large circle stayed mobile. Logically it should be steadily rolling down the hill until it reached some immovable thingy—like a mountain. The circle was large enough for a big troll to walk right through—or a tank. The circle was easily the strangest sculpture she had ever seen. Willow squatted down and gathered grass and dirt in her left hand. She tossed the contents of her hand at the circle.

She was curious if the circle had anything to do with her appearance in this place. While her first instinct was to go up to the circle and try to read the markings she wanted to be sure it wouldn't zap or otherwise harm her. Most of the tossed earth went right through the circle. So no force field. If she had energy she could conceivably jump through the hoop like a trained animal—or maybe not.

Despite the fact that it appeared to just be a decorative circlet, Willow felt it had some latent power. It felt as if it housed potential—something. Kind of like the feeling she got from the Hellmouth or the feeling she got from Buffy when she was in the same room when she performed a spell.

Hm. This circle was definitely something to explore after she had ate a little. Willow sat down against the dais. She was semi-exposed and facing the big old loop. When she had first sat down she had worried that she was too much in view but she reasoned that she would have a quarter of a mile's notice if anyone were walking towards her. Surely she would hear the grasses rustling if someone exited from that area. And the circle—that just wasn't a weakness. Her laptop was out and sitting on a large flat rock. She had it open... and up and running on battery power.

Could she hack into a wireless connection? Nope.

Could she play solitaire? Yep.

Would she? Nope.

She went in her bag again and came up with a tube of low fat plain Pringles. She wanted to dig in and eat the whole tube but she reasoned that just wouldn't be the best plan. She was out in the middle of nowhere without a clue where her next meal would come from. According to the nutritional information a serving was a hundred and fifty calories or seven chips. The can had 8 servings. Combined with the jerky, the gum, and the laptop smashed apple, she'd be dead by the end of the day. She ate 5 chips and felt the gnawing ache in her tummy quiet a little. Should she sit around and wait for someone to show up or should she walk to where the path ended and continue through the grass until she got somewhere.

She decided to sit for a moment or two and try to see if she could do a locator spell. Since Oz had left she had become good friends with Tara Maclay. Tara was a witch with a bit more training than Willow. She was sure she could sift through some emails Tara had sent her on spells. Just before Thanksgiving break, Willow had asked Tara to send her some spells to work on. Willow had been quite surprised when she had opened her in box and come across a large alphabetized file with one or two spells per letter—except for X…. Willow had saved the email to her hard drive and had been working thorough it at a steady pace, when she had the time. She had shown it to Giles and he had provided her with a few cautionary words. He knew, in the end, she would do what she wanted--but like a good father figure he wanted to minimize the probably fallout.

He had told her to stay away from the spells with long gestation periods and with more than three steps. According to Giles, those would only be successful in the hands of a more experienced witch. Willow had felt a little silly being regulated to A, B, C, or 1, 2, 3, spells but after thinking about it she had decided he was probably right. Of course she wasn't going to tell him that. And last night she had modified that somewhat simple four step fire ball making spell into a seven step spell and where was she now?

Willow didn't have a clue.

She wondered if it were better to look for a spell under R for Return or H for Home. Maybe it was best to open up that Locator spell under L. She had tried that one before to locate vamps. It was easy. Was it better for her to know exactly where she was located or was it better to just get the heck out of dodge? If she found out where she was she could possibly hike through the grass to the nearest town and make a phone call. The locator spell would make a map, right? But what if she wasted her energy working on getting her location and then she were to figure out she was in another reality where she couldn't just call home...

The best case scenario was she was still on Earth—but Willow was Hellmouth bred, she didn't expect the best. So she opened up the R file. There wasn't anything about return but there was a spell to run away from home. She opened that one. Maybe she could modify the wording and figure out how to get back to Sunnydale. Maybe she could use the locator spell to locate people? Hm.

Pondering her situation, Willow idly removed the dirt from under the fingernails of her left hand with a thin tubular of grass. She wanted a shower, some cheerios with vanilla soy milk and strawberries. She knew what she wanted; she just needed to figure out just how to get what she wanted.

The best thing to do would be to modify the locator spell. She could make necessary modifications and try to locate friendly people. Then she would just have to get by on her personality and if she was lucky—get to a phone. If she was unlucky and in another reality—Willow was sure Giles would be able to do a similar locator spell and figure out where she was and how to retrieve her. He was well beyond 1, 2, 3, A, B, C, spells.

She tossed the piece of grass to the side and went back into her bag. She had a large quantity of all the herbs needed to manage fire balls. Lucky for her she only needed a small amount of one herb to start the locator spell. This was going to work.

She opened up a word document file and copy/pasted the locator spell. The words were simple—she just needed to change the phrases , 'evil ones—intending harm' to something a little more friendly.

Piece of cake.

With that thought she heard a strange clacking sound. The dais she leaned against was activating. A few of the 'keys', brightened. The circle began to slowly rotate. 

This couldn't be good.

There was no way Willow would stay in the path of the circle. She had no idea what would happen. She slapped her laptop shut and grabbed it, her bag and the tube of Pringles. She moved to find cover behind some large stones. She arranged her belongings back in her bag and peeked behind the rock to see exactly what was happening.

There was a loud whoosh and water or slippery like wave zoomed outward. The liquid seemed to be a singular unit. It reversed back onto itself and smoothed over, covering the entire expanse of the circle.

"Woosh." This was all Willow could whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again, this has not been excessively edited... if you notice any mistakes please let me know.

thanks,  
------------

Willow was completely shocked. The circle and the platform worked in conjunction as a portal. It was some sort of magical machine conglomeration. After the slippery wave had smoothed over, four tall powerful looking beings had walked out. They were grey and greenish and carried some sort of large weaponry. Three had a sort of bumpy brown mask covering their faces. They looked less intelligent than the main one. The main green demon had long and bone straight white hair. It settled on his leather covered shoulders. This was the only feature that appeared directly human like. This demon had frighteningly cold eyes and an equally cold full smile. It seemed his creator wanted to mock humanity.

Each creature seemed unnaturally icy. Maybe it was the tint of green on their skin or maybe it was the mask and the weapons, but Willow got the feeling they were demons to leave alone. Each had a strange glove like device made of metal on three of their fingers. The leader wore a thick black leather coat just like the typical uber-villain. That is what they were… just bad guys. Demons. She had seen a demon just two days ago. Surely they were nothing to be too afraid of. Willow wanted to ground herself and talk herself into the probable truth.

It was settled, she was not on Earth. She had never seen such a creature and she had no desire to walk up to the beings and stumble out a stuttering, "Uh. Hi. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Earth? Please and thank you." So not a good idea. 

The green demons began to move towards the path. Willow had shifted her head fully behind the rocks and out of sight. She knew she could not be seen and she hoped she could not be sensed. Were these beings the reason she was here? Had they somehow sent the portal to capture her? Willow had no clue and was afraid. For the first time, she realized she was truly on her own. Yeah, Giles and Buffy would be able to set up a locator spell—but they hadn't done so YET. And there were four demons stalking a path towards…? 

The odds were they were going to do something not so good, whenever they reached their destination. She didn't know what—but there was a chance she would be able to stop them. She was sure that she could follow them if she kept far enough away. She moved as silently as she could, in the grasses, being sure to stay far away but to stay close enough to see where they were headed. The tall grasses provided a good cover. She just hoped she wouldn't make too much noise. It was obvious they had some sort of solider training and she had none. The best she had managed was observing Buffy training with Giles. Stealth wasn't Buffy's strong point so it probably wasn't Giles's either. Still she was trying to stay positive. The worst that could happen would be capture, torture, and death… the best that could happen would be that she would find some people and possibly save them from four ugly demons. Willow knew if she had even the slightest chance of stopping these demons from attacking innocent people she had to take the chance.

The demons were moving at a rapid pace. Their bodies seemed built for movement. They had reached the end of the path and were now progressing through to the grassy area where she had landed the previous night. When they got to the space they paused. The lead demon stopped and squatted down in the exact place where she had woken up. Willow was chilled. What if.… He ran his hand over the flattened prairie and was quiet. He made a sniffing motion with his head and nostrils and odd gill-like openings on either side of his nose gaped and closed.

It seemed he was sniffing the air—for her! Willow dropped to ground, flat. She whispered to herself a concealment spell.

"Let me not be seen, let it all to them seem a dream. Let me not be seen, let it all to them seem a dream. Let me not be seen, let it all to them seem a dream."

She didn't know what he would want with her or with any human but whatever it was there was a good chance it was not to feed her breakfast. She waited and whispered. If the spell was working she would be able to stand up and the demons would see nothing.

She didn't have the guts to move. She would survive this, right?

She heard a muffled grunt. It sounded from relatively far away. She was lucky; the grunt had to have come from where they stood by her landing spot. She heard the sound of the demons moving away from her. She got to her feet and hunched over and continued to follow. She realized she didn't have to pretend to be so stealthy. The spell was surely working. She could not be seen—maybe she could be heard. She wasn't too sure. It was best to be as careful as she could. She was glad she had chosen to wear her Chucks the previous night. Their aged state really made them the perfect shoes for furtive movement. They had been a gift from Oz. They were cool and made of cloth and able to survive being repeatedly washed after excessive demon goo and mud encounters. Right now they were going through tall grass and slightly dry earth.

The demons continued to walk. They stopped twice to sniff the air and they continued in the same direction. It seemed to Willow that they knew exactly where they were going but wanted to have a sense of the hunt. After almost a half hour of brisk walking on their part and outright jogging on her part, Willow was just about to give up and rest. She had worked out that she could wait for them to return from their excursion and rescue someone if needed. Goodness. Trying to hunt speed walking demons on a mostly empty stomach was not something she was cut out for. They began to slow their pace. Willow wanted to thank someone but she realized this must mean they had found what they were looking for. Whatever they had found and whatever they had planned couldn't be good.

The ground sloped downward. Willow realized they had been on a hill or at a higher elevation. The grass on the slanting incline was well trimmed. There was a small village located at the bottom of the slope. The ground was covered with straw in places. There was a well in the center of the village and ten or twelve small buildings. She realized she was a few hundred yards from other people. She hoped this would be a village of humans instead of a village of grinning green demons.

The demons stopped and looked towards their far right. A tower stood at the edge of the tall grasses. It was obvious that this tower served as a warning system for the village. All of a sudden, Willow heard a loud siren. The sound repeated in three loud wails, again and again. The lead demon turned his eyes towards one of his drones. It seemed to Willow that they had communicated telepathically. The drone raised his weapon and fired two short blasts at the tower. The tower incinerated. If anything, the lead demon's grin widened. With the lead demon in front and followed by his three drones and also followed by Willow, all began to descend towards the village. The village was a sight Willow had never beheld. Men, women and children were running in every direction. It seemed that a good deal of them had set their sights for a pre-determined location, perhaps a hiding place in the grass fields or an underground cave. Willow didn't know. The people were dressed similarly in earth tones. The men mostly had animal skins thrown across their shoulders and wore thick leggings and tunics. Most of the women had full dresses. It seemed that almost each person held a child in their arms. A few of the men did not run. They held long sticks in their hands and stood in battle stances. Willow didn't know the demons' goals for the village but it seemed every villager knew and was terrified.

Willow felt a sick sort of anticipation coursing through her veins. Here she was directly behind four unspecified demons and about to go against them. She didn't know their weaknesses and she didn't know if they would be able see her if she attacked. The only reason she know she could do this was the simple fact that her magic had worked. Here she was a scant three or four yards behind the demons and they could not sense her! Her spell worked! She knew she could do the simple four step fireball spell! Heck she might even try to draw power from the land. She knew she could protect these people. She was confident in her magic for the first time in a long while.

The demons stopped abruptly about three feet from the men of the village. It seemed they wanted a standoff. The men waited. They were patient and not willing to make the first move. Suddenly, one of the men pounced forward yelling one word, "Wraith!"

Using his left hand the closest drone demon, the wraith, back handed the man. The battle had begun. Willow was aching to begin her spell. She crouched behind the nearest building. She had to open her bag and gather the necessary herbs. The fire ball spell required a few herbs mixed in her hand and a basic incantation. The power for the spell would be focused from her body. She had to use her will to convince the physical herbs and the magical incantation to form the fireball and to fly to the target. She had modified the spell to pull energy from the ground and from her body. This would minimize her probable fatigue and help her be able to defeat all the Wraith demons. That is, if fire was a weakness for them. Of course fire was a weakness! No worries. She was moving as fast as she could. She could not let this fight get out of hand.

Willow gathered and crushed the herbs. She moved her body so she would be in sight of the demons. The Wraith seemed to be enjoying knocking the men around. They were still having fun—they hadn't gotten around to killing. The lead Wraith held one man by the throat and threw him to the straw covered ground. Willow heard him whimper as he tried to crawl away. He moved his head and looked upward. His eyes met Willow's and in them she saw that he didn't expect to live. The lead Wraith slowly walked up to the man and stomped on his middle back.

Willow had seen enough. She gathered her power to her. With one hand on the ground and the other hand raised, she began to chant. "Goddess, Araida goddess of light let me borrow your might…. Make me fire… grant me your power." A burst of flame exploded from her hand. It began to fly towards the leader.

In the last second he moved. No matter, the fireball continued along its trajectory and hit the nearest Wraith. She heard him shriek in pain. The lead Wraith looked towards where the fireball had exploded from and saw—nothing. He inclined his head to one drone and the drone raised his weapon and fired. Willow had only a second to roll away from the now blazing building. The structure she had crouched behind had exploded. She grabbed her bag and ran behind the nearest building.

Willow knew she was in trouble but she was absolutely giddy. She had set that demon on fire. She had destroyed him. As she crouched behind the building she realized there was little need to crouch. They couldn't see her—she just had to be smart. She needed to make another fireball and send it spiraling towards the enemy. This time she would run in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Easy to do—or rather somewhat possibly simple, maybe…

The lead Wraith looked even more frightening. Willow knew she could do this. She decided to aim for his lackey's first. She wanted to leave him with no one to command. As she crouched she began to crush more herbs in her hand. A thin line of sweat began to form on her upper lip. She concentrated on getting the measurements exactly right. She looked up.

The lead Wraith had flipped his victim over to his back. She started her incantation again. She had to choose between saving this man's life right now or leaving him to be destroyed by the Wraith. The more sensible plan would be to knock off the drones but she couldn't leave this man to die.

The Wraith ripped open the man's shirt and placed his metal covered hand against his chest. The man began to writhe and scream. His hair grew at a rapid pace and lightened. His body began to decay. Willow was paralyzed by the sight. When the body stopped shaking and she no long heard the screams she realized she had failed him. Now she knew exactly what she was fighting.

She began the spell. Her hand was on the ground and her bag on her back. She was ready to throw the fireball and then move. "Goddess, Araida goddess of light let me borrow your might…. Make me fire… grant me your power." As she spoke the last word she felt a small hand pulling at her hand on the ground. It was a young girl with her eyes full of tears.

"Help me!"

There was nothing she could do. She ripped energy from the child, just like the wraith had from the man. "No!" Willow screamed, as the child collapsed boneless on the ground. Two powerful fireballs exploded from her hand. They ripped their way through the air in through the chests of the remaining drones. The lead Wraith screamed. Willow had no choice. She lifted the child in her arms and began to run in the same direction the villagers had run just minutes before.

What had she done?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Again—

Not excessively edited… if you see any mistakes please let me know!

Thanks!

They had just stepped over the event horizon and into another world. M94-086. Lieutenant Aiden Ford noticed at once, the rocks, the well trimmed grass around the gate and DHD, the waist high grasses and the road. It was no surprise to him when Teyla took point and the rest of the team followed her down the path. She knew this world and the people. In the briefing she had told them of this world's grain exports. The world was definitely interesting. There were no trees, just high grasses-- similar to the type he had seen on that long ago family trip through Africa and the Serengeti. He had questions but he didn't want to seem too much like a child. Teyla was at front and center with Major John Sheppard on her right. Dr. Rodney McKay was one and a half steps behind the pair and to the left of Teyla. No two steps behind the pair… and now standing still.

"Major! Teyla! I've got some strange readings."

McKay held a 'technology detector' in his left hand and stared intensely at the screen.

"I saw something." He was mumbling into his hands

"Yes…" Major Sheppard drew out the word impatiently.

McKay had to scramble a little to catch up. Sheppard didn't slow to wait and neither did Teyla.

"And what did you see?" The Major, continued to walk. Aiden didn't think Sheppard really wanted to wait and hear what McKay had to say.

"Oh, maybe it was nothing. Let's just continue… if I have something definite I will let you know."

Sheppard and Teyla shared a look. Aiden thought McKay seemed a little jumpy.

They were on yet another alien planet. This really was no time to doubt yourself and the technology. McKay was holding the 'general technology detector' in one hand and the 'life signs detector' in his other hand. He seemed both completely absorbed and completely perplexed.

Sheppard didn't seem to notice. Actually, Aiden mused—Sheppard didn't seem to care. It looked as if Sheppard thought he was on a hiking date with the woman of his dreams. Sheppard and Teyla were walking at a leisurely pace with about a half a foot of space between their bodies. Aiden idly wondered if there was a regulation against an alien team member and a team leader dating. If that is what they were doing or planning to do. Maybe they would just flirt and flirt for ages. He shrugged as he realized he didn't really care.

The Atlantis mission directive was to explore this galaxy—maybe there wasn't a regulation against dating. All the expedition members knew there was no guarantee they would ever return home. He couldn't imagine how others had left their wives or husbands behind. He knew he couldn't have done such a thing. To find love and abandon it for the adventure of a lifetime? Not likely for him. Wasn't falling in love supposed to be the adventure of a lifetime? At least that is what his grandmother always said. He realized he was thinking entirely too much about all this and his team mates and their existing or non-existent relationship.

His eyes drifted to the fields. Grass. Green Grass. Tall green grass. Yep. He hadn't missed anything in his inattention. McKay was still moseying directly in front of him and shifting his eyes between his left hand and his right. The grass was still green and tall.

How much longer to civilization, he wondered. Or rather how much longer to whatever constituted civilization on this planet. It baffled him how every planet they had been to had a level of technology only akin to the Dark Ages. This world was 10,000 years or something older than Earth—and yet it was stuck in the past. The Wraith had really done a number on these people. What really threw him was the fact that the Ancients had abandoned the Pegasus Galaxy—even though it was full people. Food for the wraith. The ancients had just turned tail and run. They had left everyone to the mercy of the wraith. It made no sense.

"How much longer to civilization?" This time, he spoke the words aloud.

Teyla answered that question for him. "The village is about 3 miles from the gate."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." McKay murmured to his hand held devices.

"McKay?" Sheppard called out in a questioning voice. He obviously wanted to keep going and he wanted McKay to say whatever he had to say and say it quickly. Sheppard raised a fist and the group stopped.

"There was a power surge in that direction. McKay pointed in the direction Teyla had pointed in moments before. There is probably a settlement or something, that-a-way." McKay looked up from his hands and grinned as if he had solved some major problem.

Teyla slightly rolled her eyes and started moving again in the direction of the village.

Aiden hid a smile. It looked like they were all in agreement. He checked to make sure his P-90 had the safety on and waited for McKay to start moving. And he was off--again.

Following McKay was amusing. It was very easy for McKay to get lost in his thoughts and fall a few steps behind Teyla and Sheppard. He really only did this on planets where he was 99.99999999 percent sure imminent danger wasn't on the horizon. Despite the earlier 'strange readings', McKay obviously felt sort of safe. Right now he was about two yards behind Teyla and the Major. It didn't look like he was going to scurry to catch up as he sometimes did on other worlds.

McKay suddenly stopped in his tracks, exclaiming with a loud yell, "Major".

"Yes. What is it?" Sheppard responded to McKay's yell calmly. Aiden had to respect his commanding officer. He was able to diffuse situations and potential situations quickly. It was a gift he wasn't sure he had the same gift.

I think there are wraith that way!" McKay aimed towards the village with a rapidly shaking and pointing finger.

"You think? How many? How do you know that?" Sheppard looked at Teyla as he asked the question and readied his P-90. Ford did the same.

"I've been working on modifying the range and capabilities of the life signs detector. I can now determine the differences between Wraith and human life signs at a greater distance." A distinctly proud look covered his face while he explained his work. By the time he had finished the explanation that look had been replaced by slack jawed fear.

"Major…" Aiden began in a questioning tone. He wasn't sure if McKay's devices really worked. He also wasn't sure if they had enough ordnance to take out potential wraith.

"We will move ahead… cautiously. Stay together." Sheppard looked right at McKay as he said those words.

"Teyla take point again. Let me know if and when you sense the wraith." Sheppard looked worried. Aiden knew the Major had made the best decision. They could gather a little intelligence about the wraith movements on this planet and maybe learn something about wraith weaponry.

Why were the wraith on this planet? Ford knew he hadn't heard any sounds of a battle or the whizzing sound of darts flying about harvesting people. Maybe they were just too far away to hear or perhaps this was a different type of wraith encounter.

"That can't be!"

Aiden heard the distinct sound of McKay yelling out. He slid a little closer to McKay. "Quiet" he said. It was just ridiculous how McKay could so effortlessly give away their position. It was obvious that all then non-military personnel wanting to go through the gate would have to have more training in covert maneuvering.

"Oh sorry!" McKay looked sheepish. It was clear to him that he had been too loud.

"A moment ago I CLEARLY read the energy signatures of four wraith! You remember that odd energy reading I picked up earlier. Now there are three wraith! That village has a weapon of some sort--KILLING the wraith." As McKay spoke he rapidly looked around at each member of the team as if he was trying to ensure that each grasped the importance of his words.

"Speed it up. Let's move people". Sheppard spoke these words and moved towards the front of the team. Teyla was slightly behind him. They began to move stealthily. Their backs were hunched over and they were almost jogging.

McKay tried to mimic Teyla and Sheppard but he could only manage a poor imitation. Ford knew he would be re-enacting McKay's weird ape-like bounding to amuse Sergeant's Stackhouse and Markham, after the team had returned safely from the mission.

Teyla had stopped. McKay, Aiden, and Sheppard moved closer to her. She whispered, "McKay is right. I can feel them now. There are three."

"Toodles! It worked." McKay was visibly beaming. Aiden couldn't help but grin. Yes! There were three wraith but it seemed they had a new weapon. They could now detect the Wraith from almost three miles out. This meant they didn't have to worry so much about being caught unawares. They just needed to make sure the science staff members were a little more physically fit than McKay. The man looked like he was done for. Sweat poured from his face. One detector slipped from his sweaty hands.

Aiden picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Thanks!" He took it and carefully dropped the life signs detector on the grass and looked intently at the other one…

"Wait… That energy weapon—whatever it is! It's preparing to fire again! We need to get down there, NOW!" McKay practically yelled the words.

They forgot about stealth and began to move as fast as they could. They reached a place where the ground began to slope downward. The land was freshly cut and at the bottom of the slope was a village. Aiden looked to the right and saw the remains of a destroyed wooden tower. It was still simmering. There was no other way to get down to the village except the obvious open approach. They had to run down the trimmed ground and directly enter the community. Aiden was not thrilled.

The village consisted of a dozen or so small wooden buildings. The ground was covered in places by straw. As they approached closer they saw a building, located on the side of the village, on fire. Three wraith were moving around attacking a small group of male villagers. It seemed that these men had chosen to stay and fight the wraith, even though they did not have the weapons and they barely had the ability.

There was one wraith that had fallen to his knees. Aiden could see a perfect singed circle in the center of his chest. Whatever weapon that made such a wound was one his people definitely needed. The wraith fell onto his stomach and was still.

It made no sense! Who fired the weapon? The men were defending the village with long sticks. They didn't seem to have energy weapon capabilities! Maybe there was an automated defense… something… somewhere?

Major Sheppard led them towards a building. They crouched behind it.

"Any news on that weapon, yet, McKay?" Sheppard didn't seem angry. They had willingly moved into the thick of a battle already in progress. Even though McKay had said there was a weapon, it didn't really seem that the village had any strong defenses against the three remaining wraith. If the weapon was readying to fire, Sheppard surely didn't want any of the team to be in the way.

"Almost ready! It is powering up!" McKay was so excited. Aiden could feel the giddiness rubbing off on him.

Aiden saw the Major move to the side of the building and look out towards the fight. He quickly followed suit. From what he could see, the lead wraith, the one with the visible face, had his hand out and was beginning to feed. Sheppard took his P-90 and prepared to fire. Just before he could get a let off a shot, Aiden, Sheppard, McKay, and Teyla saw two bursts of perfectly round flame jut out from the building on the other side of the center of town.

"Sir?" Aiden whispered.

"I see her Ford". The Major sounded suitably amazed.

There was a red haired young woman wearing blue jeans, with one hand on the ground. A little girl sat on her knees next to her. The woman's other hand was raised and two fire balls had just exploded from her palm. They were self directed. Each flew in a perfect arch and straight through the chests of the remaining two drones. The young woman's eyes were haunted.

"Oh my goddess!" Aiden heard the words coming from McKay. Yeah, McKay said it best.

There was a pretty Earth girl making fire and death with her hands.

Aiden knew he had no choice. He raised his P-90 and opened fire on the remaining wraith. He stood up and advanced--never ceasing to fire. He filled the body with bullets even after it had ceased to move.

The battle was over. He turned around to see where she was. She was safe. He looked back towards the building her disappearing into the grasses. She had the little girl in her arms and a bouncing messenger bag at her curvy hip.

"Hey, lady! Wait up!" he yelled out. Aiden closed his eyes in disgust. Those were the first words he could manage? "Hey, lady?"

"She is too far away. She is heading towards the caves." Teyla had walked up beside him without his noticing. She looked thoroughly amused.

"Come. I will show you".

"Off we go to find the goddess... the wonderful fiery goddess!" McKay spoke those words and nudged Aiden in the back. Aiden turned around to find him manipulating his eyebrows in what could only be construed as a lecherous look.

"Shut up." Those two words best fit the situation.

"Lets move it people" the Major ordered.

Aiden hung back and let Teyla lead the way with Sheppard and McKay at her side. McKay soon fell behind and instep with him.

"I can't stand how they look all googly eyed at each other. It's sickening."

Aiden didn't agree but kept his opinions to himself.

They were off to find his goddess, or so he hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry this took a week+ to get out. I need a writing rhythm. I just couldn't get to this until now… dunno.

Willow kept running. Both the girl and the bag she carried had yet to become heavy. In her mind she wanted to relive the moment and feel the horror. She was a monster. She had ripped energy out of the girl. She had used another human as a battery or a power source… to fire a weapon. Her actions were almost unpardonable but she knew it had been a mistake. A complete mistake. She adjusted the girl in her arms, wrapping the girls' legs around her waist. Organizing the girl was a little difficult to manage with her being uncooperatively immobile and with the thick dress and with all the running. Willow inevitably began to slow her pace. She only had a vague idea as to where she was going and the land had begun to slope downward. There wasn't anyone directly in front of her. These people were either very fast or maybe it had taken her many long minutes to destroy those three wraith. Willow was sure the people had to have some sort of underground shelter. She had destroyed three wraith demons! If the situation had been more ideal perhaps she would have felt inclined to crow with happiness at her success. The truth was, there would never be an ideal attack on any demon. There was always a chance that something could go wrong.

It was obvious to Willow, that the wraith were frequent attackers to the village. Willow had wondered why the people didn't have stronger defenses against the wraith. In the last moments of the confrontation, after she had begun to run, she had thought she had heard gunshots. But that just couldn't be. These people had no guns. If they had guns then they would have been using them against the wraith. And anyway guns probably would have been useless as well, like guns on a vampire.

The land leveled out into perfectly manicured farmland. Willow paused for a moment to make a decision which direction to go. She saw to the left an area where the grasslands met the farmland again. The tall grasses were leaning sideways, left and right. The imprints made by the people made an obvious path. She was about to move in this direction when she felt a hand grasp at her hair. The little girl had woken up. Willow felt her chest fill with a grateful surge of happiness. The girl had to be okay or was going to be okay. Willow felt warm breath against her collarbone and heard the hesitant word, 'Mommy'. Willow felt the girls' small fingers entangle themselves in her hair. The girl had started to pull. Willow heard that word, "Mommy", again. Willow knew she needed to stop running and speak to the girl. If only there were a tree, a large rock or a small house to hide behind. The wide open grasslands didn't leave much room for cover. She realized it probably didn't matter. It didn't really seem like the wraith demons had been at all interested in those who had run away. They were only really interested in playing with those who had resisted. She was sure it wasn't readily apparent to the wraith that she had been the weapon. She had probably appeared to be another helpless villager running for her life.

Willow continued through the path made by the frightened and running villagers. This area was just grasslands and more grasslands. When she had walked far enough that she was making her own path she realized she had somehow lost the somewhat obvious trail the villagers had made. Perhaps there was a turn she missed or maybe there was a secret passage way… through the grass? It made no sense. Willow knew she had to see if the girl was okay and she knew she needed to find this girl's mother. She didn't want to go to far away because then she would run the risk of becoming completely lost in a completely unknown place.

Willow stopped and gently untangled the girl's limbs from her neck and her waist. The girl had her eyes wide open. There was no fear in her blue eyes. Willow laid the young child on her back. She thought it might be sensible to check for injuries. While it was clear to Willow that the spell essentially channeled energy from another source, she wasn't sure of the long term effects. Was the spell like the flu, leaving a person weak for a couple of days until they would naturally heal or recharge?

When Willow looked down at the girl she wanted to lose herself in repeating, "I am sorry", again and again. She knew it would have no effect. She knew exactly what she had done. She had used something innocent to destroy something depraved. Willow wasn't sure how exactly to check for injuries. In her realm of experience Buffy or Xander especially would just yell out at the appropriate time, after the battle had concluded, "Ow! Sprained ankle!" The times when Giles had been knocked unconscious, they had just checked to see if there was any swelling at his head or any discoloration. Maybe, in this instance, she should check the girl's arms to see if they were broken. Or maybe she should take her pulse to see if it was erratic. She had no clue, really. Willow started at the girls' hands. It had been her right hand that had been her point of contact. The girl had touched her hand to Willow's hand and interrupted the flow of energy from the land and Willow had ended up channeling energy from her. Maybe it would just be easier to ask the girl how she felt.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

The girl didn't immediately answer. She only stared into Willow's concerned eyes. Willow moved her hands around. She lightly touched her arms and legs—checking for obviously twisted or misaligned limbs. She even drifted the palms of both hands to the outside of the girls' neck to check for a possible sprain. It seemed the girl wasn't going to answer. Maybe the little girl was just in shock or maybe she was horrified to be in the presence of the person who had drained her of all her energy.

"Tired." Willow heard the girl whisper. Willow was so sorry about what she had done.

"I am sorry. I am. I didn't mean to" Willow felt tears slipping from behind her eyelids and onto her cheeks. She was horrified at what she had done. There was nothing she could do but say, "I am sorry" and feel wretched and ashamed. Willow folded her legs and sat on the ground next to the girl. She gathered her head into her lap and stroked her cheeks.

"Marta. I'm Marta."

Willow hadn't expected the girl to say another word. The girl had said her name. She felt a little glimmer of happiness. The girl moved her body more fully into Willow's lap. Marta reached on arm around Willow's waist and snuggled into Willow's lap. Willow felt that glimmer of happiness expand a little.

"I'm Willow and I'm sorry." Willow closed her eyes as she said the words. She felt miserable but she was hopeful because Marta seemed to be getting better. She was moving a little and it really just seemed that she was overly tired.

"S'okay, Willow." It didn't matter what Marta said, Willow knew it really wasn't okay, right now but it would be soon enough. Marta would rest and get her strength back. The final Wraith would leave through the stone circle. And the people who had run off would return to their village.

Willow began to feel every action she had taken over the last few remembered hours. She had run from a spiraling portal… almost cracked her skull on a headstone… been dropped though said portal—knocked unconscious on a probable alien world—managed a concealment spell on the fly-- sped walked three miles—fought and destroyed 3 demons—and run with an unconscious child on her hip for at least one mile more.

Marta may have been the one resting—but Willow knew she needed to join her. There was no adrenaline rushing though her to keep her going. There was actually nothing left. She was just waiting for someone—anyone other than a wraith—to happen by.

Aiden followed behind Teyla and Sheppard. His eyes were watchful as he surveyed the landscape. It was obvious the villagers had fled in this direction. The grasses were smashed towards the ground. They had run for their lives—even though the redheaded girl had stood and protected them. Didn't they know about her? It still made sense for them to run—to minimize casualties, but it made no sense that she didn't have any backup. Unless of course she was not known to the village… So what was a girl from Earth doing in the Pegasus Galaxy and on M94-06? On one hand Aiden hated the mystery and he wanted some answers. On the other hand he couldn't wait for the opportunity to find out everything about this woman.

The actions of the wraith also made little sense to him. He had no clue why these wraith had appeared on foot at the village. In all his other encounters with the wraith they had been ruthlessly efficient. They would show up in their ships and cull as many as they could take and then leave. It was almost like these wraith had been on a mission to terrorize. Perhaps they had out to destroy the earthgirl… earthling… no—the redhead. He needed a name, an identity, a birthdate, some likes and dislikes. He needed to find her a little faster.

Teyla and Major Sheppard led the way—but they led the way—slowly. Aiden knew he was impatient and bordering on irritable. McKay was humming the theme song to Xena Warrior Princess—or so Aiden thought. He wasn't sure.

"Hey Ford! Do you know this one… "In the time of ancient gods, warlords, and kings. A land in turmoil cried out for a hero. She was Xena, a mighty princess..."

"Seriously. Shut up." It was confirmed, yet again, McKay was an ass. Aiden couldn't let McKay's idiocy go unchallenged.

"You know, she was a goddess a half of a mile ago. Now she is a warrior princess…"

McKay interrupted Aiden's words.

"She is a young woman- possibly from Earth- who has some advanced technology that can fire big honking FIREballs through the chests of unsuspecting wraith!" With each word, McKay's voice became more animated and loud.

"Unsuspecting?" Aiden said the word as a question and turned a puzzled look towards McKay.

"Oh yes, unsuspecting! Don't you think the wraith would have destroyed her immediately if they could detect what she was about to do? We've stumbled upon a secret weapon!" McKay stood still as he made relayed his observation and everyone continued to move on without him.

Sheppard turned around, looking towards McKay. "She is a human being, McKay! Yes, possibly from Earth… yes, probably with some advanced technology. She is not someone we are going to snatch and harvest for technology."

Teyla paused for a moment and turned and gave McKay a measured look. "Shall we continue?" she questioned. "The rock shelter is near."

"Let's". Sheppard and Teyla continued the hike.

McKay had to jog a little to catch up with Ford. "I wasn't suggesting we cut her open or anything… just ask her, you know. How do you do that?"

Aiden slowed his pace a little to allow McKay to catch up with him.

"I understand you." He turned his head to the side and quickly glanced at McKay. McKay seemed a little more unsure of himself today. McKay was sometimes even more of an odd mixture. On an average day he evenly balanced arrogance with anxiety. Today he seemed a little more apprehensive.

"What's up McKay? You seem a little more worried than usual today? Chill out, okay? We know you are not Dr. Frankenstein…"

"Right… and we are about to head up to a girl who can make fireballs out of the thin air and conceal herself from the wraith and the last—I don't know 50 or 60 people I've met have kind of hated me on sight. And did I mention she can make fireballs out of thin air!" Rodney finished his statement on higher pitch than what he started with.

Aiden struggled not to laugh outloud. McKay was too entertaining.

"You know… she is not our enemy, YET." He couldn't help taking a little dig at McKay. McKay was right. Most people did hate him on sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Willow sat on the ground holding Marta. She heard the obvious sounds of people moving through the grasses. It sounded like a small group of people. She was mostly sure they were harmless people—not the wraith but she wasn't fully sure. She carefully and quickly disentangled the girl from any physical contact with her. She repeated a slight variation of the concealment spell she had whispered when she had first hid from the wraith.

"Let us not be seen, let it all to them seem a dream. Let us not be seen, let it all to them seem a dream. Let us not be seen, let it all to them seem a dream." The air around her shimmered briefly and she knew it had worked. She and Marta were hidden. They were safe.

Willow didn't have a long wait before she saw four people walk through the grasses and straight towards her. They could not see her, yet they stopped right before her—as if they knew. Two were in the lead. One tall man with watchful eyes and slightly messy hair. He had the look of a man that didn't miss much. A small but obviously physically competent woman stood at his side. Two other men rounded out the group. One was talking entirely too much and the other not at all. The one who spoke too much had a more than slightly petulant air and the other was obviously younger than the rest. He seemed completely vigilant. He looked around and settled his eyes exactly where she sat. He was uncannily perceptive. Willow knew there was no way he could see her but from where she sat she got the feeling that he had reasoned that she sat where she sat. Eh? Willow had no other way of understanding he knew—but--he just knew.

"She is here" The vigilant man spoke the words aloud. "The trail ends right here. She is here—right here." He looked forward, again, practically right into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" The man with the messy hair said this and looked confused. He reached his left hand up to scratch at his head and further rumple up his hair. He looked towards the petulant man, "McKay, do you pick up anything on your instruments?"

"Nope—not a thing." This McKay answered. He was fiddling with a light blue and white looking square. He grimaced and repeated himself.

"Not a thing—really nothing here."

"Look at the ground. The villagers ran in one direction—she followed and somehow veered this way. The trail ends here." As the younger man spoke the words he walked around circling Willow. "Look. She didn't continue in any other direction. She didn't go back and join the villagers—we would have seen her. She is right here."

The small woman looked as if she were considering his words and trying to decide if he was truly right or completely wrong.

"Why then does she not reveal herself?"

"We are holding guns. She doesn't know us." The younger man addressed these words to the other three in his team.

He walked back to his position directly in front of where he knew the woman to be. "I am Lieutenant Aiden Ford of the United States Military. The safety is on my weapon—in fact it is on the ground." He put the gun on the ground.

"We are not here to hurt you. The wraith is dead. We are not your enemy."

Willow stared at the man. This guy was good—all kinds of good. Good looking… good at his job… good at making her feel safe. She believed him. With one whispered word she ended the spell. "Reveal"

McKay jumped a little backwards when the woman appeared out of thin air. She was right were Ford had said she would be--hmm.

"Well—hmm." This was the first word Sheppard could manage along with the speculative hmm… what do you say to a woman who appears out of thin air… dressed in jeans, a pair of Converse, a sweatshirt that read Red on one side of the zipper and Sox on the other. It was no mistaking the truth. She was most likely American—unless the Pegasus Galaxy was a notch stranger than they had originally supposed. It was a good thing Teyla was there to help.

"I am Teyla Emmagan. The child, is she well?" Teyla also placed her P-90 on the ground and then positioned herself close to the woman and the child. The woman looked concerned. She looked upward and met Ford's eyes, the turned apprehensively to McKay and lastly to Sheppard. She looked like she was mostly sure she had made the right decision to reveal herself but a little concerned that she might have placed either herself or the child in great danger.

"How can we help?" Aiden wanted to reach down and check on the child but he was uneasy about doing so. He didn't want to startle the girl. He had noticed how she had become very nervous when Sheppard had taken inventory of her clothing.

"Lieutenant Ford… Marta is weak—tired--drained." The girl spoke the words in almost a whisper. Her voice was very quiet. When she spoke it was obvious she was American. She had a curious lack of an alien vocal inflection. She sounded like any random American.

"Call me Aiden." He dropped into a crouch and inclined his right hand towards her. So far so good—McKay just didn't need to say anything abrasive… and all would be fine.

The woman allowed him to reach towards, Marta. Aiden didn't have any advanced medical training but he could tell when someone needed immediate medical assistance and when someone was asleep. He was in luck—Marta was asleep.

"She is fine. She is just resting." The woman turned her grateful eyes towards Aiden. He saw immense relief. "Really? I was sure…" She didn't finish the sentence. Instead she let the thought trail off fragmented. She snapped her eyes shut. Just before her green eyes hid behind her lids, Aiden was sure he had seen in them, a haunted look. Aiden wanted to relieve her as much as was in his power to do so.

"If you like, we can take her to see a doctor. We have a doctor on base."

Sheppard observed Ford with the girl. It amazed him how naturally Ford was progressing with offworld contact—though actually, in truth, this girl was obviously American, and the fact that Ford was able to calm and reassure her probably really wasn't an astonishing feat. Actually, he had really to give credit where credit was due. All he had been able to mutter out was- well and hmmm. McKay wasn't doing too much better. Sheppard turned around a full one hundred and eighty degrees to find McKay fiddling with his detectors. He decided the best thing for him to do was figure out what was going on in McKay's mind. He walked over to where McKay stood outside the edge of the circle.

"What do you make of all this?" Sheppard addressed his question to McKay but kept the woman and the rest of his team in full view.

"I don't know! Now this technology detector—reads NOTHING! Earlier SHE came up as a weapon of some sort—now nothing! Is it broken? Is she depleted? I don't understand!" McKay spoke his words in an increasingly loud whisper.

Ford looked towards McKay and Sheppard. He had the beginnings of a frown on his face. It was obvious he didn't want either man to say anything to upset the woman.

"I'd like to see your doctor. Is the base far?" The woman addressed her question to Ford. Before he could answer, Sheppard started to speak.

"Miss…" He paused to give her a chance to fill in the gaps.

"Willow. Willow Rosenberg."

"Well then, Miss. Rosenberg, Lieutenant Ford, myself…" He paused as Miss Rosenburg gave him a pointed stare. It was obvious she knew he had completely bungled the introductions, so much for serving as an example of leadership. "I am Major John Sheppard—and the confused man behind me is Doctor McKay." He tried to finish off the introductions with a small joke. Anything to relax this taut scene.

McKay was muttering to himself about the equipment… Teyla and Ford were looking over the young girl—Marta—that was her name. Trying to make sure she was truly sleeping and not in some coma, and every member of his team was a little on edge because they had seen this young woman fire a fireball right through the chest of a wraith. This Rosenberg should be the only calm one here but she seemed as tense as the each of them.

"We came through the gate to trade with the people of this planet." At Sheppard's statement, Willow looked completely flummoxed.

"Planet? We are on a planet? Of course we are on a planet—duh Earth is a planet…. She looked at Aiden. His brown eyes held an obvious trace of amusement. Willow wasn't angered. He looked as if he were more than a little fascinated with her. Oh my goodness! Willow knew she was just about to put both feet in her mouth. She needed a new focus—other than his coffee colored eyes. Coffee colored? A moment ago, he had non-descript brown eyes!

"So…. Is this a different planet from Earth? Thorough what gate? I didn't see a gate—grass, yes. Gate, no." She was babbling! She was about to denigrate into a full scale babblefest and she knew it was because Aiden had assured her--Marta was only sleeping.

"Yes. There is a gate—a Stargate… and yes there is grass and yes this is M94-086" Aiden gave her these answers with increasing smiles. She was confused and cute—but catching on quickly. He really wondered just how she got to M94-086? It seemed it was a mystery even to her!

"Okay. Hmm." Sheppard thought and spoke these words aloud. "Miss Rosenberg—most if not all of what we can tell you is classified." He made sure he stared fully into her eyes as he spoke. He wanted to see her reactions. I--we will be happy to fill you in—after I get the go ahead from the leader of our expedition. In the meantime, perhaps we can get your child to our doctor."

Sheppard was sure he had given a pretty good pitch. He had made a logical and honest promise and he had read understanding and acceptance in her eyes. Now he read confusion. Teyla put words to the confusion.

"She is not your child?" Teyla said these words to Willow as a question.

"No. She isn't. She asked me for help and I carried her here." Willow started her explanation with her eyes fully focused on Teyla. She finished her explanation with her eyes focused on the ground as if she were ashamed.

Teyla first glanced at Ford and then gave Willow a long look as if she were considering her words. It seemed that Teyla knew Willow was not telling her the full truth but either the full truth was of little consequence or either she believed the truth would come out in due time. She did not press Willow for complete answers.

"Come. Let us find her mother." Teyla stood up and offered a hand to Willow. "I know where the villagers hide from the wraith." Teyla's words reassured Willow. Willow struggled to her feet, swaying a little. She steadied herself by placing a hand on Aiden's shoulder. She felt weak. She knew she had to stand and make her way to Marta's mother. She just wasn't sure if she had the energy. Aiden reached to the ground and put her messenger bag onto his shoulder.

Teyla gave Willow a quick glance. It was obvious she would not be able to make it on her own. Teyla made the obvious decision. "I will carry Marta." She didn't state the observable fact—'you can lean on Lieutenant Ford' because this was already happening, before her eyes. Teyla trusted her instincts and had had a good idea of how things would unfold. Teyla began moving forward carrying Marta. Ford and Willow followed with Sheppard and McKay at the back of the group.

Aiden seemed to fall into place at Willow's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

a/n—if you see any mistakes let me know… if you see any inconsistent details—let me know.

Thanks…

Willow walked with Aiden at her side. She had far too many questions in her head. What was 'the gate'? Why was this planet named M94-086? What kind of name was M94-086? Aiden had introduced himself as Lieutenant Aiden Ford of the United States Military—these people were American. How had they gotten here? Why were they on this planet? For that matter—why was she here?

Willow's brain kept adding question after question to her lengthy list. She wanted to stop and get her answers but she knew the most important thing was to get Marta back to her mother. Was Marta truly okay? Willow felt that she could trust Aiden, but he hadn't said he was a doctor—he had said he could get Marta to a doctor on the base. Willow hoped and wished—just not out loud. The woman, Teyla, that was her name- lead them through the grasses and towards a distant hill. As they approached the hill, the grasses grew wild and were interspersed with bushes and briars. This area seemed wild and naturally compiled. Willow realized every other inch of ground she had walked on this M94-086 had to have been made to look so tame. The grasses she had walked through were cultivated and trimmed in places. After the villagers had come to this place they had to have domesticated the landscape.

"Oh no. No way, Teyla."

Behind her, Willow heard Dr. McKay begin to sputter out these words.

"It is one thing to walk through the grass—you only risk a few sniffles—but briars! No way! I am going to get all sticky-stuck! I might bleed."

Willow had to fight to hide a smile. When McKay started to whine she had a little epiphany—these people were definitely the good guys. Didn't matter if they were military—they were definitely good guys. Bad guys probably would have shot McKay one point five seconds after he had opened his mouth.

"Those briars are probably full of pollen. So sneezing is imminent! My eyes are going to water and Elizabeth has already started rationing the Kleenex! I bet they have little knives on each leaf! I am not walking through knife wielding bushes—nope. Not me."

McKay was really working hard to lighten the mood. He knew he was going a little over the top—but everyone was so tense. Teyla wore an utterly determined look on her face. She was concentrating on leading the group to the shelter. She didn't even show any sign that the child had begun to get heavy. She just strode forth—intent on reaching the caves.

Ford hadn't said a word. That fireball making woman, Willow Rosenberg, seemed completely innocuous—right now. She was leaning a little on Ford. Their shoulders were touching and Ford looked like he wanted to raise his arm and bring the girl a little closer. But he didn't actually make a move. Ford was probably too wimpy to make a move—and that made no sense because it was Ford-the Lieutenant-Military Man extraordinaire. The United States Military Academy probably had a class on how to woo young women. How else was it that seventy eight percent—yes Dr. Zelenka and he had done the math--of the members of the military security teams appeared to have girlfriends or women interested in being their girlfriends after a few short weeks in ANOTHER galaxy? And these were regular men; short, tall, chubby, whatever. What made them special anyway—the gun they wore at their hip? Maybe he should start wearing the gun too. He had the training—and he was a fine shot after all. He could understand _maybe_ if a good portion of these men had started relationships or whatever with the Athosian women—after all they had 'saved' them. But nope.

Maybe Ford just had more sense than McKay had previously given him credit for. Ford was surely more than a little terrified of the woman. Yeah the girl was attractive—but what was she twenty? Twenty-one? McKay shrugged to himself. Too young for him. She probably just had some alien device that made fireballs and made her invisible. It wasn't like she was the power. And just what was an American looking and American speaking—probably American doing in the Pegasus Galaxy anyway—with an alien device? Or maybe she was an archeology student and had found some- something on a dig. And maybe that something had transported her- somehow to the Pegasus Galaxy. And maybe that something had given her the ability to generate fire balls and become invisible to the naked eye and to technology… Of course he was just supposing. But just how many of his suppositions ended up fact? Most. McKay smiled to himself and nodded his head. He was satisfied—for the moment.

It bothered McKay that after he had proven himself over and over as indispensable he still didn't have a single woman on the expedition interested in him. He was the Lassie of Atlantis! Strong, gorgeous, dependable, brilliant… he was a hero. So why was it that most of the soldiers had hooked up with all the hot scientists? Women that he had previously thought were ice maidens, after all they hadn't responded to any of his suave advances. Maybe he needed to put a sidearm at his hip? Maybe it was just the realization that death could approach at every corner that convinced all the ice queens to thaw a little. And yet no one thawed a little in his direction. Oddly typical.

"Oomph! Prairie dog hole or the Pegasus Galaxy's equivalent! Owwww!"

Willow couldn't help but giggle. She turned around to get a quick glace at Doctor McKay. For a moment she was walking backwards even as Aiden continued forward. She quickly turned back to face in the same direction as Aiden. Their shoulders were touching again. Aiden's hand brushed her own. She didn't know what made her do it—but she quickly grasped his hand.

"The Pegasus Galaxy?" Willow glanced excitedly at Aiden's face as she said the words as a question. She could tell Aiden really wanted to tell her exactly what Doctor McKay had meant but just knew he couldn't.

"We are in the Pegasus Galaxy, aren't we?" Willow stared into his face. She wanted to know.

Aiden's face held the look of a man struggling with a major conflict. It was enough for Willow to know that he wanted to tell her. She knew he couldn't. She smiled. What was she going to do… force the truth out of him? Major Sheppard had already said they would fill her in after they got the go ahead from their leader.

"Never mind."

Aiden felt very lucky to hear those two words, from Willow. She had smiled at him.

"Thanks." He didn't know if he were thanking her for not pressuring him about revealing the details of where they were—of if he were thanking her for trusting him enough to wait for the answers. Did she trust him? And if she did—could he uphold that trust? Was there any skeleton in his closet or in the closet of the U.S. Military that could cause her to lose faith in him? Aiden knew he was a person—an individual, but he was also a member of the military and of the Atlantis Expedition. With those affiliations he had to tread very carefully with a civilian.

How had she gotten here? How had she destroyed that wraith? How had she rendered herself invisible? He wanted to trust that she had no harmful intent towards Atlantis or anyone he was sworn to protect. His instincts told him she was safe—but he could not allow his instincts to rule his decisions. He was the member of a unit and he couldn't make any decision in a vacuum—especially when his decision could endanger the lives of every member of the Atlantis expedition.

And anyway, maybe he was just thanking her for being so beautiful up close. Or maybe he was thanking her for slipping her hand into his.

It was very difficult for Sheppard to follow behind McKay. He hated this part of the job. He would much rather be at the front, beside Teyla. From their first mission, Ford had taken it as his personal duty to watch over McKay. Sheppard knew he really didn't have the patience for this. Oh he had the patience, when he was walking side by side with Teyla—but slowly trailing McKay while he stopped every couple of yards to stretch his back or shake his feet or… What was Ford doing? There was no way Ford was holding this woman's hand?

Sheppard was all for making friends but this Willow Rosenberg was a woman without security clearance—a woman from Earth, no less. And she was a woman who could make fire balls and make herself invisible to the naked eye and Ancient radar... maybe she could even do other things. He had already made the decision to bring her back to Atlantis—it was obvious she had some power but he had a pretty good feeling that it was a good power. She had, after all, destroyed three wraith. Sheppard wasn't really sure if he had rescued the girl or if she hadn't needed any rescuing.

"Hey, Teyla! Are we there yet?" Sheppard yelled the sentences out. His goal was to startle Ford into dropping Rosenberg's hand. Ford could make nice all he wanted—but he had to wait until Weir had granted the girl security clearance before he could go holding hands. If Sheppard was a betting man, he would lay money on Ford and Rosenberg making real nice in, oh—five or six years.

Holding hands never got the girl—letting the girl dress up and demonstrate her culture by whapping you all across the head with hard bamboo poles—now that was a way to get her attention. He was really going to have to give Ford some pointers. And Ford still hadn't dropped her hand. What did Ford think he was on… a date?

Sheppard decided to try to be a little more obvious. He cleared his throat—loudly. It worked. Ford dropped her hand.

"What is that? Allergies? Hay fever? Teyla! Even more reason for us to stay away from the briars! The Major is having a reaction!" McKay started off in a yell and then ended up in a mumble. No one was listening.

Teyla had reached where she knew the people of this world, the Yolens, hid. Major Sheppard cleared his throat and Teyla turned around to check to see if he wanted her attention. She intended on informing all of their location and found Lieutenant Ford and Willow Rosenberg standing far too close together. Out of the corner of her eye, she had been sure she had seen them letting go of each others' hand. She smiled at Willow. She knew this young woman could surely use a little encouragement. John – Major Sheppard had been surprisingly reserved with this woman. Sheppard was exercising caution- a phenomenon surely unnatural to him. She was fully convinced he was behaving cautiously because of what they had seen Willow do.

Willow's powers were something Teyla had only imagined existing. Her dear friend, Charin, was a sorcerer of sorts but her powers were limited to minor healing spells and generating potions and tonics. Charin had a wealth of knowledge on the usages of many herbs but she never applied any of her knowledge towards causing any harm or offense spells. Once, when she had been just a child, Teyla had observed Charin setting up a shielding spell around the Athosian hiding ground. Years later, when Charin had explained the spell she had said her power was limited when shielding objects of great size. She could only shield a small person or a large lifeless object.

Teyla had never said anything to the Atlantis expedition members because she had recognized that they were people of science. They could not possibly understand how an individual could harness the natural forces for their own usage. Athosian's believed specific ancestors controlled each element and had the power to grant an extension of a person's natural abilities. After observing Willow's abilities, she wondered at the depths of Charins' power. Charin had never demonstrated anything like what Willow had performed. Instead she would caution Teyla on using too much power on any level—using too much force when fighting or anything similar.

Teyla's thoughts shifted as she felt the grip of the child, Marta's hand in her hair. She was awake. Teyla adjusted Marta so that her legs were wrapped around her waist. Marta's head lay on her shoulder.

Marta raised her head from Teyla's shoulder and looked back towards Willow.

"Willow". Teyla heard the young girl whisper the word. She rubbed young Marta on the back and murmured, softly to her. "Willow is near." Teyla turned around and walked towards Willow. She wanted to reassure the young girl that her friend, Willow, was nearby. Marta reached her arms toward Willow and Willow took her into her arms. The exchange was smoothly done. Willow felt intensely happy. Marta was truly okay. When she had her in her arms—she could tell Marta had the energy to move about freely. It was obvious Marta wanted to be held—but she didn't need to be held.

She and Aiden shared a smile and he slowed his pace. Willow knew she was thinking illogically but she was very satisfied to find that Aiden had held his promise. He had been right, Marta was fine. Willow felt as if her energy had returned. The world was back in order. She turned to see Aiden taking up his place at the end of the group guarding McKay again. Teyla went back to the front of the line and Sheppard moved into place beside her. Willow continued at the center of the group and hugged Marta to her chest.

"We are here."

They had arrived. Willow looked around and saw something that would have been spectacular in other circumstances. It seemed her trip to 'The Pegasus Galaxy' would continue with some light caving. The people of this planet seemed to use the natural landscape as a hiding place. Singular hiding places never really made much sense to Willow. The wraith obviously knew the location of the town. It had to be equally apparent that everyone was running to the same location. The cave would likely be like a barn for the wraith. They would first get to the town… get their jollies off and then head to location two and continue to get their jollies off. In her opinion the only sensible course of action would be for everyone to disperse randomly and then for every able bodied person to stand and fight. Any other option was intolerable.

Sheppard stopped Teyla. They both turned to face the rest of the group. "Okay, we will go in together. We will likely have frightened people in there. Willow. Why don't we let Marta walk for a bit?"

Sheppard knew he was really only making this little speech for Willow's benefit. His team knew the drill. They didn't want to frighten any of the villagers. Frightened people often made rash decisions. While it was likely these people had no harmful weapons—they still didn't want to startle or frighten them into reckless action.

They continued forward, Sheppard and Teyla side by side and at the front. Sheppard had to hunch a little to make it through the opening. It rankled a little that he had to allow Teyla to lead. He wanted to be in a more protective position but they both knew it was best that she be the first face these people saw. After all, they considered her a friend.

Willow walked behind Sheppard and Teyla. Marta held her hand and walked by her side. Willow was initially surprised at the amount of light in the cave. The cave was dry and almost inviting. Wall sconces held lit torches. Bundles of sweet smelling dried flowers hung against the walls. The walls were covered with scattered drawings, not unlike those Buffy had made on her cave lady day. She felt Marta drop her hand and she saw her run to an older woman. This was likely her mother or another important female family member. Willow found herself very grateful that Marta had someone to go home to. She had worried when Marta had woken in her arms and called her Mommy.

"We must wait for their leader to find and address us. A runner has surely informed him of our arrival."

"Okay." Sheppard turned to smile at Willow and the men. "You heard the lady. We wait."

They had been standing for all of a minute before a middle aged man strode forward wearing heavy robes. His clothing was quite similar to the clothing of the other men. He had a thick animal skin shawl thrown across his shoulders and decorated with heavy gold ornamentation that resembled military epaulets.

He addressed Teyla first but surveyed the entire group.

"Teyla Emmagan, Daughter of Tagan. You are well met." He clasped both her hands in his and they shared a warm smile.

"Niedric, Lead Counselor of the Yolen people. You are also well met." Teyla accepted his touch and they paused.

If there had been any doubt in the Willow's mind as to their alien location… in The Pegasus Galaxy… on M94-086... and so on… and so on… those doubts were completely crushed.

Niedric spoke first. "Teyla, I see you have brought friends?" He directed his observation to Sheppard.

"Yes. This is Major Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford, Doctor McKay, and Willow Rosenberg."

"You are also well met." Niedric shared a nod with each person and briefly met their eyes. When Teyla ended with Willow Rosenberg, Niedric walked towards her. He noticed Lieutenant Ford move his hand towards the metal weaponry he held. Niedric reached for Willow Rosenberg's hands and repeated his words. "You are also well met."

"Listen, Niedric. We came at a bad time. We are here to begin trade negotiations... if you like we can set up a time to return maybe tomorrow or the next day?"

Major Sheppard hoped this suggestion would be well received. It really didn't seem as if they could really work anything out today anyway. McKay had smiled, well grimaced at Niedric. He was still playing with those damn detectors. He frankly looked like the furthest things from his mind were grain trade negotiations. He probably wanted to get back to Atlantis and figure out Willow and her technology. Heck, he wanted to figure out Willow and why the wraith had arrived on foot for their terror mission.

Aiden fully agreed with Sheppard. They needed to get back to Atlantis. It was likely that the wraith would be back to finish their job. They needed to get back to Atlantis and figure out how and why Willow was on the planet and able to do what she could do. Nothing wrong with making friends and trading—yeah bread was important… but their priorities had completely shifted. Marta was fine—being fussed over by her mother. They could leave—no they needed to leave.

"Yes, Major Sheppard. You are right." Niedric directly addressed Sheppard.

"We will have to discuss matters on another day. I must thank you all with a feast for your actions. While it is often futile to fight against the inevitable—it is always pleasant to observe a defeated common enemy. The Yolen people thank you." Niedric gave a brisk nod to Lieutenant Ford and a slower more reverent nod to Willow Rosenberg.

"Return in a weeks time… We will feast and I will give you a more than fair trade!" Niedric grinned.

"Come, Willow Rosenberg. I will introduce you to Marta's mother." Niedric politely lead Willow forward by her elbow. She found herself quickly engulfed in two hugs—one from Marta and one from her mother. Marta's mother grasped her by the cheeks and whispered thanks into her ears.

Willow felt her face redden. She wasn't sure if it her red face came from guilt, from embarrassment, or from relief. Marta clung to her knee—her grip was strong. She was fine. Willow knew she would be fine.

"Sir, it looks like we have new trading partners." Aiden tilted his head and smiled. He didn't take his eyes off of Willow.

"I believe you are right." Teyla smiled at Aiden smiling at Willow.

"Yes, yes. Now we have the possibility of grain—do we even have a real baker on staff?" McKay shook his head at Sheppard and raised his hands a standard all is futile gesture.

"McKay. Think positive." Sheppard, answered McKay grimacing, almost as an afterthought.

"I am positive our work is done here. Can we go?"

"In a minute… or ten."


	9. Chapter 9,10, & 11

**9. Chapter 9**

Chapter 9  
Disclaimer-- same from Ch. 1  
A/N-- if you notice mistakes.. let me know.

---------

By the time they returned to the gate the sun had begun to set. The sky was colored a beautiful ginger and scarlet and quickly darkening. Their trip to the gate had lacked any incident. McKay had grumbled a little at the fast pace. He really didn't have a clue why they were rushing. Willow hadn't really the energy to ask any questions. Her legs were a little shaky and she had to fight to keep her body from swaying a little. She was leaning a little on Aiden. If she knew him a little better there would be a good chance she would have her arm wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder. He had nice shoulders, nice arms… overall a body that could easily provide more support than she was currently accepting.

The only part of her body still working at full efficiency was her brain. She hoped she wasn't making a hasty decision by returning with the group. She needed answers and she had been assured of getting those at their base. And even more than answers she needed to figure out how to return home or at least how to send a message to Giles, Buffy, and Xander. Getting to know Aiden wasn't on her mind, right? Willow knew she was lying to herself. It was supremely foolish to do so—almost like lying in your diary. What was the point of introspection if you were not telling the truth? She shook her head and smiled in rueful bemusement at her own thoughts. Yes, she wanted to get to know Aiden but the truth was—getting to know him was not her top priority. It just couldn't be.

"You okay?" Aiden asked the question of Willow. He had noticed her shaking her head. He had been sneaking glances at her during the whole walk back to the gate. He knew she was tired. When he had offered to carry her messenger bag she had made a hesitant protest but had allowed him to be the gentleman.

The rush he had felt immediately after seeing her for the first time, destroying the wraith, had faded a bit. He had dismissed McKay's observation that they had been observing a goddess in action. Aiden was acutely aware of the fact that he was walking beside a beautiful young woman. She was in her late teens or early twenties. Her red hair was medium length and paired with perfect luminescent skin and clear green eyes. She was all too human and delicate looking. He still hadn't a clue how she had generated the fire and destroyed the wraith but he was sure she would enlighten them once they had reached Atlantis. He couldn't wait to return to Atlantis. He was positive they had made a real ally and he was sure he was on the verge of developing a true friendship.

"I'm okay. Just tired."

As she spoke the words, Willow turned to face Aiden. She was aware of his concern and welcomed it. She had never been one to crave attention but there was something about Aiden that calmed her. The idle thought flitted through her mind that he would easily fit into her life—the one she had in Sunnydale. She had the feeling he was trained to handle any situation. And even more than that—he had instincts that he followed. The question really was; would she fit into his? And anyway, did it really matter? Getting to the gate and wherever it led--that was her first goal. She would get to the gate and then head to their base and surely their base would lead to her home. She was just a visitor. It just wouldn't be a good idea to attach herself in any way to Aiden.

One of the Yolen people had led them back to the gate. He had taken a shortcut and as a result they had returned in half the time. Willow found she had very little to say. She had a suspicion she was going to Atlantis but she hadn't asked any questions. She had noticed a badge that read 'Atlantis' on Aiden's arm. She wanted to ask but figured it would be a question he couldn't really answer. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She would just have to wait.

They walked in a similar formation to earlier, with Teyla and Major Sheppard at the front. They were lead by the Yolen man and Willow, Aiden and McKay were to follow the group making a horizontal line. They instead made a pointy triangle. Willow and Aiden were side by side and McKay was right behind the pair.

When they reached 'the gate', the Yolen man took his leave. He inclined his head in respect to each of them and disappeared into the grasses. There were back at the large stone circle. What was this a gate to? Willow was quite confused and not willing to continue to go on the faith that all would be revealed shortly. Maybe she had made the wrong decision? Earlier, the wraith had exited the gate and entered this world. These people expected her to go through the gate and back to the place the wraith had come from? What were they… crazy?

"Woah. Hold up. I need some explanations… please!" Willow tried to keep her voice as calm as possible but she was cringing and beginning to freak out at her own foolishness. Had she really allowed Aiden to carry her bag? If these people were the enemy or aligned with the enemy she needed to leave this scene a.s.a.p. and she needed her things.

"Do not worry. You are safe." Teyla hoped her words would keep the situation calm.

Sheppard turned to face Willow. He could tell she was quickly moving from apprehension to full scale panic. He calmly began to explain, "This is the Stargate. We use it to travel to a myriad of other planets. We are going through the Stargate to our base of operations."

"Atlantis?" Willow stated the word as a question and felt her face begin to relax.

"Yes. How did you… oh… our shoulder patches. We gotta get those fixed." She was quick. This was a good thing.

"Major. I am sure the wraith do not read English." McKay passed a self important smirk to Sheppard which Sheppard responded to with an equal smirk.

"The major gave you the short answer, the full answer is that the Stargate is capable of creating a stable wormhole between Stargates on other planets. Notice the large round circle in front of you. That is the Stargate. The smaller stone platform has the D.H.D. or Dial Home Device.  
Both are composed of Naquadah, an alien material capable of maintaining an established wormhole…"

"McKay, Willow doesn't have clearance to know all that." Aiden interrupted McKay's explanation. He wasn't trying to hide anything but he could tell Willow understood but he doubted she really cared at the moment. In their current situation an arrogant McKay ramble was only torture. Aiden was happy to receive a grateful smile from Willow.

"Okay. Good. I was worried you were taking me to some wraith infested place." Willow exhaled in a quick rush of air. She hadn't known she had been holding her breath. "Pshew. Okay. Atlantis it is." Willow shared a smile with Teyla. She was satisfied.

Sheppard had begun moving closer to the D.H.D. and was reaching into his hand to find the device to input his iris code and his radio. He stopped and turned to Willow. "Why would you think we were going to some wraith home world?"

Willow paused. She wasn't sure how to progress. She knew she would have to give them the full truth and she knew she had already revealed much. She had already, in a sense, 'uncloaked' herself before them. 

"Well. When I arrived here, I walked to this place. I was here when the wraith exited the—the Stargate." Willow was sure this sounded completely believable and the plus was it was the truth. 

"They didn't notice you?" Sheppard raised his eyebrows. "Oh right… invisible."

"No, I was behind the big rock— Willow pointed to a largish rock. "Then I was invisible." She mumbled the last words. She was loud enough for everyone to hear. It was obvious that she didn't want to go into a full explanation but each knew they would eventually get the full story.

"You are gonna have to tell us how you do that." Sheppard looked satisfied with her explanation and he moved back into action fiddling with the necessary devices.

"Okay… later." Willow was again content with her decision. She moved a few steps closer to Aiden. She wanted to ask him about the Stargate and how it felt to walk through…

"One thing, Ms. Rosenberg. You cannot take any dangerous items through the gate and to Atlantis." Sheppard caught Willow's eyes in a stare.

"Dangerous? Like what? Didn't you all carry guns?" Willow asked the question confused. It made little sense. If they had come through the gate then they had carried their weapons. Surely it was possible to carry weapons through the gate? And then she realized this was Sheppard's sneaky way of telling her that she could not take any weapons to Atlantis. 

"What are you talking about? It isn't like this is 'The Fly' where if you enter the Stargate anything you are wearing or anything you go in with is molecularly bonded to your body—OH. McKay began his rationalization and then tapered off as he 'got it'.

"Your bag, my lady". McKay shook his hand towards Willow, making a motion indicating that he wanted her to bring the bag to him.

"You want to search my bag? I don't have any weapons." Willow inclined her head to Sheppard. "Really, no weapons… except a knife and a stake... Aiden has it. You can look." 

Aiden handed the bag over to McKay. He hated that they were going through her stuff. He didn't want to start off on this foot—the I-am-going-to-search-your-stuff-for-weapons foot. It just had to be done.

McKay accepted the messenger bag and opened it. The bag was a standard Gap bag intended to be slung across the chest and rest on the hip. "The Gap? You bought this at The Gap? What the hell are you doing in The Pegasus Galaxy? Oh never mind. Briefing. I'll wait."

McKay reached into the pockets and brought out a silver MacBook laptop, one aged book, a wicked looking curved knife, a wooden stake, a smushed and dented apple, a canister of plain low fat Pringles, two long ropes of beef jerky, one opened package of big red gum, a sliver coffee thermos, and a zippered square shaped black canvas. It was folded over as if it were a case for a book. So far… no obvious weapons. He reached for the zipper of the square canvas. This was the only place to place an interesting weapon—that knife didn't really count to him. It was interesting—but it just added to the mystery that was Willow Rosenberg. This case—and whatever it held would answer the real questions.

McKay looked upward to catch Willow's eyes. He wanted to see if he could read the truth in them before he opened the case.

Sheppard was becoming a little irritated. He wasn't sure why Rodney kept pausing. So far each thing Rodney had uncovered just amplified the mystery. If this black case truly held a weapon and if Willow was dangerous there was no way she would allow him to open the case. He had no idea why Rodney insisted on this pause. Sheppard also had no clue how Willow had gotten here—with her Gap bag and Apple laptop. Weird. And was that the stake she had mentioned?

"I know what you are gonna think. It's not drugs." Willow made her statements in a jumbled rush. She looked right towards Aiden. She really didn't want him to think she was some weird addict. "They are just herbs. I'll explain."

'McKay. Open the case." Aiden, gave the command. He knew he was just the 2IC but he just couldn't help himself. The suspense was getting old.

The sound of the zipper was unnaturally loud. McKay opened the case and found little plastic bags of herbs. There were odd looking dried plants organized beneath small elastic bands. The case kind of resembled a doctor's kit. Weird. Really weird. 

"Stinky". McKay wrinkled his nose and re-zipped the case. He slipped it, along with the rest of the things, back into the bag. 

"Okay. Let's get back to Atlantis."

He stood and lifted the bag to hand it to Willow but instead found Aiden's hand reaching for it. Aiden frowned at McKay and then organized the bag on his shoulder.

"Overprotective, much? Geez."

McKay was beginning to feel a little put out. It wasn't as if he had really wanted to search her stuff--- but the truth was he really was curious. The bag didn't actually answer any questions. He hadn't a clue how she had made herself invisible and he also didn't know how she had made the fire. She said she didn't have any drugs—but she could be weaving a web of lies.

"Really, it is a long story." Willow directed her statement at McKay. She didn't want him to get the impression she was angry at him. She really understood why he had to search her bag. They really didn't know her.

"I bet. We'll hear it." McKay gave her a tight smile. He was curious, worried, and hungry.

"Hey, can you pass me the jerky." He glanced at Aiden and then at Willow. Hopefully he hadn't irritated her too much and she would allow him to scarf a piece.

"Sure." Willow walked a few steps towards Aiden to get to the bag to retrieve the food. "The thermos has vanilla latte, if you are interested…"

"You are truly a goddess!"

Willow reached in the bag and gathered the thermos and one rope of the jerky. She passed both to McKay. 

"Alrighty. Now that we got that settled, can we go home?"

"I believe we can." Teyla answered the major with amusement dancing in her eyes. She was satisfied. Willow's case of herbs squelched all her doubts. She couldn't wait to get back to the mainland of Atlantis. Charin would love an apprentice.

"Ford, dial us up."

Aiden walked to the D.H.D. and began the sequence for Atlantis. The symbols on the gate lit in the usual way. He found himself watching for Willow's reaction. He saw her mouth one word.

"What did you say?"

She smiled before answering, "Woosh."

"Atlantis base this is Sheppard. Permission to bring, one Willow Rosenberg of…" he looked towards Willow for clarification of hometown.

"Sunnydale, California."

"I repeat. Permission to bring one Willow Rosenberg of Sunnydale, California."

Sheppard couldn't help but grin. He could just imagine the shocked faces in the control room.

"Did you say, California?"

"Grodin is that you? Yes! He said California. Open the iris." McKay was a little irked. Sheppard had been one hundred percent clear and here was Grodin asking them to repeat themselves… he couldn't imagine how things would be if they were in a firefight. Bullets whizzing by… Geez. Open the darn iris… for once McKay kept his irritated ramble in his head.

"Permission granted."

"Come on kids, let's go." Sheppard moved forward with Teyla. They walked through the event horizon first. They were followed by McKay holding the open thermos in one hand and the jerky in the other. The cap was under his arm.

"Is that a stable portal?" Willow directed her question at Aiden. She was a little apprehensive about going into and through it. She had only been through one portal and so far she was already in another galaxy.

"Yeah—it's a wormhole. It's safe." Aiden finally placed his arm around Willow's shoulders. He led her to the Stargate and they walked through together.

**10. Chapter 10**

Chapter 10  
A/N  
How is it there actually is a Marta in SG-A. Oops. She is like this 15 year old Athosian who showed up in episode 3 for 20 seconds. I guess I should go back and change the name but nah.   
----------

Willow felt her world shift. For a long moment it was as if she were falling and then all was still. She found herself in a well lit room where she was standing or rather attempting to stand. Aiden held her by the shoulders as she swayed a little on her feet.

"Breathe, Willow. Just take a deep breath."

Willow tried to follow Aiden's instructions but the first breath she took made her lightheaded. The second, made tiny pinpricks of light burst in front of her eyes. She was woozy, tired and hungry. The last thing she needed to do was to collapse on the floor in front of all these people. Yeah, she would hit the ground and they would think she was high off some unspecified herb. That would be a great first impression. She spared another glance around her. She of course took in Teyla, Sheppard, and McKay. The rest of the room was filled with quite a few personnel. Men and women—most were wearing light blue or dark red shirts and grey cargo pants. It was definitely a non-traditional base for such a uniform to be the standard.

"Willow Rosenberg? I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the leader of this facility."

Willow heard the introduction come from a dark haired woman in her late thirties. She was the leader? This was different but not at all unwelcome.

"Hello." Willow managed the word and a weak smile. "Thank you for welcoming me."

Elizabeth was definitely shocked. When she had heard the word California come through the radio she had half expected that Sheppard was joking. When this Willow Rosenberg had walked through the gate she had been completely stunned. Here was a young woman wearing distinctly western clothing. Elizabeth didn't want to make too many assumptions or suppositions. She knew the best thing to do would be to head to the briefing room and get the truth out of her immediately. She looked up and met Sheppard's eyes.

"To the briefing room?" She made the statement into a question. She wasn't sure what had gone on M94-086 but she wanted some confirmation that the team was ready to divulge the answers. This wasn't the SGC, where each off-world team had to write up a 2-3 page minimum mission report detailing each action they took- with supporting reasons before meeting to discuss said mission. They were living under the sword of and the threat of imminent destruction and consumption by the wraith. The search for Z. P. M's and any viable Atlantis-Earth saving technology could not wait for paperwork. 

"Yeah. We're ready. Sheppard wore a distinctly businesslike look on his face. Not a smile. Not a joke. Nothing. Elizabeth observed, worried, and led the way to the briefing room.

"Sergeant Bates can you join us?" Elizabeth made the request without stopping. She knew Bates had been watching the entire arrival scene. Bates was a good man—a trifle paranoid but full of somewhat plausible conspiracy theories. Any off-world mission that could squelch Sheppard's natural positivity could probably use his extra ear. They'd figure this out… between herself, Teyla, Bates, Sheppard, and McKay—what was McKay eating? Beef jerky?

"Rodney, is that jerky?" Since recruiting McKay, Elizabeth had so often found herself asking the oddest questions.

"Yeah! Willow had it in her bag. And this is a vanilla latte. It's still warm! Good stuff. And she can make fireballs and make herself invisible. How do you do that anyway?" McKay turned intense blue eyes towards Willow as he asked that question.

"Rodney." Elizabeth was a patient woman—very patient. "We are 10 steps from the briefing room."

"Oh, right."

"Willow! Here we are." Rodney indicated the door by inclining his chin. 

"Here—sit next to me." He was sure to carefully place his thermos of coffee upright. He kept the jerky flopping from his mouth. Each person filed into the room and each seated themselves. McKay addressed Willow, "While they get all organized—how do you feel about the Pringles? You aren't too attached, right?"

"No?"  
"Rodney!"

Both Willow and Ford spoke at the same time. McKay could tell there was a hundred percent chance he could get the tube of Pringles. Willow was obviously a soft sell—she had said she wasn't attached. "Oh come on Ford! Do you know the last time I had Pringles? I don't even remember!"

"Later. Okay? Later." Aiden rolled his eyes and twisted his body towards Dr. Weir. Sometimes McKay was worse than a five year old.

"Humph. I am going to hold you to that." McKay shared a ridiculously confrontational look with Ford—especially considering the circumstances.

"So, let's get down to business. Elizabeth? I am thinking light interrogation and perhaps three quarters disclosure. If she hands over the Pringles- full disclosure." He looked satisfied.

"So… Ms. Rosenberg… I am to understand you have Pringles in the bag? And you are from California?"

Willow didn't know what to say other than the truth. Her only worry was the simple fact that if she started spilling the beans, maybe they wouldn't answer all her questions.

"Yeah and I am from Sunnydale, California."

Elizabeth clasped her hands and leaned forward in her chair. "How did you get to the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"How did you?" Willow countered Dr. Weir's question with one of her own.

"I am sorry. I know we aren't playing Socrates here but what guarantee do I have that you will answer my questions after I have answered yours?" Willow knew it was risky to take such an all or nothing stance with the military but she also knew she was right. Even though she was completely out of her element and somewhat possibly stranded in another galaxy with not the faintest clue how to get home, she still had no intention of laying all her cards on the table.

"Firebug has a point." McKay lifted the thermos cup to his lips in a small toast before downing it in noisy gulp. "We could answer one of her questions for each question she answers of ours. And that could take a while—how long will it take you to trust us, huh? What, you will feed me but not tell me the truth? That's awfully maternal of you."

"What?" Willow felt a little guilty. It wasn't exactly that she didn't trust them, she decided maybe it was best to be honest—even though she hadn't really worked out the details herself.

"It isn't that I don't trust you—this is just an odd situation for me. And hello! Suddenly life sucking alien demon wraiths are real! And I am on another planet! In Atlantis—even though, it is supposed to be buried under water. I am going on a lot of faith here!"

"Actually, it was under water—but then it rose from the depths of the ocean when the final Zed. P. M. was fully depleted… and I shouldn't be telling you that. Elizabeth. Can we give the girl security clearance now?" McKay turned the full force of his gaze on Dr. Weir. 

"Look, we are stranded in Atlantis—we don't know how the girl got to the Pegasus Galaxy but there is a pretty darn good chance she won't be leaving. There is also a pretty darn good chance we won't be leaving. So why are we acting like we have some big secret to keep? Sheppard? What do you think?" 

Sheppard—shrugged. "You have a valid point. The truth really can't hurt. Hell, it might even help." He leaned forward on the table. "Elizabeth, I saw this woman make this weird fire ball sphere thing and direct it at two wraith—at the same time. They left the wraith dead—each with a round hole in their chest." Sheppard's voice fell silent when his thoughts caught up to his words. "And believe me, I know just how crazy that sounds."

The room fell silent.

"And there is also the fact that she has the ability to make herself invisible." Teyla's voice broke the silence.

"This is ridiculous". Bates spoke and put his hands on the table. He was done with these people in the room. Just earlier that day, he had come into Dr. Weir's office to discuss the possibility that there was a spy in Atlantis because their 'flagship team' Sheppard's team, encountered the wraith just about every mission they took. And now here he was sitting in on a ridiculous meeting where Sheppard was trying to convince everyone that some red headed girl in civilian clothing was actually some powerful weapon. It was more likely, that this was a big joke.

"Hey. No one is laughing here. Either Ms. Rosenberg has some power or she has some weapon. At any rate she is from Earth and now she is here—of her own free will and by our request." Aiden hoped he was clear. Sergeant Bates was the one man in the room he could pull rank on, but this wasn't what he was doing. There was no reason for Bates to show this much disrespect. His distaste of this situation and of being in the room discussing Willow couldn't leave the briefing room, otherwise—Aiden was sure Bates would hint to anyone who would listen that Willow was someone to be distrusted.

"Okay. I trust each one of you. So let's start over." Elizabeth placed the palms of both hands on the table. "Welcome to Atlantis, Willow." 

"We traveled here by way of the Stargate—which is a device created by the Ancients. It is used for travel between other worlds- planets. There is a Stargate network connecting planets in the Milky Way galaxy. In order to get to the Pegasus Galaxy you need a power source called a Z. P. M. or Zero Point Module. We took a one way trip here about a month ago in order to learn more about the gatebuilders, the ancients and to explore this galaxy. So far we have made a few friends." Elizabeth indicated Teyla with a smile… "and we have awakened a great enemy—the wraith. That is the short version. And what is your story?"

"Uh… Well I go to U.C. Sunnydale. I am pre-med. And I fell in a portal last night. That is the really short version. I ended up on the planet you call M94-086. You see, um. I was practicing a spell and I slipped into a portal. And I know you don't believe me—but it really is true. I ended up on that grassy planet. I saw some demons—you call 'em wraith and I followed them. I was sure they were gonna do something horrible. I conjured a few fireballs and destroyed them. I accidentally ripped energy from this girl—when she touched me and I ended up running to recuperate. She fainted and then got better. You know the rest, right?"

Willow was actually ninety nine percent satisfied with her explanation. She hadn't spoken in a rush. She had most calmly related the facts.

"Humph." McKay was the only person with enough presence of mind to respond. 

"Well. Magic. Ha ha ha! You slay me. Really? Magic you say."

"Rodney..." Elizabeth began in a warning tone. "We do not ridicule other's belief systems."

"We don't?" Rodney wrinkled his eyebrows and moved the thermos cup to sweep the room and include each person in his glance.

"Yes we do." He moved the cup towards his chest to indicate himself, alone. "Well, I do, at least."

"You are no witch. Bates is right. This is ridiculous… you are just some girl that has found some weird ancient technology. It is most definitely invisible—which explains why I couldn't find it when I searched your bag." McKay finished with a shrug. "Humph."

"Aiden, can you pass me my bag?"

"Sure."

"Look. If you want me to prove myself, I will. But I have no clue why I need to." Willow felt herself becoming angry. It made no sense. She had been invisible in front of them, yet this man was so shortsighted he couldn't believe the truth. Maybe that made him longsighted. Heck, maybe that made him blind.

"Whatever."

"I am not that experienced of a caster… what would you like me to do?" Willow had opened her bag and placed the MacBook, the tube of Pringles and the spell book, on the table. She had completely missed the looks of astonishment from all that sat around the table. Sheppard and Dr. Weir were more than a little ready to go on a little faith. It was obvious that Willow was not a member of the expedition team and the simple fact was there was no other logical explanation as to how she could have gotten to the Pegasus Galaxy. Really, the only two people she needed to convince were Bates and McKay. Teyla hadn't said much but then she had been convinced long before.

Willow unzipped the case that held her herbs. She decided to simply make the coffee warm. That would be easiest. She took quickly removed the small packet of pre-mixed herbs and murmured the incantation. She raised her hand near to the metal thermos on the table. Steam rose from the container.

"Satisfied?"

"Oh come on. We all know what Arthur C. Clarke says about technology and magic…"

"No we don't." Aiden had to smile as he heard the words spoken by Bates.

McKay rolled his eyes. Typical. "Any significantly advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

"Oh you--come on!" Willow was quite aggravated. What did she have to do to convince this man? "I have some dried herbs and a thought and poof steaming hot coffee. I could even do it without the herbs—with just a thought."

"Or poof—no coffee." Willow raised her hand and the thermos disappeared.

"I like the first example of the technology better."

McKay looked across the table to see Elizabeth struggling to hide a smile.

"I believe you. McKay is just being difficult." Elizabeth was satisfied.

"What were you doing in that cemetery anyway?" Elizabeth knew she had to ask the question.

"That is a long story. The short version is I was on a mission to destroy a demon—very similar to the wraith." Willow didn't want to tell them she had been on a mission to destroy a vampire. She was sure their tenuous belief would snap.

"Why? You? Is this something you do on a regular basis?" Aiden was surprised. He hadn't really thought of Willow as a fighter. She didn't really seem the type. He didn't want to say too much because he really wouldn't want to offend her. It really wasn't that he didn't believe she deserved to fight—he just thought it would be especially dangerous.

Her response was softly spoken.

"I had to. My town is virtually a nest for demon activity. The police can do nothing. Almost all the citizens have tunnel vision. They cannot see anything that is outside the realm of sensibility. My friends and I, have been doing something like 'supernatural black ops' for the last few years.

"I know of a few sorcerers who use herbs and incantations to channel primal forces. Almost all have little ability."

"Really?" McKay looked quite surprised. "Teyla? Why have you never said anything… oh right. Little ability."

Teyla gave McKay a tolerant look.

"Oh. Sorry for interrupting. You can continue."

"My kinswoman Charin, the woman I consider as a mother, is a practitioner. I must introduce you, to her."

Willow smiled and nodded. She was very happy to find out that she would at least be able to improve her magic skills while she was here.

"Firebug? Can you return the coffee?" McKay didn't intend on seeming even a notch less arrogant. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he was a good deal closer to admitting that there was some magic to be found in Willow.

Aiden had known the truth from the start.

With the word, "Reveal", uttered, the coffee reappeared.

"Okay, now that is settled. What are we going to do with you, Willow?" Elizabeth asked the question. Willow wasn't really sure how to answer.

It was a good question.

"I don't know. I want to help. I don't want to sit all day in a room—playing minesweeper on my laptop. I am good at stuff- really. You can test me and see."

"You said you were pre-med? Maybe you can be a lab assistant to Dr. Beckett?" Aiden looked around and saw the rest of the room nodding.

"That is a very good suggestion. We will have to ask Dr. Beckett if he can make room for another assistant- he will rejoice to be getting additional staff." Elizabeth smiled. She was very glad to have an option for Willow. She knew it wasn't the best situation—but it was the best that could be done.

"Do you have any other skills?"

"Um… I am really good with translations and dead languages. I like research. I also am a bit of a hacker…" Willow whispered the last statement. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Um… well, I like puzzles and well—computer hacking. I'm really good. When I was in high school I was even recruited to develop software. I didn't do it because I had other priorities—like finishing high school. But I am really good."

Willow knew she was blushing but she had no real ability to stop herself. She was lucky she had stopped her lips from moving.

"Okay, so why don't we find you a room and let Ford show you to the mess hall for some dinner. You get some rest and you can meet me here tomorrow morning. We can set up some rotations for you to get some knowledge as to how all the departments and all the scientists work in Atlantis. I am thinking it is best you see exactly where you fit and what you enjoy the most. You can treat your time here as an extended internship. Does that sound fair?" 

"Yep." Willow smiled. She was glad it all worked out. She was very satisfied to find her place.

**11. Chapter 11**

Chapter 11

A/N This could probaby use a little editing... Please let me know if you come across any mistakes. Thanks.

-------

"Alright then." Ford was the first person to stand up. He looked towards Willow and then at Sheppard. "Sir? Which level did you approve for additional living quarters?" He knew Willow had to be tired. He had noticed her shiver for a moment-- after she had made the thermos reappear. She really needed to take care of herself. Food. Rest. Shower. Clothes. All those necessities. Casting spells had to be draining. He had heard her say she had drained power from Marta by accident. Magic seemed to make you pay a price. It was obvious that Willow was paying with her energy.

"The second level has some open rooms. They have beds set up too—ten thousand year old beds but beds just the same.  
Dismissed." Sheppard nodded at Ford. He was sure the Lieutenant would have Willow set up and fed in no time.

"I will see you in the morning." Willow smiled as she stood and looked at the group. She was happy to head off to find her new living space. It had been a long day. She could wait for a tour. She was a little apprehensive about spending time alone with Aiden—but she was even less interested in spending any more moments with the rest of the people in the briefing room. It wasn't that she didn't trust them—it was more that she could read too many questions in their eyes. The truth would come out as time passed—both her secrets and theirs.

"Well. That's done." McKay began speaking as he and the rest of the room watched as Lieutenant Ford led Willow from the room. He noticed Ford had his hand placed on her back—guiding her forward. Ford was also carrying her bag as if she were a fragile something and not truly a woman who could manipulate the elements to create fire and hide objects and living beings. How did she do that anyway?

He knew he kind of 'bought' her explanation. He also kind of didn't buy her explanation. Crushed herbs and incantations? Her will? This hearkened back to that crappy hide and go seek half ascended energy monster that prowled Atlantis a few weeks ago. McKay remembered saving Atlantis by heroically utilizing that ancient shielding device. Elizabeth had said the device had a mental component. Surely Willow was wearing some device—or maybe she just didn't know she had it. No way she could make coffee disappear and there was no way she could reheat a liquid with stinky herbs, a few words, and thought.

If he had that power… he could only imagine what he would do with it… McKay lost himself in thoughts of Major Samantha Carter and quickly segued into thoughts of one of the hot and present in the Pegasus Galaxy scientists—with shorter blonde hair.

"Rodney…" Elizabeth was again glad she was a patient woman.

"Oh, yes. Elizabeth." He gave Elizabeth a stare. He had no clue why she had interrupted his pleasant thoughts.  
Sheppard could tell Rodney knew he had no idea how he had intended on completing his sentence. That semi fresh and reheated coffee had gotten to his head.

"It is obvious she has some power. I don't think there is a discussion about that. We have to remember she didn't sign on for this. She is just a civilian who found herself in the Pegasus Galaxy. She is not a military recruit or a science team member—so we treat her like an intern—not like a security breach." Sheppard turned to give Bates a look. He hadn't missed the way Bates had prepared himself to stand and leave the briefing room. Sheppard knew he was the ranking military officer and the truth was this posting was by accident. He knew he might make a joke here and there but he fully deserved his posting and his rank. The sooner Sergeant Bates realized this-the better for him and the better for all of them.

"Dismissed." 

Bates nodded his head and obeyed. His thoughts were clouded by the idea that Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard had possibly let yet another possibly hostile human into Atlantis.

"Okay, I am off." McKay put both hands on the table and stood. "Anyone interested in getting some dinner? Elizabeth? Sheppard? Teyla?"

McKay made the offer and he was sure no one would take him up on it. He was surprised when Teyla nodded her head in acceptance.

"Cool. I will meet you in the mess in thirty minutes. I wonder what we can get them to heat up. Today is Thursday, right? It is chicken cordon bleu day! Oh yeah!"

"Elizabeth. Sheppard." McKay nodded his head to each before he left through the front door.

Teyla smiled.

"Are you sure you will not join us Major Sheppard? Dr. Weir?" She was glad McKay had given her opportunity to bond. She knew it was important to take opportunities to strengthen their friendship. There was never a guarantee that they would even return from each mission they undertook. Developing the group dynamic would only improve their team.

"Oh yeah, you enjoy yourself." Sheppard gave her a small smile.

"I'll be in my office for the best parts of the evening. Enjoy."

Sheppard and Elizabeth watched Teyla exiting the room.

"Maybe we should have gone?" Sheppard asked Elizabeth the question.

'No, there is something I need to discuss with you. Sergeant Bates has brought to my attention the fact that in the last four of the eight missions your team has been on that you have encountered the wraith." 

"This can't be a coincidence." Weir gave Sheppard a hard look. She was daring him to come up with a sensible response. She was disappointed.

"And this time you came across a young woman with mystical or technologically superior power."

"Dr. Weir, what are you suggesting?" Sheppard knew it was just a cop out. He only called Elizabeth, Dr. Weir when he was sure he was completely out of his league. He had no idea what she was talking about. He was completely new to Stargate travel. How often was it expected to encounter the enemy anyway? He really needed to get down to reading the mission reports from Stargate command—even though the Goa'uld were vastly different enemies from the wraith. Maybe he could get more of an understanding or a grip on exactly how a mission should ideally go. Four of eight—these weren't good odds.

"I am not sure yet. But I am sure we need not give out our trust so quickly."

"I agree. I decided to return with Willow Rosenberg because I had observed her taking out two wraith. She wasn't an enemy—and she seemed so completely out of place on M94-086."

"So your interest is humanitarian?" Elizabeth watched as John shrugged and struggled with a half smile and a half grimace.

"I'm going to be honest with you--always. If Willow has some power and if she can figure out how to add to the defense of this base—and if she is interested...I don't think anyone would turn her down."

"At any rate, I couldn't leave some skinny college student in the Pegasus Galaxy. Ford would've had a fit." Sheppard gave Elizabeth his most charming smile. He kept the pout light. He didn't want to hint at too much. He hoped the tense moments were over. Picking on the Lieutenant—hopefully he had sufficiently lightened the situation.

"I noticed that. Is there anything I should be worried about?" Elizabeth was a notch more relaxed. It was obvious that Sheppard had thought through his actions. He didn't always come across as a thinking man but there was quite a lot going on beneath his expertly moussed hair.

"Nah. Ford is too busy for all that—though it isn't actually against military regulations. Have you noticed how many members of the military units are semi-shacking up with the science team members. You gotta have a speech already prepared to advise all on how to deal with this…" Sheppard smiled. He hoped he could sufficiently fluster Elizabeth so he could make his escape. His empty bed waited for him.

"I'll get on that." Elizabeth shut her eyes for a moment and shook her head. That was another thing to add to her to do list. She would have to choose her wording very carefully. Something like, 'in light of the uncertain fact of our likelihood of making Atlantis or at least the Pegasus Galaxy our permanent home—please be advised: Non fraternization rules and regulations are still in affect for members of the same branch of service in conjunction with being on the same working team.' Was that how it worked? A lieutenant and a sergeant could hook up if they were on different teams but if they were on the same team, all was a no go?

She would have to check. Maybe she would tell them something like 'a relationship developing contact—no—development of significant or insignificant relationships is hereby considered acceptable—as long as said development does not hinder the performance of primary and secondary duties and as long as members are not on the same team'. Full stop. 'Example: members of off word team number one cannot date—but members of off world team number and number two can. Stay safe and stay professional?' Maybe she would need to nix that caution—or maybe not.

She really needed to bump writing this closer to the top of her to do list.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find the office empty. Sheppard had slipped out the front door before she could remind him to continue working on the mission reports. He was quite behind.

Elizabeth realized Sheppard probably had made the suggestion out of self interest. Elizabeth smiled to herself. Maybe things were really looking up for all of Atlantis—especially Teyla and John. She'd always agreed with anyone who said love is all you need.

Willow quietly walked with Aiden. They had stopped at one of the supply rooms to gather a towel, a change of clothing and random necessities like soap and etcetera. She couldn't wait to reach her room and wash away the grime of the day. She didn't feel the need to fill the blank spaces with words. She felt safe and protected. There was definitely something about this city. She felt at home. It reminder her of the old library at her high school—but she knew the reason why that place had felt so much like home was because of Giles, Buffy, and Xander. Willow felt sadness pour over her.

"What's wrong?" Aiden noticed how the mood between them shifted from comfortable companionship to heaviness. He looked towards Willow. He was prepared to stop.

"My friends. I miss them. They don't know where I am. Last night, I was going over to their place for pizza." Willow knew she sounded completely forlorn. She couldn't help it.

"We will get you back to them—maybe not tomorrow—but one day."

Are you sure?" Willow looked up into Aiden's eyes. She knew he really couldn't make such a promise to her or even to himself. She also knew the difference between despair and hope was the simple belief that things would and could get better. She might be stranded in another galaxy but she was positive she was aligned with a group of people that surely tried to uphold the best of humanity. Aiden was sincere and sure they would return to Earth. She would have to be sure too.

"I have to be."

Hearing Aiden's words, Willow felt herself say good bye to panic.

"This is your room. I believe the door panel has already been activated." Willow walked across the corridor to the other side of the wall. From where she stood she could not actually see where there was an entrance. The wall had a thin divider that crack must indicate the door. Aiden moved his hand in front of a square panel.

"Nope. Not activated. We will have to find another open room."

Willow wondered what he meant by 'activated'. She cared enough to add the question to her mental list. She moved her hand in front of the same panel Aiden had swept his hand in front of. The wall slid apart instantly and. Willow moved to walk forward into the room. She found Aiden's arm keeping her from moving forward. This wasn't what she expected. Yeah, it was obvious he was in the military and had all the sexy training but men in Willow's world didn't use their bodies to make a point. Instead they usually said something like, 'um... um... maybe you should um…' and then she would lose interest. Willow reached up to touch his arm. As she gently moved it away from her upper body she felt a blush expanding from her hairline and towards her cheeks. She had held on to his arm for a fraction of a second too long. It had a nice hard feel.

"Woah. I'll go first. This room hasn't been searched yet."

"Oh. Okay. H-How come I was able to open the door?" Willow had put opened quite a few steps between her and Aiden. She was confused but she had been listening close enough to have a good idea. This must be what he meant by activated.

"You must have the ancient gene. This city was built by the ancients and keyed to their genetic makeup. Some humans have a gene that allows them to open doors." He smiled at Willow… "or operate weapons and other tech."

"Dr. McKay is going to be jealous." Aiden passed Willow a grin.

"He doesn't have the gene? Really? I am sure it is just a random characteristic?" Willow really felt uncomfortable. She had been almost copping a feel. She moved her hands to her elbows and hugged her arms to her chest.

"Yeah, but the fact that he doesn't have the gene drives him nuts." Aiden wanted to slip his arm back around Willow's shoulders and bring her in a little closer to his body—but he restrained himself. "Let's head back to another room. Dr. McKay or one of his teams will have to sweep the room and make sure it is safe."

It really was beginning to unnerve him how Willow just seemed to fit into Atlantis. It was like some ascended being was smiling down on him. Maybe that wasn't the most modern way to look at things—it wasn't as if she was now betrothed to him or promised. It was kind of like being stranded on a deserted island with your dream girl. He was getting the clue that he had really gotten lucky—he just didn't need to screw anything up. Maybe if some higher power was helping him out then he wasn't destined to mess up too terribly. Except for the fact of free will… he had a suspicion that he could still freely f. up.

Aiden led Willow to another room that opened when he moved his hand in front of the door panel. He entered first with Willow at his heels. He felt inclined to stop suddenly just to have her run into his back—then he could turn around and steady her—they would be in a perfect position for him to dip his head down and steal a kiss. But that would be far too contrived.

Where was he getting his ideas from anyway? He hadn't thought like this in ages. He felt like he was on some first date with a girl he fancied himself more than three quarters in lust with. These were thoughts he'd had back in high school or at the Military Academy. He remembered planning out scenario's to sneak a kiss from a beautiful girl. Of course the set-up's rarely worked out—quite rarely. And this really wasn't where his head was these days. His grandmother had this saying; ten thousand kisses can never replace one love. When he was sixteen he had been sure she was just full of it. I mean, you would have to see ten thousand beautiful women just to test that theory. Now that he was twenty five he knew she was on to something. Right now, he really hated the fact that things were moving in his head at a more rapid pace than they were moving in reality.

In his mind he felt like he had known Willow for far longer than a couple of hours. He really needed to slow down his brain and physically step back. And anyway they had an agenda.

"Okay, so this will be your room. Let me show you the bathroom facilities and such." Aiden walked forward into the room. He indicated the bed with his hand and placed the bedding on the mattress. He put the folded clothing on the nearest chair and he put her messenger bag on the table.

"The sheets don't really fit—you will have to fold them under the mattress a little. Do you need any help?" Aiden was trying to be helpful. He felt guilty for even mentally plotting to put her in an uncomfortable position. Yeah, he might benefit from a kiss but what would it do for her. He didn't know if she had a boyfriend—and he didn't even know if she were interested in him, at all. He had a slight suspicion but with women, you really never could tell without consulting third and fourth parties. Teyla would know.

"No. no… I will manage." Willow was a little flustered. She wasn't so sure it would be a good idea for Aiden to help her make her bed. It had been a while since she and Oz… and she didn't want to finish the thought. She knew she was finally okay with the breakup but she wasn't so sure she wanted anything right now. Yes, Aiden was attractive and he had completely caught her eye—but she didn't know the man. She'd like to—but she didn't just yet. She walked towards the back of the room. There was a small break in the wall. "Is this the bathroom?" She turned her body towards Aiden as she asked the question.

"Yep." Aiden nodded. "You open it the same way." He watched Willow shift her hand in front of the panel. She moved forward into the room. He followed.

"Standard bathroom. Not much has changed in ten thousand years. The shower has push buttons." Willow fiddled with the controls. She was trying to get the water just the perfect temperature. She found a stopper and sat at the side of the tub to run a bath.

"Okay. I will leave you to your bath. Say—thirty minutes. I'll be back to lead you to dinner?" Aiden raised the pitch of his voice in a slightly hopeful tone. He was suddenly anxious to leave the room—even though he was sure that blushing Willow was surely not going to disrobe in front of him and invite him into the tub with her.

Still—she hadn't said a word and he was getting a little unnerved.

"Oh sorry. Day dreaming! I haven't taken a relaxing bath in like two weeks. Stupid dorm showers. You said a half of an hour right? Yeah. Sure. If you just give me directions I am sure I can make my way to the cafeteria—I wouldn't want to take you away from my duties…" Willow felt herself begin to babble.

It was quite distracting to have him in this small room with her. The steam from the tub had begun to rise a little and it seemed that there was some naturally occurring scent added to the bath water. The more water that flowed and filled the tub the more the room began to smell like some exotic variation of roses. She was sure Aiden had wasted quite enough of his day with her. While she was enjoying the attention and care she really didn't want to monopolize the man. Willow knew she was lying to herself. She actually knew the truth—she wanted to completely monopolize the man. But that wasn't yet a good idea. What was it about being removed from your galaxy that seemed to cancel out all her inhibitions? Earlier she had taken on four demons without any knowledge of their weaknesses and intent… now she mostly wanted to undress and sink into the bath and invite Aiden to join her. 

"Okay—see you in a half of an hour." Aiden turned and stepped out of the room. For the first time in a few hours, he removed his cap. It had gotten very hot very quickly in that room with Willow.

He left her quarters in a slight jog. He really hoped he wouldn't run into any other people—he needed a shower and a quick shave.  
A half of an hour later, Aiden found himself right back in front of Willow's door. He knocked a few times and waited. No response. He felt a little silly just standing there. One Atlantis crew member came walking from the other direction. He knocked again and waited. No response. It was probably just best to take some actual action and check on her. He moved his hand in front of the door panel and the door opened. The lights were off and Aiden moved silently forward. The light from the hallway provided the only illumination to the room. Aiden moved as silently as he could towards the bed. He suspected Willow was fast asleep—but he needed to check and make sure.

He was right. Her bare arms were spread wide and her body made a –t- formation on the bed. His first thought was if she were in his bed she would have something real to hold. He shook his head at his notion and quietly moved towards the door. He barely missed walking right into the table. So much for stealth and training. Willow whimpered and shifted a little in her sleep. The covers slipped and Aiden turned his head. He had trespassed quite enough.

He escaped into the hallway and moved back towards the hall. He suspected she would awaken in a few hours starving. He decided to head down to the mess hall and wrangle up something he could leave on the side table. His team had a mission in a few hours and he needed to be well rested. He doubted he would have a chance to even have breakfast with her. Maybe he would leave her directions to the mess hall—just in case there was yet another crisis and everyone forgot she was around. He didn't think that would be likely but you never knew with these people.


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
A/N Please let me know if you find any mistakes.   
thanks.

On the verge of waking, final dream images flashed through Willow's mind. The wraith falling to his knees and lying still, Marta crumbling into a boneless heap, and Aiden standing over her looking into her eyes, watching and knowing her—even as she sat—made invisible by her magic. Willow opened her eyes and knew she was done with sleep. She was awake and ready to start the day. She sat up in the bed and gathered the top sheet around her body. When she and Aiden had raided the supply closet, Aiden hadn't pointed out any night clothes and she had been too embarrassed to ask.

She had to blink a few times before she was really able to see around her. She guessed it was morning. Light seeped through each of the two windows in the room. A window decorated each wall. Each window was located high on the wall and made of the same glass design that hinted at a culture that worshipped mathematics or order. Both were shaped of colored geometric shapes, primarily of variations of the rectangle, very reminiscent of the designs of Frank Lloyd Wright. The light shone through the windows and slightly illuminated the objects in the room. 

Willow glanced around and took in the table, the door to the bathroom, her messenger bag and the bedside table. She noticed a covered tray on the bedside table and a note. Neither item had been there when she had succumbed to sleep. The tray had to be food. It was funny how she hadn't felt her hunger until she had seen the tray. Suddenly the only thing she could think of was food. Forgetting about the bed sheet she crawled across the bed to reach the table. She uncovered the tray and found dried fruit and hard cheese. There was even a sealed individual serving of crackers. She moved the tray to her bed and sat and feasted. It took a good deal of the fruit and all of the crackers for her to feel satiated.

She remembered the note. It had to be from Aiden—or maybe that was wishful thinking. Perhaps Dr. Weir had sent someone in to leave the tray of food and the note. She placed the tray back on the table and reached for the note. It was folded over and labeled with the one word, 'Willow', written in a brisk dark script. She unfolded the paper and read:

Hello,

I hope you slept well. I left a tray of food for your breakfast. I have placed Sergeant Stackhouse outside your door. You are not under custody. He is there to lead you to the cafeteria (in case you are still hungry or would like coffee or something) and to Dr. Weir.

I will see you soon.

Aiden

Willow closed the note and lay back on the bed. She felt her face brighten with happiness. Aiden had left the note. Aiden had left Sergeant Stackhouse outside the door as her personal guide. Willow didn't know what to think. Was this how they treated typical guests? She couldn't squelch the happy feeling she felt. Falling in love or in lust—fast or slow--it was suddenly inconsequential. Willow found herself just reassured by the obvious truth. Aiden was the kind of person that would do anything to ensure she was safe, protected, happy, and even fed. She could only feel contentment. While she had only known him for a day, she knew she felt entirely comfortable with him and she couldn't wait to spend more time getting to know him.

What did he mean by "I will see you soon"? She felt another blush spread across her face. Since he left the note and the food this meant he had to have entered her room to leave it. She hoped she had truly been wearing at least the bed sheet when he had entered the night before. She stood and shook her head, trying to knock away the remaining cobwebs from her mind. She walked to the door—gathering the sheet around her. She moved her hand to the panel and the door slid open. Sitting on the floor was a man that could only be Sergeant Stackhouse. Willow felt a little ridiculous. She had gone to the door thinking she would be able to open it a small crack and look out. Instead she was left standing in the opening—wearing only a sheet.

"Ma'am. Lieutenant Ford requested I accompany you to the mess and to Dr. Weir." Sergeant Stackhouse was surprised he had been given this job. He hadn't minded something so easy to do. Lieutenant Ford had come to his door late in the evening and asked him to wait by this room, in the morning, when their new guest surfaced. It was a completely simple job. He just picked up the P.D.A. his technophile sister had given him--- uploaded with every book ever written by Stephen King. He had sat down and settled himself to read.

He was quite curious as to how she had arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy. He had already heard quite a few rumors—news traveled quickly in Atlantis. So far he had heard that this Miss Rosenberg to probably be—from Boston, a witch, and Lieutenant Ford's ex-girlfriend or current girlfriend. Stackhouse wondered exactly what was true. So far all he could see was that she was a pretty redhead wearing a sheet. He had looked up as the door opened and said Ma'am while holding her gaze. As he had noticed her self-consciousness he had dropped his gaze to take in the Atlantean concrete.

"Uh… Eeeep! Sorry! Aiden left me this note s-saying someone- Sergeant Stackhouse—you w-would be waiting for me. I-I just came to the door to peek out and woosh—the door just opened!" Willow felt herself beginning to redden. She was embarrassed—but she felt she would've been even more embarrassed if Sergeant Stackhouse had spared her more than a quick glance.

"Let me just go back in and get dressed! I-I will be ready in a jiffy!" Willow reached her hand towards the door and reached for the handle. She quickly remembered that to open the door she needed to move your hand in front of the panel. She moved her hand and retreated behind the door.

"No problem, ma'am. Take your time getting ready. I'll be waiting." Stackhouse found himself talking to the closed door. It was a pity Miss Rosenberg was off limits. He didn't know what rumor was true—the only obvious thing to him was that Lieutenant Ford was awfully protective of her and Miss Rosenberg had called him- Aiden. Definitely off limits.

--  
Willow had never dressed so quickly in her life. She had ripped the sheet from her body and leaned her hand against the wall. Darn doors! She had been awake for fifteen minutes and so far the scales were evenly weighted—one good moment and one horrible moment. She hoped the day would progress with mostly good moments. When she moved her hand from the wall the room lit up. The wall was dispersed with thin strips of rectangular shapes. Each shape was lit and helped to completely illuminate the room. For a moment Willow forgot her embarrassment and took in the scene. She hoped she would find the rest of Atlantis as beautiful as her room. She hurried to dress—now anxious to see the rest of this place. As she slipped her feet back into the Chucks she came with she wrestled with indecision. Should she take her bag and her stuff or should she leave it? In the end she decided to take it.

She went back to the door and prepared to leave carrying the tray and her bag. She found if she moved her hand in front of the thin raised panel beside the door she could switch the lights back off. Turning the lights off she exited and stood beside Sergeant Stackhouse.

"Ready". Willow smiled at Stackhouse. She hoped he would forget her earlier state of undress and just lead her to the cafeteria.

"Yes, Ma'am". Stackhouse glanced to the side at Willow. If you gave her a quick look it wasn't too obvious that she wasn't an original Atlantis expedition member. She was obviously a little young—but then it was quite possible that some of the expedition science team members would be young. Of course, if you looked at her feet it was evident she wasn't a part of the science team. No geek-genius wore such cool shoes.

Willow shared an uneventful walk beside Sergeant Stackhouse. They walked down lit corridors—into an interesting elevator and down a few more corridors. After a few minutes they had arrived at the cafeteria. Stackhouse stood and indicated with his hand that she was to enter first. Willow had to admit she enjoyed his courtesy- it was a little different than what she was used to.

"Ma'am, this is the mess. You can get a cup of coffee and some breakfast in that line right there. You can return your tray in the corner." Stackhouse punctuated his explanation with his hands. He swept his hands outward indicating a standard buffet line and coffee and other drink carafes. The last things he indicated were standard grey issue plastic pans for dirty dishes.

"Thanks." After listening to his instructions, she went to return her fruit tray. She quickly went to the side of the room and gathered a cup of coffee. She didn't want to be too jumpy and excitable when she went to meet with Dr. Weir so she was sure to get only a half of a cup of coffee. She filled the other half with a mixture of steaming hot water and powdered creamer. 

She looked around to find a seat. Sergeant Stackhouse had also gotten himself a cup of coffee and a muffin. He was the only person she knew in the whole room. To be fair, there were only 3 other people in the room, a smallish man in desperate need of a haircut- speaking animatedly with a taller man who had smiled kindly at her when she had scanned the room looking for a seat—there was also the cook in the kitchen. Even though they had shared a little conversation as she had put together her coffee she doubted they would want to stop work to sit with her. Willow decided to sit with Stackhouse—after all, Aiden had given him the job as her personal guide. Their walk had put an end to any embarrassment she had felt after showing him her body fully encased in a white bed sheet stenciled with the words 'Property of the U.S. Military'. He was so professional; there was no need to feel uncomfortable.

Willow walked over to his table and stood for a second. She smiled and waited for an invitation. Stackhouse gave her a slight nod and she sat. She drank her coffee and waited for the conversation to begin. It was strange to be in a new place—with new people—and no set standards. It wasn't as if she and Stackhouse were friends. She had quite a few questions she could ask but she didn't yet know how to frame them. She wanted to know everything about Atlantis. How did the Stargate work? Why did he- Stackhouse sign on to come? How well did he know Aiden? Where was Aiden? Willow realized it was probably best she just be silent and to wait until she had finished her coffee and he had finished his muffin. Then they could calmly head to Dr. Weir and then in no way, no shape, or no form would Aiden get the clue that she found him hot. Sizzling. Smokin'. Interesting. Bed-worthy...

Instead of saying a thing she just waited for the coffee to kick in. She was sure it would jumpstart her conversation gene.

"So…" Just as Willow started her conversation she heard a loud repetitive alarm.

"What is that sound?" Willow watched as Sergeant Stackhouse stood. His looked indecisive.

"Ma'am, I need to get to the gate room? Can you wait here for a moment?" Willow nodded quickly and watched him hurry from the room. For the first time she noticed that he wore a gun strapped to his thigh.

She wondered what was going on. The gate room was the area she had entered when she had stepped through the gate. The alarm could mean anything. When she had first heard an alarm, in this galaxy, four wraith had been attacking a village. On one hand she of course hoped this wasn't happening again—on the other hand she really wished she were certain these people were equipped to handle a wraith. Should she try to make her way to the gate room and see what was going on—or should she sit her and finish her last drop of coffee? She hadn't a clue.

The taller man, who had smiled at her, left the room very quickly—right behind Stackhouse. Willow stood and was considering following him. Her indecisiveness must have shown on her face because the shorter man with the over long hair walked up to her seat.

He smiled and extended his right hand in greeting. "Hello. I am Dr. Radek Zelenka. You must be Miss Willow Rosenberg."

Willow didn't know what to make of this greeting. It was obvious Atlantis was a place where news traveled rapidly. Perhaps, when she had arrived a similar alarm had rung out. If so, it was only logical that everyone ask the question—who came through the Stargate to cause such an alarm?

Even though she was confused and concerned about the alarm—Willow still shook the offered hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Dr. Zelenka. What's the noise?"

Dr. Zelenka, grimaced before replying. "The alarm is coming from the gate room. It is likely that one of the off world teams is returning and under fire. If there are any injuries a medical team will immediately be dispatched to the take care of the wounded." He indicated the door. 

"The man who just left is Dr. Beckett, the C.M.O. Chief Medical Officer. He headed right that way right now—just in case. " Zelenka, tapped his ear. "Dr. Weir or the team leader would contact the primary staff if there was an emergency."

Willow could hear a sudden crackle of a voice coming from the thin wire radio over his ear.

"Zelenka here---I am on my way." Zelenka turned his attention back to Willow. "Dr. McKay is unconscious again. You can come see if you like?" Radek gave Willow a hopeful look over his glasses. One of the perks of working with such an arrogant man was the fact that fate liked to lay him low ever so often. It had to be payback for his excessive brilliance and excessive arrogance. 

"Sure". Willow hoped Dr. McKay was okay. At least now, she had a clue how news traveled so fast in Atlantis.


	11. chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N's  
#1 If you find any mistakes—please let me know.  
#2 Also—I have lifted a few lines of dialogue from the transcript of 'Suspicion' as posted on It was transcribed by Callie Sullivan and written by Kerry Glover so anyway—those are my props – don't sue.  
#3 In writing this, I have suddenly noticed how much testosterone flows through Atlantis—I would like to state- for the record- I have no intention of making this story anything other than Aiden/Willow—despite the fact Willow will interact with tons of cute or interesting men on a chapter by chapter basis.  
#4 Also, the timelines are a little funny—I want the story to happen for Willow—after the Parker/Buffy fiasco and Thanksgiving—and after Oz left—so late fall of her freshman year. She will just have finished her fall exams. I want her to be choosing her spring classes—but not yet started the spring semester—SGA runs a summer start-date for the season—.. I am thinking one episode every two weeks (otherwise things are too stressful) 'Suspicion' is episode 5-- so things just don't quite match—please don't think too hard about this and try to accept my supposition that everything seamlessly meshes. 

Did anyone notice how the Buffy season ended—Buffy and Willow never registered for the Spring semester—who taught Psychology after Prof. Walsh died? They never really went to class much after Adam became an issue… odd—but I guess it all makes sense if you don't think.

--------------

Willow tried to keep up with Dr. Zelenka. For such a small man he was very quick on his feet. As he strode speedily through the halls, he fired off observations. It had to be his way of giving a tour. He named far more science labs and stations than Willow ever cared to know. Zelenka would stop at the odd place and stick his head in the door and exchange a greeting.

Zelenka was sure to introduce Willow to each person he spoke to. He didn't exactly do it correctly. For example, he'd just fire off a quick, "Dr. Gall", he would then turn to Willow and say 'satellite research' then he would turn back to the Atlantis personnel, in this case, Dr. Gall—and say, "this is Miss Rosenberg- you know the 'intern'".

Willow could hear the emphasis he put on the word 'intern'. By the time they reached the medical bay she was unsure if she really knew what the word meant. Zelenka made the title sound so mysterious, she wasn't so sure she wanted to explore the job.

When they arrived at the infirmary, they were able to walk right in. The door seemed permanently open. Willow was sure that was because of the nature of the work. She was sure you sometimes couldn't even wait three seconds for the door to open. Willow entered right behind Dr. Zelenka. She had to stop hastily and practically rise up and grind her toes into the concrete. Dr. Zelenka stopped suddenly. He turned and gave her a small smile, "You know, you can call me Radek." Radek turned back around just as quick—as if he didn't want to see her face in case she looked uninterested in being slightly friendlier.

Willow felt a flash of joy. She reached for his elbow and found Radek turning back around. "I'm Willow." They both shared a smile. Willow knew she was really enjoying her time, so far, in Atlantis—it was like being in a grown up version of the Sunnydale Science Club. Together they continued to walk into the medical facility. The room was arranged like a typical hospital though--it was a little cramped. She saw two occupied hospital beds. One had a man, she had never seen before, speaking with a nurse. Dr. McKay lay on the other bed. He was having a mumbled conversation with Major Sheppard and the Doctor—Beckett, it had to be. Radek strode right up to Major Sheppard and bumped elbows. Willow noticed how Radek immediately matched Dr. Beckett's concerned look. She could tell Radek had to be concerned for his fellow scientist—there just was a slight extra sparkle of giddiness in his gaze. Willow took up position right beside Radek. She stood and listened to Dr. Beckett's explanation.

"Your body experienced a full overload to its sensory and motor nervous system". Dr. Beckett enlightened McKay in a calm voice. He spoke in a strong Scottish accent.

McKay answered with a high pitched, "Wha'?"

Willow had to stifle her urge to giggle. Radek didn't. She elbowed him a little in the side and out of 'respect' for McKay he dropped out of place standing over him. He removed his body from its position standing over his supervisor's bedside and went to visit with the other patient.

Sheppard continued the explanation. "You took one of those Wraith stunners right in the face." Sheppard explained the happening in a very matter of fact voice. For Willow, it was as if such a thing, 'a Wraith stunner in the face', were typical.

Dr. Beckett carried on his explanation. "It's really quite fascinating, actually. The Wraith weapon impedes the firing of neurons that enable the necessary…"

"A' I paraly'ed?" McKay's articulation was so ridiculous and unnecessary, Willow felt herself again struggling not to giggle. Lucky for her  
Sheppard noticed her stance near Dr. Beckett. 

"Hello, Miss Rosenberg… I see you found your way to the in-fir-ma-ry." He spoke the last word with a rising inflection and with drawn out syllables. He also gave her a brief headshake. He really didn't want her to laugh out loud—even though McKay's voice was quite mirth inducing. Sheppard didn't have a clue how Beckett was able to be so sympathetic. He turned around and his gaze took in Radek Zelenka. They shared a nod of welcome, "Zelenka". Sheppard didn't miss much. He knew Zelenka had entered the infirmary with Willow at his side.

"The paralysis is only temporary. Don't worry, Rodney. You'll be up and about in no time." Dr. Beckett turned to address Sheppard, "Bloody good thing that Wraith weapon is only designed to incapacitate or he'd be dead." 

Willow felt a little guilty for her quickly silenced giggles. She needed to redeem herself so she walked a little closer to McKay's bedside and put her hand on McKay's shoulder. "As soon as you can chew—I will bring you the Pringles!"

"Oh, you must be Willow Rosenberg." Dr. Beckett glanced at the young woman standing over McKay. He felt silly he hadn't noticed her right away. In his defense, she was dressed much the same way as every other member of the Atlantis expedition—though he had personally given each person their medical checkup. If there were anyone who should notice someone new—it should be him.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Willow." She gave him a friendly smile.

"Excuse me." Sheppard casually tapped Dr. Beckett on the shoulder and nodded a goodbye to Willow. Dr. Weir had walked into the room.

Dr. Weir glanced towards Willow. "I will be return after lunch and we can discuss your internship. Major? Could I see you for a second?"

With those words spoken, Sheppard and Weir exited the infirmary. 

"Rodney, just rest—feeling should return to your body in a couple of hours." Beckett turned to address Willow.

"Welcome to Atlantis, lass." He smiled and started to walk towards a large metal table and stools. He gestured that she was to follow. Willow patted McKay's shoulder and trailed behind Beckett.

"Dr. Weir tells me I have a pre-med student from U.C. Sunnydale as a new lab assistant?" Beckett made his statement into a question. He wanted to see how she would respond. He honestly hoped things would work out. He had heard the rumors or rather the truth from the senior staff.

Apparently Willow was a witch or maybe she was just a young woman with her hands on some ancient technology. Dr. Weir had informed him that he was to see if he could make use of her probable lab assistant skills. He hoped she was self possessed enough to work efficiently in a lab setting. So far, so good. She hadn't burst out into incontrollable giggles when faced with Rodney's unlucky nature. She had even quieted him with the offer of Pringles. So far—very good.

"Yep. I am technically a freshman—but I have taken tons of classes and finished most of the science requirements for pre-med. Instead of the year long intro courses, I took the concentrated semester long courses—so biology, inorganic and organic chemistry and physics—I also took psychology. I am considering specializing in genetics. So for the spring, I have enrolled in two courses, a general genetics in depth overview course and a more specialized bacterial genetics course. And I am also enrolled in a few computer courses…"

"Breathe, lass breathe!"

"Sorry! I am just so nervous. What if you don't think I am qualified to help out? Hello—stranded in another galaxy—I need lots of stuff to do to keep my mind off this", she moved her hand about and took in the room, "being marooned." 

"Oh don't worry. I am sure you are more than qualified to be a lab assistant." Beckett, was even more reassured. Willow had a very honest demeanor. She was obviously very intelligent—to have taken all those classes—and to have survived and registered for even more!

"Let me boot up my computer and find the standard Lab Assistant job description. We will go over the duties and see how you fit." Beckett opened his Dell laptop with the Atlantis sticker on the back of the screen. He plugged it up into the discreet cabling next to the small freestanding generator.

"Um. Can I plug up mine?" Willow really wanted to be able to show him that she was qualified and had the experience. "I have my syllabi saved and my papers. You can see what I did last semester—and I have my grades!" She gave him a very hopeful look.

"Sure" Beckett said with a quick grin. He really wanted to reassure her. He was sure once she felt confident her babbling would settle quite a bit. At the moment, she babbled as much as Rodney! He could tell she was a very earnest person—even with her freshman fall semester course load she didn't have an ounce of arrogance about her. This was a welcome change from Rodney's egotism.

For a few moments all that could be heard were the tell tale sounds of two laptops booting up. Apparently, Willow used aol and she had mail. 

Beckett couldn't stave off his curiosity—he stood up and moved to the side of the table and stood behind Willow. She had opened the message.

From: 01:23 AM  
To: Are you okay?

Willow,

Please respond. We (Giles, Buffy, Xander, Tara, & Anya) waited for you to show up last night. Are you okay? We went by the Espresso Pump and all your normal haunts—nothing. We even went to that new Starbucks—even though their vanilla latte isn't half as good as the one at the Pump. There was a residue of your unique magical signature at Shreveport Cemetery—We are very worried.

Please let us know you are okay. After doing a locator spell designed to find you in any dimension we came up with your magical signature in the Pegasus Galaxy. Giles knows of no known way to open a portal to that place. Tara came up with the idea to send you an email. We had to say a spell and send this as energy. 

You need to respond and do the same (Send this through space and time—reaching hands--reaching those bonded—to me and mine—and repeat)

NOW!

Seriously—NOW!

-the Scoobies (minus you, of course)

"Interesting." Willow heard the word come from Dr. Beckett.

'Yeah, my friends." She stared at the screen a few moments longer. She read it again. She needed to write them back as soon as possible. She didn't know how much she would be allowed to say. The Stargate program was surely classified—after all she hadn't known a thing. She decided to just respond with the truth—the minimal truth. 

"Lass?"

"Hmm…"  
Willow looked up to see Beckett standing over her. He looked very concerned.

"Most anything you could tell them would be classified." He didn't mention the fact that he didn't really believe she would be able to send this message through—what was it?—'space and time'.

"Hmm… okay- let me know if this is okay?" Willow raised her eyebrows and gave Beckett a hopeful look.

From: 09:01 AM  
To: All is peachy-keen!

Hi Everyone,

I am okay. I was attacked by this swirling portal in the Cemetery and, YES transported to The Pegasus Galaxy. Somewhat stranded but I have found friendly Americans- Canadians- Scots—lots of Earth people. Some top-secret project that I can't tell you much about. I am as safe as I would be in Sunnydale! They have Wraith Demons! Maybe Giles can look them up? Anyway—I will write and tell you more as soon as I get clearance.

How is Sunnydale? Is everyone okay?

-Willow

"How is that?" Willow glanced at Dr. Beckett.  
"I see nothing wrong." Beckett, really didn't. Her friends already knew she was in The Pegasus Galaxy. There was no point in denying it. The wraith demon thing didn't seem consequential—neither did the fact that there were earthlings where she was. "Do you think your Giles will find anything helpful about the wraith? Well that is assuming you will be able to get this message to your friends."

As Beckett spoke, Willow was putting finishing touches on her message. She clicked a box requesting a read receipt. Her mind was going a mile a minute. How did that spell work? She was to say—'Send this through space and time—reaching hands--reaching those bonded-- me and mine'. How much power did such a spell take? Did she need any herbs for the spell? She knew a basic spell to transport energy took hyssop. She concluded that the easiest way to ensure the spell would work would be to coat her hands with a bit of the crushed hyssop and then to say the spell.

"Hmmm—what did you say—Giles?" Beckett nodded.

"Giles is book man in our crew—he has tons of research materials about demons and other bad things—there is a good chance he will be able to find something. Anyway, it definitely can't hurt."

Willow reached into her bag and pulled out her herb organizer. She located the hyssop and crushed a small amount between her fingertips. Compressing the herb released a tiny amount of oil. She rubbed her hands with the oil.

"What are you doing?" Beckett found himself a little nervous. He had heard from Sheppard all about Miss Rosenberg's exploits—something about tossing two self directed fire balls through the chests of two wraith… hiding herself in plain sight… and warming and making Rodney's coffee disappear and reappear. Beckett knew he was no chicken little but he still found himself a little nervous. What was she about to do? The message said she was to send the message, right?

"I am about to send the message." Willow closed her eyes and whispered the spell in her head. She heard Dr. Beckett step away from her. She didn't want him afraid or apprehensive of her so she reassured him. "Don't worry. I won't cause any harm" 

She hovered the palms of her hands above the keyboard of the laptop and spoke the words of the spell out loud, "Send this through space and time—reaching hands--reaching those bonded—to me and mine… send this through space and time—reaching hands—reaching those bonded—to me and mine…." As Willow repeated the words her hands and the keyboard began to glow with a shimmering light. The message was sent and Willow heard the telling, 'You've got mail…' as she received the read receipt.

Her friends now knew she was just fine. They had received and read the message. Now the day was firmly weighted with good moments.

"Well, hmm…" Beckett, didn't have much to say. Willow had just obviously sent her message. He believed her—she was a witch—with some friends who had witchlike powers—and a friend who researched demons and? He would be sure to speak to Dr. Weir about Willow's abilities later that day. The senior staff definitely needed to meet and discuss Willow's powers. Since she was able to send the message—there was a good chance they would be able to have contact with Earth on a semi-regular basis. Of course her friends would have to be given security clearance—now that was a wrinkle. He doubted they would be given anything. Beckett decided to stop thinking about it all and get back to his job.

What was it she had rubbed between her fingers? Hyssop? Now that was a question worth asking.

"Was that hyssop oil you rubbed on your hands?" Beckett asked the question as he moved back to his seat.

"Yeah. That herb makes it easier to transport energy. How did you know?" Willow gave Dr. Beckett a curious glance. Willow hadn't expected to find herself impressed by a doctor's ability to recognize an obscure herb.

"It has a slightly minty smell—and I studied a good deal of botany and herbology in preparation for this trek." Beckett opened the file for the lab assistant.

"Okay. I've got the job description. Let's see if this interests you. Washes and sterilizes glassware and equipment, distributes and stocks glassware and supplies, sets up, operates and maintains standard laboratory equipment, may prepare routine chemical solutions used in cleaning and sterilizing glassware, prepares solutions from provided instructions as needed and requested, and performs additional functions incidental to laboratory activities. Humph."

Beckett looked to the side and took in Willow's profile. She looked quite satisfied. He had a feeling she would be able to perform any of these tasks. The problem would be that she wouldn't be maximizing her knowledge or potential. They could try her out on these simple tasks and then work something out.

"How about we give you a trial run on these tasks and if all goes well we then exploit the last two duties". Beckett pointed to the laptop screen.

Willow got up to read from the laptop screen. "Prepares solutions from provided instructions as needed and requested and performs additional functions incidental to laboratory activities."

'Sounds good to me!" Willow liked the way things were working out. The way Dr. Beckett had set things up she could get her feet wet and then 'go swimming' if she didn't find the water too dangerous.

Willow spent an uneventful three hours in the infirmary and in the connected laboratory. Dr. Beckett was very thorough. He first walked her through the infirmary and lab and gave her a mini-tour and pointed out her general duties. He made sure to let her know that each duty would provide an immense amount of help to him and the rest of his staff. Her work would free them up to devote more time to research and medical duties. Beckett even found extra cording and hooked Willow's MacBook to the intranet system.

Willow quickly found herself inserted into the Atlantis message board system. She now had her own thread and two messages. One was from Dr. Beckett. She quickly opened it to find a quick to do list. She silently thanked Beckett in her mind. She wanted to make sure she met his expectations and she wasn't completely sure she had remembered to do each thing. The second message came an hour later. It was from Aiden. Willow was a little too nervous to open this one too quickly—but she did. She immediately wished she had opened it forty-five minutes earlier.

Willow,

I trust the good doctor will release you for lunch… I will be by at 12:30. I hope McKay hasn't given you too much stress.

-Aiden

It was 12:20!

Earlier that morning, Aiden had been on his way to the mess hall when he had come across Major Sheppard. He hadn't seen him since helping him carry McKay to the infirmary. Their early morning mission hadn't gone well. The team had found themselves under wraith fire. Major Sheppard was walking in the opposite direction from Dr. Weir. Aiden waited until Sheppard had come directly into his path. He interrupted him with a, "Sir". 

"Oh, Ford. How is it going?"  
"Good- good. I was on my way to the infirmary to check on McKay. I got all our kits and rations from our earlier travel catalogued and put away." Aiden fell into step with Sheppard. He had to jog a little because Sheppard was an inch or so taller and definitely on the move.

"Uh huh. I think you need another mission—first—don't check on McKay. Leave that until 12:20pm. Check with Zelenka and see if you can set Willow up on the message board system and see if it is working. Send her a note—how about lunch at 12:30pm?" Sheppard raised one eyebrow as if to say, 'why not' or 'it is a perfect ruse'

"Uh. Sure." Aiden wasn't sure what else to say. His commanding officer was giving him dating advice. Colonel Sumner would have never done such a thing.

"Dismissed". Sheppard raised the other eyebrow and stood still and waited for Ford to leave.


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A/N Please point out any mistakes to me... thanks!

------------

Willow rushed around the lab trying to put things away when suddenly realized she had not looked at herself in the mirror all day. Aiden would be there in a few minutes and she didn't even have a mirror! She hadn't even seen one in the infirmary or the lab either. When was the last time she had spared herself a glance in one anyway? She picked up a metal tray covered with a thin white sheet with liberally spaced scalpels and other doctor's tools and uncaringly tossed all onto the table. She made a bit of clanging noise but who cared—she had been given the job as Lab Assistant—she'd have to clean up the mess anyway. Using the tray as a mirror she tried to get a good image of herself. She couldn't really see much, except her hair—it was blessedly free of any obvious tangles and lying in the best possible configuration.

"Oh good lord, Firebug. You look fine." Willow heard McKay's loud voice from his hospital bed. She didn't bother answering. She had worked out a way of conversing with McKay. She didn't speak to him when he said anything rude—and he would pause—sheepish and then try a more polite verbal tactic. 

"What? That was a compliment!" McKay didn't have a clue what he had said wrong. After over three hours in the infirmary, he had been sure he had mostly figured Willow Rosenberg out. If he was what she deemed as, 'mean' then she ignored him. If he was 'sweet' she spoke to him. Didn't his last comment fit her 'sweet' category? You look fine. Three words. Three harmless words. Right? What had her in such a tizzy anyway?

"Really, lass. You look lovely." Beckett looked over his laptop at Willow. She was scrutinizing her face in the metal tin. He was sure she couldn't see a thing—and if it had been any other person he wouldn't be struggling not to laugh. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings. Who was she trying look, pretty for anyway? Zelenka? He really hoped it wasn't Zelenka. He was a nice man but a little long in the tooth.

"Really?" Willow spoke the word as a question and switched her focus from McKay to Beckett and then back to McKay. McKay was by far the most critical man she had ever met—and if he said she passed muster then she must surely pass muster. Notwithstanding the fact she had no clue as to the meaning of the word muster.

"Yes." Both men said the word at once and Willow felt okay. She busied herself reorganizing the implements onto the tray and bent to put the tray in its place. As the tray slid into position she heard Aiden's voice in the infirmary.

"What's up, McKay—hey you can sit up! That's an improvement." Aiden's voice sounded quite happy. Willow was really afraid of showing herself. She knew she was being ridiculous. The man knew she was in the infirmary. He had invited her to lunch and here he was gathering her for said lunch and she didn't have the guts to make herself seen. She counted to three inside her head and stood up. She found Aiden with his back towards her. She could see his hand on McKay's shoulder.

"You seen Willow?" Aiden asked the question. Willow felt pink spots burst out on her cheeks. Beckett and McKay were sure to know exactly whom she had been checking her attractiveness in a GOD AWFUL aluminum tray for. Geez.

"Considering that bad grammar I shouldn't point her out to you… because I am a 'sweet man' I will tell you. Look behind you…" McKay didn't say a whole sentence; he just let his words trail off. He had a clue that Aiden wouldn't be listening once he had located Willow.

"Who told you that lie?" Aiden couldn't believe anyone would use the word 'sweet' to describe McKay. As he spoke he turned around to locate Willow. She was absolutely gorgeous and sweet.

Aiden gave her a small smile that she couldn't help but return. She felt that unsettled feeling she always experienced when she was in the presence of a crush.

"Let me just put the last test tube away and I--we can go—yep… give me one minute." Willow picked up the test tube holder and quickly moved to put in its storage place. Her hands were shaking a little and she hoped Dr. Beckett couldn't hear the rattle of the glass tubes.

Beckett couldn't hear a single rattle but he did hear the glass breaking. He knew instantly what had happened and didn't really care. When he was regulated to cleaning up he broke far more than one tube in a day. He stood up and began walking towards Willow. "Oh lass, don't worry about the glass. I'll pick it up. You just head to…" 

"Restore-mend. Remake your shape." Willow, quickly spoke the words to the spell. It was a simple one—she'd been doing this one for ages- usually on broken pens for Buffy. Buffy went through quite a few pens in the average day. Either she was daydreaming or thinking too hard and squeezed and burst the pens. The spell was completely second nature to her.

"Neva' mind." Beckett, gave her a disbelieving glance. He couldn't believe she had done such a thing. He was a man of science—despite the fact that McKay fully believed medical science was akin to voodoo and that he- Dr. Beckett- only the world foremost witch doctor. Willow was the real deal. She just reshaped the broken glass. Beckett went back to his stool and back to work. He was working on a memo to Dr. Weir. He would have to add this to his observations. So far he had mused about how she was a wonderful find for the lab. He would have to make an additional mention of her mysterious magical abilities.

"So how is Willow working out as a lab assistant?" Beckett hadn't even noticed that Aiden had walked closer to his workspace.

"She is great. A little witchy, if you know what I mean, but great."

"In fact"… Beckett let his words trail off as he saw Willow move closer to where Aiden stood.

"Lass, Aiden here just asked me how you are working out as lab assistant. Willow suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "I think you are doing a wonderful job."

"Really?" Willow looked up and into Beckett's caring face. She was glad he thought she was doing okay, despite the fact she had broken one test tube.

"Yes really. I can't believe you came into this with no experience except relevant coursework." Beckett could see Willow perking up. He was glad he could tell the truth and help change her view of herself.

"Yeah, maybe with Willow around, the next time someone is knocked unconscious in the line of duty you can cut the response time down by at least a minute!" McKay made the remark irregardless of the fact that he had just insulted Dr. Beckett and every person that worked in the infirmary.

"Rodney? What are you talking about?" Beckett gave McKay a hard look.

"How would you know the response time anyway—if you were unconscious?" Willow made the logical observation and was surprised to find McKay silent. She saw Beckett struggling with silent laughter and Aiden with his hand over his face and his shoulders shaking.

"Hey McKay—is your silence a belated effect of the wraith stunner?" Aiden couldn't help but make the observation. This had to be the first time he had ever seen McKay struck dumb by a frank observation.

"Funny. Very funny."

"Let's go." Aiden moved to the doorway with Willow at his side. He paused to allow her to exit, in front of him and she did so. McKay and Beckett watched them leave.

"That has to end in disaster." McKay made the first observation.

"What are you going on about, man?" Beckett had no clue as to how or why Rodney had to start off every conversation with a negative remark. And anyway how could he make such a judgment?

"Well, for starters she is so much more than him. Smarter than him—prettier than him—and what is Ford anyway? A grunt?"

"He is a West Point graduate for Pete's sake. He is far from developmentally delayed. Not everyone is a wormhole physicist." Beckett was quite annoyed at McKay's assumption that anyone that could not go toe to toe with him in whatever wonky sciences he was doctor of was a complete imbecile.

"Really? West Point? Humph. I would never have guessed." McKay looked thoughtful.

Beckett couldn't help but ask, "Is that a negative or a positive comment?"

"I am really not sure."

"What about Willow—she is some girl-woman who is unknowingly harboring some potentially dangerous technology—seriously, things cannot end well for those two." McKay knew he was right. Sure, it was sad and all that—potentially tragic really, but there was just no way Willow was a witch, and there was just no way this could all end well.

"I am not so sure she is harboring some technology." Beckett made his statement in front of McKay's shocked face.

"Oh God, not you too—what did I expect? You are a witch doctor yourself. You actually believe she is a witch? You have got to be kidding me."

"What-e-ver" McKay drew the word out and closed his eyes and settled himself back into his hospital bed. He reopened one eye—"What did she do to convince you?"

"Received an email from her friends back on Earth—responded and reformed a broken test tube." Beckett knew his evidence was pretty convincing.

"That's it?" McKay couldn't help but state outright.

"Wait a minute—she received and sent an email—give me her laptop." McKay made this announcement and sat straight up on the bed.

"No."  
"No? What do you mean, no?" McKay couldn't believe Beckett could be such an idiot to let such a chance go unexplored—contact with earth.

"No way am I going through my lovely new lab assistant's things." Beckett couldn't help but look smug when he saw Rodney's body drop back onto the bed in defeat.

"Okay, okay—scratch that. Give me your radio—I need to get Ford to get Willow back here so I can ask her about the email… what are you doing? You are not shaking your head—no? What is your problem? This is our first big break in a while and you are shaking your head?"

"I am not interrupting two possible love birds."

"Love birds? What are you talking about—love can wait. I am talking about getting an email message to her friends and them relaying it to Stargate Command somehow and us… eh, I need to think on this. There are too many possibilities. What are the odds that her friends will be able to get the message to Stargate Command anyway… I am no good with subterfuge—I wonder if we could send a data stream… I will have to talk to Willow after she returns—well after my briefing… and after her briefing… and after dinner." McKay was so frustrated by the entire wasted day. He hadn't been able to do much of anything except think. And his thoughts were jumbled—it had to be an aftereffect of the wraith stunner. Usually he was so well composed.

"What about the broken test tube?" McKay had to ask.

"Hmm… sorry I wasn't listening."

McKay struggled to hold his piddling rage inside. He repeated very slowly, "What about the broken test tube?"

"Oh, that. Willow just repaired it—she said something about restore and remake and there it was, like new."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"That it is, Rodney. That it is."

Willow found the walk to the mess hall quite comfortable. Aiden walked at her side and they chatted agreeably about her day and random things. Willow had told him how satisfied she was to have been given a job as a lab assistant. She had told him about how she had become acquainted with Radek. Aiden would nod in the right places and make relevant comments. Overall it seemed to Willow as if he were quite interested in what she had to say but unwilling to delve into a full discussion on the walk. She respected the fact that he wanted to take his time. It wasn't as if the only moments they had to communicate were these few minutes in the corridors.

They entered the cafeteria. It was two thirds of the way full. Most people were already seated with a half a dozen or so standing around the buffet line or the drink stations. Aiden stepped aside to allow Willow to enter in front of him. He noticed, at first, Dr. Zelenka. Willow had mentioned, Radek, and Aiden had rationalized the twinge of jealousy he had felt. He was confident Willow saw Zelenka as a potential friend and there was really no reason to feel any unnecessary protectiveness. Aiden inclined his chin to the older man and was amused by the fact that he seemed unsure as how to respond. Aiden was sure Zelenka's genius brain was working out a dozen permutations as to exactly what an inclined chin could possibly mean in a humanoid species. Aiden didn't dare chuckle—then he would have to explain himself to the beautiful woman standing in line beside him, and he wasn't so sure she would be so understanding of his pulling of jungle rank on the kindly scientist.

Perhaps he could grunt as well. If only there was a special grunt that those with a certain amount of testosterone could hear. He would then be able to grunt—announce to all the testosterone inclined men of Atlantis, that he—Aiden Ford--was interested in Willow and they had better stay away.

Willow loaded her plate with a simple burger and a bun and a serving of macaroni and cheese. She was most interested in dessert and something to drink but she wasn't that interested in Jello. Sure Jello, packed well—but that was really no reason why they had so many different colors to choose from. She noticed Aiden's plate. He had gathered a good quantity of macaroni and cheese as well as two slices of pizza. He had also forgone any choice of the Jello.

Aiden led the way to a table somewhat close to the drink station and off to the side of the cafeteria. Aiden moved in front of her and sat his tray on the table. He moved her chair out as a courtesy and waited for her to sit. "Would you like something to drink?" Aiden was still standing and prepared to go off and retrieve something for Willow.

"Um. Something red." Willow was surprised she could even speak. Aiden had pulled her chair out for her and was off gathering her something to drink. She'd always been skeptical when women made statements about gentlemanly men. What was that anyway? She had always thought it was a little demeaning for a man to have to live his life always stepping aside to let a woman get a cab before him or standing and waiting for a woman to sit down- before he sat. Now that Aiden was doing these little things, in her presence, she actually realized just how nice it was to be put on a slight pedestal. Being cherished was definitely something she could get used to.

Aiden brought back fruit punch for willow and a large glass of water for himself. He really hoped he wasn't making her uncomfortable by being courteous. He really wasn't sure he even knew how to behave any other way. He placed the glass in front of her and sat down.

"So if I were to tip the glass forward—could you freeze the liquid?" He was half joking and half serious. Could she?

Willow laughed lightly. "Actually, I am not sure. I know a spell to suspend an object in place but like many things—I have not tried it." I could freeze a drop of water though.

"May I?" She asked, indicating his water and his straw. Aiden nodded, yes. Willow pulled Aiden's straw out of his glass of water and dripped a single drop of water onto the table. She returned the straw to him. She placed her thumb and her first index finger around the droplet of water making a 'c' formation. She spoke the single word, 'Thicken' and the water froze in place on the table.

'See' Willow looked up at Aiden. She didn't know what she was expecting to see—perhaps shock or horror. She was most surprised to see honest admiration.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Aiden rubbed his thumb on top of the frozen droplet and felt it begin to warm to his touch. Willow's hand was still gathered around the droplet. He rubbed the frozen bead of ice until it had begun to melt and then gathered Willow's hand in his. He slipped his hand into her palm and rubbed his thumb along the center of her hand.

Willow caught herself staring at him. His thumb was slightly rough and was doing things to her hand and her body that she really wouldn't have expected. The ice added extra sensation for a few moments and then she could only feel Aiden-- heat up and warm her palm.

She was just about to remove her hand from his when he released her. "How did you do it?" Aiden was curious—about the magic and of course about other things—but there really was no need to rush anything. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

"Um--" Willow had to stop to clear her throat. Her voice had dropped a half of an octave as it always did when she felt more than a little excited or agitated.

"It is somewhat about will. When the need is great—depending on a witch's development and ability you can do a few spells—if you know the correct incantation and pronunciation. Out loud—I told the droplet to 'thicken'. Inside—my thoughts convinced each molecule to stop movement and to thicken and to freeze. It is easiest with non-sentient beings." Willow paused and considered her words. Her explanation was sound. She hadn't segued into a babble—she'd just kept it simple. Had she told him the truth? Was this really the limit to her abilities? 

"If this were a dangerous person or a demon—I most likely wouldn't have been able to do a thing—unless perhaps the need was great. I have some talent—but it is far from well developed." Willow felt was shocked she was so composed. Something about his touch had quieted that turbulence in her belly. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be? She didn't really want to name the pronoun? What was the 'it' anyway? Was it love? Like? Lust? Interest? Desire? Fascination?

"Enough about me—what about you? I am a witch and you are…"

"Lieutenant Aiden Ford, West Point grad, explosives expert… etc. etc. I am Major Sheppard's 2IC, that's Second in Command. Most of the time I help organize the scientists and things. Once every couple of days I go out on offworld missions with my team and try to find Z.P.M.'s or maybe set up a trade route."

Willow looked suitably impressed.

"Trust me, it is nothing to be impressed by—I am just a soldier—doing my job."

"No—you are a solider defending the lives of everyone on this base. That's a noble job." Willow noticed a slight blush creeping up in two identical streaks on each of Aiden's cheeks. He couldn't hold her gaze. He looked down as if he were a little embarrassed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you. No, no. You are just a soldier—doing your job!" Willow smiled at him and reached for his hand again. She didn't know if she were reaching to comfort him or only reaching to touch him. Despite the consequences, she slipped her hand into his.

"Pre-Atlantis… what did you do for fun?" Aiden had to ask the question. He couldn't believe he had blushed at her praise. He hadn't done something like that in ages. If he had anything to do with it- he would try to match her up with some comparable activities—now that she was in Atlantis, and of course add himself into the mix.

"Hmm… lots of dancing out with friends at the local club, the Bronze… lots of coffee and conversation… a little beach going… movies… dinner… normal stuff." Willow looked pensive for a moment and then she brightened. She had made contact with her friends. Yeah she missed them but she knew they were okay and they knew she was okay. It wasn't as if she were the key person in Sunnydale that could turn the tides of anything. She was sure that between the rest of the gang, the fort could be held down for as long as she were to stay in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"I am sorry." Aiden wanted to kick himself. He had just reminded her of her friends.

"No, no. it is okay. I received an email from them earlier today—they are okay." Willow gave Aiden a bright smile.

"Really? That's surprising." He was quite shocked. What she had said made no sense. It was clearly impossible—otherwise Dr. Weir would be in constant contact with Stargate Command—oh, magic.

"I'll have to show you the email when I return to the lab! Geez--time is speeding past us!" Willow looked around at the now mostly deserted mess hall.

"We have to get back." Willow released Aiden's hand and turned her attention back to her lunch. She tried to finish off her food as quickly and as neatly as possible. Aiden did the same. After they had finished most of their food, Willow heard the crackle of Aiden's radio activating.

"Ford? Ford? Are you there?" It was McKay. Ford and Willow both rolled their eyes at the interruption. Willow sat back in her chair to listen and be amused by the one sided conversation and Ford's facial expressions.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want me to bring you from the mess…"  
"Oh come on, you are predictable".  
"It's burgers and pizza and mac and cheese."  
"Of course, there is Jello. The Jello is a given- no point in mentioning it."  
"So you want two slices of pizza, two burgers with everything- on the side and one bowl of cherry Jello?"  
"Really, I got it. Really!"  
"Ford, out." 

"Okay, we should really go, McKay is on the edge of hypoglycemia-- maybe you can tell me more about your first day in Atlantis on the walk back?" Aiden didn't want to leave the mess hall but it was mostly empty. The briefing would happen shortly after McKay was walking and fed.

"I can and I will—but only if you do the same." Willow knew she was flirting. It felt good. 

Aiden felt as if he was soaring in a puddle jumper, "How about tonight?"

"Sure. What do people do for fun around here anyway?" Willow was giddy. I have a date! I have a date! Her internal monologue seemed stuck on those four words.

Aiden could only tell her the truth, "Research."

"You have something else in mind, right?" Willow- gave him a skeptical smile. In her experience, while research was interesting—there was too much of a time-countdown-element to it for it to be fun. She really didn't need any apocalypse reminders. She needed new memories with Aiden.

"Of course. How about I swing by your quarters at 7:30?" Aiden couldn't wait—he had a briefing to go to and a date to plan. Life was wonderful.

He had six hours to find something interesting for them to do! He'd gone against wraith—been lodged- and stranded in a puddle jumper while stuck in the Stargate. Hell, he had even sparred with Teyla. This would be a piece of cake.


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aiden and Willow walked briskly through Atlantis' corridors. Aiden had originally begun walking at a much slower pace but Willow had sped them up so he had accommodated her by also speeding up. Willow found herself without much to say. Her hands were a trifle cold and she was trying not to spill the large metal glass of chilled chamomile tea. It had taken the both of them a little longer than they had expected to gather food for McKay. Willow had insisted they provide McKay with a drink—something soothing. They had to enlist the help of the mess hall chef to brew and then to chill the tea. Aiden carried a tray in each hand—two small burgers and fixin's on one plate and two medium slices of pizza, on the other. Willow had the tea and a small bowl of Jello. She kept finding herself sneaking small glances at Aiden. It seemed like the slight blush she had seen spread across his cheeks just hadn't quite left. She really loved looking at him. His skin was darker than hers and he had a boyishly handsome face. He didn't give off vibes of being a standard military man with a buzz cut and a love of violence and grunting.

He was a good deal taller than her and quite lean. She knew he was physically powerful but there wasn't anything oppressive about his stature. No bulging muscles or protruding veins. He looked as if he were still adding muscle to his frame. She didn't really mind that he wasn't overly muscular. There was still a certain comfort in the way he carried himself. His shoulders were a broader than hers and gave him the air of competence. He was the kind of man that you could look to for security and reassurance. Willow realized the difference between him and any other man she had known was the simple fact that he was a man. Oz and Xander were great guys but their lanky (slight in Oz's case) self consciousness didn't do much to ease a girls' mind. Oz always hid his self consciousness behind his taciturn nature but Xander couldn't hide the fact that he was mostly unsure about pretty much everything. It had to be the difference between being a boy and being a man.

It was a comfort to be in the presence of a man—a gentleman. Aiden had turned to the side to allow her to enter the infirmary, first.

"Thank goodness. I am saved!" I was wasting away in here!" Aiden was greeted by McKay's droning voice. The first thing he noticed was the fact that McKay was out of bed. The second thing he noticed was the fact that McKay had his shoes off and was alternately wriggling the toes of one foot and standing on his toes like a ballerina—a slightly chubby male and geeky genius ballerina—but a ballerina just the same.

"What are you doing?" Willow had never expected to see such a scene and had honestly nothing to lose if she never saw anything similar again.

"I am trying to get the feeling to return to my calves. I am sure this will work." McKay stood again up on one leg and flexed his other foot. He felt himself begin to tip a little over to the side but righted himself by grabbing hold of the hospital bed. Giving up on the exercise he prepared himself to satisfy his hunger. He leaped up onto the bed and sat down.

"So what'cha got for me? You almost lost me to hypoglycemia! " McKay was giddy and rubbing his two hands together in anticipation. Aiden turned to smile at Willow. "I told you we needed to hurry."

Aiden handed McKay the plate of pizza and looked around for a small table. Locating a folding table against the wall he gathered and set it up. Willow placed the tea and the Jello on the table. Aiden sat the burgers in front.

"I would share—but…" McKay just shrugged. His only goal for the moment was to satisfy his hunger. The rest of the galaxy could be damned. "Mmmm chamomile tea! You know this doesn't relax me." McKay made the announcement and then went back to his pizza.

Aiden caught Willows' gaze and they both slinked off.

"So, how about that email?" Aiden had to ask.

"Oh yeah. Let me just boot up my computer." Willow walked over to the silver table and opened her laptop. She sat on the stool and waited for it to load up. Aiden placed the palm of his hand on the table and waited. He found himself staring down at her red hair, loving the subtle variations in its color. Willow was really a beautiful woman and he wanted nothing more than to rub his hands through her hair and to see if it was as soft as it looked. The second best advice he had ever gotten about women had been from his grandfather. The gist of it was, never do anything that will convince a girl to say no to you. It was surely too soon for him to be gathering her hair in his hands and kissing the rapid pulse in her neck, right beneath her ear.

"How did you get the scar?" Aiden wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been staring so hard. Willow had what looked like two small puncture holes in the side of her neck. They were slightly reddened as if they hadn't yet fully healed. Pitchfork? Ice pick? Fang marks?

"Um…" Aiden reached his hand to the small wheeled stool. He turned her body to face him. That word—um- sounded like it would precede a big fat lie.

"Um… angry puppy?" Willow didn't know what else to say. The truth came up first but she didn't say it. She decided to use the tried and true and slightly nonsensical lie first and then she told the truth. "Vampire"

"Really?" Aiden hadn't expected that answer. So vampires were real? He searched her face and knew she was telling the truth. The two words 'angry puppy' were a lie—the one word 'vampire' was the truth.

"Really."

"Maybe, this is something to add to our list of topics to talk about tonight? What do you think?" Aiden knew he was in another galaxy and fought life sucking wraith—vampires were really not outside of the realm of possibility.

"Okay." Willow looked back down at the computer as it finished booting up. She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. She had told the truth and it was okay—well not okay—she still had to tell the rest of the truth or rather bits and pieces of the rest of the truth but the truth was Aiden was okay with there being vampires and she still had a date… yeah she still had a date and she still hadn't a clue what she was going to wear… why did she even babble in her head?

"So email…" Aiden spoke those words overloud. He wanted to get them back on track.

"Oh yes—Email. Willow, bring that thing over here!" McKay had polished off the burgers and the pizza. He was just about to start working on the Jello when he heard the word email. He couldn't believe that he had practically forgotten about Willow and the witchy aol email service.

"McKay, no servants in the room." Willow didn't even look up from the computer. She was busily trying to reopen her email and not at all interested at leaping to any person's beck and call. McKay was being mean again.

"Come on? What is the sweet way of requesting this… hmm. Dear Sweet Firebug, might I see the computer and your Extra Galactic Email Inbox? Is that good enough?" McKay spared Willow a look. Hopeful, yet slightly annoyed at the edges.

"That'll do." Willow stood up from the stool and took her computer over to McKay. McKay impatiently snatched the laptop and clicked on the aol icon.

The tell tale sounds of the words 'You've Got Mail' echoed throughout the infirmary. McKay hid his surprise. He instead clicked on the message and waited.

"What is this? This is gibberish? Is this code?" The email message was a bizarre sequence of symbols both known and unknown to him.

"Give me that." Willow hastily took the computer out of his hands and sat on the bed beside him. She settled the computer on her lap and tried to read the message. "It says:

From: 09:23 AM  
To: Re: All is peachy-keen

Thank goodness! Thank Aradia! Thank Persephone! Thank goodness! Heck, even thank the PTB's! Okay—we have lost interest in thanking all these peeps. We are very glad to hear you are fine.

We are slightly less worried especially with your statement about getting clearance and this top secret business. We do trust your judgment and hope all goes well. Just keep Sunnydale in mind—hint—demon experiments… (is that heavy handed enough?) If you need any help—we are not sure what we can do—but please let us know. We seriously have no idea how to get you back or how to provide back up… we can email spells… That is really it.

Perhaps the military has a clue as to how to get you back to Sunnydale? Have you asked? There is a spell but you have to be uber-powerful—something called an 'old one' in order to use it.

We are 100 sure you will get back—somehow. We don't exactly know how but we definitely will—somehow.

Anyway, we hope you are having some kind of fun while you are there.

Have you met any cute guys?

Love,

The Scoobies

Willow read the message aloud. She didn't notice but each word she read instantly decrypted as she spoke.

"You had to decrypt the message." McKay turned incredulous eyes towards Willow.

"No I didn't. It was written normal—right?" There was no encryption… she glanced up at Aiden and he answered her unasked questions—"It was encrypted—as you read the English words showed up."

"Now that is interesting." McKay settled his body a bit more in a sitting position on the bed. He went back to the Jello.

"I think it was encrypted because of the spell used to send it." She swiftly jabbed McKay in the side with her laptop as he made a scoffing sound when she used the word spell.

"So--have you met any cute guys?" McKay asked Willow the question in retaliation. How dare she poke him in the side with her laptop?

He was rewarded by her intense blush. McKay felt instantly guilty. Going for the crush --not a nice thing to do.

Aiden half wanted to chastise McKay for his comment and he halfway wanted to know Willow's answer. Her blush was a pretty good indication that she found him attractive. Sometimes McKay's lack of discretion led to good things.

"What is the spell?" Aiden had to ask the question. He hoped this would get Willow's mind off her embarrassment. He was surprised when McKay gave him a sheepish smile. It almost seemed as if McKay felt a little guilty about his statement. Maybe the adult was finally growing up—or maybe not.

'You have to say something like, 'Send this through space and time—reaching hands--reaching those bonded—to me and mine'—with hyssop oil on your hand…" Willow found herself interrupted by McKay.

"Why do you persist in explaining superior technology as an erroneous belief system? There are no witches. You are not a witch."

Willow stood carrying the laptop… "I wonder what I should say…" she was ignoring McKay completely. It seemed the only sensible thing for her to do. She needed to write a long email to her friends but she first needed to speak to Dr. Weir and see what she was cleared to mention.

"Hold up. Is there anyway we can use your technology…" McKay paused and corrected himself when he saw the mutinous look on Willows' face… "_magic_, to send a message to our superiors on Earth?"

Willow stopped walking and thought for a moment. "Actually, I don't know. The message really only goes to those, as the spell says, bonded to the sender…, perhaps I could send the message to my friends and they could relay it to your people. Though, honestly, I am not so sure it wouldn't re-crypt or re-encrypt, whatever the word is. I guess they could translate it… rewrite it and then relay it… but you would have to trust them and give them some sort of information as to how to contact your people." Willow paused again.

"Honestly, I don't really think it will work out. I seriously doubt my friends trust the government that much to relay a message and the easiest way to relay a message would be to hack the computer systems. I know they do not have that skill—that was more my department."

"Hmm…. I say you keep thinking on it—and I will think on it… and maybe we can work something out. Deal?" McKay gave Willow what he hoped was a winning smile—he was a bit out of practice.

"Deal." Willow carried her laptop back to the table. She knew she had to get back to work. She had the idea in her head that she should say something profound to Aiden before he went to the briefing. Nothing came to mind.

"Okay, I am done." McKay stood up and slapped his hands against the sides of his hips. "Hey sweet lab assistant lady—can you drop the dishes back by the mess?" McKay tried that smile again. It didn't work. Willow rewarded him with a look that clearly said, 'I am not your servant—lazy man. Take the dishes yourself.'

"We will take them back on the way to the briefing." Aiden organized the two plates and the bowl and handed them both to McKay.

"But… if I carry these then I can't finish my tea… and I won't—RELAX!" Aiden took back the plates and handed McKay back the empty Jello bowl and spoon.

"Okay, this works." McKay shuffled towards the door without even giving Aiden a backwards glance. Of course Aiden had to be following him.

Aiden walked over to Willow and raised a finger to her nose and gently brushed the tip. "See you tonight." She didn't respond. He smiled and turned to follow McKay out the door. It was a good feeling to know that he could render her speechless.

Willow went back to work. Dr. Beckett was nowhere to be found inside the infirmary or the lab. It wasn't too surprising to her that he had escaped the presence of Dr. McKay. She busied herself with her sterilizing glassware. It was an entirely easy job and she found her mind wandering to exactly what she would say to her friends. She decided she would send one long email with individual personal attachments to each. That would probably be best. She smiled a little to herself when she realized Tara would surely have to show Buffy, Xander, and Giles how to open the attachments. She didn't know if she needed to send anything to Anya but in the end she decided to. Even though she didn't have a great or even a good relationship with the former demon, she didn't want her to feel left out.

At any rate, there was a chance that Anya would have a clue as to how to jump galaxies or dimensions or whatever it was that she had done. Anya might even have some information about the wraith. After she finished here she could return to her quarters and start on the email. She would have to get some advice from Buffy about how to proceed with Aiden… maybe not-- Buffy wasn't so good with love.

"I believe the glassware is clean". The calm and well modulated voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Willow was startled into almost dropping the small measuring cup. She put the glass back on the shelf and stood up.

"Oh Teyla! Hi! I was woolgathering…" Willow paused her speech when Teyla gave her a puzzled look.

"Woolgathering is like you know sheep—walking through a field picking up wool or cotton that has gotten stuck on briars and it means thinking… You're from around 'here', aren't you?" Willow didn't know what to say. It was rude to ask outright if Teyla were an alien—but she had practically done it. 

"I am an Athosian." Teyla shared a half-smile with Willow. She did not find herself offended. Willow had asked the question in an abrupt manner but relating the truth could never make Teyla uncomfortable. Only lies or half truths—which were really lies in her mind, could do that.

"Um… okay. So Athosian and you are from Athosia?" Willow was sure she was being logical.

"Athos. I am from Athos. How is working with Dr. Beckett?" Teyla was curious about Willow and wanted to make sure everything was working out okay for her.

"Everything is just peachy-keen—uh fine." Willow felt a little awkward just standing in the corner next to the shelf. She pointed with her hand in then moved a little closer to the silver table. Teyla followed her and they both stood by the table.

"The lab is very familiar to me—because of my studies." It was true. Willow found her new job very simple because of the preparation she had gotten during the fall semester.

That is good. It is good to find comfort in familiar things. For that reason, I have come by to invite you to meet, a village elder, Charin."

"Oh—is Charin your kinswoman who is a magic practitioner?" Willow was suddenly quite excited. This day was getting better and better. So far she'd heard from her friends, she now had a pretty neat job, she'd had lunch with a gorgeous man, she was having dinner with the same gorgeous man and now she was going to meet a powerful witch!

"Yes." Teyla could tell Willow was quite happy. "We can go right now if you like?"

"Sure. Sure. Let me just leave a message for Dr. Beckett." Willow went into the adjoining infirmary and located one of the nurses. She quickly told her that she would be going to visit the Athosian woman, Charin, with Teyla.

"Okay, I am all set." Willow walked beside Teyla. She got a good feeling from Teyla. She was very patient and willing to explain things. They continued their conversation as they walked to the Athosian wing of the city.

"So where is Athos?"

"Athos is a nearby planet in this galaxy. It is not far by Stargate."

"So how did your people end up in Atlantis?"

Teyla grimaced. There was always a slight twinge in her chest when she discussed her home world. Willow did not know what she had asked.

"We resisted culling."

"Culling?" Willow got the impression that Teyla's simple sentence should have been enough to fully explain the situation. It was second nature to follow up the sentence with a question. Willow had no clue as to what culling was.

"The wraith came to our planet to harvest our people. We resisted." Teyla turned to the side to take in Willow's profile. She heard a sharp intake of breath. "They retaliated by burning our settlements and the land to the ground. We have taken refuge inside these walls."

"I am sorry for your people and your land. I know it doesn't mean much but I am." Willow didn't know what else to say

Teyla accepted the apology with a nod of her head. Willow was right; there really was not much else she could say.

They continued down the passageway reaching a wide open area. The door seemed permanently open like the infirmary. Teyla and Willow walked into the main room. There were animal skins decorating the walls and an assortment of obviously well made wooden tables and chairs. The room looked like a living room or relaxation room a millennia in the past. Burning candles filled the room with a smell reminiscent of peppermint. Teyla walked through the main room and towards a small door in the back. Willow followed. Teyla was greeted by an older woman with graying blonde hair. Both Teyla and the woman grasped each other's hands and bent their heads to touch.

Willow realized this as a greeting. 

"Is this the Willow, you spoke of?" The woman asked Teyla the question. Willow wondered just how quickly news could spread in Atlantis. Even the Athosians knew she was here.

"Yes. This is she." Teyla smiled encouragingly at Willow. She did not want her to feel uncomfortable.

Charin walked towards Willow and grasped her hands. Willow felt a slight hiss of a power transfer. It felt like Charin had just given her a hint of her power.

"How did you…" Willow let her sentence trail off. She didn't know how Charin had done this—but she realized she would find out.

"The fact that you could even feel that brings warmth to my heart. Most could not. Even those who desire the ability often cannot."

"Can you teach me?" Willow asked the question—she was mostly positive that Charin would say yes. After all she and Teyla had already discussed her and Teyla had brought her here.

"Yes. It will not be easy but I will teach you." Charin smiled kindly at Willow. It felt good to have an apprentice again.

"I will leave you here—perhaps you would like to take your evening meal here?" Teyla was sure Willow felt very comfortable with Charin and would benefit from more conversation and any training she could offer.

"Yes. Sure!" She was giddy. She was going to learn about magic from a real good- good witch. She couldn't wait to tell Giles and Buffy about this! "I mean if it is okay with you…"

"Of course."

Then I will leave you here. Teyla reached behind her ear and handed Willow her radio. "In case you get lost on the way back to the infirmary or your quarters—you can reach any of the expedition members with this." Willow accepted the radio with thanks and a smile.

"So why don't we start with what you know so far?" Charin walked away from Willow and towards the table in the center of the room. She indicated that she wanted Willow to sit. They both settled themselves at the main table.

"I only know basic spells. I can throw fire balls or hide a person. I have done a few higher level things—like I once returned a person's soul to their body… I am still learning." Willow had no interest in slipping back into the memory of re-insouling Angel but there it was in the back of her mind again.

"Why don't we spend some time going over the herbs in this room and their uses. I have a feeling these are things you may have or may not have seen before." Charin gave Willow a look as if she wanted her input.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Herbs are good. I hope I know some of them—because I am in another galaxy and all that." Willow hadn't really thought that far ahead. What if the herbs in the Pegasus Galaxy were completely different from the herbs in the Milky Way Galaxy? For the first time she looked a little closer at the room. She realized that the animal skin she saw hanging on the wall actually had small pockets sewn into it. Some of the pockets had dried greenish herbs sticking out. She realized that this must be how Charin kept her herbs. Willow guessed she must roll the entire length of hide up when she traveled.

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly with Charin. Willow felt very lucky. Many of the herbs Charin used in her potions or spells were the similar to ones Willow knew of. A very few were the same with different names. Willow was very confident she had a good idea about the names and uses of eight or ten herbs. The rest were a bit of a jumble.

The one thing she definitely needed was to go out into the land and gather the herbs for herself. Charin mentioned that most of her herbs had been picked on Athos. Some were from her garden and some were gathered in the wild. Willow was sure there would be plenty of opportunity to gather more. Surely Dr. Weir would allow her to use the Stargate and gather more? If only Atlantis was not such a metal and concrete jungle—if it had land they would be able to set up a garden.

Willow only realized it was time for dinner when a young boy, Charin introduced as Jinto, came in and offered them both a bowl soup. Willow was glad for the offer because otherwise she would have to rush back to the infirmary to gather her things… and then rush to the cafeteria… and then rush to her quarters. She couldn't believe she had so lost track of time. She finished the soup and promised Charin that she would return the next day, after lunch, to continue her learning.

Willow couldn't believe her luck. Charin had even given her homework! They had discussed the basic spell for shielding a person and Charin had suggested that it could be modified to shield everyone else from one person. Willows' homework was to figure out possible words and herbs that could work for the spell. Tomorrow she would bring her laptop and take proper notes on everything.

Right now she really had to get back to the infirmary to pick up her bag and then head to her quarters to get dressed. She wondered what Aiden had in mind for their date.


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N #1

Please let me know if you catch any spelling or grammar mistakes or any inconsistencies.

A/N #2 According to Aiden Ford—did a stint working on a sg team out of Stargate command. So I am not pulling these details out of my butt. The idea is—he went to the USNA, in Annapolis (united states naval academy,-- graduated with a ba in history… at some point he joined the marines… and was recruited for sgc—because he was so darn good at being a marine—maybe just because he looked good in the hat) thanks, Louis for the ideas.

A/N# 3 minor OC alert— Jonathon does not exist in the SGA universe-- but surely someone has to cook.

------------------------

Aiden had to jog to catch up with McKay. McKay had shoved him the Jello bowl and spoon and he had dropped the dirty dishes off at the mess hall. They were again walking side by side and now a few yards from the briefing room. Aiden was completely lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice the sideways glances McKay kept tossing him. He also wasn't paying any attention to anything McKay said. He'd had a quick conversation with the mess hall chef, Jonathon, about getting a couple of egg yolks for his upcoming art project/date. Jonathon wouldn't let him have a thing until he had told him why he needed them. He had thought he would get off easy by just mentioning that he liked to paint and that he had brought along tempera pigments and needed to mix egg yolk to essentially turn the colored dust into paint. He hadn't got off so easy though. Of course Jonathon wanted to discuss the new addition to the expedition. Jonathon was smitten in brotherly way—and was concerned about how 'the new expedition member' got to Atlantis and how she would get home—where it was safe. It was always interesting how all walks of the military always looked for someone to protect. It seemed that Jonathon had ignored the ultra-powerful-witch rumors. All he saw was a young woman wearing cool converse shoes.

When he had originally set off for Atlantis he had concluded that the best case scenario would be that he would meet a whole race of Ancients—and perhaps be integrated into their peace loving society. Thinking back on his naiveté, he had to hold in a chuckle. He hadn't even considered life-sucking monsters as a worse case scenario. Who would have thought such things existed? Who would have thought vampires existed? As it had been doing since first seeing her destroying that nameless wraith on M94-086 His mind kept switching back to Willow. She occupied the forefront of his consciousness and he didn't mind. He welcomed having someone to care and think about.

Since day one of joining Stargate Command, his life had developed a singular focus. In the beginning, he had thought he would only live in small increments. He would have furlough or a day off and try to relax and fit in all the normal things his friends on the outside would do. When he started off he honestly didn't realize how hard it would be to just be normal around women or friends. How could you act normal when your day job required alien contact and fire fights with advanced and alien technology? How do you explain away all the bruises you sustained working deep within a mountain doing deep space radio telemetry? Life on the outside was tedious and taxing and all together unsatisfying. He had to monitor his speech—not say anything odd or oddly revealing. One of his friends on the outside had become convinced that he read Scientific American and Astronomy magazine on his toilet—how else did he metaphorically refer to wormhole travel, event horizons and such in a casual manner? He had been a history major!

Maybe things would change for him. Tonight he had the opportunity to relax away from it all, to be honest and real with someone. He didn't have to mention weapons, weapons systems, the ancient database, blah blah and etc. He could just loosen up and get to know someone without a 'classified' frame. He didn't have to censor and hide—and he didn't have to worry about slipping and revealing anything.

As time passed, it seemed that at every turn the unreal had the possibility to become real. He really hoped Willow wouldn't tell him leprechauns were evil and in existence tonight… if she did he would have to forever forgo eating lucky charms and making wishes when he saw rainbows. He had come up with a good plan, for the evening, and he couldn't wait to swing by her quarters and to start the night off. Everything McKay said completely bounced off him. He didn't hear a thing. McKay could have been insulting his mother or even his manhood and Aiden would have just continued to nod stupidly as he was doing. The one word that snapped him out of his reverie was Willow's name.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

McKay stopped walking to give Ford his patented 'you are as dumb as pond scum' look. After communicating his disgust he continued to walk. "I said it is awfully incongruous for Willow's surely Jewish parents to have named her after a tree and for Willow to practice wicca". Sometimes McKay didn't even know why he bothered trying to have conversations with some people. Either they tuned him out until he mentioned a key word—and then he would have to summarize and repeat his last statements. It was the same way with Major Sheppard. McKay knew he was virtually tuned out until he mentioned either--weapon, Teyla, or Z. P. M. Now that he thought about it… McKay realized that the only person that even attempted to pay attention to his rambles was Elizabeth. He wondered if there was something to it.

"What do you mean by incongruous?" Aiden manipulated his features into a slight frown. What was odd about Willow's logical heritage and name? Her name was just a name—she hadn't any power over what she had been named, and her magical abilities were completely separate from her name.

"What? You don't know what incongruous means? Out of place. Incompatible. Inconsistent. Absurd. Odd. Strange…" McKay let his synonyms trail off. He couldn't believe he was even sharing the hallway with such an idiot.

"I got it the first time. I just don't see your point." Aiden really didn't.

"You don't think it is strange for Willow to be a Jewish wicca practitioner?" McKay upgraded his look of disgust. Now he gave Ford a look that clearly communicated his belief that Ford was 'dumber than pond scum'.

"No. It would be incongruous--if you believed her—in your mind she is supposedly just some woman with her hands on some sort of technology." Aiden started walking again. There was really no point in stopping to argue with McKay. "Of course, I'd have to agree with you—about it being a little out-of-place--- if you actually believed she was a witch… and you obviously do…"

"Lieutenant, please. Ha. Where did you get your deduction abilities? Matlock? Agatha Christie? Columbo? Law and Order?" McKay scoffed. They were only a few steps from the briefing room, but he could surely spare a moment to set Ford straight.

"Hey. You're the man that started this line of conversation." Aiden paused to allow McKay to sputter disgustedly. "And you're the man who asked the question, 'You don't think it is strange for Willow to be a Jewish wicca practitioner?'" Aiden raised his eyebrows and stared at McKay. He knew he had him. There was no way he could weasel out of this.

"Oh look. We are here." McKay quickly shuffled into the briefing room. He couldn't believe he had let it slip that he even slightly believed Willow was a witch. He further couldn't believe Ford had picked up on his weakness and made a point of it. The universe was becoming even stranger than usual. People weren't behaving as they were supposed to. There was some pretty girl who could make fire and send extra galactic emails. Ford was paying attention and making mention of how his verbal inconsistencies hinted at his actual belief systems. He needed to sit down.

Aiden watched as McKay dragged his feet into the briefing room. McKay immediately found a seat beside a frowning Major Sheppard and busied himself by removing a shoe and massaging his toes. This was yet another thing Aiden could do without seeing. He stood by the door waiting for Teyla to enter. He wanted to tell her about his upcoming date. He was sure she would offer some motherly advice. He didn't exactly need any advice but he was curious as to what she would say. Dr. Weir entered the room closely followed by Sergeant Bates. Both Bates and Weir quickly found their seats, they were more than ready to begin the briefing. Aiden had a seat at the table. They were ready to begin—without Teyla. He had to ask the obvious, "Shouldn't we wait for Teyla?"

He couldn't believe what he heard from Dr. Weir. Dr. Weir actually said Teyla wasn't invited. Less than one minute into the meeting and Aiden found himself struggling to hold his tongue. Bates actually believed Teyla was a spy. Dr. Weir actually allowed Bates to spew venom without respect or regard to the Athosian people. What was Bates' qualification for even speaking? A skeptical nature? This was ridiculous. The way Bates spoke about the Athosian people it was obvious he didn't respect them and he didn't trust them. The Athosian's were the 'them' in the standard dichotomy of us versus them. It was obvious that there had to be a spy or a technology leak and on the surface it was logical that it would have to be an Athosian person.

Of course that logic was far from sensible and it seemed that in her zeal to confine and resolve this problem, that Dr. Weir had said good bye to common sense. The Athosian people—or rather 'all non-base personnel' were to be confined to their quarters. It was his job to relay this message and organize the marines to stand watch. Dr. Weir and Sergeant Bates had decided to set up individual interviews with each Athosian to 'feel out' their loyalties. Bates got to play bad cop and Weir would be good cop. Aiden had to bite the inside of his jaw to keep the snort hidden. Hopefully Weir and Bates would find a singular suspect soon before relations with the Athosian people were irrevocably damaged.

Aiden was surprised Bates hadn't mentioned Willow. She seemed to just slip right past classification as 'non-base personnel' because of her new job. For a moment it looked like the meeting would adjourn without Aiden getting too angry. Aiden should have known he wouldn't be that lucky.

"What about our guest, Willow Rosenberg?" Dr. Weir addressed her question to everyone at the briefing table.

"Yes! About Willow… she seems to be a half-way decent lab assistant—and her technology," McKay paused to give Ford a glance that was surely meant to communicate, 'don't you dare blow my cover.' "…allows her to send and receive emails from her friends."

"That is what Dr. Beckett said in a memo. What do you make of all that?" Weir looked around at each member. She found herself slightly baffled that Sheppard and Bates didn't appear to care if Willow could or couldn't communicate with her friends. And the truth was, Bates really didn't have a clear understanding of most of much of anything science or technology related. Elizabeth realized she was being slightly uncharitable but it was true. Bates had no clue why they had to use the Stargate. He didn't really understand that just because they occupied the city of the Ancients—this didn't instantly mean they could successfully defend it. They needed science and Z. P. M.'s to have the shields at full strength. An unlimited supply of P-90's and C-4 would not save them.

Of course Sheppard was surely occupied with his disgust with Bates and the fact that he would have to tell Teyla that she was essentially confined to the Athosian side of the base until they figured this all out. Weir turned her attention toward Rodney. He seemed to be the man most likely to 'think outside of the box' on this issue.

"What do you think, Rodney?" In Elizabeth's mind the best case scenario would be that Willow would be able to send a message to her friends and her friends could relay the message to Stargate Command.

"Uh uh. It just doesn't work. There are just too many unknowns. 1—We don't know if we can trust her friends. Would we be exposing the Stargate Program? I don't think we are ready to take that risk. 2—When Willow received a message, in my presence, it was decrypted—it only decrypted when she read it aloud. So, there is a chance whatever message we send won't be recognizable as an actual message. 3—the other possibilities are truly odd. McKay paused. He wasn't so sure he wanted to tell everyone at the table what he was thinking but he couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"The question is… is her reality even, 'Our Earth'?" McKay finished his statement and then sat back. He was waiting for the outburst. He didn't have long to wait.

"McKay. Are you suffering some aftereffects of that Wraith stunner? 'cause that is by far the single stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." Sheppard didn't care if he had offended McKay. It could do the genius some good to be called stupid every once in a while. Surely it would keep him on his toes.

"Hm. You asked me what I thought, and I told you what I thought. Suppositions aside—I don't recommend having Willow try to relay a message to the SGC." McKay directed his explanation fully at Dr. Weir. It really didn't seem as if he had anyone else in the room that truly cared for his opinion on the matter.

"I agree with McKay. I am pretty sure Willow will be able to earn our trust—but we cannot pass classified information through unclassified waters—though to be honest with you—she will have to show me she can send anything." Sheppard believed Willow could make fire and herself invisible but somehow mixing technology with magic screamed of impossibility. Sure countless cultures would mistake technology for magic, but at heart it was the idea that a person could clap their hands and make the lights turn on. Was this magic or a machine? On earth this was a machine. In pre-technological societies it would have to be magic—unless someone from had similar technology.

The fact was—he wasn't sure what to believe but in this instance, belief didn't really matter. The point was—they couldn't expose the SGC to a group of people who could likely expose it to the larger world. Sheppard ignored McKay's supposition that perhaps Willow's reality wasn't even the same reality. How much science fiction had Rodney watched in his youth to even come up with such an idea?

"Okay, then it is settled. We won't ask Willow to attempt to relay any messages to Stargate Command. Ford, make sure she understands the classified nature of this expedition. Provide her with information, when she asks questions or if there are things you believe she needs to know. Just make sure she understands she is not to provide her friends with any sensitive information." Elizabeth knew she should probably have given McKay this task but she wanted to set up scenarios for Ford and Willow to have to communicate. You never knew with young marines—there was a good chance Ford would have already set up personal boundaries and wouldn't be able to let his guard down enough to establish a friendship or a relationship.

"Okay". Weir looked around at each person at the briefing table. She wanted to dismiss the meeting and let each get to their assigned tasks but she also wanted to make sure each person was satisfied with their responsibilities and the decisions made. And she had to start on individual interviews with each Athosian. "Dismissed."

Aiden filed out behind Sheppard and Dr. Weir. He wanted to speak to either McKay or Sheppard about what their thoughts but they were moving too fast. It was probably just best that he got the marines organized to manage or control the Athosians. He grimaced. He really didn't like this part of the job. After all, it was their fault that the Athosian homeworld had been destroyed. As he walked from the briefing room he noticed Sheppard taking a detour to Teyla. Thank goodness the Major had his priorities straight.

Aiden knew he was lucky to have such efficient men. It didn't take long to set up teams of two and establish rotations to manage the traffic flow in the cordoned areas. Everything was soon arranged and in order. He had an hour to spare or rather an hour that he had set aside to waste and it was a perfect opportunity to get together the things he needed for his date. His idea was to take Willow to one of the balconies overlooking the city. They could share a night picnic and look at the stars. It was always good to have something to actually do on a date so the silences wouldn't get too long and to ease the other person into feeling comfortable. Painting was one of his hobbies—his thought was they could paint something together.

Aiden had to gather something to serve as a canvas, he had to talk Jonathon into making a cake for dessert and he had to make sure his laptop had full battery power. He had a quite a few PowerPoint's of his favorite paintings. They could browse through them and find some inspiration. Painting for him was all about recording beautiful or important memories. Since joining the SGC, he had often tried to recapture scenes from off-world missions—interesting places he had visited. Of course he was less than successful because his style made any depiction into a modern interpretation instead of a direct pictorial representation. He was quite lucky, if he painted in the realist style his work would become classified.

His goal for tonight was to get to know Willow Rosenberg and introduce her to one aspect of his personality. All he needed was to find a large slab of thin wood or thick fabric. Of course they could always paint a mural on the balcony but he wasn't so sure Dr. Weir would approve.


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chapter 17

A/N #1—If you notice any mistakes please let me know.  
A/N #2—3-4 lines lifted from the Suspicion transcript again.  
A/N #3— So anyway I am working on planning out the first date chapter—what do you think they should paint? I am thinking some anti-wraith graffiti … or maybe something structurally interesting—like some of Atlantis… anyone have any ideas? Also do you think date 1 should end with a kiss? I am honestly not interested in renting all the relevant episodes from Blockbuster where she surely must have went on dates with Oz to see exactly how Willow would have handled kisses… so if anyone has an idea please clue me in. Thanks. Fandom says Willow was practically sexually obsessed with Tara—and standard romance conventions call for the couple-falling-in-love must follow some weird—kiss—fall into bed together—angst—make up sex—live happily ever after. Anyway, I am just rambling—let me know what you think. Thanks!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Aiden had headed to his room to unpack his laptop to set it up to charge. He had found himself very lucky. He'd quickly located his laptop and his stash of tempera pigments and brushes. It was a little embarrassing to think just how perfectly his grandmother had packed his luggage. Just before he had shipped out to Colorado Springs and of course Atlantis he had spent a week with his grandparents at their rowhouse in Baltimore, Maryland. He had walked around the city streets just letting his hometown seep into his bones again.

He had tried to reacquaint himself with all the street corners, the cafés, the museums and to catch up with his friends and their lives. It amazed him how so many of the people he had gone to high school with were now married and with at least one child or one on the way. He had taken a few quick trips down memory lane and headed to quite a few art museums in nearby Washington, DC and had of course visited those in Baltimore. The big difference between going to an art museum as a child and going as an adult was the simple fact that he could now afford to spend money in the gift shop. He picked up quite a few CD-ROMs of slideshows of works of the masters, DVD's and etc. He had put them all in one CD case and his grandmother had hidden them away amongst his clothing.

Now he needed to find 'the canvas' for his painting project with Willow and convince Jonathon to make some sort of dessert. The dessert making would be easy—he would just have to barter something off. With any luck, Jonathon wouldn't want anything that he would have trouble saying goodbye to. Pretty much every Atlantis personnel member had quickly become barterers. At the moment, Aiden had a set of cool throwing stars that looked as if they were straight out of a Bruce Lee movie. Dr. Heightmeyer had wanted his empty leather diary. He really would have given her the diary without bothering to trade but she had been insistent on the need to follow new 'protocol'. Hopefully Jonathon, the mess hall chef, would be interested in the stars. Aiden had no clue how the resident psychologist had gotten her hands on throwing stars anyway.

He left his room and took off for the lower levels of Atlantis. The sections of the city that had failed before the shield had completely collapsed had been drained. There was a good chance that he would find something of scrap materials he could use as a canvas. If all else failed he would just go to see Teyla. She would surely have some fabric or even some animal skin to spare. A deer pelt really wasn't what he had in mind but it would do.

Even though the area had been drained there was still a stench of saltwater and mildew. When he arrived at the lower levels, the first thing he noticed was just how spacious the area was. While the walls were slightly lower—giving the general site the sense of a hallway. The spaces were not so much constricted by walls. This lower level of Atlantis was constructed like an endless parking garage. The only real possibility for a 'canvas' would be if he were to remove a section of the wall. Aiden walked over to the nearest wall and moved his hands along looking for a groove. He was trying to see if the wall was covered with some sort of removable paneling.

He was in luck! A section of the first wall he came to practically fell into his hands. It was definitely wood and the size of a very large poster or presentation board. It was a dark cream color. Perfect. He made sure to check to make sure the paneling didn't have any wires or technology that he had disrupted or damaged. He didn't find anything. He was just holding a thin panel of wood. Good. Now he just needed to return his salvage to his quarters without having to answer too many questions.

There was definitely something not quite right about harvesting the city for art supplies—but the truth of the matter was—Atlantis hadn't been so good to him. It wasn't as if he resented the city or anything but so far he had almost been clubbed in the head by falling supplies when the city rose from the depths of the ocean, he had been slightly electrocuted by that half ascended monster, and he had gotten stuck in the Stargate—on the way to Atlantis. Okay. He knew he was lying to himself. There was no grudge. And there was no real way he could justify his harvesting. 'She' could surely spare a piece off wood.

With the 'canvas' in his hands he headed back to his quarters. He had one last quick task to perform before he could get back to his duties. Of course his duties were far less interesting than setting up a first date with Willow but still—they just had to be done. A duty was just that, a duty.

He rounded the corner to the mess hall and swiftly strode right in. the first people he came across were McKay and Zelenka. The pair was telling a story to other members of their science team. Aiden made his way to where they stood. As usual McKay was being overly rude and essentially speaking over the Czech scientist.

"I tell you, the roof just retracted." McKay made this statement in an overly giddy voice.

"The roof where? Why?" Aiden directed his question at McKay.

"Listen Lieutenant, you can't come in at the end of the story and expect us to back it up for you." McKay snorted. It was obvious to Aiden that McKay was still a little put out with him about calling him out on believing Willow was a witch.

It didn't matter to Aiden that McKay was a little irritated. The man had just told the story to a half dozen people. Aiden focused his attention on Radek Zelenka.

"What is he talking about?" Aiden gave Zelenka a curious look. Surely Zelenka would tell him what was going on. Aiden stepped off to the side and Zelenka followed. Zelenka's head was slightly lowered as if he was a little uncomfortable talking to him one on one. Had the foul look he had passed him during lunch affected him that much? That was another thing he had to fix before he left the room. He couldn't have the man feel cowed and uncomfortable around him. Of course Aiden felt guilty but there was also a practical aspect. If the man was uncomfortable or unsure around him then he might segue into disliking him. And frankly it would do him and his team absolutely no good to alienate of one of the smartest men in Atlantis.

"In the jumper bay, we discovered a switch that retracts the roof." 

"Really? What's it for?"

"We think it allows for travel around the planet. Major Sheppard is taking a jumper out shortly."

"Okay. Thanks Zelenka! Did anyone call shot gun—you know passengers' seat-- yet?" Aiden gave Zelenka a goofy grin. This was a perfect opportunity to cruise about for a bit. This could easily count as reconnaissance—and that was a duty. Much more interesting than standing at attention with a bland look on your face as Athosian children asked if they could walk around.

Zelenka gave a slight smile. Ford's excitement was catching. It would be a little neat to ride around in a puddle jumper for a portion of the afternoon.

"Hey, listen earlier when I lifted my chin at you—it just means hello." Zelenka didn't look like he believed him.

"Well it is a tough man's hello. Try it." Aiden decided for three quarter's honesty. In truth that gesture meant so much more. Maybe, What's Up? This is mine. Don't touch my stuff. Yo.

Zelenka tried it. He lifted his chin upward. Was this Ford's way of apologizing for passing him that upward Neanderthal nod when he had dared smile at Willow when she and Ford had walked in for lunch? Still this was a far better apology than anything McKay had offered for far worse offenses.

Zelenka tried the upwards chin nod again—and then in two quick lifts. He didn't feel even close to being a tougher man but he definitely felt a notch more comfortable around Ford.

"Okay." Radek tapped Ford on the shoulder and then moved back to where the scientists stood discussing the possibilities to be found on the surface of the planet. He knew they were all—and he included himself in that they—slightly spineless. They were happy to spend their lives theorizing and hypothesizing. Ford instead immediately wanted to call shot gun and get in the puddle jumper and see everything for himself. Atlantis definitely needed all kinds of people.

Aiden felt pretty good about his conversation with Zelenka. Things were smoothed over and okay. Hopefully talking to the chef would be equally easy. Aiden walked towards the double doors in the back of the mess hall. He knocked and entered.

"Hey Chef! I got a proposition for you…" Aiden let his words trail off. Jonathon was standing beside a large table that was completely covered with military rations. Why was it even necessary to stamp every bag, every sheet, every shirt, every everything with the block lettered words 'Property of the U.S. Military'?

"What's up, man?"

"Ford, what is this? Twenty pounds of powdered egg? Fifty pounds of flaked mashed potatoes? Fifty pounds of self rising flour? Fifty pounds of white sugar? Where did your men 'find' these rations? I don't understand how they were 'misplaced' for weeks. We went through the Stargate in one go. We placed everything down on the floor. How can you misplace powdered egg?"

"Hmm." Aiden didn't want to say anything—but it seemed obvious that some of the Atlantis personnel or the military contingent had been hoarding the food.

"Well at least it showed up—right?" Aiden really hoped Chef wouldn't get too prima don'ish. Because then he would have to set up patrol rotations for the mess hall. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea anyway. One of their definite goals on their off world missions was to set up trade relations with other cultures. Eventually they would find a civilization eager to trade—and rich in extra chickens—or eggs or maybe the chickens. 

Chef Jonathon gave him a look. "You know there is something shady about all this."

"Maybe—but let's shift gears-- I have a food request—A cake! What do you say? You have most of the ingredients right here—flour, sugar, egg…" Aiden gave the chef a hopeful look. He wanted to plant the idea and see if it took hold. Jonathon was a creative dude. Surely he hated the fact that he was constrained by military rations in his cooking style.

"Why do you want a cake?" Jonathon found himself in an odd position. Why reward the Atlantis personnel for returning stolen goods? They could continue to eat jello until their skin turned green or red or orange or blue.

"Celebrate someone's recent arrival—"

"Oh…. So you have a date with Willow…"

"I didn't say that." Going on a date was far from being anyone's business.

"What are you, ashamed? She could do a lot better, you know—and you could do a lot worse—keep your secrets. You'll get your cake. Any other requests?" Jonathon gave Aiden a sardonic look.

"Uh. So I pick it up at 6:45, K?" Chef Jonathon nodded. "Uh…" Aiden couldn't believe how easy that had been. He might as well go for it all. "Yeah, you got a turkey sandwich out there?"

"Check the buffet line."

"Okay." Aiden left to just go do that. He'd reached the doors to leave when he heard Jonathon's voice. 

"Hey Ford—you owe me."

Aiden grabbed a turkey sandwich and slipped it into a brown plastic M.R.E. bag. He was out the door on a mini-quest to locate the Major. He located him near the jumper bay. After a few heavy hints Sheppard of course allowed him to ride shotgun. They hurried to the puddle jumper and got set up to leave. Aiden had to admit to himself he loved this aspect of the job. It really was a pity he didn't have any flight experience. It would be great if he could operate a jumper. The first thing he wanted to figure out was if soaring in a jumper was even close to as pleasurable as getting to know Willow. She was on his mind again, unfortunately he made the wrong comment to the major.

"It is strange not pulling any G's."

This was definitely not the most sensible comment to make. Aiden's happy little thoughts about Willow and the simple joy of sitting back and enjoying riding in the jumper headed straight out the window. The major went into this long explanation as to just how 'without inertial dampening they'd be hit by so many G's their eyes would pop, their skin would pull away from our faces, their brains would squish up to the back of their skulls and their internal organs would be crushed into the chairs.' He found himself staring in horror at the Major.

And then the Major asked, "What about that sandwich?"

Aiden wasn't sure what worthwhile thing he'd learned from the Major's explanation. Now he knew Sheppard had probably thought of quite a few ways you could possibly die if air or space craft failed.

He handed Sheppard the sandwich and turned back to face the front window. "Is that land?"

The planet had land. Okay, maybe this wasn't a big shocker. But it was definitely a good thing. Aiden's mind immediately flashed to all the new possibilities for hiking dates with Willow, opportunities to run on the surface. Surely there was a beach—maybe he could finally learn to surf.

"All right. We are going to head back and report this to Dr. Weir." Sheppard made his statement and did a complete one eighty degree turn. He looked sideways at Aiden. He'd heard a tell tale gulp. It was fun to scare the stuffing out of the young lieutenant.

"How is it going with our visitor?"

"Willow? She's great." Aiden didn't know what else to say. He really didn't want anymore dating advice.

"And?" Sheppard really hoped he wouldn't have to scare the information out of Ford. Perhaps it would be better if he did. He could easily make another quick turn and…

"We've got a date this evening."

"Really. Good. Good. So what's the plan?" Sheppard was curious. What the heck did Ford have planned? The boy would definitely need some help. He imagined Ford had set up that he and Willow would maybe head to the armory and he would show her how to disassemble and reassemble a P-90 and probably how to shoot straight…

"Uh… I am still working out some details." Aiden didn't want to give Sheppard a clue. He was sure the Major would smirk or grimace or otherwise indicate that he had made shoddy date plans.

"Uh huh. Just don't take her to the armory. She doesn't seem like a girl to get 'hot' over big guns—and I bet she wouldn't appreciate the metaphor." Sheppard raised an eyebrow but kept his gaze on the HUD display. He found himself biting his lip to keep from smirking and pretending his head was being held in a vice to keep from looking over at Ford. He was sure Ford was blushing.

Aiden found himself blushing. He couldn't believe his CO had said such a thing. The sooner they got back to Atlantis the better. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be alone with this man for a while. He cleared his throat.

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"I forgot to mention it… Willow has the ancient gene."

"Really? Hmm… That's convenient. We should tell McKay." Ford was getting good at shifting the conversational dynamic and ignoring his barbs. Pretty soon he wouldn't be any fun anymore.

Sheppard had effortlessly landed the jumper and contacted Weir. Ford had found himself walking at the same speedy pace as the Major. They'd had a quick meeting with Bates, Weir, and McKay in the briefing room. McKay had asked them to define just how huge the land mass was.

"Fifteen million square miles. Well, give or take." Sheppard was quite pleased with his discovery—well really it was Ford's discovery- but he had been driving.

"Well, that would make it approximately the size of ... uh ... I have no idea, but it sounds huge." McKay made his statement and then went back to his thoughts. When Lieutenant Ford had walked in the first thing he had done was pull him to the side and tell him that Willow had the ancient gene. He was stuck in thinking about exactly how perhaps the gene had manifested itself in her. Was this the reason why she had 'power'? Between thinking about Willow and the ancient gene he didn't have enough mental space to devote to this land finding. It wasn't as if anyone wanted to go camping. And considering the fact that the planet had been deserted for ten thousand years there was a good chance that if there had ever been a settlement on the planet the people were long gone. And if those people had any domesticated animals like bunnies or dogs they would have morphed into some Pegasus Galaxy equivalent of monsters. Dr. Weir interrupted his thoughts with a question about how long it would take to get there.

"Twenty five minutes by Jumper, ground to ground. I saw some sweet breakers on the south tip. There may be surfing in our future!" Sheppard grinned. He was quite excited by the find.

"We should send a team to go get soil and water samples." McKay heard Bates make the comment. For once, the man illustrated common sense.

"He's right. If the land's arable it could solve a lot of our food production problems." McKay was pleased to be able to pass the Sergeant a compliment.

"Actually, I was thinking of something else." Bates looked around at everyone in the room. He was sure they wouldn't agree with him but he had to make the suggestion.

"Not surfing?" Sheppard looked disappointed. He was holding himself back from saying anything else. He was sure whatever Bates had to say he just wouldn't approve of.

"No, sir. We can't resume offworld missions as long as the Athosians remain in the city."

McKay couldn't believe Bates had made the comment. It just wasn't charitable to dump people on land and say 'Fend! Fend for yourselves!' The worse thing about the whole idea was the fact that his observations were supported by a grain of truth. They couldn't resume offworld missions until 'the spy' was found—but there really was no proof that it was an Athosian. McKay was very glad this wasn't his decision.

The meeting ended with McKay being given the go-ahead from Dr. Weir to assemble a team to gather soil and water samples the next morning. As everyone left to begin their new assignments Aiden found himself walking out with the Major.

"Major? You are going to find Teyla and tell her about the land, right?" Aiden knew the Major had been the one giving the dating advice but he felt that Sheppard was the one on far shakier ground. Betrayal? Abandonment? Etcetera. Etcetera. Major Sheppard was in Lifetime movie of the week territory. Of course he didn't know anything about said movies, as it was his grandmother that watched, not him. Nevertheless…

"That's where I am going." Sheppard didn't even turn around. He had yet another mission.

In Aiden's view the one good thing that came out of that meeting was the fact that McKay had the opportunity to insult Bates without fear of reprisal. He'd said something about him being incapable of imagining possibilities. Funny. Hopefully the Athosian people would feel inclined to take this as an opportunity to rebuild their society. It was late afternoon and he needed to check up on the marine patrols get a light, dinner and get ready for his date.

He wondered what Willow would wear… crap! Did she even have any date clothes? He was so clueless. Even yesterday, after she had arrived, they had stopped by the supply rooms and quickly gathered some necessities. He clearly remembered handing her towels and the Atlantis uniform. He hadn't even given her pajamas—no wonder last night… Aiden groaned at his own stupidity—how annoyed would she be as she tried to get dressed tonight. He honestly didn't think he would mind if she wore her jeans or the Atlantis uniform or really even nothing at all. Maybe he could find Teyla and get her to drop by and loan Willow something.

Sheppard was on a quest for Teyla. He'd first went to the Athosian wing of the base and had come across Halling. Halling did not seem at all welcoming. Sheppard had an idea if he hadn't saved the man's life a few times there would have been a good chance he would have been on the receiving end of a punch. Of course Halling was a religious man, maybe he would have received a much more sterner look instead. Sheppard decided to cut quickly to the point of his visit.

"Halling. We went out on the surface of the planet. We found land." Sheppard just dropped the info on Halling. Sometimes you didn't need all this breaking of the ice and ritualistic hello's and how are you doing.

"Really? Was there farmland or game?" Halling was happy to hear of the land. While Atlantis could become home—there were too many differences between the lifestyle he was accustomed to and his current existence. And of course there was suddenly also the simple fact that the Atlantis expedition members had begun treating Athosians like criminals.

"Um. Well, we didn't land on the ground exactly. But tomorrow morning we are going to send a team out to gather soil and water samples to see if it is a good spot to plant crops and such. Don't know if you're interested but your expertise would be welcome?"

Sheppard didn't say the full truth. He wanted to see if even this was amenable to Halling. He didn't really know how to say—'Actually, we are thinking about rounding all the Athosians up like cattle and dropping them off on the mainland.' Wasn't that what Bates wanted to do? Maybe if Halling saw the land he would request making a settlement there. He really needed to find Teyla and let her know. Maybe Halling could do that for him.

"This would be fine. I will be ready in the morning." Halling nodded in appreciation to the Major. Despite the unwelcome feelings he had gathered from Sergeant Bates he still felt confident that the major Atlantis expedition members had the best interests of the Athosians at heart.

"Could you tell Teyla about the land?" Sheppard made the request. He had thought he would walk through the Athosian wing and find her himself but it really didn't seem like a good idea. On the whole, the Athosians looked quite mutinous. The children had been cooped in their rooms all day. And the adults had only been let out to interview with Sergeant Bates. Sheppard already knew that Bates made him want to punch him in the face. God only knew how angry he had made the Athosians. 

Halling nodded and watched as Sheppard turned to leave. 

Aiden's luck had not held. He hadn't found Teyla. He'd swung by the infirmary, the cafeteria, Dr. Weir's office and even the Athosian wing. No Teyla. It was getting down to crunch time, whatever that meant. He decided he would just gather everything and set up a balcony for the date and not worry too much. Hopefully Willow wouldn't get back to her room and go to the closet and then scream, 'I have nothing to wear'. She was from California but she didn't seem at all like a ditz. Maybe she could do some spell and turn her jeans into a short skirt… while this was obviously wishful thinking, Aiden couldn't help but wonder. He went by the kitchen in the mess and picked up the cake and a small quantity of powdered egg yolk. Chef Jonathon had handed it all to him without a word. Instead he had used his hand to indicate the table. A large fifty pound bag of brown sugar and a forty five pound bag of chocolate chips had obviously recently been returned and placed on the table.

Aiden raised a brow and thanked Chef. He really hadn't a clue why the food kept showing up. What could you make with flour, brown sugar, and chocolate chips? Cookies? Perhaps someone was making a request. He told Chef. The only answer he received was a snort.

"Thanks again."

"Uh huh."

Aiden snagged a basket and gathered utensils, containers, plates and fabric napkins and left out the kitchen door. He gathered together some easily transportable food; a few sandwiches, two bowls of soup and fruit cocktail. He saw McKay and decided to be perverse.

"Oooh, is that cake?"

"It's lemon." McKay took a good three steps backwards as if Aiden were holding a ticking time bomb.

He was home free.

All he needed to do was find a good balcony and set everything up.

The first balcony he found wasn't that scenic. It didn't really seem like it would work for artistic inspiration. He went down to a slightly lower level and this balcony was perfect. It even had a small table and bench. The water was more visible and looked less like the inky river styx. The light from the hallway reached the balcony and this would set the perfect romantic mood. Aiden arranged the food on the table and went off to gather a blanket from the supply room and his laptop. Before leaving he looked over the balcony into the water and could clearly see a woman standing on the lower balcony. It was Teyla. She seemed completely lost in thought. He put his task of gathering supplies for the picnic in the back of his mind and went to speak to her.

"Teyla. Is everything okay?" Teyla felt quite lost. She hadn't even heard Lieutenant Ford enter the balcony. What a question he had asked.

"Things are not well." She wasn't really sure how much truth she could share with Ford but she was sure he already knew most of what bothered her.

"I know. I am sure Bates and Weir will figure out what or who—if there is a who-- is responsible for giving away our position. Then things will be fine." Aiden was trying to reassure her. Yes, there was a witch hunt- but there was also surely a witch. Well, other than Willow, of course.

"I hope you are right." Teyla really did hope this. "The truth is, Sergeant Bates is right—never before have I been attacked upon going to other worlds. My people believe it is the wrath of the Ancestors for occupying their city."

"No. No. I think it is far more likely there is an informant- a spy. Though even that makes little sense. I don't think this is really something we can solve. We must let the facts speak for themselves." Aiden didn't really like how his words came out. The facts were essentially just suppositions.

"Fair enough." Teyla could only agree. "What are you doing out on the balcony?"

"Um—yeah, I almost forgot—I have a date—uh a private romantic conference with Willow planned. We are having dinner on the balcony above here and um we are also going to paint. I was actually looking for you."

"Really?" Teyla was quite pleased. Ford had picked up on the signs and had set love in motion. He was much better at this than the Major.

'Yeah—I was wondering if there would be any way you could drop by Willow's room and well, maybe let her borrow clothes. Dates are a big deal for women. I just realized she really only has the Atlantis uniform and the jeans we found her in."

"I will do this. Is there anything you have in mind for her to wear?" Teyla couldn't help throw out the question. It was always amusing to see a man blush. 

"Uh—anything you have?" Was this statement diplomatic enough? What was it with Teyla and Sheppard? It seemed at every turn they wanted to embarrass him. Like he would have the guts to ask her to find her only short leather skirts and belly baring tops! 

"Okay—well I have to run off—I am picking her up at her room in forty five minutes---" Aiden impulsively gave Teyla a quick hug and ran off.  
Teyla found herself alone on the balcony again. The difference was her heart felt as light as a feather. 

Willow couldn't believe she had accepted a date from Aiden. What had she been thinking? She wasn't in Sunnydale. There was no her closet. There was no Buffy closet. Hell, she didn't have the mall. All she had were some funky jeans, her Red Sox jacket, a white tee shirt, lots of clean socks and towels, her chucks and the standard Atlantis uniform—mind you she had three variations on the Atlantis uniform. Black shirt, red shirt, and blue shirt. She would just have to put the uniform back on—maybe she could cut the sleeves off the black shirt and make a tank top or at least a sleeveless shirt.

Actually she could just wrap the 'Property of the U.S. Military' top sheet around her body and meet him at the door with a come-hither look—or maybe not.

She wrapped herself in the large white towel and sat down to think. She had twenty minutes until Aiden was set to pick her up. Surely something good could happen in twenty minutes… hmm. She heard a hesitant knock at the door. 'Coming'

Willow decided to play it safe and ask before swishing her hand in front of the panel and opening it completely.

"It is Teyla."

Willow quickly moved her hand in front of the panel and the door opened. 

"Thank the goddess!" Surely Teyla could find something for her to borrow.

"Which goddess?" Teyla was slightly puzzled. This was not a phrase she had ever heard spoken by the expedition members.

"Oh it is just a saying! I am in the middle of a crisis. I have a date with a gorgeous, hot, good-looking, lovely man and I have no clothes." She moved her hand in front of the panel to close the door and stepped back to the bed as she spoke. She picked up item after item and tossed them back onto the bed. "I have no clothes! I don't even have worthwhile underwear! Help! Usually when I am out of clothes I just go to the mall and buy more or I go to my friend Buffy's closet and find something there but now I have nothing…" Willow had just started babbling and was full ready to continue with explicit examples from her past as to items she might logically wear on a first date when she noticed that Teyla had a large assortment of clothing in her arms.

"I heard you might need assistance." Teyla spoke the words and gave her a half smile.

Willow dropped the last item she held and ran across the room to Teyla. She gave her and the clothing a serious hug and grabbed the items from her arms. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"These items are yours to keep. The sister of Halling was your size—until she married and became with child. These are the typical clothing of an unmarried woman. She will never wear such things again."

"Flirty clothes? Perfect!"

"I will leave you to dress. I do not think you will need any help. The lacings are already organized properly."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Willow was grinning. Something good had happened—

"I almost forgot. Foot-ware." Teyla walked to the door and punched in the standard code to unlock the door. It slid open. She reached her arm into the hallway and picked up a small handmade leather bag. 

"Here are a few sandals. These should suit the outfits." 

Willow rushed forward to take the bag from Teyla's hands. She couldn't believe she now had a wardrobe. Okay- it was a little leather intensive but it would definitely work out. She really didn't have a clue what she would do about underwear—surely the supply closet would have such things. She would have to give it a more thorough perusal tomorrow. She probably wouldn't find any lacy underthings but hopefully whatever she found wouldn't have 'Property of the U.S. Military' stamped on the butt. She had seventeen minutes to get ready.


	16. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N #1 I think I am at the verge of losing interest in continuing this story. I began working on this chapter last weekend—but I didn't really get around to actually finishing it. Instead I went shoe shopping and museum hopping. It is raining this weekend and I am broke. So here goes. Dunno. I hope for the sake of anyone who wants to know what happens with this couple I continue to update.

A/N #2 Arkeus—don't read this chapter! Harlequin style warning!Kissing warning Kissing warning

A/N #3 Someone mentioned and said I pace things too slowly—sorry. It is difficult to make things go fast-fast-fast without essentially writing, "They kissed. They fell in love. Then the wraith attacked. Aiden was hurt. Then Willow got mad. Willow saved Aiden. Then Willow kicked wraith booty. Buffy showed up. Ronon showed up. Buffy and Ronon had a fling. Willow and Aiden continued to be in love. Buffy and Ronon decided they were in love too. The end." But anyway—if you want spoilers—that is what will likely happen—if I stay broke and bored.

A/N #4 If you see any mistakes, do let me know.

Aiden had finally reached Willow's door. It was exactly seven thirty and he was more than ready for their first date. As he walked, he had thought about prior memorable first dates. There was the time he had broken his leg while climbing down from a stopped ferris wheel at a carnival and there was the time he had gotten a speeding ticket and spent the rest of the date listening to the girl he had previously thought of as young and gorgeous lecture him about the merits of driving five miles below the speed limit at all times. Aiden didn't know what to expect from a date with Willow, he just knew he was determined to set her at ease and enjoy himself.

It had been quite a long time since he had had the opportunity to relax and he intended on maximizing his chance. Relax to him meant conversation, hand holding, and maybe a kiss --if he was really lucky. Of course, he hadn't exactly found himself to be a lucky man. When he finally reached the door he heard a steady beat. Willow was listening to some music as she got ready. It sounded like really raucous jazz music. She probably wasn't ready. Folks didn't have music blaring if they were ready—surely when they were ready they would just be calmly sitting in a chair with their hands folded in their lap. Or maybe that was just the way things were in the movies. Aiden raised his had to the door in preparation to knock. Instead of touching the door, he instead just found empty space. The door had opened and Willow stood there. If he had moved his hand a few inches inward he would have knocked on her head. She was wearing something semi-formfitting and very flattering. Teyla really had his best interests at heart. Aiden resisted the urge to search her body with his eyes, instead he focused on her very pretty and very worried face.

"We can't go. I mean, I can't go. You can go. I just can't. I have nothing to wear, but this and this just doesn't work. I need to be figuring out how to get back to Sunnydale—not having fun!" Willow frantically spoke her protests. She couldn't believe every thing that Teyla had brought her was so revealing. When she had initially seen the clothing pile she had been ecstatic—after trying things on she had started freaking out. Yeah, she was a single woman and yes these were the clothing of a single woman but maybe they weren't the clothing of a single woman named Willow Rosenberg. She was sure as soon as she walked out the door she would hear giggles from every person she waked past.

She was wearing a fitted brown leather vest. It had a deep v in the front and while it was fully buttoned anyone could clearly see the outline of her breasts. The front of the vest left her belly button showing and a good inch or so of skin. The skirt was completely decent. It was long and just grazed her hips. If she were a size larger it would fit perfectly, of course then she wouldn't be able to wear it in public because her behind would be on full display to everyone. At most, the skirt hinted at skin with its deep slits on the side. Willow assumed the slits were to facilitate movement—but she had honestly not needed the ability to move that much.

The clothes were nice, but they just were not her style.

"I really can't go out in public like this." Willow indicated her chest with her right hand frantically fanning and drawing attention to her upper body. "We just can't do this."

Aiden, found himself on the verge of laughter. Of course he couldn't laugh at Willow. He had a suspicion, if he did so, he would end up having a third disastrous first date. Perhaps they wouldn't even get out of the door, so instead he found himself disagreeing with her.

"Yes we can. You look beautiful." These were just the bare facts, as he and anyone with eyes could see them.

"No. No. No. Look at me. I can't go. Nope. We cannot do this!" Willow found herself on the verge of hysteria. What had convinced her she should go out with this man anyway? She didn't know him. She was virtually stranded in another galaxy. 'Dating' was senseless. Willow shifted her hand in front of the door panel to close the door and turned her back towards Aiden. She walked away from him mumbling to herself. She couldn't believe she had even thought she could have a normal date. What had she been thinking? Her priority should have been to figure out a way to get herself back to Sunnydale. You can't just take the evening off—and go on a date!

She paced back and forth hugging her arms to her body and rubbing her elbows. She knew she needed to change and get back to her computer. She needed to send a message to her friends and figure out how to get back to Sunnydale.

"Willow".

That was Aiden speaking. He was still in the room. She had quickly lost herself to panic and horror and her own foolishness and she had closed the door and Aiden was still there. She couldn't believe she had been so distracted. Her problems hadn't changed between being sucked through the portal and Teyla bringing her the sexy clothes and her trying them on and Aiden showing up at the door. She had blaring music on—and she was still dressed—scantily dressed and she was still stranded in the Pegasus Galaxy. Earlier she had thought she wouldn't worry about being stuck and she would just treat everything as if things were normal. Now she was terrified that if she did this then she would start to get too attached and not work hard enough to get home. So far, this galaxy wasn't exactly scarier than Sunnydale. In fact, it seemed safer. The problem was, it wasn't her world. Should she start to think of it as her world? Would going out with Aiden further attach her? She was happy with Charin. She was amused by McKay and friendly with Dr. Beckett. If she went out with Aiden, what would logically happen? Would she fall in love? Would things just go well? Either was a risk she wasn't sure she needed to take.

Why was Aiden still there? He hadn't slipped out the door when she had clearly told him that, she couldn't go.

Why hadn't he left? Had her babbling been unclear?

"You look great! You should go. I love the cargo pants and your brown shirt." Willow gave Aiden a quick perusal. He really was a good looking guy. "Great hat! Seriously, you should go and enjoy yourself. Aiden, I am sorry, we just can't do this." Willow finished her statements with an encouraging smile. He needed to leave and she needed to wallow in agony. Then it would be a standard and perfect, what was it—Saturday, yes, a standard and perfect Saturday night. 

"This? What is this—this that you can't do?" As Aiden spoke he moved closer and closer to Willow. She was really quite ridiculous, gorgeous and ridiculous. He was sure he could help her lose her anxiety. "Why not?" Aiden asked the question and moved one step closer. Willow didn't inch backwards as he moved. Aiden wasn't sure if he should feel happy that she wasn't running from him or alarm that she was maybe too shell shocked to move. He got the point that she wasn't really capable of calming herself on her own.

"You are going to go because of this…" Aiden spoke the words in a low voice. He reached Willow and lowered his hands to her shoulders. He bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss. His kiss was brief—he only intended on touching his lips to hers to illustrate to her the fact there was this—thing, this—something, between them. When he felt her body move and her hands reach up to his shoulders, he deepened the kiss. 

Willow heard a low moan and was shocked when she realized the sound came from her own throat. Aiden was teasing her with this kiss and she wanted more. She brought her hands to his shoulders to bring his body closer to hers. She felt her body react well before her mind could form any other coherent thoughts.

Aiden parted her lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss. Time stopped for Aiden when Willow moved her head to the side and lay against his chest her breathing- shallow.

He waited. Their kiss should have convinced her there was something worth exploring. He dropped his hands from her shoulders to her waist and pulled her hips closer to his body. He didn't want her to say anything. Hopefully her body could recognize they were at the beginning of something significant even if her head couldn't grasp it. He maneuvered her body forward. Her head lay still on his chest but they were positioned almost side by side.

Willow couldn't believe this man had intuitively silenced and calmed her with a kiss. There was something about him that reminded her of all the things she wanted—all the normal things a woman wanted. To be cherished, to be loved—these were all dreams she had felt had slipped out of her reach when Oz had cheated and left. His kiss had added fire to the slumbering attraction she felt towards him. Attraction. Sexuality. Passion. Lust. These were all things she was only just exploring and she had never expected something so quicksilver and swift to flare up between the two of them.

"You ready to go?" He asked the question and looked down at her shining hair. He was tempted to reach his hand to her chin and tip it upwards and give her a kiss and another and another. Her warm breath through his shirt and on his chest reminded him just how wonderful it felt to hold a woman or maybe really just how wonderful it felt to hold Willow.

"Yeah." Willow mumbled the word into Aiden's chest and disentangled herself from him. Her legs were a little wobbly as she went to close her laptop and shut off the music. She really hoped Aiden didn't notice her shakiness. She picked up an Athosian style leather poncho/shawl to toss around her shoulders—just in case wherever they were going was cold. Where were they going anyway?

She moved back to Aiden's side. He placed his arm around her shoulders and then dropped his arm to her waist to give her a quick hug. Xander and Giles often did this—but Willow had never felt any desire when they hugged her. She felt that tell tale shiver again.

Aiden forced himself to let go of Willow. He was fast losing his chivalrous streak. He'd seen her move on shaky legs to turn off her laptop and when she had returned to his side, he'd hugged her and lightly touched her exposed waist. She'd shivered and he had been hard pressed not stroke her waist and body. He knew he felt a good deal more than lust for her. He knew she was attracted to him. Hell, they were stranded far from home. The only thing he really needed and wanted was a beautiful woman to cherish and love—and here she was, right beside him.

The only reason why he didn't give her another kiss and then another and another was the simple fact that he didn't want her to wake up in his arms and regret having fallen asleep in them. He didn't want any mysteries, regrets or doubts between the two of them.

They really needed to vacate this room before his gallant nature completely expired.

"Ready!" Willow didn't have to fake her enthusiasm. She was quite ready to leave. She had a suspicion that she would soon pretend she was Faith and grunt and toss Aiden over her shoulder and boink his brains out on the bed, that is—if they didn't leave soon. She had never felt like this with anyone before. She had always felt the love before the lust—not the other way around. While it was obvious to her that there was a good deal of lust between the two of them there was also potential for love. There was this certain gentle nature to Aiden that made her want to dissolve into his arms each time he touched her. Aiden had let go of her—Willow wasn't so sure she liked that. It was the pleasure principal all over again. He body wanted, her mind desired, she had to have closeness. So Willow slipped her hand into his and they exited the room. She walked beside him.

"So where are we going?" Willow turned her head a little to the side to take in Aiden's profile. This didn't work because Aiden turned his head towards hers, to answer her question. Willow found herself staring up into his eyes. They were brown with little flecks of amber.

"I can't tell you… you will just have to be surprised."

"Ooh! Is it the mess hall—are we having dinner?"

"Nope."

"Are we going to watch a movie in someone's quarters or in some extra room?"

"Nope—good idea, though." There was just no way she would guess. He'd always try to keep her on her toes.

"Are we going through the gate to some place like Risa on Star Trek?"

Aiden couldn't answer that one. He just gave her a sideways look and raised an eyebrow. "Risa?" he asked. That wasn't what he had expected. Willow had another layer, one he definitely hadn't expected.

"You've never heard of the place where they always go for shore leave…?" Willow watched as Aiden raised the other eyebrow and gave her a completely bemused look.

"Yeah—but we aren't going there. Sorry." Aiden grinned. There was no Risa in The Pegasus Galaxy.

Willow couldn't believe she had just given herself away—obviously Aiden already knew she was on the other spectrum of coolness, hopefully she hadn't fully tilted herself into geeky.

"Everyone watches a little Star Trek. Except, you know, no T.V. in the Pegasus Galaxy, I am oddly enough no longer impressed by mechanical monsters or space battles. You know—considering my pesky reality…"

Aiden gave her a quick grin. He wanted to coax one out of her. He was rewarded with a small smile. It was the same thing for Willow. She couldn't watch a vampire movie and enjoy it off the premise of willing suspension of disbelief because there was nothing to disbelieve and far too much to accept as true.

"Are there any recreation planets here?" Willow was now more curious than anything.

"Not that we have come across. You know, I don't have a clue. As soon as we defeat the wraith that's what we should do—kick start the entertainment economy of the Pegasus Galaxy with a Risa. And nope, you still haven't guessed—and you aren't even close." Aiden gave her a quick smile. She really didn't have a clue—and so far, everything was going so well, thank goodness.

They continued along the hallway with Aiden leading the way. Aiden placed his right hand on her back and slid it around her shoulders. He was relaxed. It was a little different to pick up a person on foot and then walk to another part of an enclosed space for your date. He was feeling quite relaxed. He had calmed her with a kiss—this was something he had never had to do. Who would have thought? Perhaps this would work for McKay. Maybe he needed to find a woman interested in him and then Atlantis would get some peace from his snark. It did not escape him that he was interested in a woman who definitely had a reservoir of intelligence, not unlike McKay, and a propensity for babbling and rambling on and on. Of course the difference was she was frankly a she and attractive. Of course she didn't have that arrogance, which made a big difference.

"Ooh! Are we going on a scavenger hunt?" Willow was still trying to guess. She found that she really didn't care where they were heading and what they were going to do. Guessing was just the easiest conversation she could handle. She was sure once they had reached their destination they would have real discussion and such but at the moment, things were lighthearted and free. She was free. Free to toy with him and guess and sneak glances at the hotness that was Lieutenant Aiden Ford. She was enjoying herself immensely. Thank the goddess he had kissed her and convinced her to go out—wherever 'out' was.

"No scavenger hunt—though that might be interesting… we do need to fully explore the city before the corridors and excessive rooms can be turned into a game zone."

"Keep guessing—though there really isn't a hope in hell that you will come up with where we are headed."

"Oh really?" Willow had stopped in her tracks. That was a definite challenge. She turned to look Aiden in the eyes and raised an eyebrow in response. She didn't know what it was, but maybe it was something about the kiss that had reassured her. She really felt a good deal more confident with him. That kiss had essentially revealed his motivations. If she had questioned what he wanted from her she would have the answer—he wanted to be around and to be with her. Dating-definitely. Love- maybe. Marriage—not thinking like that. These things were half on her mind and half out of her mind—she knew he wanted her and that simple fact made her heady. Her concerns about him and talking to him had mostly dissipated. She was free to flirt. She had been kissed by a new person—someone she was attracted to and interested in. Willow mentally closed that chapter in her life that had begun and ended with Oz and moved on.

Guessing was a challenge—a challenge she was losing. She took a step closer to Aiden. She took one more step. She stood directly under his chin. She tilted her head upwards and waited. She wasn't sure if her brain knew what she was waiting for, instinct had taken over. Aiden was going to kiss her again. Willow knew this. She welcomed this. Aiden was going to tell her exactly what she wanted to know and then they would head off to the fully disclosed location.

"Ahem." 

Both Willow and Aiden jumped a little and bumped into each other as they heard the hastily cleared throat. Willow down the corridor, towards the right and Aiden looked down the corridor towards the left. Willow didn't see a thing until she also looked left.

"Major Sheppard." Sheppard was the last man Aiden wanted to see right now. Now if he were sixteen and looking to garner a few cool points by being seen with a girl, Sheppard would be a welcome sight. As this was far from his interest, Sheppard needed to go the hell back where he came from.

"Ford. Ms. Rosenberg." Sheppard spoke their names and nodded his head in welcome to each. He hadn't missed the fact that he had come across an obvious couple getting ready to kiss, in the hallway—of all places. He honestly hadn't thought Ford had it in him. And to be fully honest, he frankly hadn't thought Willow had it in her, either. That leather she was wearing was quite becoming. She hadn't had that in her bag when she had arrived… the clothes looked Athosian. That was it. He worked it out in his brain. Teyla. Everything always went back to her. Sheppard glanced at Ford, he didn't look like he was too happy to have been interrupted. No matter.

"Dr. Weir wants to see you both." Sheppard delivered the news without inflection. He did want to grin and slap Ford on the shoulder, but he restrained himself.

"Sir?"

"Yes, you can stop by her office on your way to the bal-co-ny." Sheppard drew the word out.

Aiden narrowed his eyes. How did Sheppard know they were headed to a balcony? Who told him? And why had he pronounced the word in such an irritating way? Aiden knew he was on the verge of subordination—but it really couldn't be helped. You can't go back in time, you can only go forward. Aiden gave his commanding officer a slight smile and nod and looped his arm with Willow's and continued to walk. He was now intent on leading her to Dr. Weir's office.

"Don't worry. It is on the way."

"On the way to the balcony?" Willow grinned. She was getting clues. Maybe they would be stargazing or bungee jumping! Well, maybe not bungee jumping.

Left standing in the corridor, John was a little baffled. Had Lieutenant Ford actually dismissed him? Sheppard nodded to himself. Yes, the man had. Humph. And what had Willow been wearing? If he were ten years younger- he would definitely been interested. Of course then he would probably be laid out on the floor at Ford's feet if he even made an indicative gesture or gave a suggestive glance. And there was the simple truth that Willow only had eyes for Ford. Imagine that?

"I wonder what Dr. Weir wants to speak to me about?" Willow walked in step with Aiden.

"Dr. Weir probably just wants to know how you are settling in." Aiden had no worries about Dr. Weir. He was sure she was checking up.

Willow smiled. Dr. Weir had mentioned that she wanted to meet with her after lunch—but somehow it hadn't happened. She had spent the afternoon in the infirmary until Teyla had escorted her to the Athosian wing. Dr. Weir probably just wanted to finally meet with her.

If only her timing wasn't so darn inconvenient.

"Great timing." Willow couldn't help but mumble.

Aiden gave her a quick glance and had to hide his grin. It felt good knowing that she was anxious on getting to their date and irritated by the interruption of this meeting. Life on Atlantis… duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, fun. More often than not you could count the hours of downtime, rather of sleep, on one hand.

They turned the corner almost as a single unit—walking side by side and reached the glass room Dr. Weir considered her office.

Weir looked up as they approached with a slight, but welcoming smile on her face.

"Come in. come in." Elizabeth stood and waved both Ford and Willow in. This was a conversation not an interrogation. She noticed their casual attire and didn't mention a thing. It seemed John was right. "This will only take a moment." Elizabeth continued to stand and waited for Ford and Willow to enter the room.

"I just wanted to make sure you, Willow, were settling in okay? I didn't get a chance to come by after lunch as I had intended."

"Oh. Ma'am. Dr. Weir. Ma'am. Everything is fine." Willow didn't know what to call Dr. Weir and it seemed Dr. Weir was amused and not interested in correcting her.

"Dr. Weir, is fine."

"Okay." Willow exhaled a quick breath of relief. When she'd entered the office she'd suddenly had the thought that perhaps Dr. Weir had called her into the office to tell her dating was illegal or there was a strict dress code.

"I see Ford is showing you around?" Elizabeth couldn't help but make the observation out loud. She turned and glanced at Lieutenant Ford. He seemed a bit nervous—as if he were waiting for her to tell him to go to his room. Sometimes being the leader of the Atlantis Expedition was entirely too amusing.

"Yes." Willow was trying to play it safe—keep responses down to one-two words maximum so she wouldn't degenerate into babbling. Then they would never get to the balcony and whatever surprise awaited her there.

"So are you settling in fine? How was your time with Dr. Beckett?" Weir wanted to get a quick impression from Willow of her time here and then she would dismiss them to head back to whatever recreation Ford had surely planned. What was there to do around Atlantis of the date nature, anyway?

"Oh. I like the lab. I spent half the day there and the other half with Charin learning about herbs." Willow felt herself warming up to the conversation.

"Hmm. The Athosians will likely be setting up a settlement on the mainland soon." Weir noticed a confused look pass over Willow's face. "Oh, Ford will fill you in."

"But we are in the middle of the ocean…" Willow was baffled. How were they even going to get to the mainland? Did the expedition members have helicopters or boats?

"We have transport vehicles we call 'Puddle Jumpers'. The can get to the mainland in…" she turned to Ford to allow him to finish the sentence

"a half hour, tops." "Right—a half hour." She smiled.

"Will I have to discontinue my training with Charin?" Willow felt a little lost. So far she had been quite satisfied with all Atlantis had to offer but it seemed that one big plus was fast turning into one big fat minus.

"No. No. I am sure we can work something out. We have plenty of pilots who need to improve their flying skills. I am sure we can spare a pilot to drop you off and pick you up on a schedule."

"Puddle jumper bus service?"

"Yes, Ford. Puddle jumper bus service." Elizabeth smiled. "Okay, kids. I release you to your fun." It felt good to give the order.

Willow and Aiden smiled and turned to leave. Aiden stepped aside to allow Willow to exit first. As he left he turned to nod to Dr. Weir. He wasn't sure what his nod meant. He was probably just thanking her for her approval of his spending time with Willow. In a million and one ways she could have put the breaks on his developing any sort of relationship with Willow. Instead she had given her tacit approval.

"Lieutenant Ford?"

Aiden paused and turned back to face Dr. Weir.

"Kudos on getting Jonathon to make cake. He said something about—it is just as easy to cook for two as it is to cook for an army." Elizabeth smiled.

"Anytime." Aiden smiled and continued on his way out the office.

"So we are going to a balcony to have cake. Ha!" Willow punctuated her observations with a skinny finger in the shoulder.

"You know—you don't get points for paying attention—and that is not the full schedule of our date."

"Ooh is there more? Is there ice cream? Bowling? Video games?" Willow would have paused to do a little upwards jump—but a. she was wearing something not so appropriate and b. she actually wasn't twelve. She could surely hold off squealing and jumping in excitement.

Aiden tossed his arm around her shoulders and they continued in companionable silence. He idly stroked her shoulder as they walked and

Willow felt tingles travel towards her fingertips. She wanted to shift his hand to her neck and lower and higher towards her ear and temple. It was easy to restrain herself. These were all things that could wait. The waiting and the anticipation had begun a slow fire in her body. Each time his hand dipped from her shoulder to her elbow she repressed her urge to slink closer to him.

Willow had not tired of guessing but had decided she could wait. She sincerely hoped they would not run into another person before reaching their destination.

They were in luck. They walked a short while further and Aiden reached up to the wall panel and entered the code to open the door. With a whoosh the door opened. They were on a balcony. Aiden had set up a picnic spread, complete with candles on a low table and blankets and cushions. There was a higher table in one corner with a laptop with the windows logo bouncing around the screen and another table in the other corner with a bag of something and small closed circular dishes and paint brushes.

"Wow." Willow had been right, she could hold off her squeals until she reached the balcony. "This… this… you set this up for me?" she walked towards the balcony and to the table—taking in everything. The laptop was surely for music. And there was a basket for the food—which looked like cake and sandwiches among other things. There was even a mystery table with some sort of small containers and against the wall there was a large slab of wood. She didn't have a clue what it was all for but she was sure whatever it was she would enjoy herself--even if Aiden wanted her to show her how to face-paint . She had never had a guy set up anything like this for her. With Oz, it had always been a movie and dinner or going to the Bronze, and dinner.

Nothing elaborate. Nothing special. Nothing spectacular.

Here Aiden was, in another galaxy and with limited resources and he had tried his best to make their date as special as it could be. She couldn't help but feel that warm feeling she began with begin to expand more.

Aiden was surprised she seemed so shocked. Surely she'd had dates where the guy had put aside a few moments to make the event special.

When she reached the table with the paints, she stopped and picked up one container. She was altogether too quiet. Aiden quickly walked over to Willow. He was a little concerned. She was staring intently at the container. He bent his knees a little to look into her face. Her face wore a slightly shocked look and unshed tears stood in her eyes.

"Willow? What's wrong?" The last thing he had wanted to do was make her cry.

"Nothing." She mumbled the word. She felt like such a girly baby. She had walked onto the balcony and looked around, giddy, and now she shifted to weepiness.

Aiden, didn't think he was going to get many words out of her. Willow impulsively gave Aiden a quick hug. She grasped his shoulders and briefly squeezed. She shut her eyes and mumbled into his chest. Aiden didn't know where to put his hands. He was unsure if he should really return the hug or do exactly what he wanted, which was to kiss her. It was only his twenty fifth year of living and it was still far too difficult to understand women and their emotional shifts.

"I'm just happy." Willow stepped back and gave him a watery smile.

"Okay."

"Let me light the candles." Aiden stepped aside and dug into his pocket to get his lighter. He needed something to do to get his mind back safely into PG or at least PG-13 territory.

"No. Let me." Willow stepped away and murmured softly to herself. A small flame quickly emanated from her hand and she lit the candles.

"Sweet." Aiden gave Willow a smile and then quickly moved to set up the table.

"So we've got dinner… music… and a mystery for your entertainment pleasure." Aiden had begun to unpack the food from the basket. "Why don't you set up the music?" He actually had already organized a few probable playlists but he wanted to give Willow the sense that she had something to do. Of course, he would also get some hints as to the type of music she liked by her choices—which wouldn't hurt conversation any.

"I'm on it." Willow made her way to the laptop. Aiden couldn't help but pause in his efforts to watch her walk to the table. She really was a graceful woman from the slight tilt of her head to the curve of her hips.

Aiden set up the low table with the plates and the spread of sandwiches, tomato soup and fruit cocktail. He also had a bottle of sweet semi-fermented Athosian hooch. It was their version of hard cider. He left that bottle unopened—he had also packed a container of ice tea- if Willow wasn't interested in the local hooch.

As he worked, the opening strains of Led Zepplin's 'Ramble On' wafted towards him. He couldn't help but grin. That wasn't the way he would have set the mood but, no matter, the mood was set.

"The Hobbit song?" Aiden couldn't help but quip.

"You know it took me ages to figure out what the lyrics meant. And I quote, 'Mine's a tale that can't be told, my freedom I hold dear.  
How years ago in days of old, when magic filled the air. T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor, I met a girl so fair. But Gollum, and the evil one crept up and slipped away with her, her, her...yeah.'" Willow walked by the table and had begun organizing the cushions and blankets around on the ground. She was making a space where they could comfortably sit on the ground.

"I guess, Gollum stole his baby- his woman. I have no clue. My friends always assumed it was the drugs talking."

"I agree. That's what Giles always said." Willow felt a shadow pass over her face and she forcibly made it pass. She was so not going to slip into sadness.

"Who is Giles?" Aiden saw the sadness that fell over on Willow and he was determined to make sure she didn't lose herself in it. Maybe the best way to do that would be to give her the opportunity to talk about her friends, this Giles and whatever she was missing.

"Giles is like my father figure-mentor-librarian type guy. He's my friend." Willow looked up from organizing the pillows. She wasn't sure if right now was the time to go into the history of her life on the Hellmouth or if it were just better that she wait. The simple fact that she was hesitating told her that it was best that she wait.

The pause stretched. It didn't seem like Willow was going to explain further so Aiden picked up the conversational slack. "I had a friend like that in high school. He was the basketball coach. Coach Pete. He got me thinking about the Naval Academy, and a future beyond hanging out and getting in trouble."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Willow was glad Aiden had segued into speaking about his coach. She was gathering her courage to 'reveal' herself a little more. His personal information made it seem like they were sharing equally. She felt comfortable to offer a little more information about Giles and maybe even her friends.

"Giles kept me alive in high school—even up to now, actually. I mentioned vampires, right?" Willow reached her hand to her neck and slid the hair off to reveal her angry scar. Aiden couldn't help but walk closer. He raised one hand to her shoulder and bent to inspect the mark.

"My town is a haven for supernatural and demonic activity. Vampires, evil bug people, evil witches, etc. Giles is an expert in supernatural things, languages and etc. He is British and stuffy and like a father to me." Willow tilted her head back and let her hair fall to cover the scar. She looked up at Aiden, trying to read in his face if he believed her or if he believed she was nuts.

"How did he keep you alive? Did he point out danger and stuff?" Aiden was slightly skeptical that a supernatural expert could do much except Mulder/Scully type investigations—after the fact.

"Kind of—but he also trains my friend on how to physically fight evil. She has special powers—speed, strength, accelerated healing ability, weapons expertise, etc… she is a kind of mystical warrior. Her calling is to fight evil." Willow had her eyes trained on the ground. There was just no way he was buying this. In thirty seconds she would be o for four in dating.

"Hmm. I get that you are a witch—and that vampires are real—and that your friend is some kind of supernatural librarian—but there is also a warrior—a with special powers to fight evil?" Aiden wasn't so sure why he was so skeptical. Somehow believing in witches was more sensible than believing in warriors with special powers.

Willow laughed. "Aiden, you believe I am a witch—but you doubt that my best friend has special warrior powers?— In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." Willow spoke the words and felt a chill rush down her spine. Buffy's calling was majestic and inspiring. Being around her had changed her in so many ways--from a wallflower to a witch.

Aiden gave her the beginnings of a nod in the negative.

Willow shrugged, "You will just have to meet her for yourself. Don't call her short—she'll kick your ass."

"Please. I am a United States Marine—I could subdue her in fifteen—no ten seconds. Not that I subdue women—I mean evil alien wraith women… not normal red-blooded women." Aiden glanced to the side to see how Willow was taking his explanatory boast. He was trying to keep things light. The easiest way to do that, the way things were going, was to change the subject. He didn't doubt that Willow was telling the truth—but in his mind women were to be protected, not sent out on the front lines to fight, unless it was their choice. Her friend being, "The Chosen One", it didn't seem like it was her choice—rather her calling.

"I hope you are hungry. We got sandwiches with mystery meat. Tomato soup and fruit cocktail. We also have some sort of lemon tea cake—courtesy of Jonathon. I forgot the spoons so we will be drinking the soup and spearing the fruit cocktail with forks—unless you can do some matrixy thing and make a spoon." Aiden lifted the fork and wagged his eyebrows.

Aiden caught Willow's eye. She was definitely confused. "Never mind. You haven't seen 'The Matrix' have you?"

"Nope. I missed that one." Aiden dropped pop culture references like Xander, but carried himself more like the man than a child..

"I think Dr. Z. has it saved somewhere—we'll have to watch it when we get the chance." He went back to scrounging in the basket for napkins.

They hadn't even sat down to the real meat of their date and Aiden was already making plans for a follow up. Willow couldn't help but feel at peace.

"Slightly alcoholic Athosian hard cider hooch or semi-sweet ice tea?"

"Hooch." Willow organized her skirt so when she sat she wouldn't flash Aiden, though he likely wouldn't mind over much—of course she would die of embarrassment and they just couldn't continue the date if she were dead. Mental breath needed. The music shifted to Nina Simone, and Willow felt herself calm as she listened to the piano and guitar.

They sat down on the blankets and cushions with the soup and drinks before them.

"I like your music choices." Aiden smiled. Willow had so far chosen his favorites.

"I like your music."

Willow found herself quite hungry. As polite as she could be, she quickly finished off her sandwich and reached for a second. The soup was delicious, even though it surely had been made from a powder mix. Aiden filled her consumption pauses with light stories about his childhood growing up on the 'bad streets' of Baltimore. Each little thing he told her reinforced her initial impressions. He was a man to be trusted. He was a man to like. Despite the fact he once stole a bike from a ten year old bully who was terrorizing all the little kids—of course he was fifteen at the time.

"So, did you finally give up/give in/quit/concede/etc?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The guesses—you were supposed to be trying to figure out what I had planned for our date… remember?"

Somehow, in the last few moments Aiden had shifted position. Instead of being directly across from her he was now at her side. He spoke those words practically in her ear.

"Um, balcony picnic--with cake." Willow stated the obvious—full knowing there was more she didn't know. She felt a shiver course through her body. He was so close to her.

"Check." Aiden spoke the word and gave Willow a light kiss on the temple. Her skin was pale and being so near he could clearly see the shadow of a freckle at her hairline. He wondered if she had others… other places. He stood. PG date. PG-13 tops. This was where he had concluded they needed to be. He extended his hand and she placed her hand in his. He helped her stand.

"Date—that is what we are on, right? According to Merriam Webster's dictionary we are in the middle of a social engagement that has romantic characteristics. We are supposed to learn a little about each other with the explicit goal of determining if we want to learn more. Right?"

Aiden turned towards Willow as he said the last word.

"Right." She wasn't sure how or why it had happened, but she felt a chill run up her spine. What if he was doing some weird marine dating test?

"So—I want to know more. I want you to know more about me." Aiden wasn't sure where he got the guts to just state the truth outright. It probably came somehow between seeing his first commanding officer, Colonel Sumner shrunken and dead. Maybe it was from being electrocuted or perhaps being stuck in the Stargate. Who would have thought life could be so short and so deadly? "Okay?" His last word was a question for her—and a statement of fact for him—as long as she agreed, of course.

"Okay." Willow gave him the answer he wanted and squeezed his hand. She didn't want to ask any questions. She didn't want or need any clarification. Things were perfectly clear to her. They were moving forward in the only plausible direction. On one hand it was obvious that they were moving towards the table in the corner and the small containers and large piece of wood on the other hand it was also equally clear they were taking other steps. Together.

"I like to paint." Aiden lead her to the table. He let go of her hand and went to the bag. He opened it and removed the small plastic bags of powdered tempera pigments. "Here we have pigments and powdered egg yolk. You make paint by mixing a small amount of water with the egg and the pigment." Willow walked and leaned against the table. Aiden had removed small baggies of powdered paints twisted and closed. Each bag was doubled. He had a wide variety of colors.

"What are we going to make?" Willow looked up as she asked the question.

"I don't know. What would you like?" Aiden gave her the option.

"Um… Well. I don't have any talent—whatever we make it has to be simple enough for you to pencil in the numbers…" Aiden interrupted her with a laugh.

"I am sure I can give you that guidance—we aren't limited to paint by numbers portraits."

Willow smiled, "I don't know. Should we make something fanciful or realistic?"

"Maybe a little bit of both. Fantasy is always alluring—especially when you can morph it with reality. How about a dream… why don't we paint one of those?"

Something about the way Aiden spoke those words drew her closer him. Willow found herself staring into his eyes and drifting into her thoughts again. What dreams could she make reality with him? What fantasies?

"We aren't talking about the painting anymore, are we?"

Aiden smiled, "We could be." He gave her the chance to step back from this vein of conversation. He wasn't disappointed when she did—they had time. Willow turned her gaze back to the powdered pigments.

"Why don't we start with a setting—day or night for the painting…"

"Night—ooh this is easy"—Willow rubbed her hands together in anticipation of solving their painting dilemma.

"Okay—outside or inside?"

"Um… outside what? Like in the forest or on our balcony?"

"Hmm… why don't we go with what we know—outside on'… Aiden gave her a pointed look 'our balcony'"

"Okay, stars or black sky?"

"Definitely stars." Willow made the announcement and then looked upwards. "You know, I have never seen any of these constellations before." When she looked up into the night sky she was suddenly reminded as to just where she was. This wasn't Sunnydale, Kansas or even close.

"The Atlantis database has information about the constellations, I am sure Dr. Weir wouldn't mind if you browsed it." Aiden was very happy that Willow had taken to his painting idea. And her Freudian slip about 'our balcony' was quite telling.

"That is a good idea. I can wow you with my knowledge the next time we come out here to work on the painting. You know, I was thinking. It'd be neat to paint this from the perspective of night changing into day—just at the point when the stars begin to disappear and dawn is on the horizon…. That could be a primary focus for the upper portion of the painting. Not too sure about the rest though."

"I am sure we can figure the rest out together."

"So how do we start?" Willow was interested. She had never tried her hand really at anything artistically creative. When she was in school, she had pretty much stuck to academics.

"Well first we have to prep 'the canvas'."

"I am sure you are using that word loosely." Willow gave an askance look to the flattened slab of wood.

"Right." Aiden smiled. What else could he say? Their 'canvas' was wood.

"Are you going to stain it to even out the color?" Willow wasn't sure where she had picked up that slight knowledge.

"Hmm. I am not sure. What do you think? Would you rather have the slight color variations or an even slate?" Aiden gave Willow a sideways glance as he asked the question. Willow was intently staring at the wood and trying to make a decision. He occupied his eyes by giving her a serious once, twice, third over. It was the first chance he'd really had to stare at her without unnerving her or making her uncomfortable.

She was a little below medium height for a woman and small, petite actually. The Athosian clothing fit her well. The brown leather contrasted against her pale skin and brought out the golden undertones. The full skirt she wore hung low on her hips and while a little oversized, fit her well. It gave her the look of a cowboy gypsy, with its leather fullness. When she walked forward to closely study the wood, the skirt swished open and gave him a glimpse of her slim legs.

"Hmm… I think you should leave it. The color variations aren't that distinct. Maybe it will make what ever we come up with more interesting." Silence. "Aiden?"

"Sorry—so leave it as is? Okay." Aiden went back to the table and busied himself opening a few of the small containers. "Which colors do you think we should begin with?

"Um…" Willow pushed around the small bags and separated a few. "I think, dark blue, and black, and maybe that silver, for the stars."

He dumped a small portion of the powdered egg into three of the flat containers.

"Could you get a bottle of water from the basket—and the hooch, please?"

"Uh huh." Willow turned to gather what he had requested. She turned her head as she walked away. Yes, she had been right. He had been checking out her ass, as he obviously had been earlier when he hadn't answered her question. She waffled between a blush and a knowing smirk. Oddly enough, for the first time, the smirk won out. She tossed the smirk over her shoulder as she gathered the hooch and a bottle of water.

Had Willow just sneered at him? It was the cutest sneer possible. Definitely McKay'esque. He'd have to be a bit more surreptitious with his glances. She brought him back the hooch, the water and the glasses.

Willow refilled the glasses and walked over to Aiden. She brought him the bottle of water and the hooch.

"Thanks." Aiden had organized small amounts of the pigments into the containers. He had just begun to put lesser amounts of the powdered egg into the containers. All that was left was for him to add a small splash of water and mix the pigments.

Willow found herself staring at his hands. They were strong and capable, and efficient. His fingernails were short and evenly clipped—much different from dating a musician.

"How can I help?" Willow smiled as Aiden exchanged a small wooden straw for his drink.

"You can stir." Willow stirred each small container and watched as the pigments combined with the water and powdered egg.

"When I was a kid, I used to watch those painting programs on PBS, I never could follow the instructions though." Willow remembered the Saturday mornings spent watching the shows and her oversized flipbook of blurry watercolor attempts.

"Yeah. Well—maybe I can show you a thing or two."

"Maybe you can."

"Why don't I start the background and you can help?"

"Um… why don't I do the stars?" Willow wasn't so sure she wanted to take the chance she would mess anything up.

"Are you wimping out on me? This is our first painting—it's gotta be a shared effort, ya' know?"

"It will be a shared effort if you do the background and I do the stars… are you making chicken noises! I am not a chicken!"

Willow knew Aiden was right, she was wimping out. Surely if she helped with the background he could always paint over it if she messed it up too badly.

"Okay—I will help." Willow drained her drink. It had the tiniest amount of alcohol possible but it still gave her an extra amount of warmth. She watched as Aiden dipped the brush in the dark blue color and began to add swatches of color to the wood. The only thing missing was a place to sit—she decided to use the table as a chair and scooted on top. No matter how she arranged her skirt, the slits ensured she would either show her left or her right leg. She decided exposing her right leg was the least problematic as this was the appendage the further away from Aiden. Willow knew she was far from puritan but she wasn't exactly wanton. She was losing herself in watching his graceful hands holding the brush dip into the paint and then spread the color onto the wood. His movements had a certain rhythm and cadence.

"Why don't you help me?" Aiden knew Willow was watching his movements. He didn't mind her eyes on him but he knew the more she looked the more likely she would consider the art they were making the art he was making. This wasn't the case. This was a shared piece and the only way to give her that sense was to have her help.

"No. No. I'll mess it up." Willow didn't want to muddle up what Aiden had started.

Aiden chuckled, "I laid down a few swatches of blue strips, how could you possibly induce chaos by adding a bit more blue?"

"I don't know… but I could!"

Aiden tilted his head and handed her the brush. He waited. He continued to wait. Finally she took the brush. Willow stood and made her way to the wood canvas.

"I am not so sure about this." She turned to face Aiden. She didn't know if she could do this. Her other artistic failures loomed in her mind's eye. She remembered her mother's laughing face and proclamation that she stick to academics and leave creativity for the creative.

"I am sure you can do this." Aiden walked up behind Willow and covered her hand that held the paint brush with his. He raised her hand to the canvas and began to add sweeping strokes of blue to the wood.

Willow turned her head and grinned. She was creating something. She was painting. Aiden's hand stopped. He paused and looked down at her grinning face. It was the simple things he had been missing for years. Someone to make happy. Willow turned her head back to the canvas and Aiden dropped his lips to her head. He placed a kiss on her forehead. He felt a shiver course through her body.

"Cold?"

"A little. I'll get the blanket." Willow handed him back the brush and went to gather a blanket from the picnic area and the Athosian wrap. She walked back to Aiden and couldn't decide if she'd rather set herself up to sit on the table or to lean against the wall and sit on the floor. In the end she decided to take the floor. The day had been long and she was honestly quite tired. She had a strong suspicion that she would end up half asleep soon. If not because of the drink then definitely because of watching the rhythmic strokes of the paintbrush across the canvas. Aiden stood and painted and Willow watched.

"You know…" Willow started.

"Hmm…"

"Charin gave me homework."

"Really? What was it?"

"Um—I am supposed to come up with a rationale as how to instead of shielding a single person—how to shield everyone else from that person." Willow frowned.

"Are they really moving to the mainland?"

Aiden paused and turned towards Willow. "Honestly, I don't know. Major Sheppard needed to talk to Teyla and Halling to discuss the possibilities.

"Why do they need to go, anyway?"

"Hmm… that is hard to answer. The simple answer is a half truth. They are farmers and they will be better suited to an actual land environment—but the truth of the matter is that there have been some suspicions that perhaps one of the Athosians is a wraith spy." Aiden hadn't wanted to lay the truth out for her but he had to—and he had to do it in the simplest and most direct manner.

"But that is ridiculous. I can't imagine anyone being a wraith spy? What could a demon have to offer to win a person over to their side? They eat you—you can't bargain with your food?"

Aiden shrugged. "I don't disagree with you—but the simple fact is that just about every other mission we have gone on we have encountered the wraith. We are getting injured and coming close to actually losing our lives—remember McKay just earlier today? Something is wrong." Willow nodded. She remembered how the stunner had affected Rodney. If it had been a gun, he would surely have been dead.

"I see your point—but there has to be some other explanation—there just has to be."

"I hope you are right. Dr. Weir has decided that we cannot continue off world missions until the threat has been eliminated." Willow looked just about to protest at his wording. "Okay, eliminated may have been too strong a word—how about neutralized…."

"That works better."

"So we somewhat confine the Athosians to the mainland—when really they thrive and need to be on the mainland anyway—because they are farmers… problem hopefully solved and we get back to off world missions to find a Z.P. M. or other power source." Aiden grimaced. He knew that the plan was logical—it just wasn't diplomatic. They were essentially accusing the Athosians without a trial.

"I don't think you have any other choice." Willow gave Aiden a tight smile. She hadn't really liked the command decision Dr. Weir had obviously made but it was logical and well thought out.

"Me either."

Aiden continued to paint. The music had changed quite a few times. Now they were up to a slew of U2 songs. Willow was obviously also a fan. He hummed quietly to himself, turning to occasionally to catch Willow's eyes on him. She would blush but not say a thing.

"How is that homework working out for you?" He had to ask. How did she come up with a variation of a spell—actually the first question was how did she come up with the first spell.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't a clue how to work it out. I can shield a person or an object just fine. I can do it without herbs—but it takes an immense amount of energy from me if I do it without herbs." Willow frowned. "If I were to do it backward I would be able to target an enemy an essentially block them from doing any damage to anyone. It would be a handy trick—if there were a single enemy—and if that enemy was hard to destroy or if I had little ability or power to destroy the enemy."

Willow lost herself in the musings—she couldn't believe how well things were going between her and Aiden. She had been fed, kissed, entertained, and now she had the pleasure of watching him create something that might well turn out to be beautiful and she had been given free reign to think and study.

She couldn't believe how seamlessly they had fallen in together. Friends. Kissing partners. Companions. All that. It was perfect.

"What is the spell to shield a person?"

Aiden asked all the good questions. It was obvious he was aware of her interests.

"You say, 'Let me not be seen, let it all to them seem a dream'" Willow spoke the words and Aiden watched as she shimmered and disappeared.

"Hm. That is different." He put down his brush and walked to where Willow had been only moments before. He dropped to his haunches right before where she surely sat. He reached his hand towards her just as she shimmered back into view. Aiden slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her head closer to his. He captured her lips with his. He felt this urgency to ensure she was really right before him and not lost in some magical ether between existence and disappearance.

Willow opened her lips to his foray into her mouth. She didn't know what it was about him or exactly what had prompted this kiss. They had just been discussing disappearing and shielding and then she had practiced. She felt the fire between them flare up again and again- warmth and then searing heat.

"I don't think I like it when you shimmer out of existence."

"Sorry." Willow gave him a half smile. "If I disappear again and reappear, will you kiss me like that?"

"You don't have to disappear to get that reaction."

"Okay."

Aiden found himself exactly where he wasn't so sure he needed to be. He was holding Willow in his arms and really not really giving his next moves too much thought. PG-13, that was where they were right now—and that was exactly where they needed to stay. He untangled Willow's arms from his neck and stood up. Back to work…

"Can't you just change the wording of the spell?"

"What?" Willow had a clue about what he'd said. How was it he could shift from kissing her senseless to actual sensible conversation in a matter of moments. Not a skill she was sure she wanted to know how he had developed.

"The spell, couldn't you just change the words?"

"Oh yeah—that's the first step—the second step is the tricky part. You have to manipulate the mind of the enemy and the physical weapons into believing their actions will have no affect—and then they will have no affect."

"Are you saying magic is a mind game?" Aiden wasn't sure he had ever considered it as such—unless he actually thought about the magicians he had seen on television.

"Eh… kind of—but you also have to mess with the actual physical. What kinds of weapons do the wraith usually carry?"

"Stunners."

"Well in order for this to work then I would have to put up a shield around the wraith and manipulate his mind into believing his actions will have no affect and then I also have to make sure his weapons have no affect. With our standard weapons it is relatively easy- you manipulate the trigger mechanism into not firing or jamming. I am really not sure how it works with an energy weapon. It is definitely something to think about."

Willow settled herself a little more comfortably against the wall and picked up her glass. She watched as Aiden turned his back towards her again and went back to the painting. He had added quite a few swatches of variations of blue to the sky. She kind of wanted to stand up and help out but she had a suspicion that if she stood up she would end up in his arms again. The trouble was, this was exactly the place she wanted to be. There was nothing wrong with being honest with herself. She knew she was going a little too fast—but there was something to be said for honesty. She wanted this man. He gave her no indications that he was looking for anything short term. On the contrary, her fed her all the signs he was looking for something distinctly long term. And that was perfectly fine with her… something long term—something real.

Willow lost her self in thinking about Aiden, about she and Aiden, about her and Aiden, shielding spells, Aiden kissing her, her kissing Aiden and then she found herself slipping into her dreams.

Aiden kept painting. He knew he should allow Willow to help him out but he wasn't so sure that was the best idea. His control was waning and she really wasn't helping. He sure wasn't going to moan and groan because she was responsive to him and obviously wanted him. That would be ludicrous.

He turned around and found her slumped against the wall, completely asleep. The music had ended and she was out like a light. He quietly went and organized the dishes back into the basket and closed each small mixed container of paint. He packed up the laptop and organized the basket and paints and the wood just on the other side of the balcony. In case it began to rain before he returned for everything. It really was late—by earth standards it was past midnight. He had two choices, he could snuggle against the wall with her and fall asleep or he could just carry her back to her room. Carrying her back to the room had far more romantic and common sense appeal. This may have been 'their balcony' but they surely hadn't yet put up a sign. Aiden also didn't really think Dr. Weir would want to hear through the Atlantis rumor mill about him sleeping outside on a balcony.

Aiden organized Willow's arms about his neck and scooped her into his arms, smiling when she snuggled closer to him. He carried her to the transporter and through the corridors towards her room. He got to her door and being too lazy to enter the code for the door, manipulated her hand in front of the reader. Willow's eyes fluttered open when he touched her hand and she somewhat woke up when she heard the door slide open.

"Am I home?" Willow only partly knew what she meant.

"Yeah."

Aiden thought to place her on her feet but as he prepared to lower her to do just that her arms tightened around his neck. It seemed she had little interest in letting go.

He walked further into her room and towards the bed. He sat down on her bed, still holding her in his arms. Willow crawled out of his arms and onto the mattress. She yawned widely and organized herself onto her side- seemingly oblivious to the fact that her position exposed one slender leg to Aiden's view.

"Thanks" Willow patted his shoulder and burrowed into the bed.

"Do you have pajamas or something…?" Aiden had to ask, even though he was sure he hadn't the will power to help her into them.

"Nope. Got a sheet though." Willow giggled softly into the pillow. "Property of the U.S. Military."

"Okay. I will leave you to get ready for bed." Perhaps the Athosian hooch affected her a little more than was expected. Aiden stood and took a few quick strides towards the door. He tried to punch in the release code for the door but it just didn't open. He tried again. Nothing.

This was different. Why wouldn't the room let him leave? Aiden turned back to look at Willow she was completely asleep… and she had the ancient gene. Had she locked him in here? No that really wasn't possible. Right?

Aiden tried again. Nothing.

He had a couple of options. He could continue to try the code or contact McKay and get him to enter some override on the door and completely embarrass Willow, or he could wake her up and get her to open the door and of course embarrass her. He could always just sleep in the room. The bed was more than large enough. Or he could take the chair. Hmm… Aiden decided the best thing to do would be to wake Willow up. He didn't have to tell her one hundred percent truth—maybe just eight five percent truth.

He walked over to Willow and gently shook her.

"Willow, baby. The door is locked. Willow."

"Huh. What." She turned onto her back and then moved slightly towards him. Aiden groaned. She had no idea what she was doing to him. You don't crawl around on your bed towards a man unless you really wanted him to join you in bed.

"Don't wanna you t'go." Aiden felt her hand reach up towards his leg and grab at the cargo pocket.

What the hell was he supposed to do? The hooch had her a good deal inebriated… at least he didn't have a mission in the morning. What else was there to do other than stay? He gave the chair a though and changed his mind. No freaking way. He wasn't a saint. She had locked him in this room with her unconscious mind. The last thing he would do is sit in that uncomfortable chair all night. Aiden took off his shoes and quietly settled onto the bed. He tried to make the least amount of movement as he could. Willow shifted a bit and mumbled in her sleep. Aiden didn't know if it were only his own fanciful thinking of if he had truly heard her say his name. He heard her whisper again, "Aiden".

Aiden couldn't help it; he gathered her into his arms and sighed when she sighed. She squirmed and wriggled a bit until she was tightly spooned against him. Aiden fell asleep listening to her breathe.


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Chapter 19  
A/N #1 Arkeus—really—don't read this chapter. There is no action of the pow pow--shoot-shoot- bang- bang-type.  
A/N #2 I upped the rating. Foreplay alert. This chapter was originally quite longer—but I decided to break some of the events up. This is the finishing up the date chapter… in the next chapter—Willow gets back to interacting with Beckett and Weir and the rest of the folks. That one is half way done. My wireless connection is doing some funny thing-- so I figured I would post this now-- in case it conks out again. I really should get actual internet.  
A/N #3 I am really enjoying writing this story- this is just so much fun. I hope you like—please read and review.  
A/N #4 If you see any mistakes do let me know.  
---------------

Aiden found himself awake—again. He had spent the night in semi-awareness. Lying in bed next to Willow was a kind of sweet torture. Throughout the night he had awakened a few times and carefully nestled Willow in his arms and then returned to sleep. She didn't sleep in the same position—she had crawled all over him the entire night. Aiden wasn't so sure if Willow had had a decent time sleeping because of all of her movement. He lay there, just watching as she slept. She had her head turned on its side and against his chest. One arm was wrapped around his neck, with her fingers tangled in the short hairs at his nape. Her other hand rested on his thigh.

Aiden tried to make out her face in the dark with the aid of the dim morning light seeping in through the windows. Her eyebrows were finely arched and her eyes tilted just slightly upward. Her features had a delightful almost ethereal quality. She had instinctively trusted him enough to keep him with her over the night. She trusted him even in her sleep. She had turned again and burrowed her nose into his chest. She turned her face to the other side. Her jaw wore a slight indentation from his buttons. Aiden smiled. He longed to wake her up with kisses and caresses—but now was not the time. He had surely taken a risk by holding her as she slept. His instincts had told him that he wasn't gambling—just continuing the logical sequence of their developing relationship. He knew her body would welcome kisses—her unconscious mind would as well… but would her heart? That he didn't have the answer for so he made himself content, just holding her and watching. He wondered what she dreamed about.

Willow shifted a little as her brain struggled to wake her body. She was attempting to wake up and to push the dreams from her mind. She had been thinking of Aiden and kissing him and exactly how it would feel to have his lips and teeth nipping at her neck. She began stretching herself against a distinctly hard object. Her bed had not been this hard when she had originally laid down, right? She wasn't quite ready to open her eyes but she still had four other senses to utilize to determine the nature of the object. She began to move her hands. From what she could feel she was touching someone's neck and shoulder with her left hand and someone's thigh with her right. Oh goddess. Her nose was buried in this person's upper body. She didn't know why she insisted on pretending the person was nameless and unknown. Who else could it be? She had to be lying on Aiden. Willow tested her sense of smell and inhaled deep. Spicy with a hint of danger. This was Aiden—as if she'd had any doubts.

She began to jerk upwards. She started by pushing down on his thigh with her left hand. It was just too much movement, far too quickly. Moving was a disaster. She slipped a little and fell back onto Aiden's upper body. She jarred her chin against his chest and she was sure her knee had hit a place she wasn't so sure he'd be forgiving her for hitting. How did she become so clumsy? She heard a muffled 'oof' from him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to sleep on you. Sorry. Sorry. Let me just get up and get off." Willow found herself at the mercy of her mouth. She was babbling and she wasn't going to stop. Somehow Aiden was in her room, in her bed, and she was in her bed. They had slept together—literally slept together! She didn't know how to handle this situation. She was obviously still fully dressed so it wasn't as if the sleeping together had actually included, the sex—but still. She had a shadowed memory of asking him to stay. She also had a slight memory of locking him in her room. She was on the verge of thinking of regrets and coming up with more direct apologies but her had brain stopped working when she felt Aiden's voice and his hands.

"Don't" Aiden had spoken. He wasn't sure how to best continue. Willow had just kneed him in the groin. The word was gelded. Maybe this was some sort of punishment for not taking the chair—or the floor. Perhaps if there really was an ancient looking out for him—he was laughing right about now. He had many things he could say but the thing he needed most to do was to reassure her. He reached up and put one hand on the back of her head and gently massaged her nape. Her hair felt like strands of silken thread, falling through his fingers. He put the fingers of his other hand on her chin and gently rubbed at the offended ill treated spot.

"Don't, what?" Willow whispered the question. She had no clue what he would say. What could he say? She felt herself began to redden. He wasn't talking because she had kneed him. Maybe he couldn't say more than one word. She had injured the man she so desperately liked!

"Apologize. Get embarrassed. Or feel uncomfortable." Aiden looked Willow directly in the eyes. He was daring her to feel any of those things. He had clearly told her not to and he meant each word. Fine. This whole beginning was a little strange—but he was okay with the oddness—she needed to be as well.

"Okay?" Willow's answering word was a question. Was it really okay that she wanted him as much as he wanted her? Was it really okay that their date hadn't really ever ended and they were wrapped in each other's arms? Was it really okay--that, goddess save her, she had locked him in her room and he had held her tight all through the night—and held her still. He was so calm. So collected. It was okay for him. It was okay for her. She laid her ear on his chest and was quiet. She could hear the steady thump of his heart, loud, louder, faster. He was nervous—she could feel it. There were cracks in his confidence about her and he and she and well-- them.

She turned her head and moved up his body again. She placed one hand on either side of his shoulders. She repeated the word.  
"Okay." This time she meant it. It was okay. It was actually better than okay—but Willow knew one word would suffice. More would be a babble. More would be a conversation and that was far from what she wanted—right now. Pretending she was still dreaming was a cop out she didn't need. There was much to be said about living in the moment or living in the now. Right now she wanted his kisses and his touch and she wanted to give him a little bit of her own. She briefly thought about kissing him but decided against it. When it came to making out or making love the best way to get what you wanted was to give explicit examples. Willow dropped her lips to Aiden's neck and began kissing and lightly nipping. His body was stretched taut as if he was a board or a wire. As far as signals went this wasn't one that really propelled her to continue. Had she done something wrong?

"Aiden? I said I was okay?" Willow hoped she hadn't ignored some dating rule. Was he supposed to kiss her first or was she supposed to start at his mouth? Willow felt a slight rumble coming from Aiden's chest. He was laughing, at her.

"It is okay- more than okay. Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?" Aiden had reached his hand back to her head and was now gently massaging her temples. He wanted to believe she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Yeah—I was getting myself in position to kiss you…"

She knew. Fine. When Willow had nuzzled his neck with her teeth he had immediately stiffened. He was hard and ready to turn her over and brand her again and again, with his body. He would have her screaming his name and filled with him. He wanted her so satisfied that she could never think of any other man in this way. There was a question of her inexperience and if she knew what she was doing to him-and exactly what reaction she was on the verge of getting.

Friction and fullness.

"That's not the dynamic I am most interested in right now…" Willow lay on his chest. She was honestly confused. What had he meant by dynamic? She felt a little shiver up her spine. Aiden had snaked one hand up her vest in the back. His hand was lightly touching her lower back. The pads of his fingers were rough and sent tingles throughout her body. She felt her arousal pooling between her thighs. It had never been like this. No kisses, just light touches and she was as stimulated as she had ever been.

She had to know what was going on in his head, "What are you thinking?"

"Your vest has three buttons and your skirt four buckles and one button." He let go of her head and slipped his hand from beneath her vest. Aiden ran his hands down each of her legs, kneading them. He moved her legs so that she practically straddled him, even though she was still lying flat. Willow whimpered and blushed. She was getting a clue as to what she had gotten herself into. Her center had become damper and damper. Even if there was a shadow of doubt, it didn't matter. She wanted more of what she was feeling and what Aiden was offering.

"I am also thinking, how far does that blush spread?" He reached his hand up to cradle her neck. His fingertips danced at the sensitive place where she had been bitten. He maneuvered her lips closer to his and kissed her—hard. His kiss wasn't at all about sharing and sensitivity. He was taking her desire and feeding her with more and more of the same. Aiden scooted his body upward and practically sat up. He brought Willow with him. She was in a sitting position with a leg on either side of him. Aiden reached behind her and maneuvered her legs until they were wrapped around him. He lowered his lips to her neck and began to nuzzle and nip and bite. Willow couldn't help but sound out her pleasure. He was doing exactly what she wanted and more. An inherent sense of fairness made her want to touch him. She thought to bring her hands up to his back and then to rub and knead. When she tried he gently slapped them away. She didn't mind—it was much easier to enjoy than to actively participate.

Aiden hadn't meant to move Willow's hands away from his body but he had instinctively done so. He knew he needed to stop or just not to go too far but he felt he had to continue. He wanted to brand her with his body—to reinforce the truth. He had already told her he was ready for a relationship and he knew he was ready to love her. Love was giving her exactly what she wanted. Aiden pushed her backwards onto the bed and lowered his body to hers. He kissed her again and again alternately licking and nipping, careful to make sure she was okay with his technique.

Willow enjoyed every kiss. His lips and his hands drew responses she hadn't known lived in her. She was moaning incoherently all the while rubbing her thighs together, desperate for friction and desperate for his touch. Oz had always been ultra careful to not nip too hard—if she'd never met Aiden she would never had known she liked a certain level of roughness. Or maybe she just liked his brand of roughness.

He put his hand against her flat stomach and waited. Any clue she gave him that she was ready for more he knew he would appreciate. He was at the point if she moaned again he would take that as a yes and then do exactly what he wanted. If he was honest with himself he knew that he wanted to dominate her, cover her with his body and have her screaming his name. That really wouldn't happen until she gave him a clue and let him move them further.

Willow felt his hand on her flat stomach and couldn't decide if she wanted him to move lower or upper. She reached her arms around to unbutton the vest and help him out. There was a distinct ache in her body that only he could fill.

There was no semi innocent exploration or sharing. He was taking everything she had offered and he had drawn an even greater response from her body. She hadn't thought anything could be like this or that she could crave this but she did. Every kiss he took from her she wanted to give him more. He offered her bliss and gratification.

Aiden felt Willows' hands between their chests fumbling with the buttons of her vest. She wanted this. That was all he needed to know. He reached for her skirt and undid the fastenings. Willow lifted her bottom and shimmied her body a little to help him remove the skirt. He tossed it onto the floor and removed his shirt.

Willow was so flustered that she'd had only the smallest chance of actually unbuttoning the vest and then Aiden had removed his shirt. She gave up the work and instead stared at him. He had well defined muscles, curved pecs and abs that you could actually count. She had never been one to care about physique or musculature but she was fast becoming a convert. He was seriously hot. It seemed her default action was to moan and whimper. Aiden reached for her vest and undid the buttons. He removed it and looked down on her. Willow was gorgeously made. Her breasts were perfectly rounded and she was obviously aroused. Her nipples poked at the fabric of her black bra. He only wanted her more so. She was his.

"You are so lovely." He covered her breasts with his hands and licked at the satin covered nipples.

She whimpered. She moaned. She felt his teeth gently pulling at her nipples. She didn't know if she could handle the sensation if he actually removed the bra. Aiden moved one hand to her legs, gently kneading at her thighs. He moved his hand to her upper thigh and drew her nipple deeper into his mouth. Willow arched her body. She made unintelligible sounds that were articulate to him. She wanted more of his touch. Aiden felt the moment her legs dropped open. She'd opened herself to him. He kept one hand on a breast with his rough thumb rubbing at her nipple and with his mouth licked and nuzzled his way down her body. He reached her panties and then slid them down her legs. Willow helped by doing a sexy little wiggle. He couldn't help but give her a goofy smile. She didn't see it because her eyes were closed as if she were in deep concentration. Surely she was not trying to mentally document this moment. He was sure he could give her more and more memories. Every night—if she'd allow him.

Willow didn't know if she was ready for this but she knew she had little ability to even form or think the word no. He was giving her exactly what she needed. She was riding on a tide of sensation. She wasn't sure what she had expected, surely the welcome stab of his dick into her body. What she wasn't expecting was his hot breath at the triangle between her thighs. He wasn't going to… this was not what she expected. His fingers tangled into the curls at her core and moved the outer lips. The rough pads of Aidens' fingers spread her and rubbed against her clit. Again and again and again. Willow found her body jerking in reaction. The fingers of Aiden's other hand sharply pinched her nipple. She had never felt anything like this before. She was falling apart at the seams and in his arms. She felt herself beginning to come. The walls of her core were clinching around nothing and her body began to almost hum. At the last possible moment Aiden inserted two fingers inside her. She felt the sensation again. She had never felt herself as even vaguely multi-orgasmic and there she was… considering the possibilities.

Aiden was far from done. He wanted her to dissolve in sensation. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He had never really thought of himself as a selfish man but he knew he wanted Willow to think of sex and only remember his touch. He would met away the memory of any other mans' touch--caress by caress--nibble by nibble. She was his. He dropped his head between her thighs and blew lightly on her clit. Her legs twitched in anticipation and he bent his head to feast. He licked and nibbled on her flesh sucking her clit between his lips. She arched her back and her hips began to buck. Willow didn't know if she could take the sensation. She had never felt anything like this before. She was greedy and wanting but his touch made her shaky and weak. Was this how it was supposed to be? Aiden roughly grabbed her hips to keep them somewhat still and bent again to his task. She still hadn't screamed his name. He wanted to drench her in sensation. Willow felt her lower body began to throb with the same erratic pulse as her heartbeat. She began to whisper in whimpers, "Please." She didn't know what she was asking. Did she want the sensation to stop? Surely that wasn't her desire.

His mouth was demanding. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and he devoured all the juices that dripped from her body. Every time she would almost tip over the precipice into her orgasm he would stop and modify his touch. Aiden slipped his fingers back into her body. He reached one hand back to her breast and tugged almost painfully on her nipple. "Aiden." Willow screamed his name.

That was what he'd wanted to hear. Aiden lowered his head to her core and again began to feast. He lightly licked and tugged. He plunged two fingers in and out of her core faster and faster. He again brought her to the precipice and let her fall far and deep. When she stopped shivering and shaking she found Aiden holding her in his arms. He held her close, keeping her safe.

"Aiden?" Willow said his name like a question. 

"Yeah?" He rubbed her back

"What about you?" Willow was concerned, but it wasn't as if he was going to die from not actually having sex.

Aiden had to smile. He moved his hands lower and rubbed the space where her thighs met her ass. "We don't have the time for all I want to do with you." He smiled to himself as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "And, I want you to be completely sure."

"Oh I am sure—yep, maybe tonight?" Willow had to ask. Aiden laughed softly into her hair. "Completely sure—as in, I am not letting you go-sure—as in positive—no doubts in your mind-type sure." Willow nodded her head as swiftly as she could from her position lying in his arms.

"Okay then, tonight is good." They laid together in silence. A part of Willow wanted to clarify the facts—they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend or maybe mate and mate, right? How would this work if they ever got back to Earth? She guessed they would just be together. At the moment things were surely as simple or as complicated as she wanted. They liked each other and found pleasure in each others' company. If she was being honest she would say the truth, she was already more than half in love with him. She didn't need the lucidity of the words—you are my girlfriend, right?

"Willow?" 

"Hmm." Aiden's voice brought her back to reality. Her body had begun to tingle every place he touched.

"Don't be surprised if you find being with me becoming your routine… expect to wake up in my arms after falling asleep in them night after night. Expect to be showered in kisses and love and to be supported and adored from a far or up close. Whatever you desire—expect it to be met, fulfilled, and respected."

"Okay." Willow felt her face redden. She had needed the words. She didn't expect those exactly—but they worked much better than, 'wanna go steady?'

She slipped almost into dreams again lightly rubbing her fingers against the planes of his chest. She was thinking about the possibilities of their evening together.

"Willow?"

"Hmm…" 

"In about a minute or two Sergeant Stackhouse is going to buzz me asking where I am…" Aiden hadn't the slightest bit of interest in heading off for his run.

"Oh. It's day already?" Willow couldn't believe she had to get back to other far less interesting things than beginning her exploration of his body.

"Sorry. We run at six in the morning, when we don't have missions." They both heard the crackle of static from the side table. Willow reached over for the earpiece and handed it to Aiden. He smiled in thanks.

"I know I am not there yet… give me ten minutes…stretch or something. Ford, out."

Willow started to sit up to give Aiden full maneuverability. "We will finish this tonight." Aiden made the statement as he moved his hand down her arm and down the curve of her waist. He gave her a quick kiss on the chest and stood. With his well defined back towards her, he bent and picked up his shirt from the floor. He tossed it on and turned back to Willow. She had gathered her bed sheet around her body.  
He loved how she looked hair tousled by his hands and her body wrapped in the white sheet with a black bra strap peeking out on her shoulder.

"You know, we really are going to have to stencil over these words." Aiden ran his fingers over the words, Property of the U.S. Military. "I'd like to change them to Property of Lieutenant Aiden Ford." Willow firmly shook her head, no.

"You do know about women's liberation, right? You can't own a person. Nope." Willow looked so cute with her head shaking no and her hair tumbling around her shoulders.

"Hmm. I honestly believe loved ones belong to each other. I to you and you to me." He kissed her briefly on the nose and stood to leave. He knew he had just shocked her socks off—though she surely wasn't wearing any socks.

"I'll stop by around noon… maybe we will have time for lunch?" He didn't expect a response. Willow was surely still flummoxed. She had to get her pretty head around his words. Her only answer was a slight whimper. It was more than he had expected. He went to the door and punched in the release code. Nothing. He did it again. Nothing. He turned his head to Willow and raised an eyebrow. Her unconscious mind knew more than she did, though this fact was surely typical. "Sorry!" Willow got up and rushed to the door to open it and to let Aiden out. Even as he stepped forward to leave she grabbed at the back of his shirt. Despite the fact he had so royally freaked her out and satisfied her and scared the living hell out of her and pleasured her and terrified her—she still needed to say goodbye properly. When she tugged on his shirt he turned around to her. She reached her hand up to his neck and brought his head down to hers. She meant only to give him a quick kiss but that was not how things worked out. His mouth and his tongue ravished her mouth. She stepped closer to him and rubbed her body against his. Aiden slid his hands down her back and slid them back upwards and back again down her back. He almost lost control and slipped the sheet from her body. Stackhouse interrupted his actions with an irritated, "Ford. Come in, Ford."

"You'd better go." Willow had never said words she meant less.

"Tonight." Aiden said the word and tugged a little on the sheet.

"Right, tonight."

He started walking towards the door.

"Hey Aiden. I'll handle the dinner gathering, okay?"

"Sure." He smiled and walked out the door.

Willow was left standing there completely shocked. Aiden had all but admitted he was in love with her. She had just had the most fabulous not-sex ever. She needed to talk to Buffy. Actually she needed to shower. She really needed to talk to Buffy—and to Anya. Was there even a word to describe what they had done? No wonder Anya always talked about sex—until today she had never felt the need to even mention what she did in bed. The things he had done to her… how he had made her feel. The sensations were close to miraculous and downright amazing. Now she was getting a clue.

Willow walked over to her laptop and opened her email. She had one new message.

From: 10:15 PM  
To: Re: Re: All is peachy-keen

Okay… the assumption is that you must have met a cute guy because—hello no response.

Write back red()itch.

Love,

The Scoobies

Willow had to smile. They were right.

To: 6:12 AM  
Subject: Still fine… yes, you were right

Okay, first things first. Things are really quite great. I can't say much about the folks from earth because I need some sort of clearance. They are nice—not demon experimenty. Basically there are these soldiers and scientists. A civilian woman leads the whole big group. The scientists are exploring the galaxy and the outpost and trying to make discoveries. The soldiers just protect the people. I wish I had more to tell you but honestly I haven't really had the time to ask. I am sure if I asked questions I would receive answers—I just haven't had the time to ask.

So far so good.  
I met one of the natives here that is a witch practitioner. She is going to be teaching me about herbs and such—  
So far I have been able to use my magic and practice a little in the field. Remember I said wraith demons—well they don't like fireballs too much.

Really don't worry about me. I am not 'in the field' anymore. Now I am just yet another member of the expedition team—staying in my room… eating lunch in the mess hall and working in the infirmary under the head of medical. He's set me up as a lab assistant. Yesterday was unbelievably busy—and I honestly forgot to write back.

I am actually pretty darn safe.  
There is a shield that keeps the wraith from showing up and 'Draining the life out of our very bodies!' And honestly, that is all I have to say about the wraith. They are an issue—a problem that is building and building—but the issue is far from a crescendo, so nothing too much to worry about yet. I hope I will be of some use to the people with my powers.   
Okay, now on to more interesting things—Giles—Xander—I'd stop reading if I were you.

Buffy? Anya? Only you please…

I met a guy. Now Buffy I know you are probably thinking 'REBOUND' But this is not at all like it is. I have never felt like this with anyone. I suddenly feel like every moment I spent with Oz was just practice. Nothing could be like this. He makes me feel all the ways I never thought I could feel, safe. Loved. Trusted. Respected. With Oz, there was always this sense that I couldn't really be touched or held. Everything was restrained and safe. In a way he really couldn't touch me. Aiden—that's his name, draws responses out of me I didn't even know lived in me. And did you know—well actually I know you don't know because you would have told me—about this non-sex- foreplay stuff. You know all the things we never read about in the magazines because we never read the magazines. Buffy—get the magazines. Glamour!  
Redbook! Anything with sex tips! Whatever. His mouth! His tongue! His hands! I have never been so satisfied in my life. Okay, now I am not going to embarrass you anymore.

Oh, and I am half in love with him already. Not because of the wonderful not-sex—it is his calming presence… his caring… his comfort… his cuteness… you gotta love the alliteration. He is a marine and he went to the Naval Academy. He has the most perfect chest you have ever—actually never seen. You gotta meet him. You'd approve. 

Anya—seriously—talk to Buffy about sex—  
As your best friend, I am telling you, you need to get some proper lovin'.

Love,

Willow

Willow coated her hands with hyssop oil and said the spell and sent the message. It was now six forty. She needed to take a shower and head off to breakfast and the infirmary. Dr. Beckett had said she could come in around eight am and begin work. Today she would be a little early.


	18. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N #1 Ooh bring on the action of another type—oooh

A/N #2 This chapter is cleared for Arkeus to read, yep.

A/N #3 If you see any mistakes or inconsistencies, do let me know… also—I had an idea of writing Beckett with an accent--- and then I changed my mind—so if you see any funky spellings that obviously indicate that I am trying to have him speak with a Scottish accent please let me know.

A/N #4 Please read and review

Willow made her way from the mess hall towards the infirmary. It had taken her very little time to gather breakfast. She had picked up a small container of dried apples and cereal. Jonathon had given her a plastic bottle and some powdered milk. Apparently, most of the liquids and foods were in a dried form and she had to add a small measured quantity of dry milk to the bottle and cold water and shake. Jonathon was really a nice guy. When she thanked him for making the cake she clearly saw that she had embarrassed him. He probably wasn't too used to anyone appreciating his efforts. It was surely difficult to come up with interesting and innovative meals with their limited food supply. He mentioned they were going to be having an Athosian style lasagna for dinner and perhaps bread pudding made from the left over stale muffins. Willow had asked him if it would be okay for her to return early in the evening to make a picnic dinner. Jonathon had acquiesced—after teasing her about a certain Lieutenant doing much the same thing the night before. Willow had only given him a blush and a smile and left.

Willow hurried along the corridors towards the infirmary. She was intending on eating at her desk. Willow was a little apprehensive about going into the infirmary. Perhaps when she had left the previous day without speaking directly with Dr. Carson Beckett she had angered him. She seriously hoped it had been okay that she had spent the afternoon in the Athosian wing instead of fulfilling her duties as lab assistant. What if that kindly Scottish exterior hid a dark side? She knew this was highly unlikely, yet she worried all the way. When she arrived at the infirmary she found Dr. Beckett finishing up a basic examination of an Athosian male. He was listening to his lungs with a stethoscope.

Dr. Beckett held a small orange bottle of white pills in his hand. "Now, Haro, make sure you take one pill every morning. You have a very common ailment called high blood pressure. These pills will help you, if taken regularly. Make taking them a part of your daily routine—just the same as drinking that stout tea you have on rising." Carson was giving the older gentleman a stern look. He wanted to make sure he knew the importance of taking the pill.

Willow walked over to Dr. Beckett and stood at his side. She gave Haro a smile which was gently returned. Haro nodded his head first to Dr. Beckett and then to Willow and stood and left the infirmary.

"I hope he remembers to take his medicine. Renal hypertension is nothing to toy with." Dr. Beckett's worried eyes followed the older man out the door.

"So lass… what brings you to the infirmary so early this morning?" Carson asked Willow the question. He had been expecting her around eight or eight thirty. There was definitely nothing wrong with enthusiasm… but he didn't want her to burn out quickly. Working in the infirmary, even as a lab assistant, had the potential to be frightfully busy and hectic. Whenever there was 'fake' downtime he was sure to take it.

"Umm… well um, Dr. Beckett. Yesterday I left a little early. Teyla took me to see Charin in the Athosian wing. I didn't know if I missed the chance to perform any necessary duties. So I am here to make 'em up!" Willow wasn't sure what response she was expecting but his deep belly laughter was not one of them.

Carson was completely amused. Here she was coming in early to perform grunt work. Yesterday he had given her the job of cleaning and organizing test tubes—necessary--yes, fun--no. Willow was a girl after his own heart, she had returned for more—and returned early.

"Lass, this is definitely a first. I really think I have found something slightly more interesting for you to do." Willow smiled. She didn't know what was so funny about her stopping in early to do her job but she wasn't about to get offended when Dr. Beckett laughed. He looked like he definitely needed it.

Dr. Beckett suddenly stood. His attention seemed fixed on a point or a person in Willow's opposite direction. She turned to look. Her new teacher, Charin had arrived. It seemed that Dr. Beckett was equally as much a gentleman as Aiden.

"Ah, Charin. Thank you for coming in." Carson smiled welcoming at the older woman. He walked up to her about to take her hands in his in welcome but stopped. He bent his head awkwardly in the Athosian light forehead touch greeting. Their foreheads touched and met in friendship. He wasn't so comfortable with this hello or goodbye but it was the way things worked out. When he had first seen Teyla lean her head against Major Sheppard's head he had been sure the greeting had other meanings—the longer he knew the Athosian people the more he realized just how ignorant he had been of other cultures. Upon entering Atlantis, Charin had welcomed him as a friend. She was a well respected herbal practitioner and Beckett believed well worth knowing. Her knowledge included a full understanding of all types of herbs and herbal remedies. He knew that if he was going to keep the Atlantis expedition members safe and alive, at some point, he would have to figure out how to replenish his supply of medicines. Charin had some definite ideas about the uses of herbs and plants. It was rare for a woman of Charin's knowledge to frankly still be alive—she could have been culled by the wraith years ago. It was truly a blessing that she yet lived.

Charin turned and nodded in greeting to Willow. Her face wore a beatific smile.

"How is your heart?" Carson asked the question gently. He didn't want to alarm her in the least.

"Oh, it is fine. I was a little weak this morning. Teyla requested that I come and speak with you before we left for the mainland." Charin didn't seem at all worried about her condition. Willow was. Heart trouble?

"Have you prescribed anything for her heart? Does she have heart disease? Is it inflammatory or valvular or ischaemic? Is she a candidate for a pacemaker?" Willow fired off her questions at Dr. Beckett.

"Woah. Woah—lass. Slow down." Carson raised one hand to quiet Willow. She did know her stuff but he still had little intention of sharing the intimate details of a patients' condition with her.

Charin smiled and walked over to Willow. "The ancestors provide for me." Charin slid her arm around Willow's shoulder. "Do not worry."

"Okay." Willow felt a little embarrassed at her vehement reaction to Dr. Beckett. "It is just that modern medicine can help you out so much and I just want you to have the best…"

"I do." Charin smiled. "Enough about me—tell me is that a certain glow I sense about you?" Charin smiled knowingly.

"Glow?" Willow turned the word into a question. Surely Charin wasn't such a witch that she could sense sexual satisfaction? That really wasn't a skill Willow wanted to learn.

"You do look awfully chipper…" Carson added his observation.

"Uh. I am wearing bright colors. And uh—I have red hair. And uh—" Willow couldn't finish her statements because her face turned quite red. She was awfully chipper and there was no way she was going to say to Dr. Beckett or to Charin that it was because she felt sexually pleased.

"It is the glow of new love." Charin stated this as a fact. She stared Willow down—daring her to contradict her. Charin knew what true love felt like and exactly what it looked like on another's face. It was obvious Willow was in love. There was no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed.

Willow knew she had the choice to lie and deny it or to own up to the obvious truth. It really wasn't her nature to be so obvious but it was clear it was everyone else's disposition. Willow shook her hair back and answered, "I do believe it is."

Carson hadn't expected the truth—he had frankly anticipated that he would be able to tease her for weeks on end. The truth was oddly more satisfying. Ford was a lucky man.

"Are you done packing? Do you need any help?" Willow asked the question. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship status but there really was little reason to share too much. Considering Charins' heart problems she surely needed some assistance in packing away.

"Actually, I am completely finished." Willow looked so disappointed Charin came up with a job. "I would love your assistance in loading my things into the jumper."

"What time?"

"I believe in a few short hours. I will send Jinto to gather you." Charin nodded her head towards Willow and allowed herself to be led away to the cot. She sat and waited as Dr. Beckett began a quick examination. As he lifted the stethoscope to Charins' heart Willow looked away and busied herself with her breakfast. She couldn't believe the truth was out in the open. She was with Aiden—Dr. Beckett knew… Charin knew… Of course this wasn't a problem – it was doubtful that Dr. Beckett was much of a gossiper. Willow also couldn't imagine Charin gossiping. It seemed both Charin and Dr. Beckett approved. She felt quite happy that they did.

Willow had nothing to do but wait as Dr. Beckett examined Charin. She had ample opportunity to observe his bedside manner. Dr. Beckett was really a soothing man. He closed his session with Charin by giving her a small bottle of pills and saying goodbye in the Athosian way. Charin smiled briefly and left the infirmary.

Carson made his way over to Willow. "Okay lass, so what are you up to doing today?" He was quite excited to have a few more hints as to her knowledge and interests. Her quick fire list of possible types of heart disease had impressed him. She was no novice in knowledge, just surely in application.

"You could do some more thrilling work with test tubes—and even move on to sterilizing Petri dishes… or…" He paused to build up her anticipation. "You could help do some preliminary classification of herbal samples." Willow brightened. This was right up her alley.

"Um. I will take the sample classifications—and finish the sterilizing this afternoon. How does it work?"

"Well, I am making some headway in finding comparable herbs to replace common earth medicines. I am sure you have a little 'witchy' knowledge of herb uses…" He turned to give Willow a quick glance. He didn't want to insult her or assume too much.

"Yes."

"Well, my idea is to find herbs that can be synthesized into common needed medicines. I need you to look at small slides of the herbs and begin classifying them in quite a few categories. I can then look at your work—make the necessary clarifications and reclassifications and then go from there. This is step work in manufacturing our own medicines." Carson knew this was a worthy project. He hoped she would be able to provide assistance. Willow had to be the best person for the job—her specialized knowledge would be handy.

"I can definitely do this." Willow felt grateful. It seemed that Dr. Beckett had thought up this stage of the project directly for her. If she was any good at it she would be able to shave a good deal of time off of his work.

Carson set her up to begin her work. He was careful to give complete instructions and then to step away and allow her to find her own rhythm and way. He spent the first few hours of the morning glancing over at Willow occasionally. She was softly humming to herself as she worked. She had the laptop he had provided her open and was peering into the microscope at the plant sample on the dish. She would alternate between the microscope and the laptop. Peering and taking notes, peering and taking notes. She was very thorough and very good. He didn't expect that he would be doing much reclassification. This was a good thing. Around ten o'clock, Jinto made his way into the infirmary. He stood at the door slightly nervous. There was a tall and fierce looking marine standing behind him.

"Can I help you son?" Carson addressed his question to the marine guard. He already knew why Jinto had arrived. It truly annoyed him that Sergeant Bates saw fit to put the Athosians under constant guard. What harm could Jinto do? Carson rhetorically answered his own question… release a half ascended energy monster and accidentally drain a generator and get Ford electrocuted. Perhaps some Athosians needed to be under guard. The marine didn't actually answer. He just nodded his head down towards Jinto.

Willow looked up from her work and noticed Jinto standing in the doorway. She realized it had to be time for her to go and help Charin load her things in the puddle jumper. She stood and walked towards Jinto. She lightly ruffled his hair. She turned towards Dr. Beckett—"Okay, I'll be helping Charin. I'll be back as soon as I am done." Dr. Beckett nodded and watched her leave. The marine smiled down at Willow. He stepped aside and allowed her and the child exit first. It was a courtesy but Willow found it didn't have the same effect as when Aiden did it. She felt slightly uncharitable. Had this beef cake guy actually frowned all the way to the infirmary? Did he really need to keep such close watch on dear sweet Jinto? Willow made a point to respect others' belief systems and ways but sometimes it was awfully difficult to understand military ways. She was so irked she hadn't even noticed Jinto talking to her. "Sorry?" She looked down at his brown hair.

"Oh. I said. Charin said you will be visiting the mainland when you have time. I asked if you could bring me Jello the next time you come?" Jinto looked up at her hopefully.

Kids were much the same everywhere. "Of course I can." Willow smiled.

The marine led the way to the puddle jumper bay. Willow wasn't so sure she was needed. The marines were quite efficient and able. They were loading things into three puddle jumpers. She noticed Aiden standing off to the side helping a short and tiny elderly woman with her things. He lifted two of her bags to his shoulders and handed her a small basket. She smiled gratefully at him and stood off to the side to let him lead the way. He was obviously struggling a little. His eyes were lowered and he moved quite slowly. Willow hid a giggle behind her hand. What was he carrying? Bags of grain? Chunks of rock? The woman patted him lightly on his ass to help move him forward quicker. Aiden almost frowned but controlled himself. Willow didn't. She let out a slight giggle. Aiden looked up to find her laughing eyes. He gave her a sheepish half smile and moved towards the jumper. Willow moved towards the last bag the lady had left and tried to lift it. It really wasn't going to happen. She decided to wait for Aiden to return for it. He did.

"Hi." Willow was feeling surprisingly shy. This man had done all sorts of things to her body and here he was standing right in front of her. What she honestly wanted was for him to dip her in a standard movie type kiss, where the world would stop and the music would go on. Was there even a proper response?

"Hi yourself. I see you came to help." Aiden made his statement and looked down at the lumpy bag. What in the world did this lady have in there?

"I am all about moral support." Willow grinned and gave him three quick pats on the shoulder.

Aiden smiled. "Funny." He leaned over and picked up the bag. He put it on his shoulders in a standard fireman's lift and gave Willow a smirk. She didn't expect that.

They walked together towards the jumper. Willow didn't notice quite a few of the marines were giving her slight smiles. They were happy for Aiden and perhaps a twinge jealous. The man obviously had great taste. Aiden walked up the jumpers' ramp and was a little surprised to feel another quick pat on his ass. He was less surprised to hear a peal of laughter come from Willow. This lady had to be kidding him. What was with the taps on the ass? If he wasn't so sure he would dislocate his shoulder if he quickly dropped the dead weight he would drop the bag on the floor of the jumper. He respectfully maneuvered the bag to the floor and rotated his shoulders. Willow massaged one shoulder with laughter in her eyes.

"Is this your man?" Willow was surprised to hear the question come from the older woman.

Good lord. Was every person in Atlantis this nosy?

"Yeah." Willow gave up and just told the truth. "He is."

Bruised and battered shoulders were more than worth it. Aiden grinned down at Willow and the older woman. Now, it was definitely a good day. He smiled and went back to work.

"Um. Have you seen Charin?" Willow asked the older woman the question and blushed when she pointed to the middle of the jumper. Charin was not ten feet in front of her. She hadn't noticed. Willow quickly walked over to Charin.

"Was that him?" Charin asked the question—already clearly knowing the answer.

Willow blushed. "Yes." Charin nodded. Willow was sure her nod meant she approved.

"Do you have anything left that you need moved…" Willow began

"No. All I have is right here." Charin indicated the bags and rolled packages around her.

"You have made a good choice with that man." Charin nodded solemnly. Willow didn't know why her support mattered so much. Charin was like Mrs. Summers and Giles all in one. She impulsively gave her a quick hug.

Charin patted her lightly on the back. "Go on child. I will see you soon enough." Willow exited the jumper and watched as the marines loaded the last few bags and packages. She didn't see him but felt the moment Aiden walked up behind her. He slipped her hand in his and pulled her lightly away from the scene.

"I have a mission in three hours." He wasn't worried in the least but he didn't know how Willow would react. These missions were a part of the daily reality of being on Atlantis. He was half second guessing his decision to begin a relationship with anyone. He didn't know if he wanted to put anyone he cared about in the position to sit around and worry about him returning. Well the truth of the matter was maybe she didn't yet care enough about him to worry… or maybe the truth was he wanted her to be concerned for his well being. He didn't know what reaction he was going to get but he completely knew what reaction he wanted. Willow was thrown for a loop. Aiden was about to go on a mission—to another planet—and possibly put himself in danger of being attacked by wraith or any other demons that the Pegasus Galaxy had to offer. She walked up close to him and gave him a tight hug. She laid her head on his chest. "You'll be safe, right?"

"Yes."

"You're going with some of those tough looking guys over there with muscley necks, right?"

Aiden choked back a laugh, "Actually, Sergeant Stackhouse and his team, Major Sheppard, a few anthropologists and Dr. McKay and Teyla."

"That's not enough backup…" Willow looked up from his chest, now worried that she had insulted his very marine-ness. "Um. I mean, I am sure you are tough and all that but… I'll be quiet now." She put her head back down.

"We're leaving at fourteen hundred… two p.m." He lightly rubbed her back. This was the reaction he had wanted. "We are actually just going to look at some ruins."

"Okay."

Aiden knew he had to get back to work. Sheppard was flying one of the jumpers over to the mainland and he was going along to help supervise the setting up of a base camp. Despite Sergeant Bates assumption that one of the Athosians was surely a spy Aiden had decided to leave a small contingent of marines on the mainland to help with set up and to ensure that the Athosians were safe. Aiden was going along to make sure the mainland was safe. He wasn't sure what he was looking for or what he would be looking at but he wanted to get a good feeling for the landscape. You just didn't deposit people in the wilderness and expect them to fend for themselves—even if they were natural hunters and survivors.

"I know you have to get back to work." Willow was loathe to let go but she also knew neither could do anything if she held on.

"Yeah." Aiden was at peace.

Willow unwrapped her arms from around his neck and stepped back. She gave him an unsteady smile and squeezed his hand. Everything would be fine. He was just going to look at some ruins. "I will see you when you return. I've got dinner all planned." Willow punctuated her words by tapping him lightly on the chest.

She was a little nervous but to be a lot nervous would indicate she had absolutely no faith in his ability to take care of himself and the rest of the members of his mission team. She gave him a shaky smile and turned to walk back towards the infirmary. Aiden smiled and watched as she walked away. He turned and gave his attention back to his job, lifting the last bag and bringing it into the rear of the puddle jumper.

-----

Willow had made it back to the infirmary with ease, despite the fact she really wasn't paying any attention as to where she was going. She went back to work. At one pm she went to find Dr. Beckett to tell him that she was going to watch the team embark on their mission. Dr. Beckett was no where to be found. She went through all the rooms of the infirmary looking and looking. She finally gave up and had a seat on a stool. She figured he had to be gone for lunch and would return shortly. The easiest way to make sure she didn't miss him would be to sit in full view of the doorway, and so that was what she did. She was most surprised when he was able to walk up to her side and place a hand on her shoulder. He looked down with concern in his blue eyes. "Lass? Are you okay?"

"Oh. I was waiting for you…" Dr. Beckett had a large platter with two sandwiches and some fruit that looked like fresh grapes. Of course the grapes were a purple far deeper than anything Willow had seen before. "I noticed you didn't break for lunch, so I went for this from the mess. What is wrong?"

Willow didn't know how to take his kindness. On one hand she wanted to burst into tears—but that would be unbelievably silly. She wasn't by nature a crier but how do you react when someone you had become instantly emotionally and physical attached to was about to embark on a mission that might well end their life?

"Nothing. I am just worried."

"About Ford?" Carson was sure he had guessed right—unless she was worried about her friends. "You know, he hasn't even left yet—you have to think about gate travel like visiting another city. There really isn't anything to worry about until you hear the alarm."

"It is just that the first time I was 'off world' I saw a small contingent of wraith… I am sure any random place is safe—but how often do they encounter the wraith?"

"Honestly—fairly often. But that was surely because of the spy. I am sure that has changed." Carson knew his logic was sound and sensible.

"Really?"

"Surely." Carson closed that vein of conversation with that single word. "Now lass, try the fruit. Ford hasn't seen it yet—so it doesn't have a name…"

Willow looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Surely it had a name before 'we' arrived here?"

"Yeah—I am sure. It's just that Ford has a knack for coming up with the cheesiest names possible…" Willow gave Dr. Beckett a small grin.

"Like what? Tell me." 

"Um… let me see…" He was glad Willow had got some of her good humor back. "He wanted to call the Puddle Jumpers—Gateships… he wanted to call the planet we're on Atlantica…"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Atlantica…" Carson shrugged. He half agreed with her and with Ford. "You have to admit, 'Gateship' is a horrid name.

"It is a ship--that goes through the gate…" Willow found herself interrupted by Dr. Beckett's laughter. "That's what he said."

"Are you going to watch him leave?" Carson asked Willow over his sandwich. He wasn't sure he should say anything but Ford was a good kid—really an old fashioned type guy. He'd like it. Actually, Carson would like it if someone, other than his boss was there watching for him to return.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you if it was okay."

"Of course it is, lass. Of course."

"They leave at two pm."

"Right." Willow said the word and willed the tone of lunch not to turn too dour and sour. She instead told Dr. Beckett about her work with the plants. Since that morning she had made definite headway in classifying the plant samples and she was eager to keep at it. She was sure she would have the bulk of the samples classified in about a week.

"I will be sure to look over your work when you have completed the first batch." Carson was sure he had made a good decision.

It was ten minutes to two pm and Willow nodded goodbye to Dr. Beckett and made her way to the gate room. When she made her way to the gate room Aiden and the rest of the team were standing around holding their p-90s and waiting for the dialing sequence to begin. Willow half wanted to yell from the balcony his name but didn't. She was sure he would see her. Teyla was actually the first person to look in her direction. She tilted her head and gave her a slight half smile. Willow watched as she elbowed Aiden and indicated that he should look up. Aiden smiled. Willow gave him a little wave. The dialing sequence began and Aiden walked backwards through the shimmering puddle. Willow was the last thing he saw as he left Atlantis. Willow closed her eyes and waited for the tell tale sound that would indicate that the wormhole had disconnected. He was gone—but he would surely return.

She walked back to the infirmary. She was desperate to get back to work, anything to get her mind off of the man she had only just accepted that she loved.


	19. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N #1 If you see any mistakes let me know.

A/N #2 I hope you enjoy this chapter, please r & r. Thanks.

Willow felt that she had been operating on autopilot the entire afternoon. She was working, but barely. She had tried classifying the plants but had stopped shortly after she had lost herself in just staring into the microscope for entirely too long. She was reminded of a prank Xander's best friend Jesse had played on her back in middle school. He'd put black shoe polish at the eyepiece and she had spent a good deal of the rest of science class with what surely looked like the worse black eye imaginable. She had wiped the polish off but it had left a dark ring around one eye. Her teachers had worried and considered turning 'her abuse' into child protective services, as if Sheila and Ira Rosenberg had actually cared enough about her daughter to even give her a black eye.

That was what hurt the most—it wasn't so much that Aiden was gone, doing his job, mind you. It was the aching feeling that if anything happened to him she would be left alone, again. She knew she was feeling sorry for herself—if something happened to Aiden then he would have far worse problems than just leaving her without someone to care about. Since becoming friends with Xander and Buffy and Giles and all the other auxiliary members of the Scoobies she had lost that feeling of aloneness. She knew that you could survive without others—all you really needed was food or water—but the truth was that the quality of her entire life was enhanced when she was secure and confident that other people loved her.

There was this aching fear that someone or something could rip that away from her. Something could destroy him. This fear was not something she could accept. She thought of him, surely standing around the ruins on the planet, ever watchful and vigilant, holding a p-90. Right about now, he would be engaged in a constant survey of the surrounding area, looking out for probable danger or possibly risky situations. He'd be watching over all the members of his team—but were they truly watching over him?

Willow stopped right where she was. She had it. She might not be able to be there to keep an eye on him but she could provide him with the only protection she had, Wiccan protection. She left the infirmary in a quick jog. She was getting back to her room and her bag. Why hadn't she taken it with her this morning? The quicker she got to her room—the quicker she would get to that musty old spell book and find a spell. She had thought of this once—but Giles had cautioned her. He wasn't here to stop her or to guide her. She had only her wits and guts to keep the one she loved alive.

She went to the book and quickly turned the pages. The room was silent except for her quick breathing and the turning of the pages. For a moment the pages fluttered wildly and it was as if someone else turned them for her. She didn't know what to make of this. Did some guardian ancestor, as Charin surely believed, watch over her and give her hints and clues? She found the section that indicated goddesses of the night. The pages fell open to Nyx. She knew whom she needed to entreat—a Goddess of the Night, of darkness. Not someone too powerful, not someone that would expect a dark bargain that would surely not save Aiden or save herself. She needed to ask for the help of someone who saw herself as a sort of guardian of humankind. She had it. She would ask Nyx.

Willow flipped open the laptop and opened a new document and started writing. She would entreat Nyx and ask her to protect Aiden—to save him from darkness and death. She had her idea, she had her spell. Willow read the words she had written to herself three, four times, until she had them memorized. She picked up a piece of chalk and the needed herbs and moved to the center of her room and sat on the floor. She drew a circle, with the chalk, around her body. She crumbled the herbs galagal and jalap together and said the words to her spell, "Goddess Nyx, goddess of the night, save him from the everlasting night. Born of night, born of chaos. Night, nox, nyx. Protect my love. Protect my heart. Do what is right. Shield my love. To you I entreat, to you I chant. Watch over him from above."

She repeated the words. She would do so until she had her answer. She repeated them again and again. She felt the moment she had an answer. A threadlike dark mist arose from the outer edges of the circle. It was Nyx—giving her answer, "You have what you want." Willow heard the words spoken in the stillness, spoken in her mind. She had what she wanted. The goddess would protect him. Willow dropped her hands to the floor and lowered her head. She hoped her actions would bring a good result. She wanted Aiden to safely return to her.

Willow pushed herself upwards. She rubbed her hands on her legs and squared her shoulders. Things would be okay, they had to be. She had to return to the infirmary and get back to work. She trusted that Aiden would be okay—Nyx would protect him. According to the Wiccan truth, she was night, the mother of the twins sleep and death. She would protect him—keep him from death and keep him from eternal sleep.

Willow left her room just as the alarm began to sound. It was a repetitive drone designed to instill panic and fright. She took off in a dead run back towards the gate room. When she reached the gate room she saw, McKay and Stackhouse dragging Major Sheppard's body through the gate. Aiden and Teyla were not with them. Willow felt all the color leave her face. Where was he? She stood on the balcony stock still. What if what she had done had backfired? A black mist rising from the ground didn't have to bode well. There was nothing she could do—except provide whatever assistance she could to the Major and wait. She knew, she just knew, Aiden was okay. Willow quickly made her way to the infirmary. She went over to Dr. Beckett and asked him how she could help.

"Go to the mess hall and get a bucket of ice." Willow rushed through the infirmary doors and went straight to the mess hall. She quickly pushed open the swinging doors of the kitchen and got a bucket. Jonathon helped her fill the bucket with ice, and she gave him a grateful smile. "You know, Dr. Beckett really doesn't need any ice. This is just the job they give to the husband when the wife is in labor…"

"What!" Willow practically shrieked the word. Surely Dr. Beckett hadn't just been trying to get her out of the way… though what was he going to do with the ice… add water and toss it on the Major? That didn't seem too likely. Jonathon was right.

"Take your time. Give Beckett and the nurses' time to work."

"I need to get this back to Dr. Beckett." Willow lifted the bucket and gave Jonathon a tight smile. She knew he was right but it didn't really matter. She had to keep moving. If she had something to do she could keep her mind of the fact that she probably had just royally screwed the man she had only just realized she loved. She had asked a goddess of darkness to watch out for him and where was Aiden? She had no answer.

Willow took the bucket back to the infirmary. Major Sheppard was lying still. His body appeared boneless. One arm reached almost towards the floor as if it had only just slipped from the bed. Dr. Beckett had nodded in her direction when she had entered the room. Willow almost forgave him for sending her on a fool's errand. She wanted to ask him if he wanted her to toss ice down the Major's shirt or dump the entire bucket over the Major's head but she couldn't. To do so would surely be rude.

Carson knew Willow had figured out he wanted her out of the way. He was a little ashamed of the task he had sent her on but he stood by his decision to send her out on the errand. He didn't know how she would react in an emergency situation. It wasn't as if he was privy to the type of training she had. It might have been a little amusing if it were a far different situation to see the expressions of worry and exasperation alternately cross her face.

"When do you think he will awaken?" She asked Dr. Beckett. There was little point in staying angry.

"Definitely soon. The Major is a tough man." Carson knew this was true. He walked over to the bucket and picked up a few pieces of ice. He went over to the cot and placed the piece of ice on Major Sheppard's head and a few pieces on both sides of his neck. Willow honestly didn't believe Dr. Beckett would take it this far. She knew he was just trying to appease her sensibilities but his bedside manner did leave a little to be desired.

Dr. Beckett and Willow stood side by side and watched as the ice cube on his forehead and those around his neck slowly melted. The one on his forehead slid down the side of the Major's face and like a spell he awakened.

Willow turned incredulous eyes towards Dr. Beckett. "Where did you learn that technique?"

"Medical School. It always worked with hung-over friends." Dr. Beckett gave Willow a tight smile.

"What the hell?" Sheppard was surprised that his words came out in a surely unintelligible mumble. He had no clue how he ended up in the infirmary with a chilled neck and cold forehead. He also had a suspicion that he couldn't move.

Willow leaned her head closer to the Major so he could see her. "Hi. You were hit by a wraith stunner. You should be okay in an hour or so." She reached down and lifted gathered his arm up to his chest. She hoped her bedside manner was better than Dr. Beckett.

"Oh. I wondered why I couldn't move. Could you get Stackhouse and Ford in here…" Sheppard stopped his words when he saw how Willow's eyes became shadowed.

"I think… Aiden is still on the planet. I will see about Stackhouse." Willow turned to leave and do just what he asked. She was startled at just how swiftly the pain had returned. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake and the goddess had truly protected her Aiden.

"Lass. I'll send a nurse to bring Stackhouse here—why don't you go wait by the gate room. I am sure Teyla and Ford will make it through on their own..." Carson hoped he was giving sound advice. There really was nothing she could do here. It wasn't as if she actually knew where to find Stackhouse. Despite the fact that she obviously wanted to keep working there really was no way she could really do anything to help.

"No. I can't just sit and wait. Give me something—anything to do." Willow was on the verge of begging.

"Um. How about reorganizing that cabinet?" Carson couldn't believe this was the best he could come up with. He wasn't too good with pointing out tasks to work off grief or worry. He was far from a psychologist. When he was worried about another person making it through or living he actually just—didn't. There was always another person to watch over even when members of the off world teams were missing. He had long ago learned how to take care of those he could and to do that job well. Worrying about those who were out of your reach was a waste of time. It was far better to pray and hope. You really could only wait for them to find their way home.

"Okay." Willow went over to the cabinet Dr. Beckett had indicated. She removed the first try of supplies and then began to carefully count them. She noticed a clipboard hanging on a hook on the outside of the cabinet. It was an inventory. She started working… counting out items and recording them. Whenever she found herself thinking again and worrying again about Aiden she would begin again. She wanted him safe and she wanted him back in Atlantis.

She had no idea how long she had been at her task when she heard the alarm sounding out again. It was Aiden, it had to be. Willow dropped the clipboard and raced towards the gate room. Before she had fully turned the corner she saw Major Sheppard, Dr. Weir, Sergeant Bates, and Dr. McKay standing together in a balcony room overlooking the gate. Willow quickly moved towards the Stargate. Still the alarm rang out. There was no Aiden and no Teyla. Willow knew he was just beyond the event horizon. Unconscious. Alive. What were they waiting for?

She reached out her hand, she longed to tear down the shield. She wanted to reach in and pull Aiden forward and back into her arms. She knew this was impossible; the matter stream in the wormhole could only travel in one direction. Why did they hesitate? Why hadn't they dropped the shield? She could hear the sounds of wraith stunner blasts and Teyla's voice. The shield finally dropped and Teyla dragged Aiden forward. The moment she crossed over into Atlantis' gate room six marines holding p-90's advanced on Teyla.

Willow pushed her way through them. What fools they were. She gently shoved one marine and his gun away from Teyla and dropped down at Aiden's side. He was alive. He was unconscious, but alive. She touched her fingers to his neck and felt his pulse. It was strong and steady. Willow gently touched his face. He was alive. She heard the loud sound of heavy boots moving towards her. Major Sheppard had reached them and dropped down to his knees beside Aiden. Willow didn't notice how it was only when Sheppard showed up that the marines had lowered their weapons. 

"He is just unconscious." She said the words as she lightly stroked Aiden's forehead. Willow looked up at Teyla. "Thank you." She knew, without any doubt that Teyla had surely saved Aiden's life.

Sheppard didn't like the situation at all. It was obvious that everyone in the room that the marines standing around didn't trust Teyla and if given even a hint or a clue that he had any doubts would welcome the opportunity to open fire. They were loyal but definitely bloodthirsty. It was a lethal combination.

"Teyla, why don't you help Ms. Rosenberg get Ford to the infirmary?" It was the only solution he could come up with. He trusted Teyla completely but he was sure no one else—well few others did. She nodded. The infirmary nurses had arrived with the stretcher and between Teyla and Willow, Aiden was securely placed on the mobile bed. Sheppard stood and watched as the nurses pushed the stretcher towards the infirmary. Willow jogged beside them and Teyla hung a little behind. She still had her weapon. Teyla looked down at the ground and considered her next move. She wasn't sure of anything except the simple fact that John was a man to trust. She felt safe simply because he would keep her out of harms way. She walked back towards him and handed him her p-90. She gave him a quick nod and ran back to catch up with the stretcher. The infirmary was as a good of a place as any to wait for their judgment. She had done nothing wrong. She had nothing to fear.

Carson looked at his new patient. Lieutenant Aiden Ford, again. When Ford had been brought in he had been sure that he had just received his third wraith stunner victim of the day but this wasn't the case. Ford was clearly just knocked out. He examined him and found a growing knot at the base of his skull. "Lass, he will be fine. It is just a little bump. He'll likely sleep for a little while longer and then awaken—as good as new—except for a pounding headache." Carson was very happy to be giving such positive news. He was also quite happy that he had been given the chance to observe Willow in action. She was very calm and collected. No hysterics. She had helped move the stretcher quickly along the corridors and had leaned against the wall and let the professionals work. When he had started looking for gauze to bandage a spot at the back of Aiden's head she had quickly got a small patch from the closet. If he didn't know better, he would swear she had a fair amount of practice in doing this before.

"I am going to sit beside him." Willow made the comment. She knew there would be no way Dr. Beckett would deny her. "Sure, lass. Go right ahead." Carson went to the other bedside and picked up the visitors chair. He brought it over to Willow and turned to leave her in privacy.

"Do you think ice will wake him up quicker?" Carson heard Willow's whispered question.

"It's possible. But, don't worry, he will waken." Carson moved away and walked towards Teyla. She looked utterly lost. He knew every foolish and fearful person was sure she was a spy but he was positive she was not. She had dragged Ford through the gate and yet they did not believe she could be trusted. There was something inhumane about their actions.

Willow knew Aiden was asleep. He was not dead. Nyx had protected him. She had given him sleep when the choices were surely that or death.

She sat and she waited. He would waken. Willow folded herself in the chair. She leaned forward, her elbows on her thighs and her chin in her cupped palms. She would wait. Willow started thinking about all the things she would tell him about and all the questions she would ask, when he wakened. She would tell him about the time she had pulled the skanky vampire version of herself from an alternate universe. She would ask him about his parents. She would tell him about her favorite coffee drink and the time she almost set her bedroom on fire practicing magic. Actually she would set his bedroom or her bedroom on fire making love—when he wakened. She wanted to know the name of his high school, why he chose to study history, and how he was recruited for the Stargate program. His favorite color, favorite food, and the one sound that grated on his nerves. She wanted to know everything and at the moment she was restricted to knowing—beyond the shadow of a doubt that he would waken so she would surely learn.

She sat there watching for the moment when his eyes would flutter and she would be released from the hell of waiting, the pause that would not end, the delay between being alive and truly living. His eyelids began to quiver in a mockery of REM sleep. He was stirring. Willow stood up and went to his side. She lowered herself and gave him a gentle, full body hug. He was almost awake. She could feel it. Nyx had truly protected him. Willow knew it had been dangerous what she had done but she was glad she had the chance to keep him safe.

She felt his arm lift and drop to her head. Aiden was surely trying to draw her closer even though he was only partially conscious. She knew she shouldn't do it but she couldn't help herself. She crawled on top of him on the small cot. She was desperate to be closer. Willow laid her face next to his, on the bed, and gave him a desperate hug. He was truly alive. She stared at his face and watched as his eyes fully opened. His arm reached around and brought her face closer to his lips. He was going to kiss her and Willow was satisfied.

"Ahem"

Willow heard the sound and was sure it was Dr. Beckett. She wasn't particularly embarrassed because of the simple fact that any kiss they would share at that moment would only be a celebration of his being alive. Kissing in the infirmary was far from the most appropriate thing to happen but she knew she would surely always welcome Aiden's kisses. Willow moved to stand up beside the bed. She turned to face Dr. Beckett and instead found Major Sheppard.

Sheppard nodded his head, "Miss Rosenberg." Willow didn't know if he was trying to dismiss her or what. She assumed that was what he was trying to do.

"Um. You should probably call me Willow." She smiled slightly. "I'll be over there." Willow pointed in an indeterminate direction. What she really meant was I will hover just out of listening distance until you leave and then I will return for my kiss. She walked away, she had a feeling that Aiden was about to spill some crucial bit of information as to just how he had been injured. She wanted to know too—but she had to give him the chance to tell his military commander first.

Willow waited and waited. Dr. McKay rushed into the infirmary and ushered Sheppard out of the room. Aiden had actually sat up for his conversation with Major Sheppard. When Sheppard left, Willow moved back to Aiden's side. She sat down beside him and gave him a hug. 

"I am glad you are okay."

"Me too." Aiden looked down at Willow's hair. He wasn't so sure this was what she needed. He wasn't exactly the most accident prone man in Atlantis but he did seem to end up in the infirmary pretty often. Was it fair to put her in a position to worry? Ultimately it was her decision, not his. He knew what he wanted. He wanted her to be the first thing he saw when he awakened and the last person he saw, when he closed his eyes at night.

"I did a spell to keep you safe." Willow muttered her words into his chest.

"Really?" Aiden was quite surprised. He wasn't so sure how to react.

"Yeah. I asked the goddess Nyx, the goddess of night and mother of sleep and death to spare you."

How do you respond to something like that? Had it worked? It really didn't seem that it had… after all he had been asleep…

"Did it work?" He decided to just be straight forward and ask.

"I think so. She chose to give you sleep over death." Willow sat up straight. She wanted to look him in the eye and see just how he was taking her announcement. She didn't know how she wanted him to take it. He didn't have to believe her. He might think she was just crazy. He might be insulted and hurt. She didn't actually know the ideal way for him to take her announcement.

"Thank you." This definitely hadn't been the easiest thing for her to tell him. Aiden knew the only thing he really felt about her actions was grateful and happy. He was thrilled she cared enough about him to entreat a goddess for his sake. Whatever entreating entailed. He wasn't so sure he believed she had actually communicated and convinced this Nyt-- Nyx… but what the hell? He was alive, right? And if he stopped hearing that incessant thumping sound he could surely continue where they had left off the earlier that day. They sat very still on the small bed, just holding each other and basking in the quietness of each others' presence.

Carson really hated to walk up on the couple but he was sure Ford needed his sleep and Willow's shift was well over. She could use a little sleep herself. "Lass, it is after seven in the evening. Your shift is well over."

"What about Aiden?" Willow couldn't just leave him in the infirmary.

"Well son, you need to stay in the infirmary for at least another hour for observation…"

"Dr. Beckett, I am a lab assistant. Don't I have clearance or the ability to observe him… maybe in a more private setting…" Willow wasn't exactly sure where her idea had come from but she had it and wasn't about to let it go. She gave Dr. Beckett a hopeful look. She wanted to get Aiden out of the infirmary and into a less public setting. She was aching to demonstrate to him just how glad she was he had returned safely.

Carson bit down on his lower lip to keep the laugh from escaping—he almost failed. "That you do. You can lead him back to his room and watch him there." He didn't know how else to say it. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his laughter in so he quickly excused himself.

"We missed dinner." Aiden had to smile at Willow's words. She sounded so forlorn.

"Well we do still have to eat…" Aiden slid his hand on her back, lightly stroking. He couldn't stop touching her. He knew she took fairness very seriously—last night he had set up dinner and tonight she had decided to handle things. To be honest, food could wait.

"Why don't I run off to the mess and get something quick and take away and then we can head to your room?" Willow leaned in close to Aiden and sniffed at his neck. "And maybe you can take a shower while I set up things."

"Hey—those are manly smells—sustained in the heat of battle—defending this outpost, from all things wraith." He tried to make it into a joke but it felt a little hollow. He knew he was shaken and bruised but he couldn't help but make the observation. She was right. He did stink of grass, sweat and gunpowder.

"Okay?" Willow said the word as a question. She waited for his answering yes--nod and smiled. She stood and grinned and prepared to move off to the mess hall. She hoped there would be something in the mess hall that was easily transferable and good—not another sandwich though. She'd had far enough of those.

Willow was utterly and completely giddy. Aiden was just fine. She could spend the evening in his presence, just basking. When she got to the mess hall she timidly knocked on the rear kitchen door. With any luck Jonathon would still be around to help her put together something to take back to the room.

"Aiden's okay?" Jonathon asked the question. Willow wasn't too surprised that he knew about the injury—news did travel rather quickly in Atlantis.

She nodded.

She was surprised when he handed her a large tray. It seemed he had already put together dinner. Willow couldn't help but be pleased. Things were always easier when you had friends or friendly people. She was touched. The real test would be when she got back to the room and looked under the tray. Hopefully there would be food enough for two people and not just a single serving. Chefs were notoriously prickly and she wasn't so sure her tense smiles and terse communications about the ice earlier had gone over so well.

Willow grinned at Jonathon and took the plate back to the infirmary.

When she entered she found Teyla just sitting on one of the cots. Aiden was standing off to the corner in deep conversation or rather in listening mode with Dr. Beckett. Willow made the easy decision. She put the tray down on the aluminum table and went over to Teyla. Teyla didn't even look up as she approached. Willow was sure Teyla knew who approached but she seemed so lost she couldn't react. Of course she had to be disoriented. In the day she had said goodbye to all her people and went off to do the job she had chosen to do. She had put her trust in the Atlantis expedition members and had even saved one person's life. In the end everyone was doing a million things to make her feel not welcome, as if she were the spy, by virtue of being the outsider. It was unfair and just plain wrong.

"Can I sit with you?" Willow asked. She didn't want to intrude on Teyla's thoughts but she couldn't stand to see her so bewildered.

"There is space." The words were spoken in a low voice. Willow couldn't tell if Teyla truly no longer cared or was simply calmly accepting her presence.

"I don't know if I told you thank you…" Teyla looked up at Willow as she began those words. Had not Willow already said thank you? Why was it that all the people from earth thought they had to completely set up each thing they said? It was as if very conversation was a ritual that she would never understand. Could they not just say what they meant—be true and honest—fully. Accuse with proof. Speak with truth. Deception was not anything she understood or wanted to learn.

"You did thank me." Willow heard Teyla's words and looked her in the eyes. She realized all her verbal circles were wasted. She decided to just lay the truth on her.

"I trust you." Willow made the statement and waited. Teyla didn't need to answer her because she truly didn't answer to her or to anyone really on the base. There were tentative bonds of friendship and support but those ties could easily be cut.

"I am not the spy." Teyla spoke the five words and waited. Would Willow fill the upcoming silence with excessive exclamations and assurances?

Willow had nothing to say. She had already told Teyla that she trusted her. Teyla had told her the truth. There was nothing else to say.

Aiden could not believe he was having this conversation with Dr. Beckett. It really wasn't a conversation. Beckett had pulled him to the side and started lecturing. Each time he would attempt to interrupt him Aiden received a pointy Scottish finger shaking in front of his face. Actually he could believe it—the man was an utter and complete mother hen. Dr. Beckett was actually giving him 'the sex talk'. The first problem with this scenario was didn't the man realize that he was far old enough to have been on the receiving end of this talk before? He knew part a slipped into part b… he had a pretty good idea as to how to give her pleasure and meet his own needs. Condoms would be good. He hadn't asked Dr. Beckett directly—he had really intended on raiding the supply closet closest to his room, just in case. Actually, the more he thought about it—there really was no reason for him to be hearing any of it.

The man couldn't possibly think he needed to hear this? Maybe he was just torturing him? This was far a more likely scenario. Aiden looked off to the side at Willow. Perhaps she would rescue him… maybe that Nyx goddess chick could do a quick intervention. He caught Willows' eye. She was sitting next to Teyla on a cot. She didn't look like she was getting up. Didn't she 'sense' his distress? Maybe not. There was no escape from the man. Aiden was sure the last bit of luck allotted him for the day had completely expired and then he heard a buzzing. It came from his radio on the table next to the cot. He patted Dr. Beckett's shoulder, "excuse me." He was sure not to smirk. Blessed escape.

"Ford. Are you there?" It was Major Sheppard's voice.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Good. Okay here's the update—Teyla wasn't the spy—I know we already knew that—but the charm on her necklace is actually a wraith transmitter."

"Really?" This was definite news. He actually hadn't noticed Teyla even had a necklace. Such a detail was surely insignificant, except for the obvious fact that the charm had the ability to set them up for execution.

"Yeah. I found it day one, in the caves. My gene activated it."

Aiden had nothing to say. Not only did Bates obviously owe Teyla and every Athosian an apology but maybe they could use the necklace to their advantage. "Sir…"

"Don't. Already thought of it—I am thinking setting up a trap… I am thinking explosives… maybe capturing a wraith to interrogate… I am thinking I need to find Teyla and apologize…"

Aiden grimaced slightly. That was definitely one thing that the Major needed to do ASAP. He looked toward Teyla. It seemed the links between her and the members of the expedition had become tenuous at best. "Yeah you do need to do that." He turned away from Teyla, hoping his words wouldn't carry too far.

"She is in the infirmary."

"Roger that." Aiden couldn't actually believe Sheppard had used the words, roger that… as if apologizing to Teyla was a new mission he had been set upon.

"Okay, take the rest of the night off—see you tomorrow—pre-mission briefing at o-nine hundred hours. Sheppard, out."

"Okay." That was settled. Aiden wanted to breathe a few sighs of relief. He just needed to get Willow, get the food and get the hell out of the infirmary.

"Son…" It was Dr. Beckett, yet again. Great. He held a small brown bag. Aiden was too disturbed to ask him what was inside the bag. He just took it from his hands and waited. "Instructions are on the bottle. Take one pill every four hours for your inevitable headache. Give me a call." Carson tapped the radio transmitter on the side of his ear in emphasis. "…if you have any nausea."

Dr. Beckett had surely given him aspirin for the pain. Aiden shook the bag once. It did sound like pills. He shuffled the bag under his arm and walked towards Willow. He went to the aluminum table and lifted the covered dinner tray. He walked towards Willow and Teyla. They were sitting in companionable silence. Willow smiled as he approached.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Willow was ready to leave. Dinner and being held in Aiden's arms awaited her. Willow smiled and stood.

"Teyla—I owe you another one, you know." He watched as she smiled and nodded. Maybe favors owed would further bind her to Atlantis in friendship and alliance. She was integral to the team and he could tell Sheppard needed her.

"I can carry the tray." Willow opened her arms to receive the tray.

"You can carry the bag." Aiden moved his shoulder a little to indicate the bag under his arm.

"You do realize you are the injured man here, right?" He shrugged. The tray was far from heavy and he really didn't mind. The woman of his dreams was going to his room, the least he could do was carry dinner.

"What's in the bag?" Willow was curious

"It's a Beckett gift." Aiden watched as Willow shook and smushed and wrinkled the bag.

"Um three things. One box and two bottles. One is definitely pills." She reached for the stapled top and prepared to open.

"Hey—hey. Let's wait until we reach the room." Aiden felt a little nervous. Based on the not-conversation, actual lecture-- he had a clue about the bottle and the box. He looked up to see the slightly reddening face of Dr. Beckett. Yes. He definitely had a clue.

"Okay. Let's go." Willow led the way, lightly shaking the bag. Aiden followed her sweetly curved backside. He knew he could really get used to following her around.


	20. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N Yet another descriptive relationship and building chapter that doesn't exactly move the action- plot forward. That's my warning. If you see any mistakes please let me know.

----

It hadn't taken them very long to reach Aiden's room. They had used a transporter and arrived much quicker than if they had walked through Atlantis's corridors. Aiden punched the code to unlock his door and stepped aside to allow Willow to enter first. She had thought she would feel a little uncomfortable being alone with him in his room but this was far from the case. She was content to be with him. She knew there was a good chance they would make love tonight or very soon and she welcomed that possibility. The one thing she didn't like was the fact that she wasn't that attractively dressed. If only this morning she had put something a little more interesting than the standard issue Atlantis grey cargo pant. At least she had on an attractive shirt from the pile of clothing Teyla had given her. The top was deep green and sleeveless and had a v-neckline. The fabric was slightly quilted and gathered. The neckline had metal circles and decorative leather roping laced through the holes. She was also wearing matching grey jacket to the pants. Uck for the pants. Uck for the jacket.

The uniform pants were made out of some polyester that made swishy sounds as she moved. They were probably water and fire proof. No, she was not even remotely cute today. Willow turned around to face Aiden and tapped lightly on his chest. "Maybe I should run off and take a shower and change…" she tugged on her jacket. Aiden smiled. He lifted his hands and traced the neckline of her green tank top.

"I love this shirt. And what is wrong with the pants… a couple hundred expedition members can't be wrong…"

He didn't really want to let her out of his sight. He lowered his hands to her hips and pulled her close to his body. "You are beautiful… and besides you are supposed to be keeping an eye on me for at least an hour…" Willow raised her hands to his neck to hug him. He knew just what to say. You couldn't argue with a man that thought you were beautiful. You could blush—but you couldn't argue. She laid her head on one shoulder and moved to get even closer to him. 

"Oh my. Aiden, that shower... I think you could be a little less manly smelling." Willow moved her hands from his upper body and stepped back. She scrunched her nose and tried out that teasing on him. He could handle teasing, right? She looked up and found him grinning at her. 

"I'm on it, Mi lady." He lifted his hand and touched her on the shoulder and moved his hand to her neck. He lightly squeezed. The only thing Aiden really knew was that he knew he found Willow to be utterly charming—even when she told him he stank. He removed his hand and as he walked away from her he tossed it on the couch.

Willow looked around as Aiden walked through his room. He went to the closet and found replacement clothing. The room was double the size of hers and had a little side nook with a table and two chairs. There were a few handmade candles and a lopsided handmade bowl on the table. She had to decide if she wanted to set up dinner on the table or on the floor. She chose the floor. She removed the throw from the couch and arranged it on the floor for them to sit on and sat the tray on the ground.

She could hear the sound of the shower running in the background. For a moment she wondered if the ancients had installed the shower of if it were a recent addition. Her room only had a bath. Perhaps the military was obsessed with efficiency and speed. A shower was faster than bath… Aiden was naked under that spray of water. If she were a little less hinged she would toss off her clothes and then jump in the shower with him. Of course she wouldn't be doing that. Instead she would set up dinner and light the candles and wait. She didn't have long to wait. The shower stopped and Willow tensed. In a few minutes Aiden would be dressed and he would step back into this room. Her goals for the evening were to have dinner, get a few hugs and then head back to her room to sleep. Being knocked out really was far from life threatening—but if he asked her to stay she would. If he kissed her she would kiss him back. If he touched her she would enjoy and reciprocate. Of course he was far more likely to come into the room eat and fall asleep. It had been far too long of a day. Somewhat lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the sound of the bathroom door opening and the sound of Aiden moving towards her. She dropped to her knees in front of the tray and removed the cover. Dinner smelled delicious. It was lasagna and it was still warm. There was a healthy portion, more than enough for two people and a few bread sticks and a large bowl of salad.

"That smells great." Willow looked up from the tray slightly guilty. If she had been a bit faster and he a little slower she could have pilfered a flat noodle from the bottom of the dish and having a taste. Aiden would never have noticed. "Yep"

"Um. Aiden—I should tell you—I can't really cook. I can make cookies though." There were a ton of things she didn't do well. Willow didn't think it mattered but she felt she should lay the bad news on him in stages.

"Well you will just have to learn—now won't you?" He made the statement and went towards the closet.

Willow was in shock. Had he just laid down the law? What a strange alpha male law it was too. And then he had moved into the closet and the conversation was done. She was supposed to learn to cook? She was supposed to cook for him? She may have decided she was in love but she wasn't about to become a slave lady. She was a witch—a Scooby. You just couldn't chain a Scooby to the domestic life!

Willow stood up and turned around—not sure if she was standing up for a verbal fight or what.

"Now wait a minute mister!" Aiden closed the few feet distance between the two of them. He was grinning.

"I know you didn't think I was serious." He tilted his head. Mirth danced in his eyes. Aiden lowered himself and gave Willow a quick kiss. And she thought she could tease. He handed her a slim plastic plate and a small bowl. Willow smiled and walked back towards dinner. She wasn't going to say a thing about his joking. The dishes Aiden had handed her were made of a thin plastic. They were the kind you would eat off of at a casual Chinese restaurant.

"Where did you get these?"

"New Moon on Calvert Street in Baltimore. My first job. My second one was working at an Italian restaurant. I doubt we will ever go hungry…" Aiden didn't know why he had said the last sentence. It was hard to imagine life without Willow—he had no clue what his future was but he was sure she was a part of it. And her cookies. It could be a good life.

"Maybe you could show me a few things. I do like my food." She tossed a smile over her shoulder and made her way to the lasagna. She put her plate and bowl down on the floor and organized herself next to dinner. She looked up to see Aiden walking towards her. He was smiling. He had been joking. Such a silly man—you don't joke about chaining a woman to the kitchen. He had much to learn about women.

Aiden smiled and sat. He got comfortable. It was going to be a nice night—he could tell. He couldn't help but wonder exactly how things would go. It wasn't as if he had any intention of planning each moment. Light conversation… a kiss… share some personal tidbits. No intricate plans like that. What he wanted more than anything was to learn as much about Willow as he could.

Willow noticed that Aiden was wearing the worse looking sweatpants known to man. They were dark blue and had the words NAVY running horizontal on one leg in white. Each letter was cracked and fading. The Y was practically non existent. The elastic was almost completely gone from the bottom, so they no longer gathered at his ankles. Actually they were a little too short, so they didn't even reach his ankles. His t- shirt was equally worn but somewhat white, and somewhat brown, and somewhat grey. It was a standard round neck. Quite thin, quite old and evenly dotted with small round holes. Willow sat across from him and stared for a moment. She was confused. Why had he chosen such ugly clothing to put on?

Willow stared at him a little lost. Her eyes had questions hiding behind them. She stood and gathered her plate and bowl and sat down next to him. She dropped the bowl and plate onto the floor. The plastic made a dull clang and he felt her arm snake up around his neck. She was obviously going to kiss him and he had absolutely no idea why. Of course he wasn't complaining. Aiden leaned backwards a little and gathered her up in his arms. She helped him by scooting up and practically on top of him.

She kissed him with all the desire and longing in her heart. Willow had started kissing him when she had realized that he was dressed worse than a bum so that she would feel comfortable and she continued kissing him because she couldn't get enough of just how he tasted. She felt his hand reach into her jacket and she helped him by slipping it off her shoulders. One of Aiden's hands cupped her neck and jaw and held her face next to his. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and Willow sucked on it. She felt and heard a deep growl from the base of his throat. He wanted her and the truth was he had her. Completely.

After last night the thought had crossed her mind that in each of their sexual encounters he would take complete control. That wasn't happening right now. She was giving as much as she received. She felt Aiden's hand kneading at the flesh of her arm and then drop to her shirt covered back. He slipped his hand under her shirt. Willow felt her body warm fully to his touch. She could feel his erection through his crummy pants and his teeth lightly graze at her throat. Little shivers rushed through the tendons of her neck and she just started giggling. The ridiculousness of the situation had fully hit her. Charin had been right. She had made a good choice.

"What's funny?" Willow heard Aiden ask the question and his voice sounded a good deal deeper than usual. He was sexy.

"Those pants." Willow squirmed in Aiden's arms and moved her hands down his chest. She laid feather like kisses on his face. "That shirt..." On the tip of his nose and then paused for a much longer kiss on his lips.

"Laughing at a man's limited wardrobe…" Aiden didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. He felt Willows' finger on his lips silencing him.

"More like giggling at your attempt to make me comfortable."

"Was it overkill?" Aiden searched her eyes. He was looking for the truth. "You know, I last used this shirt to clean the windows…" Willow tossed her head back and laughed. She sat up with a leg on either side of his body. "You know if you keep moving like that we won't get what we need."

"What do we need?" Willow couldn't believe she had actually said those words. And Aiden didn't believe he had ever seen anyone blush so prettily before. The last thing he wanted was her uncomfortable. Love was a gift, sex was just a bonus. "Dinner."

"Yeah, dinner." Willow smiled at him gratefully and unwrapped her legs from his body. She had thought to move her place back to the other side of the dinner setting but Aiden laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't. It will be fine." He smiled at her. He wanted her close to him.

The rest of dinner was blissfully uneventful. Aiden kept her entertained and comfortable. His hand would occasionally stray to her leg or she would lean against his body. They were comfortable together and only getting more so. The food was wonderful—Jonathon had made great lasagna with obviously limited ingredients. When they finished dinner Willow stood. She didn't know if she should stay or go—she decided that she must go and settle in to bed. She didn't want to make Aiden feel uncomfortable and she didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"Can you stay the night?" Willow heard the low spoken words.

"Yes." How could she answer that any other way?

Aiden didn't say anything. A part of him was concerned if he said anything he would break the spell they were under. She had said yes without babbling, thinking. There was no hesitation. Of course she was the witch and he was not the—was it warlock? He had her under no spell—she on the other hand… He was completely under hers. He gathered the dishes and put them on the tray and placed the cover on top. He still didn't say anything. He watched her movements as he walked about reorganizing things. He moved his radio and the paper bag Dr. Beckett had given to him to the bedside table and removed the extra pillow from the closet. He went back to the bag and opened the stapled top. It was as he had expected—ibuprophen, a box of condoms and warming lubricant. At last he turned on the bedside light and blew out the candles, all the while half watching Willow.

Willow stood and picked up the throw blanket. She neatly folded it and put it back onto the low couch. She wanted to ask him if he wanted her to take the couch but she was sure he would give her the, "Are you kidding me???" look. She sat on the couch and unlaced her shoes. She heard Aiden's quiet approach. He had an overlarge sleeveless t-shirt in his hand. "If you'd like to use it…" He let the words trail off. Willow nodded yes and stood and began walking towards the bathroom to change. It occurred to her she was being silly, even fake. False modesty never made any sense.

This man had touched ever inch of her body and she was going to change in the bathroom? Instead she decided to stop at the closet. She removed a hanger and walked back to the couch. She quickly removed her tank top and turned her back towards Aiden. She didn't know if he was looking but she didn't have the guts to take off her bra facing him.

She unhooked it and slipped the shirt over her head. The shirt smelled of cedar and oranges. She slid her pants off her hips and pulled the shirt as low as it would stretch. It reached mid thigh. She folded her pants and put them on the hanger and slid the shirt on top of the pants. She hooked the arm of her bra over the loop of the hanger and then slid her jacket on top the tank. She put the entire ensemble into the closet and turned to located Aiden. He was busily putting out the candles. She knew it hadn't taken him longer than five seconds to blow out two candles. He'd been watching her. She knew it, she didn't mind. The last thing she needed to do was move her body to the bed. Walking was usually such an easy task. What had he said just that morning… 'We don't have the time for all I want to do with you.' Of course the man had been knocked unconscious that afternoon and he had told her about a mission briefing he would have tomorrow morning—and a likely mission he would have in the afternoon. He surely needed to conserve his energy. This fact still didn't help her make her way to the bed. It was a good eight steps away.

Aiden gave up. He stared at the confusion on her face. She obviously found it difficult to take the few steps to the bed. He had a few choices. Option A: He could get into bed and wait for her to join him. Option B: He could toss her over his shoulder and then into the bed. Option: C He could do his personal favorite—kiss her and gently move her towards the bed. He decided to exercise his last option. Aiden walked up to Willow. Her back was turned towards him. He gently swatted her on the backside and gave her a slow kiss. 

"Hey. Ow. What was that for?" Willow was bemused, not angry. This man made no sense. She was trying to get over her nervousness and instead of talking her out of being a little tense he tried to swat it out of her. She watched as he shrugged.

"Dunno. It was just an impulse I had." He swept his hand out and indicated the bed. He watched as Willow nodded her head, 'Yes' vigorously. The rest of her body still hadn't moved. Aiden decided to pull down the covers and stand and wait. He could always try option A or B. Option B suited his nature better. He counted to ten, slowly. He gave up. He peeled his shirt off his body and listened for it. He heard the sound of her quickly sucked in breath. She obviously liked his body. If he were a tad more vain he would stand in the most flattering poses he could think of—flex his chest a little or make a bicep muscle jump out in his arm. That really wasn't necessary. He tossed the shirt on the couch and walked towards her. It was time to enact Option B.

Willow looked up to see Aiden walking towards her. Goodness he was sexy. She hadn't seen all this muscle yesterday. If she were in a clinical mood she could name the curve of every muscle…. she could start with that curved line between his pectoral muscles…

"You coming to bed?" Aiden smiled down at Willow. He was far from pressuring her—

"I'm getting there—you know, no guts- no glory."

"You know you can take the bed—and I can take the couch—or I could walk you back to your room…" Willow stepped closer to Aiden.

"I want to be here, with you. I'm just nervous." She spoke the words into his chest.

"Don't be. Don't worry. I would never make you uncomfortable." He felt her warm breath on his chest. He knew what he wanted with her but there was no time frame. Sex was a step they could take—today—tomorrow—next week—next month even. Well, maybe not next month. Time wasn't an issue. It really didn't matter to him.

"Just relax, with me." Aiden took one step from Willow and scooped her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her in it. He laid down beside her. While he wanted to nestle her in his arms he restrained himself. While he knew he didn't want to make her uncomfortable he was also certain, over the course of the night, she would find herself in his arms.

"Just sleep." Willow heard Aiden's words and she welcomed them. Sleep she could do with ease. Even the idea of sex was making her so nervous.

"Willow?"

"Yeah."

"Take as long as you need." Aiden said this for her benefit but his statement was partially self directed. He knew he was sure he desired her, wanted to get to know her, wanted to protect her… all these things. What he didn't want was to attach himself to her only to have her change her mind.

"Okay." Willow answered him with the single word. "You know, Aiden—it would be easier if we would just fall into bed—almost like an accident. You know--- just kissing and then getting caught up in the moment." It was the truth. If they just started kissing and ended up in bed it would be as if they could blame their hormones on the whole thing if there were any second thoughts the next day.

"This is true—but I'd rather have premeditated—planned—deliberate—intentional—conscious—lovemaking."

Willow was silent. Aiden had half expected her to say something—anything.

"You mean? What do you mean?" She knew she was foolish. She had set up her own boundaries for their relationship without reason. Aiden was not Oz. He was not an animal driven by a creature's desire to mate with another animal—rather he was driven by the thought out--yearning to be with her.

"I mean- I want to fall asleep replaying our encounter in my head—I want to wake up and lose myself inside you. That's what I mean."

"Really?" Willow spoke the word in a small voice. She mostly believed him. She almost completely trusted him. There was just this nagging little what if…

"Really." Aiden wanted her to trust him. If he kissed her again and again and tore down her resistance and they made love there was no guarantee she would stay with him. There was pain in her, pain he didn't know about. If he made love to her right now he knew she would hide her heart from him. A part of her obviously believed she could love him—that had to be why she was in this bed with him. But an part of her was skeptical. He wanted her one hundred percent positive… completely sure. He wouldn't be her rebound man.

Willow felt herself drifting towards sleep. She was a little confused. She knew she was connected to him and just that afternoon she had realized she surely loved him—now in his presence and in his bed she was waiting for some accident of excess physicality to push then into another realm. He wanted deliberate lovemaking and she wanted to be overwhelmed by desire and make love. Maybe she was only a fool and a coward.

"Aiden."

"Yeah." Aiden heard Willow say his name in a tiny voice. She spoke in an almost whisper.

"I want you and I want 'this', but I am scared. I am no good at love." Willow felt like she had just told him her biggest secret. It was the truth. She really was no good at love. So many people she had loved had just disappeared, Oz, her mother and her father. Admittedly her mother and father were just on book tours. They were distant and so attached to psychoanalysis they had no understanding and interest in any part of her reality. She had tried to rationalize her relationship with Oz as only as running its' course but a part of her wondered if those she loved were just destined to leave.

The only people who hadn't left were the Scooby's—but their love was a tie almost as strong as family. Oz was a different type of bond. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for that kind of love—maybe friendship was all she could manage?

"Don't say that. What do you mean anyway?"

"My last—only relationship ended in disaster. Oz cheated. He left."

"I hate to break it to you… no where did you say anything you did wrong." Aiden heard a deep sigh come from Willow.

"Obviously, if I hadn't been so much me then he wouldn't have done either thing… and that is why I am no good at love."

Willow waited for his response. Silence. She would not prompt him to respond. More silence. Was he asleep?

Willow felt the bed jerk violently. Aiden stood up and walked to the door to turn on the light. He was muttering under his breath and Willow couldn't make out a single word. The bright light flooded the room and left her blinking fiercely for a few seconds.

Aiden walked back to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Why did you turn the light on?"

"I wanted you to see my face when I gave you my opinion."

Willow wanted to ask him what opinion he would be offering but she realized doing so would be foolish when he was obviously just about to offer his opinion. She sat up and scooted her back against the headboard for support. Aiden slid himself a little closer to her. He rested his hands on her thighs.

"What do you think romantic love is?" Aiden knew it was far too late to be having this sort of a discussion but he couldn't imagine Willow having to go through another day thinking she lacked the ability to love.

"Huh?" Willow didn't really know how to answer that question. Something about Aiden's face prompted her to continue. He was serious. "Um. Caring for another… wanting them to be happy no matter what cost to you… doing little and big things to make them happy and to keep them safe… desiring them above all others… um… being proud of them… trusting them… Um… dunno. I guess that is it." Willow knew that was it.

"When this Oz…" Aiden paused. He couldn't even say the name without disgust. This man had hurt her. He turned his head to the side. "When he left, how did you feel?"

"Angry, and then I wanted him to be happy—even though, at the time, I wasn't very happy." Explaining herself was getting easier. Holding his gaze, as she spoke about this, was getting easier, as well.

"Willow, love is like a contract. You can bind it however you will--- with a ring… with words… with a promise. You loved him. He broke the contract—not you." He traced her lips with one finger applying only the tiniest amount of pressure. He knew she wanted to respond with a 'but…'

"I won't lie to you and say I will never hurt you or make you angry." Aiden looked her in the eyes. He knew he might as well lay everything on the line. Either she believed him or she didn't. Either she wanted his heart or she didn't. "I care for you. I want you happy. I want to keep you safe."

Willow turned her head to the right to escape his gaze. His face wore as much truth as Oz's face once held. This may have been how he felt at the moment, but what if?

"But Aiden, suppose you…"

"No Willow. No supposing. No imagining… No what if's… I am proud of you. I desire you above all others and I trust you to figure out how to trust and believe me." He repositioned himself against the headboard and looked into her face. She was afraid. Her lower lip trembled as if she were just about to cry. This hadn't been what he had wanted. He shifted and gathered held her close.

"Willow, don't cry—I mean—unless you are happy." Aiden would never understand women. There was no way he had said anything hurtful—were these tears of 'happiness'. He hoped so. He felt her arms go circle his body and she gave him a tight squeeze.

"I promise I will figure it out." Willow said the words in a whisper. It wasn't good enough for him.

"So you will figure out that you love me—as I love you?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean." She got the words out. Her voice felt strangled as if being gripped by uncertainty meant a physical manifestation.

"Uh huh. Right." Aiden knew he should shut up—but he wasn't good at half truths.

"So you are going to logic your brain into accepting that you care for me—even though just today you did a spell to keep me safe… you insisted I have dinner and you have kissed me time and time again with such desire and longing I am frankly aching to continue and…"

He felt her body jerk to the side. Willow shut him up with a kiss… a kiss so passionate he wasn't sure he had any free will left. Heat flared between them, white hot and intense. This was what he was talking about. Maybe she was fulfilling her promise, right then and there. He didn't care. He couldn't think.

"I am ready…" Willow squirmed a little in his arms. She maneuvered her legs until they wrapped tightly around his body. If he were so inclined he could take her against the wall.

She felt his kisses down the side of her neck and the bite as he jerked her shirt to expose her breasts. He pulled at it until it gaped widely open and slid the straps off her shoulders. He gently cupped one breast and rolled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Willow felt that she was dissolving into nerves and emotions. His fingers forced blood to rush through her body. She felt her heartbeat increase and her nipple harden. Her arousal pooled between her thighs.

'Is this spur of the moment or premeditated…" Aiden asked her. His voice was low and husky. He didn't know how he would react if she said spur of the moment. Did it even matter anymore? It had to matter.

Willow wasn't sure how to answer. "dunno…" This mustn't have been the right answer. His hand stilled on her breast.

He wouldn't accept anything other than the truth.

"I decided in a moment but I have been thinking about this all day." It was the truth. She had decided if she wanted to she could logic her way into accepting that she loved this man… but the reality was love had little to do with logic. Earlier when he had stepped through the gate she had known the truth. When she had heard he was missing she had been even more honest with herself. When he had returned she had tried to hide from the facts. In his presence she had sought to deny the truth. Denial was foolish.

She felt the bed shift a little. He was getting up. He was getting out of bed? She had told him the truth.

"Where are you going…"

"Getting the light—"

"Oh. I can do that." She sent a thought to the overhead lights and they switched off. Aiden was still halfway up. He was reaching towards the brown bag Dr. Beckett had given him. Had she been so clueless she had missed seeing the surprise unveiled? Willow moved towards him.

"Um. Do you have any…" He reached into the brown bag and pulled out a box of condoms.

"Oh." She wasn't sure if she wanted to be embarrassed or practical. Practicality won out. "What else is in there?"

Aiden gave her a half smile and reached in again. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

"I don't think I'll need that." She moved on her knees closer to Aiden and opened the box. He set the lubricant back on the table and reached to turn off the bedside light.

"I didn't think so either."


	21. Chapter 23

**23. Chapter 23**

Chapter 23

A/N #1 If you see any mistakes let me know. Thanks.  
A/N #2 Sorry this took so long to get out… I kept on adding detail and adding detail and editing… and it still is so far from perfect. I am finishing off the story and I am trying to post less mistake filled chapters... 2 chapters left.  
-----

Aiden drifted from semi-awareness and into complete consciousness. He was warm and entangled with Willow. The first thing he heard was the scratchy sound of the radio activating. It had to be a few minutes to six am—again. The muted voice of Sergeant Stackhouse came through the radio. What did Stackhouse think he was—a glutton for punishment? Why in the world would he think he would even want to go running the day after a mission gone wrong and being knocked in the head? Besides, Aiden had far more interesting things to be doing with the last minutes before six am. Willow squirmed in his arms a little. He moved his hands down the sides of her breasts and waist and settled on her hips. He snuggled himself close to her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Was that your running partner again?" Willow whispered the words. She still had her eyes closed. She was enjoying each moment of closeness. She and Aiden were in their own little world and she had no real desire to join another world until they absolutely had to.

"Yeah. I'm ignoring him." Aiden spoke in a low voice and then moved his lips around her neck, stimulating her collarbone with his tongue and scraping with his teeth. He gave her skin little nips and kisses and moved downward towards her breasts.

Willow felt passion slowly stir in her body. The lower his mouth moved the more aroused she became. If it wasn't for those nagging radio whispers… She held off her moans and there it was again, this time much louder.

"Ford???? FOOOOOOOOOORD! Helloooooooo!"

Willow made a groan—of irritation this time and swung her arm towards the bedside table. She reached for the radio headset to hand it to Aiden. She could see his mischievous grin in the gray of the early morning. She tossed it across the bed towards him. It landed on his chest—Aiden jumped up as if he had been tossed a grenade with the pin removed. Willow couldn't help it—giggles bubbled out of her lips. Aiden gave her a wry smile and cradled the headset to his ear.

"Ford? Come in—Ford."

"Yes, Ford here."

"Morning? You recovered? Forty-five minute run—six am…"

"NO."

"No? You can't be suffering aftereffects—aren't you on the mission roster for this afternoon—are you in the infirmary? I'm going to drag your…"

Aiden couldn't believe it. Why was Stackhouse talking this much? It was too early for this. He had said no.

"No- I am too lazy. Yes—I have a mission this afternoon. No, I am not in the infirmary and NO. You are not dragging my ass anywhere."

Silence came out of the radio. Aiden could hear Willows' giggles clearly in his other ear.

"Are you pulling rank?" Stackhouse didn't sound in the least hurt—more suspicious… more as if he were setting up some sort of verbal plot or as if he was only just figuring something out.

"No. I am pulling lazy." This conversation was over. Aiden was about to turn the radio off and get back to kissing, caressing and frankly…

"You can have breakfast with your honey after."

Willow lost it. She fully erupted into peals of laughter.

"I could hear her giggles through the radio—now I can clearly hear her laughing at you. You are getting soft."

Aiden stared at the headset. He knew Stackhouse had not just insinuated what he had so obviously insinuated…

"Fine. I will meet you on the South Pier in 10 minutes. Ford, out."

Aiden tossed the headset back onto the table. Willow was still giggling. This was the way he wanted to wake up every morning, with the sound of her happiness just flowing over them both. Her green eyes glistened with delight. Willows' lips were still dark rose from his kisses and he knew if he pulled down the covers her skin would be flushed with happiness and arousal. Her breasts probably had little scratches from the shadow of his beard and… he reached under the covers and gathered her hands. He raised her arms above her head and held them in one hand. The sheet fell away from her upper chest, exposing her breasts. He moved his body closer until he was covering it with his own. He was hard and he wanted to take her again and again. Of course there was no time—her fault.

"Mmmmm." Willow made the sound as she felt Aiden's stubble rubbing against her neck. He had her in a position she was most partial to—despite the fact this was the first time she had been situated quite like this. If she wanted him too—and she really did—he could enter her right now. She knew he wanted to. She could feel him hard and velvet smooth against her.

"So I have to walk you back to your room." In between his explanation Aiden moved around, kissing and nuzzling at her exposed skin. His other hand slipped between her legs and found its' place. "Run- until my lungs practically burst… shower… and have breakfast—with you…" 

He really wasn't asking her, he was rather informing her of the sequence of the morning. She didn't mind so much. She really didn't have any complaints. What she did mind was the simple fact that he had mentioned nothing about staying in bed and making love. He had gathered her clitoris between the pads of his index finger and thumb, gently pinching and rubbing. Willow moaned. She was exactly where she wanted to be. They could ignore the world and just enjoy each other.

"We have time… Stackhouse—what is his first name?"

"Boyan." Aiden slipped the name out in between kisses and nuzzles and firm and light touches.

"Boyan? I can see why you call him by his last name." Stackhouse's name was worse than Buffy's. Poor guy.

"Actually it is just a military thing and he is… " Aiden kept kissing. He had nine minutes. If he were focused he could…"

"Ford?? Ford?" Aiden heard the radio again. He groaned and sat up, grabbing at the radio.

"Here. Yes."

"Nothing—just reminding you to get up. I don't trust you."

"Look here Boyan—I am going to have you cleaning out latrines…"

"Ha. Good one. The ancients weren't so primitive, you know. Nine minutes."

"Ford, out."

"Okay, we gotta get up." Willow stretched and stood beside the rumpled bed. Her body felt more alive than it had in months. Her legs tingled when she moved. A new sort of sensual awareness flowed through her veins. She felt more than just satisfaction—she really couldn't describe it. She went to the closet to get the hanger full of clothing. Aiden had been just about to rise when Willow moved first.

Now he preferred to watch her move around. She practically skipped from the bed to the closet. He had made her skip. That was a good feeling. Of course, she had likely partially skipped because she wanted to quickly hide in the closet. For the first time he wished he had chosen a smaller room—one without a walk in closet.

Aiden got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. "Hey, can you hand me a shirt." She did, tossing it towards his head. Willow stepped out of the closet, fully dressed.

"That was quick." Aiden raised one eyebrow. He hadn't expected her to be so speedy. He pulled the shirt over his head and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey, you got seven or eight minutes… and I am suddenly really hungry." Willow turned her head upside down and finger combed her hair. The odds of Aiden having a brush or comb were slim. Besides the obvious fact that he was a man, he had short curly hair. She felt the blood rush to her face—this feeling was not even on par to those she had felt over the course of the night. Aiden had been insatiable and she had given just as much as she had gotten. She sent a thought towards the lights and they turned on. Aiden walked back into the room from the bathroom. He held a small comb to her and then took it away.

"What?" Willow had been just about to take the comb when he had moved his hand.

"Leave it. I like your hair like this." Aiden took a few steps towards Willow and put his hand behind her head. He tilted his head downward and captured her lips in a deep searching kiss. He tasted of mint.

Willow broke the kiss. "Sorry. Morning breath!" She scrambled towards the bathroom, intent on using the obvious mouth wash.

"I tasted only you." Aiden watched as Willow disappeared into the bathroom she tripped a little after hearing his words. "You know… you are graceful up until I tell you—you are sexy… lovely… gorgeous…" 

The bathroom door slid shut. If he continued talking, she could probably still hear but he didn't feel up to saying much more. What he wanted to do was to crawl back into bed with her and prove to her without words that he was completely crazy about her—instead he reached for his battered Nike running shoes and a clean pair of socks.

Willow came out of the bathroom. Her cheeks were still a little pink, whether that came from Aiden's words or having her head turned upside down—she couldn't tell. What she did know was they had to leave the room. She pulled on her shoes and picked up the earpiece radio from the table and handed it to Aiden.

"Ready?" Willow gave him a nod in response. 

They exited the room and walked slowly towards the transporter--despite the fact that Stackhouse would likely be soon interrupting their trek with an irritated reminder of just how late Aiden surely had become. They were right near her room.

"So, let's meet at seven thirty at the mess?" If he went in one direction he would be able to meet up with Stackhouse at the South Pier. If she went down the hall a few steps she would be at her door. 

"Yep. That sounds good to me." Willow turned to walk towards her quarters and stopped. She moved back to Aiden and giggled and pushed him against the wall. She caught his lips with her own and gave him a deep kiss. She wasn't kissing him thank you or good morning or anything even remotely like that. She was giving him a promise and a reminder. Just because she wasn't ready to say the words didn't mean she couldn't fully express herself. If she had turned around to say good bye with her eyes she would have seen Aiden just standing still. He knew how to recognize love as well as anyone. He could read her love in the rhythm of the pounding of her heart and in the touch and taste of her lips.

Aiden knew he had to get at least one last word in. She may have robbed him of the ability to even move but he had to say something—especially just in case she turned around and saw him just staring at her backside. People always talked about how love had the power to knock a person for a loop. That just wasn't the case for him. Love was pushing him into the most attractive corner possible. If he were lucky he would be able to pull Willow in with him and just continue to enjoy. Was this how life went anyway? One day you met a girl and everything changed—living became not just a joy but a reason to stand up and walk forward into a bright shared future.

"See you in the mess." Not even close to the best of comebacks, but it would have to do. Aiden turned and jogged to the South Pier. He really had to speak to Stackhouse. Maybe they could jog in the afternoons or after breakfast or even before dinner or maybe just on missions…

Willow opened her door and heard it close behind her. Her thoughts were spiraling around in her head. Her body was practically humming. She had just spent the most enjoyable night---ever. She felt this incredible thrill at having discovered just how much pleasure she could handle. She knew that each night in Aiden's bed only promised more of the same. Wicked. She leaned against the door and slid down to sit.

If she wanted to she could replay moment by moment each kiss and caress. Of course that would be a waste of time. What she needed to do was check her email and see if there was anything from Buffy or Anya. She stood and gathered her laptop and laid it on the bed. She powered it up and went for a shower. For the first time in a long while she actually deserved one. Willow smirked to herself. If she actually saw Charin right now, she was pretty sure she would have something more to add. When she returned from the shower she saw that she had received an email from the Scoobies.

From: 11:15 PM  
To: Re: Still fine… yes, you were right

Okay,

I (this is Buffy) am very glad you are okay and happy to hear about the kissage—Aiden—sounds great. I kind of don't really have any advice to give you about love and relationships—I mean I am here and I can listen. I guess I can't really listen anymore because you are there and I am here.

I miss you, we all miss you. I am glad you are finding happiness in his arms but I would much rather hear about it all face to face, you know?

Advice… I think you should do what you feel and enjoy. It does sound as if you are quite serious or seriously interested in him—or maybe you were just giddy because of the foreplay (I actually knew quite a lot about that before you sic'ed Anya on me—thank you very much—what do you think I was doing with Angel after he came back from hell, anyway?) 

How did 'they' the soldiers and scientists and civilian woman get to this other galaxy anyway? Is there a possibility they can get back and bring you? I mean, no one takes one way trips. It just makes no sense.

Xander is worried about you. He won't say anything but he is now doing this occasional brooding thing. It is obvious. He wanted me to tell you that he missed you. He is exercising his right to be a guy—you know, by not communicating directly. And Tara is a great girl—a good witch and all that—but she isn't you.

Anyway, about the love life—mine I mean. I went out with that Riley, but he is too normal. I think I would just be fooling myself if I did anything with him. One relationship disaster a year is more than enough heartbreak for me--Thank you.

I really gave it some thought too—he even punched Parker out. From what I gather from the rumor mill, Parker said something about using freshman girls and mentioned my name and bam- Riley, punched him. It is a good feeling to have someone to do that for you but I didn't need it. I had already softened Parker's jaw with that tree limb from my cave-Buffy day.

I got layers, you know? I have the slayer layer and the normal girl layer. I guess the normal girl in me didn't mind Riley punching Parker but the slayer in me couldn't believe he did it. I think I realized… I don't want to introduce him to the slayer. He couldn't handle me.

Anyway, I know that is a ramble. What I am trying to say—to ask—I guess… is… have you shown Aiden that you are a witch? Does he know who he is dating? Willow—sweet Willow or Willow sweet girl who happens to want to become a bad ass wicca? I just want you to think about it. I want to say something about protecting 'The Secret' but that isn't what I mean

Xander and I had a tough conversation yesterday—he asked me—if I had been called that day… that moment and if I had known him for the same four years that I have known him—would I tell him the truth… would I tell him that I am the slayer… would I tell you?

I think, I wouldn't.

You know how you know how the slayer is supposed to be alone—and I've said it again and again that my friends and my emotions give me power and something to fight for… the truth is I would rather have you safe than beside me. I know that you are not in Sunnydale anymore and I wonder if it was my fault.

Willow, what were you doing in that cemetery anyway? When we went there we felt your magical signature—I am not looking to crucify myself but I don't want it to be that I lost you too. I know we make our own choices- but love influences those choices. You know if I hadn't been so bad at keeping secrets then you would never have become friends with me and wanted to help. You would never have become a witch and put yourself in dangerous situations. I guess we can go around and around about all this.

But the truth is you are in The Pegasus Galaxy and I can't help but think it is my fault. When I first knew that you knew I was the slayer, I was so arrogant—I knew that I could protect you and keep you safe. Hey, I am the thing that darkness fears. Now I am not so sure. You say Aiden is a marine—is he black ops? Is he tough? Does he have big guns? Explosives? Is he fearless—yet NOT foolhardy? Could he almost take me out—if I had been seriously weakened by decimating 10,001 other demons, vampires, and stuff?

I love you.

I miss you.

-Buffy

P.S.   
Giles says, 'Um. Um.' (it means he loves and misses you too).  
Anya said something about chains wrapped in RED velvet—I am not typing what she is describing.

From: 6:38AM  
Subject:)

Dear Buffy,

I am so sorry you feel this way. I love you—and this is so not your fault. I believe in destiny—prophecies—all that. You can say screw destiny- you can be terrified of it all but the truth is I was destined to be a witch—or maybe I was destined to die and rise again as a vampire. I don't know—but I do know you saved me. Time and time again. I am happy. I am satisfied where I am.

Okay, so I was in that cemetery practicing a fireball spell. You know how I can toss one intermittently… now I can direct a few in quick succession—if I draw power from another source. Yep. I can even do it here—I tossed a few at the wraith demons… and Aiden saw me do it. So, there. No hiding. He knows about Willow the Witch and Willow the Normal girl. Actually he doesn't really know much about Willow the normal girl. I mean the computer hacker, geeky, fuzzy shirt wearing me. I haven't exactly hacked in front of him and I no longer have my wardrobe. If anything, he knows more about my witch side and my supernatural/demon ass kicking than my normalcy. Though, it could be argued that this is my normal mode. Hmmm… I am not really sure anymore. I feel like it was college that was supposed to change me—change you—reveal something that was hidden underneath that shroud of high school. I am not sure what direction I was going in but I am happy where I am now. I am stranded in a new world—but there are all these new possibilities. I am the same me I ever was—I am just getting happier with being.

I will admit, it was a change to suddenly have the truth about demons, vampires, witches, etc—all that revealed to me. I feel that when you and when Giles stepped into my life a veil dropped from it. If anything—if I had never known about the supernatural—I would surely have found out anyway… Hello! Sunnydale doesn't have thirty two cemeteries for nothing.

I wish I could think of a way or I wish I had enough magic to open a portal and send myself back but honestly—I don't have the power. I am not 'making the best of a bad situation'. I am taking the opportunity to develop, grow and fall in love. There I have said it. I haven't told Aiden yet but that is where things stand. If I hadn't ever met you I wouldn't have figured out I wanted to become a kick ass wicca—and then I wouldn't have been in that cemetery—kicking ass. You know?

Okay, and to completely change the subject. I am very sorry that Xander is brooding. Please tell him… well you can just cut and hand this to him:

Dear Xander,

I love you. I just want you to know I am actually quite fine. I know you probably don't want too many details about my love life but you can rest easy. His name is Aiden Ford and he is a marine. So if you were worried about anyone keeping me safe, he's got me covered. Even though I am pretty good at taking care of myself, -kay? I miss you but I want you to know the truth. I will surely be back in Sunnydale. Soon? Later? I don't know. The people I am with—haven't a clue how to return and I have no special power to speed up brilliant scientists. But otherwise, I am happy, you know.

Also... I know Buffy told you that she wouldn't have told you about the supernatural and about being the slayer if she found out today that she was the slayer. I think she is wrong. We protect each other—that's what keeps us going. That's what keeps us alive. Protect Buffy—I know I don't even need to say it.

I love you both,

Willow

Willow finished the letter and prepared to send it. This time it wasn't so easy. She felt tears fighting to fall out of her eyes. How had things gotten so hard? Why had she been trying so hard to make things seem so simple? Buffy was right. It was good to know that she was happy and that Buffy and the whole gang were okay but it was better to hear it from their lips—face to face. No amount of time spent with Aiden could erase the fact that those she was closest with were almost completely out of reach.

She could drown herself in this fact and sadness or she could accept this truth and then live each moment. She far preferred to live. So she sent the email and dressed. She had to get ready for the rest of the day.

When she arrived at the mess hall cafeteria Aiden was no where to be found, of course it was a few minutes to seven thirty. Once she had sent her letter she had immediately left the room. To be alone, meant to be inundated with thoughts about the friends she was cut away from. That she didn't want. In one way she was surely running from the ache but she chose to consider herself making a tactical retreat. It was a time honored tradition for her to bury herself in activity when she couldn't handle the outside world. Now she wanted to bury herself in hustle, bustle, and action just because she couldn't handle the inside world.

"Firebug—over here." McKay had been waving furiously at Willow from his position at the center table. She had not responded. He saw on her face a distinctly unhappy expression. Was the honeymoon over so quickly between her and Aiden? Not that he was interested in being a fall back guy. He liked the girl, for her gumption and wit. She was far too intelligent to waste her time on a grunt like Ford anyway—even if Ford had graduated from the Naval Academy.

"Helllooooo!" Willow blinked a few times to clear her sight. Those tears that had threatened to fall unceasingly were just about to flood her vision. Her blinking seemed to orient her to her location. She was in the mess and she heard McKay saying hello, or rather bellowing HELLLOOOO! The man had no sense of subtly. He put himself fully on the ledge without care if anyone were to say no or indicate that they would rather sit with another person. It was refreshing to be around someone so unrestrained and honest—obvious even. She couldn't help but play the game. Willow turned behind her as if to indicate that she was unsure if McKay was yelling for her. As she turned back to face McKay she tapped herself on the center of the chest with one small finger as if to indicate the words, "You were talking to me?" as she walked towards the table.

McKay rolled his eyes. Was there another Firebug in the room? Actually, was there a semi-intelligent person in the room? Though to be honest—he wasn't completely sure Willow had even one layer of the genius he had—she could make fire… but just as soon as he figured out how she did that then she would be as empty headed as the rest of the scientists. Magic. Humph. McKay scoffed out loud. It really was ridiculous how she insisted on such an explanation. It really was ridiculous how there didn't seem to be any other one. Just ridiculous.

Willow placed her book on the table. She had brought it from her room, she figured if she had any downtime in the lab she would read a little and maybe do some mental practice exercise.

"Hey. I'll be right back. Food. Need food. You want anything?" She was hungry. If she were a true scientist she would be thinking something like her body was at forty percent reserves or maybe… "Hmm. Didn't catch that." Woolgathering was a bad habit. She missed Rodney's order.

"C-O-F-F-E-E." Rodney wrinkled his nose. He wasn't so sure she could handle the order. Waitress, she was not.

"Be back in a jiffy." Willow decided to ignore the rude spelling of the word. If she didn't she would be left standing and fussing with Rodney—and then she wouldn't be enjoying breafast. Some things were all about the greater good—or the lesser of two evils… no—it was the greater good. She gathered a tray and some glop, it looked like oatmeal. Hopefully it was. She dipped her finger in her bowl and sampled. While it had the consistency of oatmeal it just wasn't quite oatmeal.

She wasn't sure if she needed to add sweet spices or salty spices… was this a salt and pepper and butter dish or a cinnamon and sugar and milk dish?

"Add sugar…" Willow looked up to find Jonathon, resident chef—half smiling- half grimacing. He didn't seem like a morning person. His white hat was a little askew and he was steadily rubbing the back of his neck, desperately trying to get the kinks out or maybe to stave off an early morning headache. 

"Thanks." Willow smiled and added cinnamon, sugar, milk, and a small amount of butter. She mixed and sampled. It was quite good. Almost oatmeal. She wanted to ask Jonathon about the grain—but didn't want to overstay her welcome. She understood grumpy morning people.

"It's Athosian." Jonathon offered. He watched as Willow started to open her mouth to ask questions. He was too slow to actually completely stop her from speaking. So he just raised his hand in a leave me alone gesture. "Ask me later, okay?"

Willow smiled. That was the best she could hope for. She took her bowl to the tray and gathered two cups of coffee.

"Where is the parasite—the Ford Carbuncle…" uh oh. It was obvious he had read the signs completely wrong. What else was new? Willow was not quite at the point where he could identify Ford (in her presence) as a blot on the landscape of Atlantis. Her eyes narrowed.

"I mean where is the surely sore and blemished—because of being knocked out Ltd. Ford?"

McKay tried to give Willow a smile but it came out all wrong. He was out of practice. What was the point anyway? What he should have done was get a cup of coffee and load up on pastries and head to his lab. Instead he had got a bowl of that Athosian Gruel and added salt and pepper. Disgusting stuff—it was no wonder the Athosians were so thin, if that was what they had to eat everyday. Why did he waste intellectual energy trying to socialize? He obviously had little skill. Any idiot knew you shouldn't practice what you aren't good at. It was like being a pianist—if you couldn't be a concert pianist—don't waste your time dabbling. He wasn't Sheppard—he wasn't even close.

And to be honest—there really was little point in learning societal niceties—especially with the Wraith surely coming. What did Ford tell him that the menacing Wraith Keeper said day one? "All of them." All the wraith were wakening and surely going to converge on Atlantis at some point in the not too distant future and suck the very life out of their bones.

Willow knew she had narrowed her eyes, but surely this action should not have been able to make McKay completely pale and practically stop eating. He had lifted his coffee cup halfway to his lips and his eyes had taken on a distinctly unfocussed look. He was lost in his thoughts—and from what she could tell, they were definitely unpleasant thoughts.

Willow tapped McKay on the shoulder, careful to make the touch very light. She didn't want to unnerve him even more. "Rodney?"

"Oh. Sorry. Woolgathering." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You know, it is a common action among those of the genius mind…" He felt a quick jab on his clavicle.

"Ow! You poked me." Rodney, didn't smile, he instead prepared to launch a tirade of insults and threats of disciplinary actions to be taken if such deeds were to continue by said-red headed woman. He only got as far as, "I am a very sensitive man… I have fair skin and I bruise easily. You could have reactivated an old wound. You don't know me! You don't know the blood, sweat, and tears I have shed for this facility and for the universe—to blithely poke me in my very manly shoulder…" 

Then he felt another jab on the side of his shoulder. Rodney squinted. It seemed a shadow had fallen over his body. Another person had joined them at the table. From the way Willow's face had lit up it had to be Ford. The word wasn't even lit up. Willow practically began to glow. Rodney half wanted to turn around and check to make sure Ford didn't have some special power because the smile his presence seemed to induce in Willow just couldn't be natural—of course it all couldn't last. Such was the law of the universe.

"Okay, so back to what I was saying…" Rodney was doing his best to ignore just how Ford had pushed his tray and his chair off to the side so he could slide in beside Willow. There were obvious other places to sit. All he wanted was a little space to place his elbows but could he have that? No.

"Poking the brilliant scientist—just not a good idea… hey—Hello. Willow-- are you listening?" Rodney turned his attention to the couple. "And Ford doesn't need to be your Atlantis Ambassador—do not—I mean DO NOT touch my coffee cup."

Rodney was incensed—on the outside—but really completely at ease. It was almost like being at home and sitting at the breakfast table with his sister.

Aiden kept looking up towards the entrance. He was keeping track of the time and also looking out for Major Sheppard. As soon as it was o-eight hundred hours or as soon as Sheppard walked in he would head off to the weapons locker to gather an assortment of explosives. He had a pretty good idea as to the type of explosives they could use to incapacitate and capture a wraith. He wasn't sure if they where they were meeting. McKay didn't have a clue. When he had asked him—he just tapped his radio and said, "Wherever the Major says…" McKay was good at giving out 'duh' looks.

The truth was, he was right—but no one in their right mind really wanted to walk about carrying boxes of explosives from room to room.

Willow was actually a bit distracting-- if he wanted to sit quietly and just stuff his face with breakfast, it wasn't going to happen. He was in observation-mode. She was participating in a rapid fire conversation with McKay. She gave far better than she received. If he had met her even two years prior, he would have been far out of his league. Of course she would have been sixteen—she was logical, sensible, and smart. While these were the same things that McKay was—it was just better packaging. McKay was steadily giving out reasons why Canadian bacon was clearly a better choice for breakfast than any type of boiled grain.

"Are you talking about feeding just yourself or all the expedition members?" Aiden turned his attention to Willow. She had the cutest frown on her face.

"Me of course—the rest of you can have gruel." McKay couldn't believe she would even consider for a moment that he would share. That word was not in his vocabulary—unless it pertained to others offering him food.

Maybe, McKay really wasn't that logical. Aiden didn't even try to hide his laugh. He looked up to see Sheppard walking into the mess. He gave him a little nod. He'd give the Major a few minutes to gather breakfast and then he would go up and ask him where he wanted to meet. Aiden felt a hand slip on top of his own. He knew without looking that it was Willow's. He knew her touch, her taste and the sound of her voice.

"Dr. Weir surely has you all setting up trade routes and such… I am sure you will find a comparable animal sooner or later. Or are pigs a strictly Milky Way thing?" Willow was vaguely curious as to where the conversation could go—but in all honesty she was having more fun arguing with McKay than actually coming up with valid points and points.

"I can't actually see you working on a farm to turn an oinking pig into a slab of bacon." Aiden held in his laughter but smiled a little at the idea.

"Of course, I wouldn't do a thing—the Athosian's could…" Rodney realized he must have said something not so good. He watched as Willow's eyes narrowed.

"So now they are your slaves…" The nerve of this man!

"No. No. That's not what I meant—I meant—we could work out some sort of trade agreement. And surely some of them know something about setting up a trade route—your word—right?" Rodney felt himself backpedaling. He wasn't too sure why he felt so duty bound to present himself in a better light.

"Right… you run the risk of setting up a basic feudal system—with the expedition members being the rulers and setting up a tribute system where every few months the Athosian's would show up and donate a portion of the harvest." Willow gave Rodney a thoughtful look. 

"Sounds like the standard American tax system…" Aiden made the comment.

"So in exchange for protection, medicine, and what not we get bacon?" Despite Willow's earlier mention of him treating the Athosian's like slaves it seemed that she had worked out in her mind how the situation could work. Her feudal Atlantis governmental system sounded sensible.

"That's a decision Dr. Weir would have to make." Willow, Aiden and Rodney each looked up to find Major Sheppard standing over the table holding a lumpy brown muffin and a cup of coffee.

"Have a seat sir." Aiden motioned his hand at the table to indicate that there was space for him.

"Did you hear our conversation?" Willow was curious. They had all been so involved they hadn't heard him approach or seen him standing over the table.

"Actually, I only heard the last few comments." Sheppard wasn't sure where he stood on the issue—but he was sure either Ford or Willow or McKay would be asking him just that in a few moments.

"What do you think?"  
"What is your opinion?"

Sheppard smiled. Both Willow and Aiden had asked a variation of the same question and at the same time. It seemed McKay had probably held off from asking because he couldn't possibly care to hear his opinion or he had reasoned that they would ask anyway.

"Hmm… it is a question of infrastructure and rights. We have a certain military infrastructure and the Athosians have a certain native-cultivation-type infrastructure. It would be time consuming for us to have to set up farms and etc…" McKay interrupted him. 

"… determine optimal growing seasons… what kind of plants grow best here or there… native pests and no-harm pesticides… not a monumental task but difficult none the same…" Sheppard interrupted him to finish his point.

"We have other priorities—not to say food isn't a priority—because it surely is. The question is… do the Athosians have the right to be on the mainland growing crops?"

"Right. Did we give them that right?" McKay understood fully where Sheppard was going with his explanation. He'd get there, fine—but he couldn't help adding his own two cents.

"Do we have the right to be in Atlantis? Whose land is it? Whose base is it? Is it all just 'Finder's Keepers?' Do they work for us—or us for them? Do we protect them because the wraith—we woke up will surely come for them or really for us or us all… Is it our duty to protect them or is it a shared duty?" Sheppard finished his points. He had others—far more to say but he really didn't feel it was his place to explain the complexity of the situation.

McKay slurped down the last bit of his coffee. "This is Dr. Weir's problem." He stood and stretched a little, arching his back. He didn't notice that his blue shirt rode up a little and exposed his not so toned underbelly. "Where are we meeting?" He finished his stretches and stood still and waited. Each person at the table had a slightly disgusted or disturbed look on their faces. He didn't get it. He would never understand Americans. Canada with its' bacon was where it was at… "What? I missed something, didn't I?" McKay rolled his eyes and just gave up.

"How about your lab—Ford, you can bring the explosives there." Sheppard made the announcement and everyone watched as McKay turned and left. He didn't even bother to say nod or indicate he was leaving.

"What time is it?" Willow asked and turned the large face of Aiden's watch to check. It was a geek standard. She looked around—most of the scientists and even Jonathon had the watch. Sheppard did not. It must have been a part of the uniform—and Sheppard was a little too cool for the all that. "You got thirty minutes…" She turned and looked up at Aiden. She was worried as to what would come next but she wouldn't be afraid. He'd go off with a bunch of explosives and his team and another team and do his thing. She felt a quick tap on the shoulder. It was Sheppard. "Alrighty. Willow, I will see you later. Ford, I will see you at o-nine hundred hours…" She watched as Sheppard nodded a goodbye and walked out of the mess. He'd left his coffee cup on the table but had taken the rest of his muffin.

"Okay, let's get you to your meeting on time." Willow gathered the dishes and utensils onto one tray and placed the empty tray beneath the full one. Willow stood and stretched a little—using McKay for inspiration but arching her back only a little. She didn't have a hairy little pot belly to flaunt. She smiled as Aiden picked up the trays. She was the last person to complain about him being a gentleman. Willow turned and watched as he arranged the dishes in the proper clean up bins.

The mess hall had mostly filled up as they had sat and argued and ate. She could identify a few people, two of the nurses Dr. Beckett worked with and Dr. Zelenka. He was hunched over a data pad at a table by the door. It looked a bit like a tablet pc. He was working intently and completely ignoring his Athosian gruel. She searched the room for Aiden and he was occupied in a quick conversation with Jonathon. She decided to say hi, quickly.

She picked up her book and made her way towards his table, not noticing that at least one person in each small group, in the cafeteria, turned their head to make a remark to the others. They were politely, if not so discreetly discussing the young red head. Was she really a witch? Was she Lieutenant Ford's ex or current girlfriend? Was she from Earth? How did she get here? Was she Colonel Sumner's daughter? Was she Major Sheppard's sister? The rumor mill was up and running in overdrive. Willow didn't detect anything.

"Hi, Dr. Z.!" Willow knew she had startled Dr. Zelenka when she spoke. He jerked upwards and practically rattled the dishes. Of course they were plastic and didn't rattle but they shook and moved dangerously all the same. Willow steadied the bowl with her hands.

"Thank you, Willow. You have saved me from elbows full of gruel." Radek looked up and smiled at her. She was lovely to take in this morning. In good spirits… happy… It was good to be around a positive person—before walking into the lab and succumbing to Dr. McKay's absolutely opposite personality.

"I do my part." She closed her eyes as she felt sensual awareness send shivers up her arm. Aiden was standing beside her and he had slipped his hand into hers.

"Hey, Dr. Zelenka… " Aiden smiled. He'd heard the last thing Zelenka had said. He was right, Willow was a life saver. "You'll be getting a break from McKay this afternoon…" Aiden watched Zelenka's eyes light up.

"Really? That's wonderful."

"We have a mission."

Zelenka's face fell. He might not be exactly fond of Dr. McKay but Atlantis was so many levels safer than any random planet. So far they had only encountered the wraith as an enemy. Who knew what else the military could awaken? He couldn't fathom the possibilities.

"You will be safe—I am sure you will be, right?" Zelenka nodded vigorously at Ford.

"Of course—You won't be breaking in a new boss." Zelenka took the attempt at levity as well as could be expected. He smiled. A new boss wouldn't be unwelcome, of course he didn't tell Willow and Ford that. It was the circumstances that would be unwelcome. He wouldn't want Rodney turned into a dried out husk so that he could be free from his destructive criticism. He instead smiled, thinking of how happy Willow looked and he felt just generally positive about everything. So far-- good gruel, a good day. 

"See you later." Willow said her good bye to Radek and felt Aiden's hand guide her towards the door. Aiden would lead her to the infirmary and then head off to do his job. She would not worry. She would trust he would be safe. Of course, she had her spell book—before he left she would wave and send him a blessing. 

Aiden had guided Willow to the infirmary. He had left her there and made his way to the munitions locker to gather the necessary explosives. He had been the first to arrive in McKay's lab. Oddly enough McKay was absent. He neatly lined up the grey-green small metal boxes on the table. As he unlatched one he saw Sheppard and McKay enter the room. McKay was rubbing his hands together and looking quite anxious.

"You seem nervous…" Sheppard made the comment to McKay. He looked off to his side at McKay.

"No. I'm a part of this team. I'm doing this." McKay steadily rubbed his hands together. He was a scientist not an explosive expert. He had no training in capturing a wraith, in shooting a p-90, in running really fast, in… He was so far out of his league it made no sense. It wasn't even as if this was one of those moments where you just had to do what you had to do. The mission didn't hinge on his brilliance—rather his ability to throw a grenade, shoot a p-90, and properly utilize whatever munitions Willow's boy toy had deemed necessary.

"Yes, you are. I just said you seem nervous." Sheppard nodded his head. This mission would be good for McKay. Seasoning.

"Oh, really. I thought you said, 'Rodney, you don't have to do this.'"

"Yes, you do." Sheppard gave him a tight smile. He looked around. Where was Teyla? She was never late.

"Damn right, I'm doing this—despite the fact the feeling hasn't completely returned to my extremities." Rodney knew that comment was a stretch. He had taken that stunner blast a few days ago. The only reason his toes would be a little numb would be if his shoelaces were too tight—and they weren't. Sheppard likely didn't care. He didn't call him on the fact that he had only taken a stunner blast a dozen hours ago and he was fully functional. He looked to the door to see Teyla walking in. Her eyes were alternately downcast and alternately confrontational. She walked towards them, her eyes were on Ford—no one else. McKay knew that she must know that he had gone through her things to find the wraith transmitter. Their team superwoman was annoyed with him. He felt even less confident about the mission.

"You're late." Sheppard made the comment, knowing he was taking a chance even speaking. If she were another woman—another less forgiving woman—she would surely kick him in the shin and tell him just where to shove each and every Atlantis expedition member. They had screwed up so royally, for not the first time; he mentally cursed Sergeant Bates, even though he had only been doing his job.

"Sorry."

Aiden knew Teyla had nothing to be sorry for and surely felt no remorse. Her use of that one word was telling enough. Milky Way human style lies and deception. She was playing their game-- speaking in their code.

He moved on and began the briefing, "Now, given the Wraiths' regenerative abilities, killing one requires some amount of effort. Catching one alive is gonna be a whole other deal. For any of these options to work, your Wraith has to be on the ground." Aiden looked around at Sheppard and then at McKay.

"Ah, the last planet we visited was inaccessible by ship and the, uh, ruins around the Stargate should force the Wraith to come through on foot." McKay felt proud he could add this commentary to the briefing. He suspected Ford and Sheppard were just playing him, wanting him to feel more integral to the team. They surely had more tactical training than he but wanted him to get the experience planning things out.

"In which case" Aiden spoke as he opened one of the metal cases on the table… "you'll be able to use these." Aiden removed a green tube like object from the box and held it up.

"This is a stun grenade. It's filled with a mixture of aluminum and potassium percolate that, when ignited, produces a high pressure wave that will overwhelm the intended target with intense light and sound." Aiden handed the grenade to Sheppard who gave it a once over and handed it to McKay.

"If that doesn't get his head ringing, in addition ..." Aiden picked up a holster and pulled out something that looks like a pistol. "you've got your taser." McKay felt less worried. If their mission wasn't to capture a wraith alive—there would frankly be no way a wraith would make it out alive—considering all the weaponry.

"Alrighty. Ford, assemble security teams three, four, and five. Gather what is needed and be prepared to embark in two hours." Sheppard made his commands and nodded at Ford and McKay first. He watched as each turned to leave. Ford first and then McKay moved towards the back of his lab. "Teyla, do you have a moment?" John was nervous. He didn't know exactly what apology would work with Teyla but he damn sure was going to try each one in the book.


	22. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Chapter 24

A/N #1 If you see any mistakes, please let me know…  
A/N #2 One chapter remaining…

Aiden was in place behind the rocks. The teams had arrived through the Stargate a little under a half of an hour ago and had established a base perimeter. Marines were standing in strategic locations facing the Stargate and near the tree line. They had explosives set up and he was holding one of the switches. They were waiting for the wraith. Fully prepared and waiting. If he were to peek from behind the rock he would see Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard hunched over behind a large boulder ruin. Each person had their radio turned up and for once Dr. McKay was completely silent. Aiden wasn't sure this was a good thing or a bad thing. He really hoped McKay wouldn't freeze when the wraith surely showed up.

It was surprisingly easy to hold his position and survey for the wraith. Each thing he did proved it was as if he were on autopilot. He was watchful, vigilant and all that but a part of his brain was still occupied with remembering being back on Atlantis with Willow. Her standing on the balcony overlooking the Stargate had again been the last thing he had seen as he had stepped backwards and through the event horizon. He was beginning to think this would be their ritual.

After he had organized everything he had quickly made his way to the infirmary for a semi-private pre-mission goodbye. Willow had surprised him yet again. When he had walked into the infirmary she hadn't noticed him. Her back had been facing the door and she had been intently looking at a page out of the old book she had brought with her from her room.

Her hair fell in a straight red fall obscuring one side of her face. She hadn't heard him and she hadn't looked up. Aiden knew if taken on a mission she would be the scientist type—she would need to be protected and watched over. In the relative safety of Atlantis she was so engrossed she hadn't even heard him after he had cleared his throat. She'd only looked up when he had gently kneaded the muscles of her neck with his hands.

Willow had raised her hand to his forehead and had asked him to close his eyes. He had done so without question. He had felt a warm glow emanating from her fingers and the palm of her hand. When he had asked her what it was she had said it was for protection. So far it was working a little too well—that is if it was working at all. No wraith. The flat rock slab he sat on had gotten a little uncomfortable. He held the explosive switch in his hand just rolling his finger around the metal lever. There was a certain rhythm to his actions, as if he were holding a time bomb. The waiting had given the day a certain cadence and tick. The thought had crossed his mind that perhaps when Dr. McKay had tinkered with the necklace he had broken it or turned it off. Lucky for him and for everyone else as well, it was spring on this planet. As long as it didn't start raining and as long as night didn't fall and as long as there wasn't some natural disaster, they could just sit and wait and measure time.

He heard a certain crackle—time was up. He slinked to the side and looked out through his binoculars from behind the large rock. Four wraith were on foot, making their way through the grass and the ruins. Three were holding large cylindrical and rectangular weapons on their shoulders. Three of the wraith appeared to be standard nameless foot soldiers because they had the standard bumpy mask obscuring their faces, one was uncovered and dressed head to toe in black leather. His hair was unbound and bone straight. They didn't even bother to hide themselves or to be quiet. Their overconfidence and sense of their superiority would have to be their undoing or so Aiden hoped. They had erred on the side of extreme caution, three security teams and his team. It would have to be enough.

Aiden activated his radio. "Major, this is Ford."

"What you got, Lieutenant?" Sheppard knew time was up. He peered out from behind the wall at where Ford waited. Soon he would know if he had made the right decision on bringing McKay. Maybe training on the fly wasn't such a good idea. McKay was tightly gripping the P-90 and still seemed quite tense.

"We've got company. Four of them."

Sheppard heard Ford's voice over the radio and exchanged a tense glance with McKay. He looked over towards the Stargate. Four Wraith approached their trap. They had placed the wraith transmitter-necklace at the center of the ruins and had laid C-4 and electrical cable and charges in strategic locations.

"Alright then, we go as planned." Sheppard gave McKay a tight grin. They had to be ready. Day one of war school for McKay.

"Yes, sir." Aiden was still behind the wall keeping a close eye on the wraith.

Sheppard took cover behind the stone wall again and looked around at McKay. He was staring down at his P-90 as if he were confused as to exactly what he was holding and exactly why he had this 'thing' in his hands.

"You still seem nervous." Sheppard really wasn't so sure this was one of his better ideas. At least he had decided to take three security teams—four teams, counting his own against four wraith—overkill. 

"No, no. It's good, good. I'm all good. All good." McKay answered as best he could. Soon the wraith would surely approach the transmitter and Ford and the few nameless marines would begin the battle. He was in a battle zone—in a war zone. He felt completely unprepared. He wanted to remind the Major that without him Atlantis would surely sink back into the depths of the ocean… he only decided against speaking because he was sure that might alert the wraith to his presence. Safety first, bitching later.

Aiden kept sneaking glances at their trap. The lead wraith picked up Teyla's locket from the ground. It straightened and held the locket up. They were almost on. Aiden watched as Sheppard snuck a glance over the top of his wall and whispered into his radio. Aiden couldn't hear who he had contacted but from the looks of things it was obvious he had radioed Teyla.

Teyla looked out from behind her hiding place behind a ruin at Sheppard. Teyla and Sheppard exchanged hand gestures and Teyla indicated to the marine concealed near her to press the button on the explosive control device. Large pieces of dirt and stone flew upwards as the roar of the detonated C-4 echoed through the landscape. It had begun. Aiden and another marine pulled pins from their stun grenades and tossed them simultaneously towards the wraith. The four wraith had stood still for what would likely be a few moments too much-- if they had been human. As the grenades exploded each wraith took off in a different direction and avoided the blast. They were fast.

One wraith advanced to where Sheppard and McKay stood. McKay rose first and began firing at the wraith. He felt instinct take over or maybe it was mind numbing fear. All he could do was react. He depressed the trigger and loaded the advancing wraith full of bullets. Between him and Sheppard they took him down. As the wraith lowered his body to the ground and Rodney felt the fear slightly dissipate the thought surfaced—the mission directive was to capture, not kill. Oh well. He shrugged and looked around. Teyla and the marine with her were firing at another wraith running towards them. The wraith cried out and dropped to the ground. The sound of guns and P-90's being fired continued all around Rodney. Teyla ran out and stood over the wraith while rapidly firing round after round of bullets into the wraith until her P-90 jammed. The wraith did not move from the ground.

McKay felt a dull jab on his shoulder. Sheppard had prodded him with the end of his P-90 and had turned and had begun firing at a third wraith. McKay joined him in shooting. He had the hang of this now. They fired off shots concurrently as if they were a single unit. McKay knew he was going to be good at this too. He hadn't a moment's doubt. As they advanced, the wraith fell to the ground. It lay for a moment and then started to get up.

He heard Sheppard say something that made little sense, "This one's ours, boys. Tasers."

Had someone actually tried to advance towards their kill? No way. Rodney didn't look around to see if it were Ford or one of the marines trying to help out he instead stayed focused. The first law of war had to be something like—'don't interfere with another man's kill.' There had to be a warrior code. If there wasn't a code he would be sure to think up ten good rules and expound and explain them at dinner tonight. The second law had to be, ' stay focused.' He slid the P-90 over his shoulder and uncovered his taser. He walked towards the wraith moving in what he was sure had to be an absolutely frightening stalking motion. He took aim at the wraith with the small taser. Thin green crinkly wires flew out from the barrel of the weapon and latched into the wraith. McKay watched as the wraith shook in pain as the volts of electricity surged through his body.

The wraith fell to the ground. McKay felt Sheppard force his taser into his empty left hand and McKay stood over the body of the wraith. Sheppard turned the wraith over. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back but the danger wasn't quite over. Adrenaline was still coursing through his system. He stood still, beside Ford and the other marine and aimed the weapons at the wraith. He was ready for anything. He watched in oblivious horror as the wraith slapped one hand to a round device on the armor on its chest. The circle lit up and started to beep.

"It's a self destruct! Take cover!" McKay heard the words and ran off as best and as fast as he could. The terrain was mostly flat. They were away from the rocks and the ruins. There was really no defined place to 'take cover'. Adrenaline failed him and he slipped slightly. He dropped to the ground and felt Sheppard's arm cover his head. The notion that Sheppard wasn't much of a bodyguard floated in his brain and left. 

Aiden had run towards the ruined wall and made it. He stared from out behind the stone ruins as the smoke from the explosion dissipated. "Major! Dr. McKay!" He yelled out the words. Large chunks of wraith parts were falling from the sky. Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay were flat on their faces as the debris rained down. He was sure they had survived the explosion but he wanted to hear for sure.

Sheppard looked around at McKay as he groaned and shook his head.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine. This is, this is fun for me."

Aiden saw Dr. McKay raise one hand. He was okay. Aiden looked around. That made three wraith down… where was the fourth—the one in the full leather? So far the mission was arguably a complete failure. Kills—no captures. Where was Teyla? Aiden scanned the area looking. She was standing a distance away aiming a seemingly empty pistol at a fast advancing wraith. Suddenly she was close enough to the wraith for it to brutally shove her backwards.

Aiden took off at a dead run towards Teyla yelling, "Major!" Teyla was going up against a wraith without a weapon. He could only watch as he scrambled towards her as she used the impact of the wraith's vicious shove to her advantage. She sprung to her feet and grabbed one of the slim branches from the ground twirling it dramatically, daring it to approach. It did. She broke the stick into two pieces and fought the wraith. Matching it blow for parry. She would twist and hit at the wraith and the wraith would still advance forward. It used its forearms against her sticks. It didn't seem to matter if she slammed the sticks at his feet or at his head. The wraith was able to match and overpower her at each blow.

It was a game to him. Aiden didn't think it actually felt as if Teyla were a worthy opponent but her defiance surely only made the hunt sweeter. Aiden knew he was too far away, but the Major was fast closing on her position. The wraith knocked one of the sticks out of her hand and then slapped Teyla against the head and yanked the other stick out of Teyla's hand. She fell to the ground and struggled to get back up. Sheppard was still not in range to fire his P-90. Aiden raised his weapon and fired up in the air hoping that the sound would provide enough of a distraction for the wraith that he would think it better to leave Teyla alone and instead run off. 

The wraith lowered his hand to Teyla's neck. Aiden was still moving towards Teyla and he saw the Major as he dropped to one knee and fired the wraith stunner. Aiden knew Sheppard had no clue exactly how it worked or if it would have any effect on the wraith. Blue flame and sparks erupted from the round end of the stunner and blasted the wraith in the back. The wraith fell backwards on the ground, squirming in pain.

It was over. Aiden wanted to let out a deep sigh but he knew he really couldn't do that until everyone was safely through the Stargate and back on Atlantis. He stared towards the wraith squirming on the ground. The wraith moved on of his hands towards his wrist. It was a self destruct device like the other wraith had worn on his chest. The Major noticed and moved forward, turning the wraith stunner on the other end. He positioned one foot on one of the wraith's wrists and used the bladed end of the stunner to pin the wraith on the ground.

As Aiden approached the wraith, as quickly as he could, he heard Sheppard speaking. "Easy. Don't go blowing yourself up." It was the most menace he had ever heard in Sheppard's voice. "Get his weapons." Aiden squatted next to the wraith to do exactly what Sheppard had asked. He had to touch the wraith's wrist to remove the self destruct mechanism. Small sparks of flame rose from where his fingers had grazed over the green skin. Aiden was almost sure he was sensing the slight smell of burning decayed flesh. Where he touched the wraith to remove the bracelet his touch left small ash colored fingerprints. He had no idea what was going on and this was far from the time to get answers. Maybe this was a normal reaction.

Sheppard kept the weapon pointed at the wraith as McKay and the other marines arrived and helped to bind and shackle the wraith. He wanted an excuse to impale the wraith. If he had been a few moments slower or a little bit farther away or if the wraith had been immune to his own weapon then Teyla wouldn't be alive. The wraith growled at them and Sheppard couldn't help himself. He aggressively lowered the weapon to the wraith's neck and pushed. He almost had a reason.

"Sir?" Aiden looked towards Major Sheppard and down at the wraith. He knew exactly what he was thinking. It the wraith had come anywhere near Willow there would be no way he would allow the wraith to live. While he fully sympathized, the facts were they had a prisoner and the mission was a success. The fact that the wraith now had shackles binding his wrists and his hands didn't concern him. There really was no fair way to kill an enemy.

"Lieutenant?" Sheppard turned towards Ford—daring him to stop him.

"If you both are finished with the testosterone fuelled posturing then I for one would like to get back to Atlantis… drop this wraith in the brig and head off to get an early dinner." McKay glanced towards Ford and then back at Sheppard. He knew Sheppard wanted to poke the wraith full of holes—but he didn't just almost get blown up for nothing. They had their prisoner and they were done. Mission accomplished. 

Sheppard brutally forced the wraith to his feet and poked him in the back with the bladed end of the stunner. They moved towards the Stargate.

"Ford. Dial Atlantis. Tell them mission accomplished."

It hadn't been easy but the mission had been successfully accomplished. He knew he would replay the sight of Teyla fearlessly sparring with the wraith. Looking over her shoulder and daring him to advance, meeting him blow by blow, hit by hit—until she faltered and fell. That was something he didn't want to ever see again. His foremost desire had always been to do his job and enjoy life—now it was to ensure she was safe and to do his job. He poked the wraith again in the back. He wasn't moving fast enough. 

Aiden had run in front of the Major and the wraith. He had dialed Atlantis and activated the radio. Dr. Weir had asked to speak to Major Sheppard and Aiden was patiently waiting for the Major to arrive so that he could hand the radio over to Sheppard.

"Major Sheppard, I hear from Lieutenant Ford, your mission was successful." 

"Yep." Sheppard said the one word and gave the wraith a sly smirk. Captured, tied up, and being poked with your own weapon—this just wasn't a good day for this wraith. Not at all. He could also promise him that each day following this one would only get worse.

"Are their any precautions you want us to take when you bring the wraith through the Stargate?"

Sheppard knew this was a good question—for the life of him he couldn't see exactly what more precautions he could take. They had three—no four security teams in all if you counted his team. Surely they could handle one wraith.

"The normal security escort should be fine. We'll pack up and head through the gate in ten minutes." 

"We can surely handle one wraith with the people we have." Sheppard looked around. There were no casualties… no visible scratches or bruises. All in all they could definitely manage one wraith. The only thing he could think of was the fact that they were running low on ordnance. They had loaded three of the four wraiths to the brim with bullets and what not. "Sheppard, out. See you in a few."

Sheppard idly leaned against a large slab of rock and watched the wraith. The marines were around him reloading supplies and placing the empty cartridges in their baggage. McKay slinked towards him, careful to stay a good distance away from the wraith. 

"Hey, Sheppard? Did you see how that little red lightening sparked when Ford touched the wraith's wrist?" McKay was sure he had seen what he had seen—he was just equally sure there really wasn't a good explanation.

"Nope." What was McKay talking about? When Aiden had been removing the self destruct device he had been doing what any good solider always did- watching the enemy's eyes. You could always anticipate a person's next move by staring them down. "I think you are imagining things."

"Humph."

"What does that mean, 'Humph'?" Sheppard was skeptical. He knew McKay and he knew he wasn't finished. Sheppard really didn't think Ford would want to be set up to participate in a bizarre experiment where McKay would determine if his fingertips had the power to…

"He is touched by—loved by flame."

Sheppard immediately stood to his feet. The words had come from the wraith.

"Sheppard—it's talking--- tell him—he can't do that." McKay was quite sure he didn't sound imposing when he made the request to Sheppard. How could he? He was essentially begging Sheppard to silence the wraith. 

"What was that again?" Sheppard could tell a moment when he was going to get some information out of the enemy. This may not have been a prime interrogation scene—they were practically out of ammunition—but he still had the stunner and he could still use it. 

"The resistance, the touch will fade—and I will feast." 

McKay didn't know how Sheppard restrained himself. He had no idea what the wraith was talking about but what he did know was that the wraith had promised to gorge himself on his friend. McKay raised the only weapon he had, the taser, and fired. The thin crinkly green wire flew out towards the wraith and fell short. The wraith grinned menacingly and growled and lunged at McKay. Blue fire fanned out from the end of the stunner and the wraith dropped to his knees again, inches from McKay's feet.

"Ttth-thanks."

"No problem." Sheppard looked down at the wraith. He half wanted to kick him to make sure he was out but he restrained himself. He knew from personal experience that a kick received while unconscious often had the power to half waken a person. At least that was what often worked for him. To be safe, he restrained his boot. "You have any idea what he was talking about."

"Willow." The truth came to Rodney in a bright flash. "She's got the flamey hair—maybe she did something to keep 'im safe?"

"Alright—that works in my book." Sheppard looked around. It looked like the marines had everything pretty well organized. They were going to take the wraith corpses back for Dr. Beckett to perform autopsies; of course they were leaving the chunks. It really was a pity they had to drag the unconscious wraith through the gate—though honestly it only made the situation safer. "We'll ask him about it in the briefing."

"Sounds like a plan." McKay made the statement but he had already decided to grill Willow the next chance he got. She needed to touch him with flame ASAP—

"Sir? We're ready." Aiden hadn't a clue what had happened. He had gone off to organize everything not expecting to return and find the wraith hopefully unconscious—and not dead on the ground.

"Alright then—let's move supplies and the dead wraith through first… Ford you take his arm and I will take the other…" Sheppard bent down and lifted the wraith up. The body was surprisingly light—for such a formidable enemy, this wraith was not weighed down by muscle. 

He watched as Ford lifted the wraith by the shoulder. No flame—no sparks—what had McKay been going on about? It didn't matter. They were done with this mission. Just a few steps through the gate and then he could get back to other things. Sheppard called out to the marines instructions.

"Let's move through the gate." He looked to the side. Teyla had fallen into step with him. She moved forward and took the stunner from his free hand and briefly smiled at him.

They moved through the event horizon to Atlantis. They were home.


	23. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A/N #1 If you see any mistakes, please let me know  
A/N #2 I'm done. I am gonna do some edits—after Nanowrimo is over… Sob. Now I must find other ways to procrastinate. If anyone is interested in beta'ing the sequel, let me know.  
----  
Willow had walked through the infirmary doors and taken her seat at the center aluminum table. The infirmary had been empty of all but a single nurse. Dr. Beckett's usual coffee cup was missing and his desk lamp had not yet been turned on. Willow decided to take that as a sign that she could get started on her plant classifications at the expected hour—nine a.m., and spend the minutes until Dr. Beckett at least walked in reading. She sat on the hard metal round stool and began to skim through the spell book Giles had given her as a graduation present. Opening it, she didn't feel reminded of how she missed him or her friends she just felt calm in the knowledge that Giles had enough faith in her abilities that he had given her a book so that she could guide herself through Wiccan practices and spells.

He did kind of want her to clear each spell with him before she performing them—but that wouldn't ever happen—even if she were still in Sunnydale. She knew she had an intuitive grasp of magic and while she didn't like the idea of being reckless she also knew that the only way to grow and develop was to simply practice. Her time in Atlantis thus far and at breakfast with Aiden, McKay and Major Sheppard had reinforced in her mind the fact that she needed to figure out a way to best help their group. She wasn't quite at the point where she considered everyone as family or even friends but it was obvious they were doing their part to keep their world safe. She had to respect that and help if she could. If—helping was even possible… if—they would welcome her assistance… if—there were any spells she could do…. There were surely more ifs but she knew it would be foolish to continue to name them. It was a question of action versus inaction or of doing something versus doing nothing. She knew she couldn't just do—zilch.

There was a spell she had always wanted to try on Xander but had never really had the power and opportunity. The basic idea behind the spell was that a person's spirit would be present on the surface of their skin and it touched by anyone that had a desire to harm the person then the essence of the person would produce a protective fire or flame. After Buffy had killed Angel, and escaped into Los Angeles, she had stumbled on a text in Giles' books referencing the spell. Back then she hadn't more than an ounce of training and the power to actually perform the spell so she had filed it away in her head and went on with life. She didn't have complete information about the spell until she had received the book from Giles. According to the codex, where she had first seen mention of the spell, it had a pretty good track record—success and no side effects. If she were able to perform the spell on Aiden then she could ensure his safety. The spell itself was quite safe. It only lasted a few hours and it wasn't as if the spirit of a person was like a battery that would burn out. Willow believed according to Wiccan beliefs, and accepted that the inner being was eternal. 

Having found the spell, she stopped turning the pages. The spell called for dried musk, jasmine and rose… she had the musk and jasmine in her herbal pouch in her room and just yesterday she had catalogued and classified rose. For the spell, she had to blend together the specified amounts with yarrow and a bit of crushed crystal. The witch performing the spell, well she-- would have to rub the substance on their hands, without regard to the fact that the crushed crystal would break the skin. There were words she had to say over the one she loved and if the goddess deemed the love worthy a flame would emanate from the combination of the mixture, the blood sacrifice, the witches power and love and the strength of the receivers love.

The good thing about this spell was the simple fact that if it didn't work then there were no consequences—except for those related to a broken heart. So if she tried the spell then she would know if her love for Aiden were truly love--- and she would also know if he loved her in return. If he did—then he would be protected. Hopefully the result of the spell would be any wraith that tried to feed off of Aiden would be instantly immolated—or at least would receive burnt feeding hands. Immolation was the aim… complete annihilation… utter destruction… total wraith obliteration… yep. Dr. Beckett still hadn't arrived and Willow decided this was her opportunity to gather her supplies and set up.

When she returned to the infirmary after returning from her room, she found Dr. Beckett still absent. The only difference was that a fresh pot of coffee had been brewed and his coffee cup sat half empty on the table. He would surely return soon and she would be expected to start classifying the plants. It was a little after nine and Aiden had surely begun his briefing. Willow read through the spell once again and organized the crushed bits of crystal and plants on a Petri dish. It did seem beyond ridiculous that she would mix ingredients for a Wiccan spell in a Petri dish, in a medical facility, on a planet other than the planet Earth and in another galaxy.

She read through her the spell again and wondered if she were truly ready. It was unfair to put Aiden to the test so soon and frankly at all. Would he pass? Would she? Lost in her thoughts she stiffened when she felt hands touch and knead at her shoulders. Aiden. She hadn't heard or noticed his approach at all. This was definitely not an indication of an undying love connection.

"Hello, beautiful." Willow swiveled and turned one full rotation on the stool. She leaned the muscles of her back against Aiden's chest. She smiled even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see her lips. She didn't trust herself to speak. He'd surely meant his words, but did he really, truly believe that he love her? Did she love him? Would they pass the test? What was the right now- what were those beliefs—were they truth?

She felt Aiden lower his chin to her head. He wrapped his arms around her upper body, loosely clasping his hands at the front of her body. His voice was lower than usual yet completely calm. "I have a go on the mission to capture a wraith. We leave at eleven thirty."

Willow wanted to be able to instantly process the words. She wanted to be able to classify his statement into distinct categories. List of people going on the mission, plausible difficulties—in order of danger levels, odds of success versus failure, etc. She was quiet, thinking. Was she ready to say goodbye to him again? Would she ever really be ready?

"Close your eyes." Willow instructed Aiden. She knew she just needed to do the spell. She knew what her heart felt but she didn't trust her heart any longer. How could she? She lifted the Petri dish into one hand and dumped all of the substance into the other hand. She rubbed both hands together wincing as the broken crystal cut into her skin. The pain would be as if nothing if it meant Aiden would return from the mission, whole and healthy. Her palms began to burn. She didn't know if this happened because of the cuts, the crushed herbs, or the spell. Willow was afraid to look at her hands. She felt small beads of blood begin to escape the open cuts but she still didn't look. Her hands continued to warm.

"Close your eyes." Willow repeated her request through tightly pursed lips.

She wanted to seal her lips shut with her teeth, but more blood, more sacrifice was not needed. She was terrified to look down at her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut. She raised her palms to Aiden's head. She was silent—murmuring softly inside her head. She couldn't make out her own words—but she knew them by memory. The spell had no words, she was to speak the truth to the goddess, and she was to speak the truth in her heart, to her head, and to her spirit. She murmured. She prayed. She felt her hands burn, but she still could not open her eyes. A delicate breeze swept through the infirmary, her hands chilled. She felt the blood on her hands disappear and the dust from the herbs and the broken crystal slipped into the wind gust. Willow felt it circle them both and then suddenly stop. Willow knew the spell was complete. She opened her eyes. Aiden still had his closed. Her hand was healed and clean. Willow gathered him in a hug. "Come back to me."

"If it were my choice, I would never leave." Willow stepped back and looked into his deep brown eyes for a long minute. He was telling her the truth. He must love her as she did.

"I know." She stepped again close to him and gave him one more hug. She arched her back a little to give him the clue that she wanted a pre-mission kiss.

"Oh Ford… I was just looking for you…" Dr. Beckett was a little sheepish at having interrupted the hug between his new assistant and Lieutenant Ford. He had spoken too soon. He had been sure they were finishing off their goodbyes and then he had seen a blush tint Willow's entire face.

Aiden disentangled himself from Willow and turned to acknowledge Dr. Beckett. It was time to return to work.

"Yes, Doctor." He kept his face completely neutral. It wasn't that simple to do. His mind was racing. Why had Willow asked him to close his eyes and what was that warm feeling he had sensed coming from her hand? And did his grandmother tell him a kiss from the woman you loved before going off to war was good luck or was it bad luck? Well, he really wasn't going off to war… and he didn't believe in luck anyway. 

"Ah—well, I just returned from the brig on the lower levels… just wanted to inform you that our future prisoners' quarters are perfectly adequate."

Aiden nodded. This was good news. "Great." Now he needed to get back to work. He raised his hand to drop on Willow's shoulder in a platonic goodbye but instead found her slipping beneath his arm and onto his chest. She gathered her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"For luck." He returned her smile and turned and left the infirmary. 

Willow watched Aiden exit. If she didn't feel one hundred percent confident that he would return she at least felt completely sure that he would try his best to come back to her. This action, this desire to return was one more thing that love surely was. Love was homecoming—finding home in each others arms.

"Lass? Are you okay?" Carson was concerned. Young love, actually love in general, was a tricky thing. Did Willow have the personal mettle to put aside her feelings and her worry to actually live? If she didn't, her life would quickly fall to the wayside. She could spend two or three days a week worrying about Ford and doing absolutely nothing. 

"Yep. I am just fine. Let me close this book and get back to work." Willow shut her spell book and went over to the cabinet. Work beckoned.

"Let me set up." She removed the containers of herbs and booted up the Atlantis laptop. She felt Dr. Beckett's concerned eyes boring into her back.

"Really Dr. Beckett—not an act—I really am fine." Willow knew she was okay. Aiden would go on the mission—she had done all she could to keep him safe. She would have to trust he and the rest of his team had the ability to keep each other safe. She hadn't observed him in close combat or in anything of the sort but she was sure he would be fine. He had to be an expert, how else had he gotten posted to a top secret expedition in another galaxy. She had a suspicion they only gave such a job to the best of the best.

"Oh, alright." Carson decided to let it go. So far she did seem completely fine. She wasn't as chipper as she had been in previous days but that was to be expected.

"Oh—at eleven thirty—can I wave goodbye to the Stargate teams—and I will bring you back lunch so I can be even more efficient."

"Of course." She really was just fine. Carson mentally exhaled a sigh of relief. He kept sneaking glances at Willow. She was steadily working on the classifications but he was only somewhat convinced she was okay.

Eleven thirty came and went. Willow had went off to the gate room and waved goodbye. She'd stood from the top balcony and smiled as she waved to Aiden. Sergeant Stackhouse had elbowed him in the side and mimicked her wave with a stiff queenly hand twist. The last sound she'd heard from Aiden had been a low snort of amusement at Stackhouse's antics. She quickly moved towards the mess hall to keep busy. She gathered a tray and loaded it up with sandwiches, salad and drinks. When she made her way back to the infirmary she found Dr. Beckett standing with Dr. Weir and speaking in hushed tones. She was very curious as to what they spoke about even though a whispered conversation was not any of her business.

She was feeling a little paranoid. For the first time she felt as if everyone in the mess hall had been staring at her and she was curious as to if she was an object of concern or of simple human interest. She was sure if Dr. Z had been in the mess hall then she wouldn't have noticed a thing because then she would have been occupied in conversation. She placed the tray on the table and watched as Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett raised equally concerned glances to her face. Both stopped speaking when they visually identified the person providing the interruption. One day someone would have to give a seminar on how to be sneaky. The thought floated through her mind—it was always obvious that people had to speaking about you when immediately stopped speaking when they noticed you. There had to be rules for clandestine behavior, Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett had obviously not been informed.

Willow decided to ignore the weird vibes she'd gotten and nodded a welcome to Dr. Weir. She busied herself setting the tray on the table, ignoring everything else.

Dr. Weir tried to shift the conversation with Carson to another topic since the subject they had been discussing had walked in and was in listening range. She couldn't think of anything worthy of discussion. She gave Carson a wry smile and tapped him on the shoulder. Elizabeth stood and walked towards the enigmatic Willow Rosenberg.

She smiled in opening and decided to just be upfront. "How are you holding up?"

She wanted to be able to offer support if it were needed. From what she could tell it wasn't so much needed or even expected. Willow was more self-contained than she would have expected from a young woman of her age. She had assumed Willow would have made quite a few requests of her by now. Surely something had to be wrong with her room or perhaps the food was not to her liking or even the clothing choices. So far, from what Elizabeth could see, Willow had integrated herself into the Atlantis landscape much better than could be expected. She was simply dressed in the Atlantis uniform pants and a black t-shirt. She had kept her own shoes. When Willow had walked into the room she had appeared calm, but the closer Elizabeth got to her she could clearly read hints of confusion in her face and eyes.

Willow wasn't sure what Dr. Weir meant. Everything was fine. She had just left the Stargate and the mess hall… unless Dr. Weir had heard something from the mission… Willow felt the color drain from her face. What had happened?

"Has something happened?"

"No." Elizabeth felt her customary wrinkle form between her eyes. She watched as Willow's face relaxed and regained color.

"I just meant – generally. How are things?" Elizabeth sheepishly followed up her singular response.

"Um…" Willow knew she really didn't have much to say. Aiden was lovely, Dr. Beckett was great, McKay was amusing… blah blah. "Everything is fine." Simple answers were probably for the best.

"Okay." Elizabeth knew she really was getting nowhere with this conversation. Obviously Willow wasn't just going to 'share' and she frankly had no clue as how to get her to. What did she really want to know anyway? Details about her speedily progressing relationship with Ford? Her developing snarky bond with McKay or her fast friendships with Chef Jonathan and Dr. Zelenka? The Atlantis rumor mill—in this specific case Major John Sheppard had already given her the details. Elizabeth wanted to make sure Willow felt that she had a place in Atlantis. From what they knew so far—they really had no way back to Earth. She wanted Willow to feel at home here—all things considering. Though it seemed she had already found her place in her new world.

"Oh. There is one thing…" Willow had to ask. "My first day here you mentioned the ancient database—I was wondering if I could see it—if that is okay?"

Elizabeth was happy to find that there was something she could offer. "If Carson doesn't mind… I have spare moments…" Elizabeth looked down at the tray of food on the table. She was free right then but didn't want to interrupt their lunch... "…this afternoon."

"That would be fine." Carson was satisfied that Willow would get the opportunity to add some variety to her work. He was sure she would enjoy the reading opportunity—she had already half completed his task and he wasn't quite ready to check her work.

Elizabeth smiled at both Carson and Willow in turn and left the infirmary.

Willow wanted to ask Dr. Beckett exactly what he had been speaking to Dr. Weir about when she had interrupted but didn't. She just couldn't figure out the most polite way to be nosy. They settled down to lunch.

"So what's going to happen when they return with the wraith?" Willow half didn't really expect Dr. Beckett to give her full details but she was curious.

Carson turned his head to give Willow a careful look. He wasn't sure why she was concerned about the future wraith prisoner but he didn't think there would be any harm giving her a little information. "I am actually not so sure. I helped set up, well I helped open up a brig on one of the lower levels." 

Willow scrunched up her face. There was something unnerving about being in a place with a built in jail. "Is it gene activated?"

"Yes it is." A cloud passed over Carson's face. He really wasn't too comfortable being able to control opening and closing a wraith prison cell.

Willow noticed the sudden haze on Dr. Beckett's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Carson hated the fact that he was so uncomfortable, on so many levels with Atlantis and ancient technology. He didn't regret coming on the expedition exactly—he mostly just regretted having the ancient gene. There was nothing he could do about his genetic material and just no point in cursing nameless ancestors. "Since I have the ancient gene… I can open the brig… and since the wraith have superior mental/psychic capabilities…" Carson didn't finish his statement. He didn't want to say it.

"You are worried that when the wraith arrives they will somehow be able to influence you?" This actually sounded like a valid worry. She wondered just how far away the brig was from the infirmary and Dr. Beckett's quarters.

"Couldn't the wraith influence others as well? How do you even know they have this power?"

Carson grimaced. "Major Sheppard's report stated that the wraith forced Colonel Sumner to kneel as she fed—that's what Dr. Weir and I were discussing when you walked in."

"Maybe it is too dangerous to allow the wraith back on Atlantis…" If the wraith could control a person then it wasn't a good idea for them to be in the presence of people.

"Maybe it is… but we really have no other choice." Carson felt foolish. Here he was discussing a sensitive topic with a college student. Okay, well she was a magically inclined college student that just happened to find herself in another galaxy and had so far, successfully destroyed two wraith, fixed a broken test tube and god only knew what else. Elizabeth had encouraged him to try out the conversation on Willow and see if she had any suggestions. From what he could fathom science didn't have the answer in dampening a wraith's psychic power. If the wraith they would capture were especially skilled and strong there was just no telling as to how far their influence could possibly spread. If the wraith were not so powerful then there was nothing to worry about. Both he and Dr. Weir had half formed ideas and assumptions that Willow possibly had some specialized power and ability that could possibly shield people from the wraith—or maybe not.

Dr. Weir got her ideas from the mission report both Major Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford had submitted. Both had described Willow as having the ability to hide herself and a young girl, Marta from ancient technology. She had been able to do this same thing—while firing—fire or an energy weapon or propelling flame from the palms of her hands. Dr. Weir had complete confidence in the veracity of the reports but had wanted his opinion. Carson didn't feel comfortable asking Willow to actually do anything—neither did Dr. Weir. Both wanted to lay the facts on her and see if she had anything she could add.

Willow was pleased that Dr. Beckett had thought to tell her about the potential problem. So far, in Atlantis, she had been enjoying just doing day to day activities but since learning about the Hellmouth she had practically been doing major research and whatnot every day. She had begun to miss this aspect of her life almost as much as she missed her friends. Being given the opportunity to help on this level could only lessen the ache. "First the team has to get the wraith back here and see if it has any real power and if there is any range to the power."

Willow made her suggestion and then watched Dr. Beckett's eyes. So far so good... he seemed to want to hear what she had to say. He nodded in approval at her statement. She felt encouraged to continue.

"I know how to shield one or a few people from another person—I have even been working on a spell to shield an enemy from others—well, a blocking spell. Basically the enemy won't be able to sense their enemy. I haven't tried it—so it might have some kinks." 

Carson looked downward. How would this help their possible predicament? "Maybe you could modify the spell to block the wraith from being able to influence the minds of folks on the base… is that possible?"

"Yeah—sounds possible…not sure though." Willow bit her lip. She wanted to help but she had no real ideas.

"Ooh! I have it!" Carson watched Willow raise her hand and her index finger in triumph.

"In order to block another person from being able to influence others then you have to implant a shadow over their ability. I know I can do that." She shrugged. "Well, I haven't tried—but how hard can it be?" 

Carson gave her a hesitant smile— how hard indeed? In his mind everything she had just said was completely impossible and here she was speaking as if such things were as right as rain or as normal as a sheep going baaa. "What do you mean about a shadow?" He watched as Willow walked over to the trays of herbs she'd been working on. She brought her old book to the table and began flipping the pages. "How will a shadow help? Willow?"

"Hmm… sorry, I didn't catch that?" She was back in research mode. Willow knew it would probably be best that she figure this out before Aiden and crew returned with the captured wraith. It was always better to be safe than to be sorry.

It was entirely possible that she would be able to modify the modified spell that Charin had given her as homework on this wraith.

Carson stood beside the table. He wasn't so sure if he Willow needed him for anything. It quickly occurred to him that he really wasn't doing a single thing—just standing like a dolt. "Willow, I'll be over there if you need me." He indicated his corner of the infirmary by moving his hand in its direction. She didn't respond. She wasn't listening. Carson went back to work. Willow had given him a little hope. Just maybe he wouldn't be compelled to bring the walls of Atlantis down around their ears by the wraith, just maybe.

He spent the rest of the afternoon working in silence and sneaking glances at her. She spent the better part of an hour carefully reviewing pages in her book and then she would take a few notes on the Atlantis laptop. Whatever she was looking for she didn't find until quite late in the afternoon. He knew she had come across something significant because she had made excited noises and clapped her hands.

"Things okay over there…" Carson made the statement. He wanted to keep the excitement out of his voice. Whatever she'd found or created that could cause her to shriek had to be good for Atlantis. The fact was this was an infirmary and he had a reputation as a dour Scot to uphold.

"I believe I have it—I just need some orris root. I modified this spell…" Willow tilted the open book to tilt on its side. She pointed at a page that from where Carson stood looked a bit like a recipe. He walked forward to get a closer look. The spell called for four ingredients: comfrey, yarrow, hawthorn, and orris root.

"Hmm…" 

"What is it?" Dr. Beckett looked thoughtful.

"Well, I suspect I have some dried orris root somewhere."

"You suspect? Why?" Willow carefully observed Dr. Beckett. He seemed a little embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow and waited for the explanation.

"It is an ingredient in gin…"

Willow gave Dr. Beckett a wide grin. "Dr. Carson Beckett is a bootlegger?" 

"Shush, lass. I have a reputation to uphold." Carson raised a finger to his lips. Willow didn't need to say those words any louder. It would be kind of difficult for him to reign down judgment on his other research assistants when he came across their bootlegging projects if everyone knew he was steadily perfecting the recipe for Bombay Sapphire Gin.

"Quiet now." Carson paused a moment and tried to stare Willow down. It didn't work. She kept her grin in place.

"Okay. I will go to the other lab and gather the root." He intuitively knew she wouldn't blab to the world about his project but he was also quite sure that she would be laughing at him for days, even weeks. He was also reasonably sure that she would slip and tell someone—most likely Ford, of course. 

"The other herbs are in storage here." Willow moved off the table and began her preparations. She wanted to whistle to herself but held it in. Dr. Carson Beckett was a bootlegger! Dr. Carson Beckett was a bootlegger. She would have thought he would make Scottish Whiskey—but she guessed he was a man to buck stereotypes. Dr. Carson Beckett was a bootlegger! She mixed the ingredients in a large Petri dish—glad the spell called for only trace amounts of each herb. Dr. Beckett returned with the root and she added the necessary amount.

She stood over the dish and mixed in the prescribed order: clockwise and then counterclockwise.

"It doesn't look like a spell." Willow looked over her shoulder at Dr. Beckett. She couldn't tell if he more doubted the spell would work or if he just wondered if he had just wasted a bit of his precious stash of orris root.

"Oh, well there are words and a candle involved, as well. First, it has to lay untouched for twelve hours." In twelve hours she would be able to drizzle the mixture around the perimeter of the wraith cell. She would say the spell and the area would become charged with a force field. Every time the wraith would attempt to enter or control the mind of any human then a haze would rise from the ground and cloud his mind. It was definitely a nifty spell.

"We wait?" Carson made the statement in to a question.

"Yep."

"You need to make a sign or something for that—Nurse Chadwick does like to neaten up the last few minutes of her shift…"

"Okay." Willow made a sign and placed it near the dish. She needed a hot beverage. She was tempted to get a cup of coffee but she knew if she drank any she would end up entirely too jumpy to get anything done. The day had been busy—not long. She felt ready to relax in front of some brain numbing TV, just sprawled across Aiden's body. It was funny how he had drifted into her consciousness—she thought of relaxing, she thought of him.

Willow called out to Dr. Beckett. "Do you have an extra coffee cup?"

"Yes. Check in the cabinet."

Willow busied herself with getting the cup and making a new pot of coffee. She stopped the moment she heard Dr. Beckett's radio activate. She couldn't make out anything the person on the radio said but from observing Dr. Beckett she could tell that something had either just happened or would happen soon. Dr. Beckett nodded as if the person could clearly see that he agreed with whatever they had requested. She couldn't help herself so she approached Dr. Beckett.

"It looks like we need to bring a stretcher and two body bags." Carson grimaced, more wraith to dissect. "The mission was a success and the teams will be returning through the Stargate shortly."

Carson expected that Willow would be happy. He didn't expect the quick hug. He never knew where to put his hands when women gave him platonic hugs. He did his best to return the sentiment by patting her shoulder. He knew his action was a little awkward but there really was nothing else he could do. 

"Where are the bags? Where is the stretcher? Do we need chains or shackles? Maybe a whip… oh, never mind..." Willow felt blood rush up to her face. Dr. Beckett was giving her the strangest look. In Atlantis they probably had special handcuffs, no need for chains and manacles. Now Dr. Beckett surely thought she was some sort of freak. There was just nothing to be done for his perception. The mission was over. Aiden would be returning shortly and Dr. Beckett still hadn't told her where the bags and the stretcher were. She stepped a few feet back from him and gave him an impatient look. "The odds are they are in a cabinet or closet—which one?"

"Woah, Willow. Hold your horses. We can get a stretcher from the medical closet near the gate room. There are also bags there as well." It was a little funny to watch Willow try to speed him up. She speed spoke as if he had wasted hours. Surely not even a minute had passed.

"Okay—let's go then." Dr. Beckett stifled his laugh as Willow turned and walked right out of the infirmary. She didn't even turn to see if he had followed. She had her mission. He could only jog and try to catch up.

They turned the corner to enter the gate room. Both went completely silent as they began to hear the dull clamor of the gate alarm. There was no panic in the room, just efficient attitudes. The Stargate was still active and they could hear the gentle plopping sound of the soldiers exiting the wormhole. The camouflage wearing marines had brought through the prone bodies of two wraith and dirt and grass covered bags of supplies. Willow wanted to see Aiden immediately. She counted the marines, one, two, three, four, five and so on. She stopped. It seemed a waste of time to count when she was only looking for one man. Well, she did want to see Teyla, Sheppard, McKay, and Stackhouse.

Finally she saw Teyla step through the wormhole. Teyla held a wraith weapon against her left arm. She had it pointed towards the ground. Teyla's eyes were tired and drained. What had happened on the planet? Willow looked around? Everyone was virtually dead on their feet. After Teyla, Aiden stepped through the wormhole dragging the wraith along with the help of Major Sheppard. The wraith was small and honestly seemed like someone dressed in a Halloween costume or an under stuffed scarecrow. Definitely designed to instill fear but harmless. This was far from the case. Aiden had lowered the wraith to the ground and turned to help the other marines organize the bags of wasted munitions.

Willow felt a chill. Something was not quite right. From what she cold see there was little danger. The gate was still active and marines were steadily stepping through the Stargate. The wraith was handcuffed, unconscious, and lying face down on the ground. There couldn't be any danger. Dr. McKay had just stepped through the event horizon.

"Yoo hoo, firebug!" 

Willow wanted to giggle. McKay was so different from the others in the gate room. He stepped jauntily through the event horizon. Everyone else was efficient. They were so economical. Aiden had dropped the wraith body and three marines had immediately aimed their P-90's on it. Sheppard was standing off to the side beside Teyla—just standing. They both looked competent and as if they had no desire to waste movement. They were surely trying to cover up the fact that they were dead tired. Both Teyla and Sheppard had patches of dirt and grass on their uniforms and Teyla had a thin scratch on one temple. This capture had definitely not been an easy venture. Successful, but far from simple. The fact that McKay had the energy to yell out her name and to strut about was rather remarkable. 

Aiden was hunched over a large bag. He was about to lift it onto a cart so that it could be taken back to storage. He wanted to make sure Willow didn't step too close but he didn't want to have to call this out over the sound of everyone. It would be embarrassing to yell and so he didn't. Two wraith dead, one wraith down—unconscious—it still was far from an ideal place to have the woman he loved. It was as if she were visiting an inmate on death row in a recreation room. Aiden looked up. He caught Willows' glance and smiled. He expected a slight smile and didn't get it.

All the color had drained out of Willow's face. For a second Aiden thought that Willow was distinctly unhappy with him and then he realized something was wrong. Aiden reached under the bag and swiftly turned it over. The bag had P-90's strapped inside under Velcro fastenings. He reached for a P-90 and hoped he had chosen one that even a half filled clip of bullets. He lifted the P-90 to his chest and swiftly turned around as he got to his feet. Something—probably the wraith had frightened Willow.

Willow's attention was completely divided, in her ear she heard McKay telling her the highlights of the wraith capture mission. According to him,

"…every single shot landed in the center of the wraith's chest… every shot."

She could swear that the wraith was awake… something about being so close to this demon unnerved her. She felt her entire body chill. She was right near death, standing next to it. The wraith sucked years out of a person, ate their spirit, consumed their life. The wraith was a creator and master of ruin and of defeat. The feeling of hopelessness and devastation washed over her again and again. The wraith had the power to reduce human life, familial existence and history to rubble. It was a demon of wreckage of defeat—its only desire was to feed its compulsion and to destroy.

"…I even threatened this one for Ford… shot a taser at him!" McKay felt so proud of himself. He had proven he could hang with the boys—with the marines. Feeling giddy he lightly kicked at the black leather boot of the wraith. They had won. They were still standing.

There was no warning, no hint. The Stargate was still open and pulsing in the background.

Willow watched in horror as the wraith stood up in one quick movement and leaned back on his heels. The three marines immediately opened fire. It didn't matter just how vigilant or on the ball they were, it wasn't enough. The wraith took a few bullets straight to the chest and was still able to stand. He backhanded two of the marines, shoving them into opposite directions. The last marine he grabbed by the head and twisted his neck sharply to the right. The sound of the skull disconnecting from the spinal cord echoed throughout the gate room. The wraith let go of the body and it fell slowly to the ground in direct mockery of the speed in which the wraith had brutally committed the murder. Neither the sound of the wraith dealing out death nor the sound of the bodies dropping to the ground had the ability to compel McKay into getting out of the way.

Willow didn't know how to respond. Her first instinct was to run towards the wraith and just—do something. There were expedition members all around and the wraith was able to tear through them one after one. She saw Aiden standing holding his P-90. He had obviously switched it to single shot to ensure no one would be caught in friendly fire. He was steadily firing off round after round into the wraith. The wraith was not facing him and he fired his ammo into its' back again and again. Teyla was on the ground nursing a twisted shoulder and Sheppard only had his nine millimeter pistol. He had stood, taken aim, and fired. He was out of ammo. Only moments had passed and the situation had degenerated into hell. The only thing she could do would be to take her aim and fire. Willow knew she would be able to generate fire and blast the wraith.

She had no herbs to take the strain off of executing the spell. She had no earth—no land to draw from. When she did this, it was likely she would only be able to take one shot. And if she failed she would likely be unconscious. If she missed, she would likely hurt someone. She wouldn't miss. Willow gathered her power around her and whispered, "Goddess, Araida goddess of light let me borrow your might…. Make me fire… grant me your power." She felt the power surge up through her and form in the palm of her hand. It had worked, and she wasn't out of the game—yet.

The wraith hunched its shoulders and turned to face her. She heard it make a low guttural grunt. It was looking right at her, still standing, still fierce. The marines were continued to fire and it had not faltered or fallen. Why hadn't it fallen? It should be dead. The wraith looked her right in the eye and his grin widened. He tilted his head to one side in challenge. She would not be tempted to take a hasty action and make a mistake. She had one chance. The wraith swiftly turned to the side and grabbed for a person.

There was a final whizzing sound of a bullet flying through the gate room and into the body of the wraith and then no more. It didn't matter what state of pain or discomfort any of the marines were in, when the situation changed, when the wraith grabbed his hostage they stopped attempting to stand and they stopped struggling to fight. The gate continued to gurgle in the background and Willow watched as the wraith tightened his hand around Rodney McKay's neck. Nothing had really changed—she still had one shot, the difference was the wraith just raised the odds. She needed another spell.

Aiden picked himself off the concrete floor. He knew when this was well over he and Stackhouse would sit and map out exactly what they had done wrong in order for the situation to escalate to this level. At the moment, he was just that, stuck in the moment. The wraith would die, he was sure of this. The real tragedy would be if another person lost their life. He turned his head to take in Willow. In all the madness he had not seen if she had somehow fallen into the thick of things. He'd been confident that she had stayed on the sidelines; it had been her blanched face that had tipped him off in the first place that something was far from right. Only a fool or a hero would step onto such a bloody playing field and he was under the impression that she was some sort of genius. He saw her advancing towards the wraith. One hand held a circle of fire. She was a hero. She was a fool. He could tell that she was murmuring something under her breath. She had to be trying to keep the flame alive and burning in her hand.

What was she going to do? She could not throw the flame—she would surely set McKay on fire. She could not continue to walk towards the wraith—this would likely force his hand and then the wraith would instinctually react.

There was no way out for the wraith. He could not leave—he could not take too many more bullets, surely he could not. All he could do was get in a last meal and there was truly no way anyone would allow this to happen.

Willow whispered her words. She knew exactly what to do. As quietly as she could she spoke the words to the spell in an undertone. "I will bind you by your stolen spirits. Ring of fire, circle of flame. Burn from the inside, rope you in pain." Willow repeated the words. She prepared to let loose the fireball. The spell only needed a spark to work and she had a blazing palm.

"Do it, my queen. Do it." The wraith spoke those words with reverence and menace. Willow felt her hand shake and falter. What did he mean? What did he mean?

"Drop him." Willow knew he would obey her. She uttered the words with every ounce of steel she could muster. Her words were a command that any man would dare not disobey. McKay crumbled to the ground, gasping for air. She spoke the words to the spell in a clear and loud voice. Formless white clouds circled the wraith and Willow threw the fireball at the wraith's chest. The pale clouds reddened to the color of dried blood. The threads hardened before Willow's very eyes and became as rope, creating a virtual cocoon around the wraith's chest and shoulders. He could not move. He was bound.

The wraith fell to his knees and tilted over to the side, unconscious.

Willow dropped to her knees and sat back on her heels. She looked down at her knees, ashamed of her actions. The Atlantis expedition members were either scientists or military… what was she--a witch? They would only label her a monster—she knew it. Could she blame them? What she had just done was the most natural thing in her world but what no one else could do. She could not move. She looked around at the gate room. It seemed each person was shocked into silence and stillness. In that moment, the gate shutdown, it sounded like a massive flame being extinguished. Willow waited, for what seemed like the longest moment in her life. Would Aiden walk anywhere near her—would he speak? Was he ashamed? Was he horrified? Was he afraid of her? She felt a shadow fall over her body and heard the creek of boots moving directly in front of her. Someone squatted down directly in front of her. She had the guts to raise her head and open her eyes but little physical ability. She was running on complete empty.

"Willow, baby. Don't scare me like that again." Aiden wanted to gather her in his arms and prove to himself that she was alive and well. He could tell she was alive but she seemed far from healthy. Her face was pale and a fevered flush had appeared in horizontal swatches at the top of her cheekbones.

"I'm sorry." Aiden heard her whispered words. What did she mean?

"Why? I am proud of you. If you hadn't…" Aiden didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. The reality was still on the surface, in the open, all around them. She didn't need reality, she needed a safe harbor. They both needed a haven. He gathered her into a hug and just held her. They would find that refuge together.

----  
Major John Sheppard walked through the lower levels of Atlantis until he reached the brig. The brig was just a large barred cage in the center of the room. It wasn't particularly advanced or even interesting. Now, it was effective. Anyone attempting to escape would get an unspecified amount of electricity flowing through their body. What was even less impressive was the thin line of crumbled herbs that created a magical barrier around the cage. It hadn't even been a month and John knew if he hadn't already been entangled he would be deeply in love with Willow. You had to respect a woman who could take a few dried herbs and mumble an incantation and snap--no more wraith psychic influence. You also had to respect a woman who could make her own chains and fire. As long as the wraith was encircled by the herbs he could no longer make people see what was not there in any feeble attempt to escape or instill terror.

John stood outside the cage facing the wraith's back. He watched as the wraith did not turn. Child's games, child's play. He could play bully just as well as the wraith could play harassed child. He strolled nonchalantly around the cage until he was facing the wraith. 

"Again? Your kind is persistent. I would have thought you'd given up by now." The wraith stood with his arms spread akimbo. 

"Aw, hell, I've got all the time in the world." The wraith walked from the middle of the cage towards him. Sheppard felt a frisson of fear rush through his frame. Ten thousand year old brig, stinky herbal squares… not exactly confidence boosting.

The wraith rapidly made a grab for Sheppard's neck but the force field around the cage stopped his hand from going through the bars. John was ashamed of the fact that he couldn't help but flinch, slightly.

"The Ancients were pretty good at shields and stuff like that, weren't they?" Sheppard watched as the wraith snorted.

"Our witch—oh sorry, your QUEEN… she is pretty good at stuff like that, too." Sheppard watched as the wraith balled up his fist and hit the cage bars in three quick punches. This time he didn't flinch. He had already re-accustomed himself to the game. Sheppard moved to the left and watched in satisfaction as the wraith moved along with him.

"I give you a week more, maybe two tops."

"You waste your time. I'll provide you with no information."

"Hmph." John hadn't thought the wraith would but it was worth a try. And he dearly loved to procrastinate. "Even for your queen?" Sheppard smirked to himself as the wraith lowered his body and squatted on his heels and growled. 

"I wonder what hurts more: the gunshot wounds or the hunger? Because I'd love to help out but how did McKay put it?" Sheppard turned to face the wraith. "We can't meet your dietary requirements."

"When I am free, you will be the first that I feed upon."

Sheppard smiled at the wraith, he knew it would infuriate the enemy to be polite and irreverent in this situation. "Okie dokie. I'm gonna go make myself a sandwich." He nodded to the wraith and turned away. He was glad his face was out of view of the wraith. He knew he had been hiding his fear poorly and even worse, the wraith knew. Interrogation was definitely not his strongpoint.

"Human." The wraith waited until Sheppard had turned to face him before he finished his words. "You think you've won a victory by my capture, but by bringing me here, you've only hastened your own doom. It's only a matter of time before the others of my kind come to rescue me, and when they do, there'll be nowhere in this world you can hide."

Sheppard looked at the wraith for a moment and then stepped forward and leaned towards it. He suspected the wraith was finally telling the truth. Of course it was a truth that really didn't matter. The wraith were coming… the wraith were coming. This really wasn't a news flash. He took refuge in sarcasm.

"Stay positive now."


End file.
